Despertar
by Renesmee Black Cullen1096
Summary: A sus sólo seis años, Renesmee, es un semivampiro que tiene que afrontar el difícil paso de la niñez a la adolescencia en apenas mes y medio. A los más que evidentes y repentinos cambios de su cuerpo, también tiene que añadir otros más que se producen en su mente y en su corazón: unos nuevos sentimientos que afloran hacia Jacob Black.
1. Resumen

**RESUMEN:**

A sus sólo seis años, Renesmee Cullen (Nessie), hija de Bella y Edward Cullen, es un semivampiro que tiene que afrontar el difícil paso de la niñez a la adolescencia en apenas mes y medio. A los más que evidentes y repentinos cambios de su cuerpo, también tiene que añadir otros más que se producen en su mente y en su corazón: unos nuevos sentimientos que afloran hacia Jacob Black, el hombre lobo que es su mejor amigo desde la infancia. Jacob también experimentará una serie de cambios que emergen ahora en su madurez y que harán que juntos sientan una magia y una atracción mutua hechizante e irrefrenable.  
Un secreto muy bien guardado, unos sentimientos ocultos, resquicios de un pasado que no se quiere ir, las continuas lecturas mentales de Edward, la llegada de alguien inesperado, el acoso de un ser monstruoso y feroz y la más que inminente visita de los Vulturis, no les pondrán las cosas fáciles.  
Una historia llena de sorpresas, pasión, deseo, aventura, celos, venganza y sobretodo el amor, prohibido para algunos, de dos almas gemelas que va más allá y traspasa las fronteras de este mundo etéreo para mezclarse con lo espiritual, donde la magia, que impregna la totalidad de sus vidas, y un vínculo extremadamente fuerte e irrompible lo cambian absolutamente todo.

Esta historia no me pertenece, la verdadera autora me dio el permiso de poder publicarlo aqui.

NOTA DE LA VERDADERA AUTORA:

Este libro está registrado en **Save Creative** para evitar posibles plagios. Todos los derechos están reservados a **Tamara Gutiérrez Pardo**, la mala utilización de los mismos por parte de otras personas podría ser objeto de sanción y/o delito. EN CASO DE PLAGIO, COPIA O UTILIZACIÓN SIN MI PERMISO DE ESTE FIC EN OTRO FORO O BLOG TOMARÉ TODAS LAS MEDIDAS LEGALES QUE SEAN NECESARIAS. La utilización de este fic por parte de Renesmee Black Cullen1096 está bajo mi consentimiento y lo ha hecho con mi permiso, cualquier otro uso, copia, etc por parte de otra persona sin el mismo, será demandado por mí.

Firmado: Tamara Gutiérrez Pardo (JACOB&NESSIE)


	2. Prefacio Libro uno Renesmee

**PREFACIO**

****Vi que estaba en brazos de Rosalie y que me elevaba por el aire. Me divertía, pero no era lo que buscaba, no era lo que quería. Levanté la vista nada más detectar su efluvio, lo reconocí al instante, y, por fin, le vi el rostro. Estaba agachado en las escaleras, preparado para saltar. Clavé la mirada en él, en sus ojos. Esos ojos antes desconocidos que había anhelado ver desde el primer día en que escuché su voz y noté su calor. Sus grandes ojos negros me parecieron preciosos, brillantes, penetrantes y dulces al mismo tiempo. Él también se quedó mirándome y ya no pude apartar la vista. Y entonces, pasó algo maravilloso.


	3. Cap1: Niña de Cristal

**NIÑA DE CRISTAL**

Era muy temprano. El sol me despertó cuando entró con sus primeros y débiles rayos por mi ventana, colándose con facilidad por la textura de esas cortinas. Eran unas cortinas ligeras de un color rosa pastel que dejaban traspasar la luz, pero nada sencillas, ya que estaban rematadas con unas caídas y unos bordados muy elaborados en un rosa más fuerte que les daba un aspecto elegante y antiguo, como de otro siglo. Por supuesto, las había escogido la tía Alice hacía cuatro años. Antes de que mis padres decidieran que la habitación que me había puesto Esme ya no era adecuada para mí porque yo ya no era tan pequeña y que había que cambiarla, aparecieron todos los muebles y complementos en el cuarto como por arte de magia, edredón y cortinas incluidas. A mamá y a mí no nos gustaba nada, y menos las cortinas y el edredón a juego, pero nunca le habíamos dicho nada, porque no queríamos herir sus sentimientos y, además, ella era muy buena haciéndote sentir culpable. Alice, en cambio, estaba muy orgullosa de su decoración y, para mi desgracia, decidió dejarla así todos estos años, cosa rara en ella.

Pero hoy era la última mañana que me iban a despertar esas horribles cortinas. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisilla curvó mis labios sólo de pensarlo. Ya no tendría que soportarlo más tiempo. Esa noche ya dormiría en mi nuevo cuarto: la que había sido la habitación de mi padre en la casa grande. No era una independencia total, pues el resto de mi familia vivía allí, pero por lo menos estaría a salvo del continuo escáner mental de mi padre y tendría algo más de intimidad. Ya sabía que papá no lo hacía adrede, que no lo podía evitar, que le resultaba duro que hubiera crecido tan rápido en sólo seis años, pero una vez que se metía en mi cabeza y se ponía en ese plan sobreprotector, ya no había nada que hacer.

La sonrisa de mi cara desapareció cuando recordé el día en que le había dicho que iba a ir al instituto y que ya me había matriculado. Jake me había hablado de su instituto de la reserva muchas veces. Me había relatado todas aquellas divertidas historietas y anécdotas suyas junto con sus amigos Quil, Embry y el resto de los chicos de La Push, de las bromas, la camaradería, los profesores raros. Y claro, como siempre, mi padre tildaba a Jacob de _bocazas_, no con esas palabras, por supuesto, y le echaba la culpa de que yo me hubiera empeñado con tanto ahínco en ir al instituto. Quería seguir dándome él mismo las clases. No quería que me ocurriera nada malo, ni que nadie me hiciera daño. Según él, no había ninguna razón para que no diera las clases en casa hasta que dejara de crecer tan rápido, con esos cursos a distancia, bajo su vigilancia y protección, tanto académica, como personal. Pero mi crecimiento ya se había estancado mucho y él no quería verlo. Sabía que no tendría un profesor mejor que papá - de hecho, iba muy adelantada en mis estudios -, que lo decía porque creía que era lo mejor para mí, pero él no me comprendía ni me entendía, como sí lo hacía Jake. No era que Jacob me hubiera hablado del instituto para convencerme, ni nada por el estilo. Lo había hecho porque yo se lo había pedido, y él se había dado cuenta de lo sola que me sentía en casa, sin compañeros, sin anécdotas ni historias. Me sentía un bicho raro, como uno de esos _niños de cristal _que no pueden salir de su burbuja para que no les afecte el mundo exterior. Quería vivir como una adolescente normal, sin perderme nada, con sus problemas de adolescentes, exámenes y todo. Y papá lo sabía, por supuesto, sólo tenía que meterse en mi cabeza, pero luego me daba uno de esos discursos suyos sobre mi seguridad y la de la familia y ya no se podía hablar con él. Y mamá estaba entre dos aguas. Por una parte, decía que me entendía, pero por otra, apoyaba a mi padre, como siempre. Me decía que papá lo hacía por mi bien y que a él nada le dolía más que el que yo estuviera así, pero que tarde o temprano me daría cuenta de que era lo mejor para mí y que se me pasaría. ¿Que se me pasaría? Como si esto fuera un simple capricho. No me entendían en absoluto. Por eso decidí matricularme sin decirles nada. Jacob me buscó varias opciones, pero al final me decanté por el instituto de Forks, el mismo al que habían ido mis padres. Jake se tronchó de la risa cuando le dije mi elección.

- ¡Ya verás cuando se enteren tus padres! – dijo entre risas - ¡No sé por qué me da que se van a cabrear! – como siempre, todo lo que fuera enfadar a mi padre le encantaba.

Pero yo lo tenía todo pensado. La gente de la misma promoción de mis padres ya ni siquiera vivía en Forks, a mí no me conocía nadie, podía decir que era sobrina de Carlisle, o incluso de mi propio padre, de ahí mi apellido; y Jacob no iba a ser un problema si lo veían por ahí. Él no tenía que esconderse, aunque aparentaba unos veinticinco años, tenía veintidós y quedaba totalmente natural; y la gente de Forks estaba acostumbrada a verle cuando iba a visitar a Charlie o pasaba por el pueblo. Nadie iba a sospechar nada. Era perfecto. Yo me matricularía en el segundo curso. En realidad, a mis seis años era como si ya tuviera unos dieciséis o diecisiete. Mi nivel académico era superior, pero quería disfrutar de mi vida en el instituto al menos dos años; lo de la universidad, ya se vería. Además, Charlie estaba cerca y así podría ir a visitarle de vez en cuando, eso sin mencionar lo mejor de todo y más importante: que La Push estaba a un paso y podría ir a ver a Jacob, a Billy y a los chicos cuando quisiera. Sólo me faltaba un detalle. No tenía vehículo ni carné, pero éste último ya me lo sacaría y el coche… bueno, seguro que Jake encontraría alguna solución. Podía arreglarme uno de segunda mano o algo.

A papá casi le da un patatús cuando Jake y yo se lo dijimos, mejor dicho, cuando nos leyó la mente. Si no fuera porque ya es blanco de por sí, juraría que se había quedado pálido y todo.

Cuando entramos por la puerta de la casa, donde estaban todos, y vi su rostro y su expresión severa, me aferré a la mano de Jake, como siempre hacía cuando estaba asustada, y tragué saliva. Era la primera vez que desobedecía a mi padre. Su mirada era una extraña mezcla de desilusión e ira, hasta creí escuchar un ligero gruñido de su garganta, y ni agarrando la mano de Jacob se me quitaba el miedo. No era miedo físico, por supuesto, sabía que papá nunca me haría daño. Era el típico temor que le tiene un hijo a su padre cuando le desobedece y le ha pillado, sólo que, en este caso, tu padre, aunque aparenta tu misma edad, es un vampiro y los ojos dorados le van cambiando de color conforme se va enfadando, cosa que da bastante terror. Tenía la garganta tan seca, que creí que mis cuerdas vocales no iban a poder emitir ni un sonido.

Me planteé entonces no decirle nada. Total, para qué, si ya se había enterado, pero cuando miré a Jacob y vi su postura totalmente despreocupada y su sonrisa alegre, me relajé un poco. Si no fuera porque le sujetaba la mano, se hubiera sentado tan tranquilo en el sofá. Me apretó la mano una vez para darme ánimos y me lancé.

Decidí que, aunque ya lo supiera, lo mejor era contárselo yo igualmente, dejar que las palabras salieran de mi boca. Además, mi madre y el resto de mi familia nos miraban con preocupación y seguro que también se querían enterar de qué iba el asunto. Mi madre nos miraba a papá y a mí con el rostro desconcertado y un tanto asustado, intentando leer nuestras expresiones. La verdad es que la de mi padre daba mucho miedo, sobre todo cuando miraba a Jake, en cambio éste estaba tan normal. Me di cuenta de que el toque de ira de su mirada iba más bien dirigido a Jacob.

Alice tenía el ceño fruncido y se mordía el labio con desesperación. Llevaba muy mal el no poder vernos el futuro ni a Jacob ni a mí, le ponía de los nervios. Siempre me pregunté por qué yo había tenido tanta suerte, y le daba gracias a Dios de ser inmune por lo menos a uno de los poderes de mi familia, y además al peor de todos. Era un alivio estar libre de ser vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día, ya tenía bastante con tener que pensar en otras cosas cuando estaba cerca de mi padre. Jasper estaba en alerta por si tenía que usar sus dotes de relajación, Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie permanecían a la espera, expectantes, con un tono de preocupación en los ojos, y Emmett estaba con los brazos cruzados y era el único junto con Jacob que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Ya es oficial? – espetó Em, sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo a Jake.

La tía Rosalie le dio un codazo, enfadada, y Emmett se carcajeó. Los demás no dijeron nada, se limitaron a mirar con precaución a mi madre, que tenía una cara de espanto, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo parecido. Ahora oscilaba la mirada de Jake a mí y de mí a Jake. El único que permanecía con la misma expresión era mi padre. Yo no entendía nada. ¿Que si era oficial el qué? Me imaginé que se refería a mi matricula. Mi padre debía de habérselo contado todo al resto de la familia. Jacob miró a mi madre, puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

- No, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Aún es pronto – dijo, sonriendo. Mi madre pareció relajarse un poco. Luego, miró a mi padre más serio –. En primer lugar, quiero que te relajes, ¿vale? Nessie ya no es una niña, es como si ya tuviera unos diecisiete años y ya es bastante mayorcita como para elegir su vida y vivirla como le dé la real gana – le soltó a mi padre, que seguía con cara de pocos amigos –. Además…  
- No, Jake, deja que me explique yo – le interrumpí.

Si seguía hablando él, iba a empeorar las cosas. Tragué saliva una vez más para proseguir…

…pero mi padre alzó la mano para detenerme antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y mi madre le miró enfadada.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – bufó ella.  
- Renesmee se ha matriculado en el instituto – la expresión en el rostro de mi padre mientras me miraba era indescriptible.  
- ¿Qué? – mamá me miró también cabreada, aunque había una nota de alivio que no comprendí en sus pupilas.

Jake puso los ojos en blanco otra vez.

- Y lo peor no es eso – siguió mi padre –. ¡Lo peor es que se ha matriculado en el instituto de Forks! ¡Es lo más imprudente que podía haber hecho!

Una paleta de emociones pareció dibujarse en el rostro de mamá. Yo creo que pasó del asombro a la perplejidad y del horror a la furia en una décima de segundo.  
En ese momento, deseé no ser mitad vampiro para no darme cuenta de tales reacciones.

- ¡Escúchame, mamá! ¡Por favor!

Sabía que si convencía a mi madre, el resto estaba hecho, mi padre nunca le negaba nada. Además, él era más duro de pelar. Ella había sido humana hacía poco tiempo, en esta época, y podía comprenderme mejor. Nos parecíamos demasiado, lo entendería. Aunque prefería no hacerlo porque me sentía más segura de mí misma, me solté de la mano de Jacob y me acerqué a mi madre con los ojos llenos de súplica.

– ¡Deja que te lo explique todo con detalle! ¡No es un simple capricho! – alcé la mano para ponérsela en el rostro.

Mamá me miró todavía enfadada y suspiró. Cogió mi mano y se la colocó en la mejilla. Mientras le dejaba internarse en mi mente, el resto de mi familia permanecía inmóvil, parecían estatuas de mármol. Mi padre no le quitaba ojo a mi madre, trataba de estudiar sus gestos mientras él mismo leía a la vez mi mente. Una ráfaga de alivio recorrió mi estómago cuando mamá me miró a los ojos y vi en los suyos la comprensión. Me acarició la cara con su fría mano, exhaló y me sonrió, asintiendo. Me entendía, por supuesto que me entendía. El semblante de mi padre era un collage de expresiones indescriptibles: incredulidad, enfado, desilusión, pena, más enfado…

Después de un rato, le retiré la mano de la cara y me acerqué a Jake para cogerle la suya de nuevo. Miré a mamá, a la espera.

- Bella, es peligroso – gruñó papá.  
- ¿Qué opinas, Carlisle? – preguntó ella, ignorándole.

Entonces, se giró para mirar al resto y lo explicó todo con un tono objetivo, casi como si estuviera dando las noticias. Les relató mis razones y mis planes. Eso me alivió un poco, pues así no tenía que contarlo todo con palabras, cosa que me resultaba más difícil que lo de la mano, pero tampoco me apetecía ir uno por uno con la manita y pensar una y otra vez lo mismo.

Una vez que mi madre acabó su exposición, se hizo un pequeño silencio. Papá seguía enfadado y yo apreté otro poco más la mano de Jake, a la espera de la decisión. Necesitaba ese apoyo para no acobardarme y echarme atrás. Menos mal que era un hombre lobo y no le hacía daño, si hubiera sido un chico normal, se la hubiera roto.

Durante ese intervalo, en el que Carlisle adoptó un gesto pensativo, me di cuenta de que no había ninguna decisión. Jake tenía razón. Como siempre me decía él, la última palabra la tenía yo. Eran mis estudios, mi futuro, mi vida. Si no estaban de acuerdo, me daba igual, yo iba a ir al instituto, a ese instituto, dijeran lo que dijeran. Me daba igual si no me apoyaban, eso no me detendría. Sería un poco más difícil y me daría mucha pena, pero no me detendría. Aquí no servía el típico argumento de que era menor de edad. ¿Quién decía si yo tenía dieciséis o dieciocho años? Era imposible de verificar, así que no podrían detenerme con esa excusa. Tenía el apoyo de mi mejor amigo y eso era mucho más que suficiente. Jake rellenaba con creces cualquier hueco. Estaba decidida a ser una adolescente normal, no una _niña de cristal_. Quería empezar a vivir mi vida. Y papá tendría que aceptarlo. Al que se le pasaría sería a él. Sabía que mamá me entendía perfectamente, que me apoyaba. Ella había escogido esta vida, había luchado por ella, a pesar de tener tantos problemas como había tenido. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera echado atrás? Yo ni siquiera habría nacido. Ahora ella era feliz. Y yo iba a serlo porque tampoco me iba a rendir, éramos demasiado parecidas. Tenía su ejemplo y lo iba a seguir.

Me di cuenta de que mi padre ya sabía mi decisión en cuanto pensé todo esto. ¡Qué frustrante era no poder tener intimidad, ni siquiera mentalmente!

De pronto, Carlisle levantó la vista y me miró. Alcé la cabeza con orgullo y determinación. Mi decisión estaba tomada. Después de mirarme un minuto, se giró hacia mis padres y habló con voz tranquila.

- Creo que podría ser factible.

El rostro de mi padre era un poema, mi madre me miró y me dedicó una ligera sonrisa cómplice.

- Carlisle… - se lamentó papá.  
- Escucha, Edward – le interrumpió él, sonriendo como quitándole importancia –. Creo que esto es lo más normal del mundo, se veía venir. Quiero decir, que Nessie ha crecido muy rápido, todos nos hemos dado cuenta. En seis años ya es toda una mujercita y a todos nos cuesta asimilarlo algunas veces. Pero tienes que darte cuenta de que no la podemos encerrar en casa de por vida. Su crecimiento ya se ha estancado bastante. Cualquier cambio en su cuerpo ya no es tan evidente y no creo que los humanos sospecharan nada. Es joven y, como dijo Jacob, tiene que vivir su vida como le dé la… ¿cómo era…? – Carlisle se giró hacia Jacob.  
- Como le dé la real gana – ayudó Jake con un tono un tanto chulesco mientras miraba a mi padre sonriendo.

Éste suspiró, cansado.

- Creo que Carlisle tiene razón – espetó la tía Alice –. Y sólo serán unos pocos años de estudios, Edward. ¡Unos pocos años de su larga vida! ¿Cómo vamos a quitarle eso? Además, no creo que haya ningún peligro, pero si lo hubiera, estaríamos vigilando y actuaríamos al instante.  
- ¿Cómo? – bufó papá -. ¿Huyendo de Forks de repente y dejándolo todo atrás?  
- Sabes de sobra que no vamos a estar aquí eternamente. De hecho, no nos quedan muchos más meses en este pueblo. Yo ya he tenido que cambiar de hospital para no levantar sospechas – la voz de Carlisle se había tornado seria y le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Jacob con una nota de pena.  
- Por eso mismo. Es totalmente innecesario que haga amigos aquí, se encariñe con ellos y empiece una vida en Forks. Dentro de unos meses tendremos que marcharnos y dejarlo todo atrás – papá me miró apenado -. Más separaciones… - dejó la frase inconclusa -. No quiero que tenga más sufrimientos añadidos.

Noté un ligero temblor en la mano de Jake y entrelacé nuestros dedos con fuerza. Sólo pensar en estar separados, nos hacía temblar a los dos. No le gustaba nada la idea, y cada vez que salía el tema, tenía que tranquilizarle. Yo también odiaba ese pensamiento y también temblaba, aunque yo de pánico ante la idea de vivir sin mi mejor amigo, sin su compañía, su sonrisa, su calor, su alegría. Estábamos tan unidos, que no recordaba ni un minuto de mi vida sin estar a su lado. Éramos como dos hermanos gemelos que no se separan nunca. Imaginarme el estar sin él y él sin mí… Inconscientemente, miré la pulsera que me había regalado en Navidad cuando era pequeña. Me encantaba, y no me la quitaba ni para dormir. La notaba en la muñeca como si fuera de fuego, casi parecía que vibrara y me llamara. Intenté pensar en otra cosa. Si Jake me notaba preocupada, él también lo estaría, y no soportaba verle angustiado ni triste. Ya encontraríamos alguna solución para vernos todos los días. Me concentré de nuevo en la conversación.

- Por favor, papá – supliqué –. No es por hacer amigos. Es sólo que… yo… bueno, quiero ser normal, o al menos parecerlo. Aunque fuera por unos años. Lo necesito. Sabes que voy a ir igual, pero sería mucho más feliz si tú y mamá me apoyarais y me ayudarais un poco.

Mi madre, que se había quedado pensativa todo ese tiempo, se giró para quedar frente a mi padre.

- Edward – le susurró, mirándole a los ojos –, creo que deberíamos dejar que Renesmee fuera al instituto – mi cara se iluminó, pero la de mi padre pasó del enfado a la decepción, entrecerrando los párpados. Mi madre le cogió la mano y siguió hablando -. ¿Te acuerdas cuando yo era humana? Me decías que no me querías transformar tan pronto para que antes viviera todas las experiencias humanas posibles y así pudiera elegir si quería seguir siendo humana o vampiro.  
- Nessie es medio vampiro – alegó con voz suave, más relajado –. Es más complicado.  
- Es medio humana – le corrigió –, y no es tan complicado. Sólo hay que explicarle unas pautas a seguir. Es muy inteligente y las entenderá enseguida.  
- Puedo controlar mi sed con los humanos – alegué, un poco a la desesperada -. Ya tengo experiencia con Charlie, Sue, Billy y más gente de La Push que no son lobos.  
- No es lo mismo – replicó él -. Allí estarías continuamente rodeada de humanos, encerrada con ellos en sitios cerrados.  
- Yo no soy como vosotros – intervine, un poco molesta -. No me cuesta nada, puedo controlarme perfectamente y lo sabes.

Mi padre iba a abrir la boca para refutármelo, pero no le quedó más remedio que cerrarla, sabía que era verdad.

- ¿No crees que ella también tiene derecho a elegir si quiere vivir como un vampiro o como una humana? – contraatacó mamá.  
- Mírala – dijo mi padre, señalándome con gesto de agonía -. ¡Es tan joven! ¿Cómo va a saber qué es lo que quiere?  
- ¿Acaso no sabía yo lo que quería a su edad?  
- Bella, tú tenías diecisiete años reales, vividos. Ella, en cambio… - se quedó mirándome, pensativo.  
- Ella es más lista que yo y es muy madura. Sabes que, aunque sólo han pasado seis años desde que nació, su cuerpo y su mente, su cerebro, han madurado lo mismo que si hubieran pasado esos diecisiete años.

Mi padre me miró durante otro rato, pensando.

- Lo sé – suspiró al fin. Miró a mi madre durante un instante con resignación, sabiendo que había perdido la batalla, y sonrió levemente –. Sois igual de cabezotas.  
- Lo sé – ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

Ya empezaban…

Esa era otra de las razones por las que me quería trasladar a la casa grande. No soportaba todas estas ñoñerías. No se daban cuenta de lo incómodo que me resultaba. Antes no me importaba verlos besándose y abrazándose, hasta me gustaba, pero desde hacía un tiempo, me resultaba incómodo, como si yo estuviera fuera de lugar.

- Bueno, qué, entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que la apoyáis? – intervino Jacob oportunamente.

¡Cómo me conocía! Menos mal.

- Sí – dijo mi padre, mirándole con ganas de matarle por interrumpirlos. Los dos nos observamos sonrientes y triunfantes –. Pero – prosiguió, sin darnos tiempo de abrazarnos, como una especie de venganza –, primero tenemos que hablar de ciertos detalles, ciertas pautas y reglas que tendrás que cumplir a rajatabla, eso sin mencionar los toques de queda, etcétera. No te creas que te va a ser tan fácil, jovencita.

Uy, eso me recordaba el pequeño detalle de mi media independencia. Y ahora, ¿cómo se lo decía yo?

- Tendrás que esperar – espetó mi padre de repente. Otra vez se había metido en mi cabeza –. Alice te preparará la habitación y tardará unos días hasta que esté lista, ya sabes cómo es tu tía - Alice estaba entusiasmada, ya que había visto el futuro gracias a la decisión de papá y ya lo sabía todo –. Creo que a nosotros también nos vendrá bien un poco de intimidad – mi madre y los demás le miraron sin comprender –. Ya os lo explicaré luego.

Me quedé estupefacta. Mi padre había pasado de ser el muro inquebrantable a ser la pértiga para saltarlo.

- Sí, ya verás como va a quedar preciosa – dijo Alice con voz cantarina, aunque luego le cambió el tono -. Bueno, no sé si te va a encantar, porque, claro, como no te veo…

Frunció el ceño otra vez y Jake me elevó por el aire como signo de victoria mientras ambos nos reíamos…

La sonrisilla volvió a mi rostro cuando recordé el final de la historia. Abrí los ojos y me levanté de la cama de un salto.

Estaba muy nerviosa. Era mi primer día en el instituto y el primero también de mi nueva vida.

Brinqué hacia la ventana, corrí las cortinas de un solo tirón y subí la hoja del marco con rapidez para asomarme, como hacía todos los días. Miré bajo mi ventana, el lugar donde siempre se echaba a esperarme mi gran lobo rojizo desde hacía seis años, pero no estaba. Tal vez se había ido a dar un paseo. Me apoyé en el marco con las manos y saqué más el cuerpo para mirar entre el bosque, a derecha e izquierda. Hice un recorrido en redondo con la vista, escudriñando las sombras de entre los árboles. Nada. Jacob no estaba por allí. Ni siquiera le olía cerca. _Qué ra_ro, pensé. _Puede que tuviera que irse a hablar con su manada o algo. Seguro que viene después_, me dije a mí misma. Me parecía raro, porque podía haberse comunicado con ellos como lobo, pero seguro que tenía una buena razón para eso. Intenté no darle más importancia.

Volví a meterme dentro, cerré la ventana, corrí las cortinas de nuevo y me dirigí al armario, sonriendo ante la certeza de que sería la última vez que abriría ese horrible mueble.

Sin embargo, me equivocaba. La última había sido ayer, porque la tía Alice ya me había preparado la ropa y me la había colocado sobre el baúl de madera, junto a la ventana. Seguramente, había entrado a hurtadillas por la noche sin que yo me diera cuenta y la había colocado allí.

Normalmente, odiaba que hiciera eso. Me gustaba escoger mi propia ropa, muy a su pesar, puesto que mis gustos y los suyos eran totalmente diferentes. Pero cuando vi la blusa y la chaqueta de lana a juego de color azul cielo y los pantalones vaqueros, cambié el gesto inicial de desaprobación.

La blusa era sencilla, tan sólo tenía unas coquetas puntillitas sobre el pecho, y los pantalones eran unos vaqueros pitillo un poco ajustados, pero no me disgustaban del todo. Alice había escogido un estilo medio entre el suyo y el mío, y había acertado. Además, yo estaba tan nerviosa, que no habría sido capaz ni de distinguir los colores.

Ya me había duchado por la noche, así que coloqué la ropa encima de la cama y me quité el camisón de algodón gris, de tirantes, con ese dibujo de Snoopy. Cuando revolví entre los ropajes, me di cuenta de que Alice también me había preparado la ropa interior._ ¡Ay, no!_, grité en mi fuero interno. Eso me daba una vergüenza horrible.

Cogí con dos dedos el sostén y lo levanté a la altura de los ojos con cara de desaprobación. Lo miré durante unos segundos.

Era también de color azul cielo, de esos de lencería fina, con puntillas y todas esas cosas. Hice una mueca de dolor. ¿Es que no podía haberme buscado uno más normal? ¿De esos cómodos y prácticos?

Tiré el sujetador encima de la cama, resoplando, y me dirigí a la cómoda para coger uno de los míos. Me quedaba pequeño. Lo tiré también sobre la colcha y volví a coger otro. Lo mismo. _¡No puede ser! ¡Otra vez no!_, gritó una voz en mi interior. Cogí todo el montón del cajón, los puse encima de la cómoda y me los probé uno por uno, mirándome de refilón en el espejo. Terminaron todos en una pequeña montaña, encima de la cama. Los observé durante un rato mientras me mordía el labio y me giré poco a poco hacia el espejo para mirarme. Observé tímidamente lo que reflejaba.

¿Esa era yo?

Mi crecimiento siempre había sido más rápido de lo normal, pero había sido constante y progresivo en todos estos años. Incluso mi temperatura corporal había descendido unos grados paulatinamente, aunque seguía siendo más alta que la de una humana. Sin embargo, este último mes había sido una especie de explosión. Mi vertiginoso desarrollo ni siquiera había esperado al 10 de septiembre, mi sexto cumpleaños. Había pasado de ser una niña de doce años a ser una mujer de diecisiete en apenas mes y medio. Y eso era muy confuso para mí. Todos los días me pasaba lo mismo, no me reconocía. Cerré los ojos ante el espejo, como venía siendo habitual en este mes, preparada para darme la vuelta y vestirme corriendo.

Entonces, recordé la conversación que había tenido con Jacob el día anterior. La rememoré en mi mente como si estuviera viendo una película:

Paseábamos por el bosque, cerca de la cabaña de mis padres. Habíamos estado de caza. Aunque ahora la comida humana me gustaba más y era la que solía comer, aún prefería la sangre y de vez en cuando nos íbamos a cazar. Jake se había vuelto a transformar en humano para poder charlar conmigo. Yo me había puesto mi sudadera y él llevaba sus vaqueros cortados y una camiseta gris, aunque seguía yendo descalzo.

Mientras caminábamos y él me contaba anécdotas de la manada, gesticulando efusivamente, me quedé mirándole un rato, pensativa, y él se dio cuenta. Agaché la cabeza y me mordí el labio.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.  
- ¿Cómo lo haces? – levanté la mirada y le miré de nuevo.

Jacob entornó los ojos y sonrió.

- ¿El qué?  
- Hace un momento eras un lobo y ahora eres humano. ¿No te resulta raro?  
- No, estoy acostumbrado – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego, de repente, se paró en seco y me miró con los ojos llenos de preocupación -. ¿Es que a ti sí?  
- ¿Cómo? – de pronto, me di cuenta de que me estaba malinterpretando -. No, no, por supuesto que no, Jake. No me refiero a eso. Que seas un lobo, me gusta - él sonrió, aliviado, y yo seguí hablando -. Es sólo que me gustaría saber cómo te sentiste cuando cambiaste tan de repente. Me refiero al… cambio físico...

No pude terminar la frase. Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí un poco de vergüenza al hablar de algo con Jacob. Nunca antes me había parado a pensar en que él era un chico y yo, ahora, una chica, y hablar con él de un tema como ese, tan femenino, tan íntimo… Empecé a sentir mucho calor en las mejillas, cosa que jamás me había sucedido.

Jake se percató de mi rubor y se quedó mirándome durante un minuto. Me miraba de forma extraña, fijamente, como embobado, maravillado. No era como cuando me miraba de pequeña. Había algo raro en sus ojos, era una mirada nueva. Sin saber por qué, mis mejillas se encendieron aún más ante su reacción.

- ¡Ay, Jake, basta! – le di un pequeño empujón en el brazo, molesta -. ¡No me mires así!  
- ¿Por qué no? – me dijo, sonriendo.  
- Porque es muy incómodo.  
- ¿Es que ahora te sientes incómoda cuando te miro? – su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más.  
- Si me miras como un tonto, sí.

Ladeé la cabeza al lado contrario al que estaba él y me crucé de brazos, enfadada. Se quedó callado un rato.

- Vale, perdona – dijo finalmente.

Giré la cabeza de nuevo en su dirección y vi que sonreía, pero que ya no estaba de broma. Cuando solté los brazos, me cogió de la mano y empezamos a caminar.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, es algo natural. Te acostumbrarás enseguida - al parecer, ya se había dado cuenta de lo que me tenía en vilo, y de que también me daba vergüenza, porque miró para otro lado mientras me hablaba para que no tuviera que mirarle y me pusiera colorada. No le veía bien la cara, pero parecía un poco más serio que antes -. Lo único que tienes que hacer es no pensar tanto en ello, ni darle tanta importancia.

Sonreí. Jacob siempre daba en el clavo. A veces, parecía que también él podía leerme el pensamiento sin que le pusiera la mano en el rostro.

- ¿Eso es lo que hiciste tú cuando empezaste las transformaciones?  
- Bueno, mi caso es un poquito diferente al tuyo, ¿sabes? - dijo en tono de broma -. Yo me transformé en un lobo y tú… - me miró con su sonrisa burlona - te has transformado en la bonita Caperucita Roja - y me puso la capucha que llevaba mi sudadera de ese mismo color.

Le di un codazo mientras me la quitaba y nos echamos a reír.

- No te rías de mí – me quejé entre risas -. Lo estoy pasando bastante mal.  
- Pero, ¿por qué? Tú no te has convertido en un bicho raro como yo – bromeó.

Tan pronto como mencionó las últimas palabras, se me subió un nudo a la garganta y fui incapaz de hablar. Si lo hacía, se me saldrían las lágrimas de los ojos.  
Jake se dio cuenta enseguida. ¿Seguro que no podía leerme el pensamiento?

- Eh, eh… - me susurró mientras se ponía frente a mí y me cogía de los hombros -. No irás a llorar, ¿no?

Me caí sobre su pecho y empecé a sollozar como una tonta. Él me abrazó y nos quedamos así un rato.

- Oye - me cuchicheó al oído, al final -. Me estás mojando la camiseta, y es la única que tengo aquí. Voy a tener que ir a buscar otra como sigas empapándomela de esa manera.

Alcé la vista para ver su blanca y perfecta sonrisa. Respiré hondo y asentí. Me cogió la barbilla con su mano caliente, me enjugó las lágrimas y levantó mi rostro.

- Ahora, dime, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?

Todavía estaba algo compungida y no podía hablar, así que le puse la mano en la mejilla…

…y se la quité de inmediato.

¡Menos mal que me había dado cuenta a tiempo! Si le dejaba leer y, sobretodo, ver mis pensamientos, seguro que vería las imágenes que veía yo todas las mañanas reflejadas en el espejo. Otra vez el fastidioso asunto de chico – chica y otra vez el cambio de color de mi rostro. Jacob frunció el ceño y se quedó con la boca entreabierta, perplejo y confundido por mi extraña reacción. Nunca antes había hecho eso.

- Mejor te lo explico yo - le dije antes de que le diera tiempo a hablar, mientras me separaba de él y paseaba de aquí para allá con el fin de disimular.

Y de paso, para que me diera un poco el aire. Con el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, no se me quitaría el color en la vida.

- Vale, de acuerdo – asintió, sonriendo de nuevo y levantando la mano hacia mí -. Te escucho.

Ya no notaba el rubor en mi cara, así que sentí cierto alivio. Caminé hacia el rincón donde estaba el tronco en el que siempre nos sentábamos. Jacob me siguió en silencio.

Era el tronco de la parte superior de un viejo árbol enorme que se había caído, grueso, envejecido por el tiempo y el sol. El gran árbol debía de haberse partido debido a una tormenta, ya que lo que quedaba de él todavía tenía las señales del rayo que lo había seccionado. Lo que antes había sido la copa se extendía en el suelo y ahora no tenía hojas, se perdía entre los helechos y la vegetación, y lo que sobresalía de las gruesas y torcidas ramas estaba cubierto de un musgo de color verde intenso, ya que siempre estaba en sombra. El resto del tronco reposaba sobre un montículo natural de tierra, rocas y vegetación y, aunque se encontraba rodeado de más árboles inmensos, el sol conseguía penetrar por un pequeño claro que quedaba entre las copas cuando se dignaba a salir, y lo hacía muy agradable. En primavera, la vegetación y la hierba de alrededor florecían, quedando bajo nuestros pies una alfombra de diferentes flores de color blanco, amarillo y malva. Solía cogerle flores silvestres allí a mi madre. Siempre me había parecido un lugar como de hadas, un rincón mágico dentro del bosque.

Me senté en nuestro tronco y Jacob hizo lo mismo.

- Últimamente me siento rara - suspiré y miré al frente para que me fuera más fácil hablar -. He cambiado tanto en un solo mes, que cuando me miro al espejo, no me reconozco, y… es difícil para mí - conforme lo iba soltando, me sentía un poco más aliviada -. Yo sí que me siento como un bicho raro. Se está convirtiendo en una especie de trauma, ni siquiera quiero mirarme en el espejo. Cada poco hay algo nuevo. Cuando ya empiezo a asimilar algo, viene otro cambio. No sé cuándo parará esto.

Jake apoyó el brazo en la rodilla, se inclinó, girándose hacia mí, y me echó una lenta mirada descarada de arriba a abajo. Una sonrisa burlona curvó sus labios.

- Pues, como sigas así, nena, voy a tener que acompañarte hasta la puerta de clase para abrirte paso en los pasillos del instituto. Puede que hasta tengamos que ir nadando entre las babas. Aunque tú no sabes nadar, ¿no?  
- ¡Jake, por favor! – estaba que echaba humo. No me lo podía creer. Yo me estaba abriendo, contándole un asunto tan serio e íntimo, y él se limitaba a reírse de mí. Si este iba a ser su comportamiento (ahora se estaba carcajeando) no le iba a hablar de esto nunca más -. ¡No volveré a contarte nada jamás!  
- ¡Era una broma! ¡Sólo lo hice para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto! – se rió un poco más, pero al ver que yo no cambiaba el gesto, carraspeó y se puso un poco más serio -. Vale, vale - me miró con los labios fruncidos, pensando -. Ahora voy a ser bueno, ¿vale? Lo que te voy a decir va en serio - hizo una pausa antes de hablar de nuevo, como esperando a que yo dijera algo. Me limité a asentir -. Creo que deberías mirarte más en el espejo, enfrentarte a él. Tal vez si lo hicieras e intentaras mirarte con buenos ojos, siendo más positiva, te aceptarías y te acostumbrarías primero. Aunque tú no lo creas, te entiendo perfectamente.

Por supuesto que me entendía. Él había tenido que pasar por algo parecido. Nunca me había hablado de ello con detalle, pero por lo que sabía, me imaginaba lo que había tenido que pasar. Me sentí un poco culpable por enfadarme algo con él, tan sólo intentaba animarme. Nos miramos a los ojos y me sonrió con dulzura al ver mi cara de arrepentimiento. Le correspondí la sonrisa y ambos agachamos la cabeza para mirar al suelo. Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

- ¿Tú te enfrentaste al espejo?  
- Bueno, sí – se rió -. Una cosa así. Mi espejo fue tu madre.  
- ¿Mi madre? – pregunté, extrañada.

Jacob levantó la mirada del suelo y miró al horizonte.

- Cuando empecé con las transformaciones, me veía a mí mismo como un mounstro – explicó con el tono de voz más bajo -, y no sabía si tu madre me vería del mismo modo. Sam me prohibió verla y también contarle nada porque decía que era peligroso, que podía hacerla daño. Luego, vi que así la hería más y decidí hacer todo lo posible para que supiera mi secreto. Cuando por fin lo adivinó, tuve que enfrentarme a su veredicto. Si me veía como a un mounstro, seguramente no volvería a verla en la vida y yo me odiaría a mí mismo para siempre, pero tenía que ser valiente, pasara lo que pasara. No hay nada peor que la incertidumbre. Y si, por el contrario, me aceptaba como era, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo yo? – giró la cabeza para mirarme -. Ya sabes cómo acabó la historia.

Me mordí el labio y me quedé pensativa.

- ¿Qué pasa si no me gusta mi veredicto? – susurré, mirando a los helechos del terreno -. ¿Qué pasa si…?

Jake interrumpió mi frase y me obligó a alzar la vista.

- Si no te miras, nunca lo sabrás - me miró a los ojos y me habló con un susurro -. No seas tonta y mírate al espejo, Nessie. Mírate y verás que sigues siendo tú misma. La misma Nessie de siempre. La Nessie que yo adoro y que siempre adoraré, sólo que más mayor.  
- ¿Ese es tu veredicto? – pregunté con una sonrisa.  
- Por supuesto - me respondió él con otra -. Nessie, _la mujercita_.

La película se desvaneció en mi mente como si una ráfaga de aire se llevara un castillo de arena seca. Suspiré.

Sabía que no podía seguir huyendo de mi misma. Había culpado a mi padre de tenerme en una especie de burbuja como si fuese una niña de cristal, sin darme cuenta de que yo misma estaba haciendo lo mismo en este tema. Me metía yo sola en la burbuja todas las mañanas. Si quería ser una adolescente normal, tenía que aceptar que ya no era una niña, enfrentarme a los cambios de mi cuerpo y asumirlos de la manera más natural posible. Las demás niñas tenían más tiempo para eso, pero yo tenía que ser fuerte y hacerlo en dos meses. ¿Cómo iba a hacer cosas tan normales como, por ejemplo, cambiarme en un vestuario con otras chicas, si me asustaba de mi propio cuerpo? Quería integrarme bien, y eso incluía esas cosas. Tenía que mirar mi cuerpo de forma positiva y reconocerlo como mío. _Nessie, la mujercita_, me repetí a mí misma, sonriendo. Respiré muy hondo, solté el aire poco a poco y abrí los ojos.

Miré fijamente la imagen del espejo, mi imagen, sin apartar la vista. Me miré de arriba a abajo, lentamente. Una, dos, tres veces. Empecé mi propio examen, intentando poner todo de mi parte en ser positiva. Observé que mi pecho había vuelto a crecer. Esos sujetadores me los había comprado la semana pasada y ya no me servían. ¿Es que esto no iba a parar nunca? Bueno, no es que me molestara especialmente, pero tendría que volver a comprar más. Era un poco molesto, sin embargo, y esforzándome en ser positiva, supuse que me acabaría acostumbrando y al final puede que hasta me gustase. También percibí que era un poco más alta, ahora medía más que mi madre, ya llegaría al 1,70. Pasé de medirme, tenía buen ojo para eso. Mis piernas eran largas y bien contorneadas, bonitas, mi cintura, estrecha, mis caderas eran un poco más anchas, en total consonancia con los hombros, y mi cara seguía siendo más o menos la misma, sólo que un poco más femenina y menos redondeada.

Según me iba fijando, me fui dando cuenta de que había cosas en mí que no habían cambiado tanto. Eso era un alivio y me sentí un poquito mejor.  
Me acerqué un poco más al espejo y empecé a buscar esas cosas. Mi pelo seguía siendo casi igual. Era largo y de color bronce, como el de mi padre, lo único que había cambiado es que ya no lo tenía tan rizoso como de pequeña. Ahora el rizo empezaba a la altura de las mejillas, era mucho más abierto y el pelo parecía más suelto, con más movimiento. Hice una mueca de aceptación, eso me gustaba. Ahora entendía por qué la tía Rosalie se empeñaba siempre en hacerme peinados. Mi piel seguía siendo igual de impenetrable, si bien era muy suave al tacto y su temperatura había descendido hasta los 40º, y seguía teniendo esa luminosidad especial, aunque podía pasar por la de una humana perfectamente. Mis ojos también eran los mismos. Del mismo color marrón, igual de brillantes y expresivos. Hasta conservaban un pequeño matiz infantil que me gustó y me hizo sonreír. Incluso mi sonrisa era la misma de siempre.

Había hecho bien en contárselo a Jake. Gracias a su consejo, ahora estaba más relajada. Me alejé unos pasos del espejo y eché una última ojeada para hacer mi veredicto:

_La misma Nessie de siempre_, pensé. _Sólo que más mayor._

* * *

_Espero ke les guste el primer capitulo de esta historia ;)_

_Renesmee Black Cullen1096_


	4. Cap2: Comienzo

**COMIENZO**

Me sentía más animada. Y nerviosa. Me puse la ropa que Alice me había preparado - la interior incluida, ya que ahora no tenía sujetadores -, ordené un poco aquel embrollo e hice la cama. Me asomé de nuevo a la ventana para ver si ya había vuelto Jacob, pero seguía sin aparecer por allí. Fruncí el ceño, preocupada.

Salí de la habitación y llegué al saloncito, donde estaba mi madre.

- Buenos días, cielo – me saludó mientras me besaba la frente.  
- Buenos días – le di un beso y me dirigí a la ventana del saloncito que daba al lado opuesto al que daba la de mi habitación -. ¿Sabes dónde está Jake? – pregunté, echando un vistazo al exterior.  
- Sí, te lo iba a decir ahora.

Me giré hacia ella, impaciente.

- ¡¿Le ha pasado algo a él o a la manada?!

De repente, me asusté un poco. Era la primera vez que no venía a buscarme y me pareció muy raro.

- No, no, tranquila. Estuvo aquí anoche y se marchó con Carlisle a La Push. A Emily se le adelantó el parto y rompió aguas a las dos de la mañana. Él tuvo que sustituir a Sam, que le tocaba turno de noche, y Carlisle estuvo supervisando el parto – empezó a pasarme los dedos por el pelo -. Nos pidió que no te despertáramos y que te lo dijéramos por la mañana. Sabía que estarías muy nerviosa por lo de hoy y que te iba a costar dormir.

Suspiré, más relajada.

- ¿Sabes cómo ha salido todo? ¿Emily y el bebé están bien?  
- Sí, Carlisle llegó por la mañana temprano. Fue un parto natural, muy rápido, y todo salió a las mil maravillas. Los dos están estupendamente – mi madre rió entre dientes -. Los niños de La Push son fuertes como robles.

Era el segundo hijo de Emily y Sam, otro niño. Se habían casado hacía tres años y esos críos sólo se llevaban dos años de diferencia. Como siguieran así, esa casa se llenaría de lobos. Me reí hacia mis adentros al imaginarme la escena.

Pero pronto la alegría fue barrida por los nervios. Jake _era_ el que me iba a llevar al instituto y ahora tenía que ir sola. Sabía que el turno de noche de Sam era hasta las diez de la mañana y que Jacob no iba a poder llevarme.

- ¿Por qué tuvo que ir Jake? – inquirí, algo irritada -. ¿No podía ir cualquier otro?  
- Es el otro Alfa – se encogió de hombros -, tendría que ir.  
- Pero son dos manadas. Sam es el Alfa de una y Jake el Alfa de la otra. ¿No podían buscarse la vida en la manada de Sam?

Mamá se quedó algo pensativa y después se encogió de hombros otra vez.

- Supongo que alguien tiene que supervisar las dos manadas – dijo.

Algo no me encajaba.

- Pero, ¿Sam no tiene un segundo al mando? Jake no está a todas horas patrullando con su manada sólo para _supervisar_ – enfaticé esa palabra con rabia -, tiene a Leah como segundo al mando bajo sus órdenes que lo hace por él cuando no está.

Ambas nos miramos, frunciendo los labios. Mi madre sabía que yo tenía razón.

- Bueno, le diré a tu padre que investigue cuando vea a Jacob.

No me gustaba que papá le leyera los pensamientos a Jake, por mucho que gritara, como decía él. Además…

- Papá estaba aquí cuando Jacob vino a avisar, ¿no?  
- Sí – mamá se dio cuenta de mi intención en cuanto formulé la pregunta -, y no me contó nada, así que lo que nos dijo Jacob tiene que ser verdad.

Seguía siendo raro, pero, aún así, seguro que Jake no había mentido. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Él nunca mentía. No me encajaba, pero seguro que había alguna otra razón.

- Bueno, ya me lo contará Jake – sentencié.

Mamá asintió con una sonrisa.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde está papá ahora?  
- Ha ido a la otra casa para hablar con Alice.  
- ¿Para hablar con Alice? – repetí.  
- Sí, como Jacob no puede llevarte al instituto, lo hará ella. Están _discutiendo_ el tipo de coche adecuado.

Genial. Ya no iba a ir sola. No iba a tener la mano de Jake, pero…

- Vale – señalé la puerta de la cabaña con el dedo -. Entonces, voy para allá, a desayunar y eso.  
- Voy contigo.

Salimos de la cabaña gastándonos bromas y riéndonos, sin embargo, se me hizo raro el caminar hacia la casa sin Jacob.

Desde que era pequeña, venía todos los días de madrugada de La Push en su forma lobuna y se echaba a dormir un rato bajo mi ventana mientras me esperaba. Le resultaba más fácil dormir a la intemperie como lobo y, aunque no era necesario, ya que en caso de emergencia estaba con mis padres, se sentía más seguro en esa forma si tenía que protegerme. En los últimos años, después de nuestro encuentro con los Vulturis, nos visitaban de vez en cuando algunos vampiros curiosos que querían verme como si de un mono de feria me tratase, y no todos eran de fiar, por lo que mi familia y Jake siempre estaban en alerta. Esa era otra de las razones por las que mi familia se quería mudar.

Cuando me levantaba, me asomaba a la ventana para avisarle y tirarle una de sus camisetas - tenía unas cuantas guardadas en la cómoda de mi habitación para que pudiera cambiarse - y cuando salía por la puerta, ya me esperaba como humano, vestido y todo. Después, desayunábamos juntos en la otra casa y charlábamos animadamente. Cuando mi padre me daba las clases en la enorme mesa de cristal del salón, él se sentaba a mi lado y me ayudaba con los deberes, casi parecía mi compañero de pupitre. A mi padre no le hacía mucha gracia, porque decía que me distraía, pero Jake no le hacía ni caso. A menudo se enzarzaban en alguna discusión sobre algún punto de la lección que estuviese dando, sobretodo en Historia, sin embargo, mi progenitor enseguida lo solucionaba diciendo que mi padre era él y que era el que decidía mi educación y formación. A Jake no le quedaba otro remedio que aguantarse en este asunto, aunque seguía protestando e interviniendo, para desgracia de mi padre.

Excepto en las clases de piano. Jake solía quedarse mudo e ensimismado cuando me veía tocar. La verdad es que siempre se me había dado muy bien, al parecer, había heredado esa habilidad de mi padre. Cuando era más pequeña, muchas veces tocábamos juntos en el enorme piano de cola blanco que había en la esquina del salón. Me encantaba sentarme a su lado y jugar a competir con él para ver quién tocaba más rápido, o a copiar la pieza que interpretaba, mejor dicho, intentar copiar, porque mi padre era insuperable. Otras veces, me sentaba al piano sola y les dedicaba canciones a mis padres, a mi familia y sobretodo a Jake; todos me observaban engatusados, sin embargo, con él era diferente, su sonrisa era especial, siempre me hacía sentir la persona más importante del mundo. Incluso le grabé un CD para uno de sus cumpleaños con temas clásicos populares tocados por mí. Lo guardaba como oro en paño y era la única música clásica que escuchaba. Ahora a mí también me gustaba más otra clase de música, aunque seguía tocando de vez en cuando.

Los vampiros curiosos que nos visitaban no eran vegetarianos y algunos alargaban sus visitas hasta el punto que decidían quedarse una temporada. Eso implicaba que salían de caza, así que también afectaban a la tribu de Jake, por lo que a media mañana se transformaba de nuevo e iba a La Push con la manada y no regresaba hasta la tarde.

Cuando lo hacía en su forma lobuna, yo salía en su busca, corriendo por el bosque; se transformaba y pasábamos el resto de las horas juntos, jugando o charlando entre los árboles o en nuestro rincón. En cambio, otras veces volvía en su Golf rojo y me llevaba a La Push para que viese a Billy y al resto de los chicos de las dos manadas. Muchas veces, nos quedábamos en su garaje y me enseñaba cosas de mecánica o jugábamos con las piezas. Me encantaba observarle trabajar, el sitio, la grasa, el olor. Otras, nos íbamos a la playa a jugar con la arena y con el agua. En verano, solía llevarme a hacer excursiones por los bosques y acantilados de los alrededores, a recorrer a pie las sendas que había en parte del cauce del caudaloso río Quillayute, a pescar, a pasear por las marismas cercanas a la playa para observar las charcas llenas de vida que se formaban con la bajamar, y a las fiestas tradicionales quileutes, en las que había juegos. Eran los únicos momentos de mi vida en los que jugaba con otros niños, aunque con mucho cuidado, claro, Jake y yo seguíamos las pautas de mis padres a rajatabla. También me llevaba a visitar a Charlie, que cada vez que me veía abría los ojos como platos, aunque prefería no hacer preguntas y se limitaba a hacer su papel de abuelo, a abrazarme y besarme.  
Pero hoy no estaba a mi lado y, mientras caminaba con mi madre, se me escapaba la vista para ver si lo veía…

Alice conducía el Volkswagen marrón metálico de mi padre a toda velocidad por la carretera que conducía al pueblo. Papá la había convencido para que me llevase en este coche, y menos mal, porque ella quería hacerlo en el flamante y caro Ferrari rojo que Jasper le había regalado. Ya llamaba bastante la atención este coche de gama alta y yo quería pasar desapercibida como otra estudiante más, cosa que no casaba mucho con la tía Alice.

La música estaba altísima y retumbaba en todo el vehículo, pero a ella no parecía importarle demasiado. Cantaba alegremente, igual de alto. Resoplé y bajé el volumen.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mientras cambiaba de marcha -. ¿No te gusta la ópera?  
- Es que estoy un poco nerviosa y esta música me pone histérica – le respondí, apoyándome en el reposacabezas a la vez que miraba por el parabrisas.  
- Ya – hizo una mueca -. Te falta Jacob.

La verdad es que sí. Estaba nerviosa por mi primer día en el instituto, mi primer contacto real y continuado con humanos completos, y necesitaba su apoyo y su calor. Pero también estaba preocupada por él y por la manada. Esos vampiros… ¿y si le había pasado algo, o a los chicos? ¿O a alguien de la tribu?

Rodeé la muñeca derecha, donde tenía la pulsera, con la otra mano.

- Espero que te guste tu habitación – espetó Alice de repente, seguramente para cambiar de tema y relajarme -. Lo he decorado de acuerdo a tus gustos. Ah, y también te he llenado el armario – dejó caer; yo puse los ojos en blanco y resoplé -. No empieces a poner caras raras antes de verlo – me advirtió antes de que yo pudiera acabar de resoplar -. He metido de todo un poco y creo que te gustará – me miró y frunció los labios -. Bueno, y tu madre también me ha ayudado – admitió.

Si mamá la había vigilado, seguro que la ropa me gustaría un poco más.

- Gracias – le dije con una sonrisa -, debió de costarte un triunfo no dejarte llevar.

Suspiró.

- Tu madre también es muy cabezota y puede ser muy persuasiva algunas veces.

Cuando empezamos a adentrarnos en el pueblo, aminoró la velocidad a una normal. Nos quedamos en silencio y, después de un rato, me miró, traviesa.

- ¿Quieres que te coja la mano y te acompañe hasta tu clase? - le puse cara como de _no, gracias _y se echó a reír con esa risa de duendecillo -. Creo que deberías de dejar esa manía de aferrarte a la mano de ese perro – empezó a hablar tan deprisa, que casi parecía que se iba a quedar sin aliento cuando empezaba la siguiente frase -. Eres como esos niños que siempre se agarran a su peluche y no lo quieren soltar y van con él a todas partes. Bueno, ahora eres mayor, empiezas al instituto y tienes que separarte un poco de él. Ya sabes que no dejan llevar mascotas a clase. Además, querrás que se te acerque la gente, ¿no? Si él fuera pegado contigo a todas horas…

Cuando me dio tiempo a asimilar todas las palabras que iba soltando por esa boca, me aparté del reposacabezas para mirarla fijamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – la interrumpí.

Aunque lo había dicho en tono de broma, no sé por qué había algo que no me gustaba nada en todo ese discursito, sobretodo lo de _separarme de él_. Ya la conocía bastante bien y cuando hablaba así de atropelladamente, escondía algo.

Me miró con esos ojos dorados abiertos de par en par y puso cara de niña buena.

- Nada, sólo era una broma – me dijo con una inocencia sobreactuada.

Fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca para hablar, pero antes de que me diera tiempo, paró el coche.

- Ya hemos llegado – su sonrisa delataba alivio.  
- Salvada por la campana – mascullé mientras abría la puerta para bajarme.

Me apeé del coche y saqué la mochila del asiento de atrás. Cerré la puerta trasera con un suave portazo y suspiré.

- Gracias por traerme – dije, sincera.  
- De nada, cuando quieras. Estoy aquí, por si tienes problemas.

Asentí y la despedí con la mano, después, me encaminé hacia el edificio.

Ahora sí que empezaba mi nueva vida. Era mi comienzo.

El olor de la sangre humana era bastante fuerte y mis oídos se veían rodeados por cientos de latidos de corazón más lentos que el mío que bombeaban a diferentes ritmos y que provenían de todas partes. Nada que no pudiera controlar, al menos, al aire libre. Me giré y le levanté el pulgar a Alice en señal de que todo iba bien. Mi tía me sonrió, pero no se movió de su sitio.

Me percaté de que la gente me miraba mientras caminaba hacia el centro, pero me imaginé que, siendo nueva y en un pueblo pequeño como Forks donde se conocen todos, era normal. Respiré hondo y me adentré en el pabellón.

Jacob y yo habíamos recogido el horario con mis clases la mañana anterior y mis padres se habían empeñado en hacerme un plano a mano alzada del edificio que me había estudiado en casa, con lo cual ya sabía a dónde tenía que dirigirme.

Los pasillos y las aulas eran tan cual me los habían descrito mis padres. Ahora el efluvio que emanaba de la sangre humana era más intenso y también estaba más concentrado. Comencé a notar la acidez caliente de la sed al final de mi paladar, justo donde se junta con la garganta. Sin embargo, y como yo había esperado, tampoco se diferenciaba mucho de lo que sentía cuando estaba con mi abuelo o el resto de humanos que conocía. Era la misma sensación, sólo que un poco más fuerte, y, como me había pasado en el exterior, no era nada que no pudiera controlar perfectamente. Respiré aliviada y seguí caminando más tranquila, aunque otra cosa empezó a incomodarme, por vergüenza. El resto de alumnos se giraban a mi paso y se quedaban claramente boquiabiertos, así que aceleré un poco hasta que llegué a mi primera clase, que era la de Literatura.

Cuando entré en el aula, ya había muchos compañeros en sus asientos, así que eché una ojeada rápida para ver dónde me podía sentar. Con mis ojos de medio vampiro enseguida vi una silla vacía al lado de una chica morena de estética gótica y me dirigí hacia ella para preguntarle si estaba libre.  
Me di cuenta de que nadie se sentaba ahí en el momento en que me acerqué y todos se giraron para mirarnos, luego me senté directamente. Ignoré a los demás.  
Por el rabillo del ojo observé con más atención a la chica que se sentaba a mi lado.

Era morena, de pelo más bien castaño oscuro, largo y cardado. Iba entera de negro: la sombra de ojos, la línea dibujada bajo ellos, los labios, la ropa y hasta las uñas. Tenía un _piercing_ de aro en la nariz y era bastante pálida. Su camiseta negra tenía la foto de un grupo _heavy_ que yo no conocía y llevaba unas botas con hebillas por encima de los pantalones.

- Eres nueva, ¿no? – me preguntó ella de repente mientras masticaba un chicle.  
- Sí – asentí.  
- Me lo imaginaba – suspiró.

Al girarse y mirarme me percaté de que tenía los ojos dorados y me llevé una sorpresa, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que eran lentillas. Además, olía a humana.

- Me llamo Helen Spencer – y me extendió la mano.

Me pareció un nombre muy normal para una chica como ella, casi hasta demasiado dulce.

- Nessie Cullen – rodeé su muñeca con las dos manos por encima de su chaqueta a modo de saludo, para que no notase mi temperatura.

El señor Berty entró por la puerta y posó su maleta encima de la mesa. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y prestó atención a su puesta en escena. Nos dio la bienvenida y empezó su discurso de primer día de clase, presentándonos las lecciones que íbamos a dar y los libros que tendríamos que leer.

- ¿Qué horario tienes? – me preguntó Helen en voz baja mientras el señor Berty seguía su disertación.

Saqué el papel del bolsillo de mi pantalón y lo extendí en el pupitre.

- Mi siguiente clase es la de Cálculo – dije, poniendo el papel en el medio de las dos.  
- ¡Anda! Es el mismo horario que el mío – sonrió con entusiasmo -. Si quieres, puedes sentarte conmigo en las otras clases – de pronto, cambió el semblante y bajó la mirada -, aunque, bueno, si no te apetece…  
- Claro, no conozco a nadie – le correspondí la sonrisa de antes y ambas nos reímos por lo bajo.

Me extrañó que nadie se quisiera sentar con ella, me parecía una chica muy abierta y habladora. Me cayó bien.

El resto de la clase continuó con un poco más de discurso y concluyó con la introducción de la primera lección. Las demás clases fueron más de lo mismo: sermones de bienvenida, esquemas de las lecciones, etc. A medida que escuchaba los discursos de las futuras lecciones, me fui dando cuenta de que este curso iba a ser muy fácil para mí académicamente, ya que había dado la mayor parte del contenido del curso con mi padre.

A la hora del almuerzo fui con Helen a la cafetería, donde se iba a encontrar con sus tres amigas. Me había contado que, cosas del destino, no habían coincidido en ninguna clase. Insistió en que comiera con ellas y yo acepté, ya que no conocía a nadie más y no quería comer sola.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa donde se solían sentar, me sorprendió lo distintas que eran las unas de las otras.

Dos de ellas eran gemelas. Eran las típicas pelirrojas de ojos marrones con pecas, de pelo liso que les llegaba hasta los hombros, delgadas. Tenían la blanca piel llena de esos puntitos marrones, incluso las manos. La única diferencia entre ellas era que una llevaba flequillo y la otra no. Vestían muy diferente a Helen, más bien era un estilo más parecido al que llevaba yo ese día.

La otra era una chica con el pelo teñido negro azabache, ultra-liso, capeado y largo. Era muy guapa y llevaba bastante maquillaje, cosa que la hacía aparentar más edad. Estaba de pie, posando la bandeja de comida, y pude advertir que tenía muy buena figura, para ser una humana. Ésta vestía mucho más sotisficado que las demás chicas del instituto, con tacones de aguja incluidos. Sus ojos eran de color marrón oscuro y su tez era normal. Le habría encantado a Alice.

- Hola, chicas, os presento a Nessie Cullen – Helen me señaló con la mano mientras hablaba.  
- Hola – dije tímidamente.  
- Hola, nosotras somos Jennifer y Alison Jonson – dijeron las gemelas a la vez.  
- Bueno, la del flequillo es Jennifer y la otra Alison – matizó Helen, riéndose las tres.  
- Y yo soy Brenda Miller – ésta me sonrió con educación, pero me pareció que lo hacía sólo por eso.  
- Bueno, ahora que ya las conoces, vamos a por nuestra comida o nos quedaremos sin nada en un abrir y cerrar los ojos – Helen me empujó suavemente hacia la cola -. No sabes cómo come aquí la gente.

Cogimos las bandejas y nos pusimos a la cola. Mientras esperábamos y avanzábamos lentamente, me di cuenta de que Brenda no dejaba de mirarme de arriba abajo.

- Sólo te tiene envidia – me dijo Helen cuando se dio cuenta y vio mi cara de extrañeza.  
- ¿Envidia? ¿A mí? – ahora sí que estaba sorprendida.  
- Claro, mujer - se rió -. A ella le encanta ser el centro de atención, y ahora llegas tú, y se lo quitas. Es buena tía, pero tiene ese defecto – se encogió de hombros -. No te preocupes, pronto se le pasará y le caerás bien, ya lo verás.

Llenamos las bandejas de comida y nos sentamos a la mesa.

- Menuda lata – se quejó Brenda, dirigiéndose a Helen -. Estamos todas separadas en todas las clases.  
- ¡Nosotras no! – exclamaron las gemelas al unísono.  
- Nos ha tocado a las dos juntas en todas las asignaturas, excepto en Cálculo – siguió Alison.  
- ¡Qué suerte! – Brenda se acicalaba el pelo con la mano y hablaba a la vez – Yo tengo un compañero diferente en casi todas.  
- Pues yo me siento con Nessie en todas las clases – contestó Helen, mirándome -. Tenemos el mismo horario.

Brenda me observó mientras se comía su ensalada de lechuga, tomate y poco más.

- Tienes un nombre bastante raro, nunca lo había oído – me dijo, pinchando las hojas de lechuga con el tenedor.  
- Bueno, en realidad es una especie de diminutivo.  
- ¿Y de dónde viene? – preguntó Jennifer.  
- De Renesmee.

Se quedaron boquiabiertas durante unos segundos. A Brenda se le cayó el trozo de tomate que había pinchado, mientras me miraba con cara de espanto, y las otras tres seguían con la boca abierta. Me dio un poco de risa.

- Sí, lo sé – suspiré -. Es un nombre rarísimo. Por eso me llaman Nessie, es más sencillo y a mí me gusta.

Eso me hizo recordar a Jacob, puesto que había sido él el que me había puesto ese nombre.

- Renesmee – repitió Alison, sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
- Mi madre tuvo la _feliz_ idea – maticé esa palabra con sarcasmo - de juntar los nombres de mis abuelas: Renée y Esme – me encogí de hombros.  
- ¿De dónde eres? – quiso saber Jennifer.

Eso no estaba dentro del plan. Cogí el _ketchup_ y empecé a echarlo lentamente encima de mis patatas para darme tiempo a pensar. Cuando terminé, ya tenía la respuesta.

- Bueno, nací aquí en Forks, pero he llegado hace poco de Denali.

Había estado allí hacía dos semanas con mis padres para ver a Tanya y a su familia, así que no era mentira.

Otra vez recordé a Jake, en lo muchísimo que lo había echado de menos durante mi estancia en Denali. No había dejado de pensar en él en toda esa semana, en si estaría bien, en qué estaría haciendo en cada momento, en si me echaría tanto de menos como yo a él... Y eso que nos habíamos llamado todos los días y hablábamos durante horas. Todavía recordaba el larguísimo abrazo que nos habíamos dado a mi regreso, cuando él ya me esperaba en el porche de la casa grande.  
Helen se quedó pensativa durante un rato, pero no tardó en preguntarme.

- Tu apellido me suena mucho. Tu padre no será el famoso doctor Cullen que estaba en el hospital hacía unos meses, ¿no?

Esto ya era otra cosa. Seguí mi plan al pie de la letra.

- No, en realidad es mi tío. Vivo con él y su mujer – seguí contando mi historia para evitar el interrogatorio -. Mis padres se quedaron en Denali, pero yo me vine porque aquí tengo mis raíces y a mis amigos – eso lo improvisé.  
- Ese hombre se conserva muy bien – me dijo Helen -. No sé cuántos años tiene, pero aparenta unos treinta y poco.  
- Ni siquiera yo sé cuántos tiene en realidad – eso era verdad -. Y él no lo dice nunca, es muy coqueto y se cuida mucho.  
- Los famosos Cullen – masculló Brenda -. Entonces, tus primos son los Cullen que vinieron a este instituto.

¿Mis primos? No me había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Ahora mis padres y mis tíos eran mis primos, y mis abuelos eran mis tíos, qué enredo más gracioso.

- Pues sí – se hizo un pequeño silencio y cambié de tema, no quería más preguntas -. Así que os ha tocado separadas a todas.  
- Eso parece – suspiró Brenda -. A todas, excepto a estas dos – y señaló a las gemelas.  
- Nosotras siempre estamos juntas – dijo Jennifer.  
- Somos una – continuó Alison.  
- ¡Nadie nos puede separar! – exclamaron las dos a la vez, levantando los tenedores al aire.

Las dos se miraron y se echaron a reír. Su complicidad y sincronización me recordó una vez más a Jacob, a nosotros.

De pronto, la palabra _separar_ hizo que me acordara del atropellado discurso de Alice de esta mañana mientras me traía al instituto, y noté un pinchazo en el estómago. Se me fue el apetito al instante. ¿Por qué lo habría dicho?

Durante el resto del día - después del almuerzo -, ya no podía prestar atención al resto de disertaciones de bienvenida y presentaciones de las lecciones de las clases que me quedaban, aunque no me perdía nada, casi me los sabía de memoria, eran más de lo mismo. En lugar de eso, no podía dejar de hacerme preguntas y de pensar en Jake.

¿Qué había querido decir Alice? ¿Es que me estaban ocultando algo? ¿Tendría algo que ver con que Jacob no me viniera a buscar esta mañana?

Entonces, un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo cuando una vaga ocurrencia se me pasó por la cabeza. Vaga, porque incluso mi cerebro se negaba siquiera a insinuarlo. Me subió de los pies a la cabeza, rápido como el chispazo que sale al encender una cerilla, sólo que este era frío, helado.

_A… Jake… le… ha… pasado… algo_, tuve que obligarme a pensar las palabras una por una.

La profesora de Historia seguía escribiendo las lecciones del curso en la pizarra, cuando me levanté de sopetón del pupitre, arrastrando conmigo la silla.  
Me levanté tan deprisa, que la silla salió despedida hacia atrás y chocó con la mesa posterior, produciéndose un ruido metálico por el deslizamiento de las patas. Toda la clase, incluida la maestra, se giraron después del sobresalto inicial.

Helen me miraba con el rostro aún más pálido de lo que lo tenía normalmente, seguramente porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que me había levantado, dada la velocidad con que lo había hecho.

- ¿Señorita Cullen? – preguntó la señora Smith con un tono claramente irritado en la voz.

El nudo de mi garganta me hacía daño. Intenté que mi voz pareciera lo más segura posible.

- Tengo que llamar por teléfono. Es urgente – susurré al final.

La señora Smith se quedó mirándome durante unos segundos, analizando mi rostro de súplica, y asintió.

Cogí el móvil que mi padre me había metido en la mochila y salí disparada, como lo haría una humana, hacia el pasillo. Siempre había odiado esos trastos, pero en ese momento me pareció el mejor invento del mundo. Todos siguieron mis pasos con las cabezas.

Una vez fuera de la clase, cerré la puerta y marqué el teléfono de Jacob a la velocidad de un cohete. Si llamaba a mi casa y había pasado algo, seguirían con la farsa y no me enteraría de la verdad.

El tono del teléfono sonó cinco veces y nadie lo cogía. Seis. Siete. Ocho. Nada.

Me enganché el pelo de raíz con la mano mientras daba cortos paseos de acá para allá con nerviosismo.

Once. Doce. Trece…

Estaba a punto de colgar, ya desesperada, cuando alguien descolgó el teléfono.

- ¡¿Jake?! – de un brinco, me puse contra la pared, con la cabeza gacha, y apoyé la mano con el brazo estirado.

Me temblaban las piernas.

- No, soy Billy. ¿Eres tú, Nessie?  
- Sí, ¿está Jake?  
- No, no está aquí. ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces nerviosa.

Tal vez Billy no supiera nada. Tenía que ser cauta y actuar con sutileza.

- No, nada – intenté relajar el tono de mi voz -. ¿Sabes dónde está?  
- Está en su garaje. ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Quieres que le llame para que se ponga?

Cerré los ojos y respiré aliviada. Me di la vuelta y me apoyé, más calmada, en el paramento.

- No, no te preocupes, tengo que ir a clase. Era una chorrada de las nuestras.

Billy se rió entre dientes.

Ahora ya no había razón para preocuparme ni para molestarle y, además, tenía que entrar en el aula.

Nos despedimos y colgué el teléfono.

Cuando entré en clase, todos volvieron las miradas hacia mí hasta que me senté de nuevo.

- ¿Era algo grave? – me preguntó la señora Smith desde la pizarra, bajando un poco sus gafas de pasta verdes.

Mis compañeros de clase se giraron para mirarme, expectantes ante la perspectiva de un nuevo cotilleo para el almuerzo de mañana.

Genial, pensé. Yo que quería pasar desapercibida, ahora era el centro de atención de toda la clase. Seguramente, al día siguiente lo sería de todo el instituto.

- No, era una falsa alarma, gracias – esta última palabra la dije bajito, entre dientes.

La profesora asintió, subiéndose las gafas de nuevo, y se giró para seguir escribiendo su interminable lista de lecciones.

Empecé a copiar lo que me había perdido y el resto de la clase transcurrió sin más problemas.

Habían pasado diez minutos desde que la señora Smith había terminado de escribir, cuando sonó el timbre de la que era mi última hora. La gente empezó a levantarse ruidosamente de su sitio, a excepción de algunos rezagados que seguían copiando.

Helen y yo salimos al pasillo, donde nos fuimos encontrando primero con Brenda y después con Jennifer y Alison.

A medida que nos acercábamos a la puerta de salida mientras charlábamos sobre las clases, se notaba una suave brisa que discurría por el pasillo y que se iba haciendo más y más intensa.

Aunque no habíamos salido todavía, mi olfato detectó enseguida un olor familiar que se mezclaba con el aire otoñal de fuera y con todos esos efluvios humanos. Ese aroma que me encantaba y que tanto había echado de menos esa mañana.

Jake había venido a buscarme.

A mí me encantaba su olor, desde siempre. No me olía a perro mojado, como decía mi familia. Aunque su sangre no era humana del todo y estaba mezclada con algo animal, olía extremadamente bien. Era extraño, porque su olor me parecía realmente delicioso, más que el de ningún otro ser, incluso lobo, pero no me daba sed, como sí me ocurría con los animales que cazábamos, o con los demás lobos, o con los humanos que ahora mismo me rodeaban. Jacob parecía estar en un lugar aislado y único, a salvo, al menos de mis colmillos. Su aroma me llamaba de otra forma, de un modo imposible de explicar. Su maravilloso efluvio, además, estaba vinculado al bosque, también olía a madera, a naturaleza, y su piel tenía algo aromático que me gustaba muchísimo.

Tuve que reprimir mis ganas de salir corriendo en su busca y tirarme a sus brazos. Después del susto de antes, era lo único que me apetecía hacer. Pero ahora ya sabía que estaba bien, y no podía dejar a mis nuevas amigas allí tiradas sin despedirme ni nada. Se habían portado muy bien conmigo.

Seguimos caminando despacio – a mí me pareció una eternidad – y al fin salimos al exterior, donde el olor se hacía más intenso y me indicaba hacia dónde tenía que mirar para verle: a la izquierda.

Giré la cabeza súbitamente en esa dirección y, por fin, le vi.

Estaba apoyado en su Harley Sprint, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, sonriéndome con esos dientes blancos suyos que resaltaban sobre su cobriza piel y mirándome con sus centelleantes y alegres ojos negros. Una ola de alegría invadió mi cuerpo nada más verle.

Aunque volví el rostro para despedirme de mis compañeras, no pude evitar echar fugaces vistazos a Jacob a cada instante.

- Bueno, chicas – comenzó a despedirse Helen -. Mañana nos vemos…  
- ¡Hey, mirad a ese tío! – exclamó Brenda en voz baja antes de que Helen terminara su frase.

A las cuatro se les cayó la mandíbula y permanecieron así unos segundos mientras miraban a alguien. Brenda estaba frente a mí y su cabeza miraba hacia su derecha, que era mi izquierda…

Volteé mi cara y vi a varios chicos en el aparcamiento, junto a sus coches.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunté con curiosidad.  
- El chico de la moto – cuchicheó Brenda sin quitarle ojo.

Un chico con moto… Miré de nuevo y sólo estaba… ¿Jacob? Todas le estaban mirando a él…

- ¿Qué le pasa? – miré a Jake sin comprender.

¿Es que tendrían prejuicios? Porque si era así, tendría que buscarme nuevas compañías. No me gustaba ese tipo de gente.

- ¿Estás ciega? Es muy guapo – mascullaron las gemelas al unísono entre risitas tontas.  
- ¡Está como un tren! – exclamó Brenda con entusiasmo.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Jacob guapo? ¿Mis nuevas amigas pensaban que Jake estaba como… como un tren?

Me quedé observándole y por primera vez mis ojos miraron de una forma extraña.

Su pelo negro lucía corto, a la moda, y hacía juego con sus expresivos y grandes ojos del mismo color. Su piel rojiza era de aspecto suave y hacía resaltar aún más sus dientes blanquísimos y perfectos. Llevaba una camiseta marrón de manga corta que marcaba sus músculos y dejaba al aire sus enormes y poderosos brazos, y unos oscuros vaqueros largos que no es que fueran ceñidos, pero, al igual que le pasaba con la camiseta, a él le quedaban algo ajustados.

La verdad, era bastante… ¿guapo? Yo diría más bien muy guapo, guapísimo. Tal vez sí que estaba un poco ciega, porque nunca me había fijado de ese modo.

- Nos está mirando – por su tono de voz, me percaté de que para Brenda ese nos era como un me -. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa.

Brenda le lanzó un guiño de ojo descarado a Jacob y le sonrió, cosa que me molestó bastante. ¿Qué fue eso? Le hubiera dado un puñetazo allí mismo, de no ser porque yo no era agresiva. Bueno, y porque le podría arrancar la cabeza de cuajo sin querer.

- No es de por aquí, debe de ser de la reserva – adivinó Helen –. Parece más mayor que nosotras, ¿cuántos años tendrá? Aparenta unos veinticinco.  
- Me gustan mayores – espetó Brenda, jugueteando con el pelo sin apartar la vista de él.

Apreté el puño con fuerza.

- Parece un jugador de la NBA – añadió Jennifer, mirándole boquiabierta.  
- Me encanta la NBA – siguió Brenda, haciendo lo mismo.

Rechiné los dientes.

- Me pregunto si vendrá a buscar a alguien – dijo Alison.

Mi oportunidad.

- Sí, a mí – intervine, adelantándome a Brenda, que ya estaba apuntito de decirlo para hacer la gracia -. Así que tengo que irme, chicas. Gracias por todo.

Empecé a trotar de camino a Jacob y las dejé atrás con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y la boca colgando. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Brenda parecía pálida por primera vez. Solté una risilla maquiavélica.

- ¡Os veo mañana! – grité, alejándome trotando mientras me despedía con la mano.

Ahora ya no me importaba salir corriendo hacia Jake, es más, lo iba a hacer para darle una lección a esa descarada de Brenda.

Tiré la mochila junto a la moto. De un salto, me arrojé a sus brazos para abrazarle y me elevó por el aire, dando una vuelta mientras nos reíamos. Me posó en el suelo, apoyé mi mejilla en su cálido pecho y le rodeé el cuerpo con los brazos, apretándolo. Jake hizo lo mismo con los suyos, acercó su rostro a mi cabeza y me olió el pelo. A él también le encantaba mi olor.

- Qué efusiva. Veo que tú también me has echado de menos – susurró.  
- Sí, mucho – hundí la cara en su pecho e inspiré para olerle.  
- Qué, ¿no has intentado comerte a alguien?  
- Muy gracioso – le respondí con retintín.

Jacob se rió.

- Bueno, prueba superada – entonces, su voz sonó más seria y muy cálida -. Estoy muy orgulloso, aunque siempre he confiado en ti.  
- Lo sé – apreté mi abrazo -. Gracias, Jake.  
- Así que ya has hecho amigas – cambió de tema.

Me aparté un poco de él para mirarle.

- Sí, al menos, lo son de momento.  
- ¿De momento? – me miró extrañado -. ¿No te caen bien?  
- Sí – hice una mueca -. Bueno, casi todas. La morena guapa – maticé esa palabra con intención - no me cae muy bien. Es un poco… creída.  
- Ah, ya.  
- ¿Cómo que ya? – me aparté un paso de sus brazos para ver mejor su rostro.  
- Bueno – Jacob me soltó para ponerse a mi lado y me pasó el brazo por los hombros. Nos apoyamos en la moto y vi que ellas seguían en el mismo sitio, echando un vistazo de vez en cuando. Giré la cabeza para mirarle -. Verás, no sé si te has fijado, pero no hacía más que insinuárseme.

¿Que si no me había fijado? Hasta yo, que había tenido doce años hacía un mes y medio, lo había notado.

Me miró con una mueca sonriente, una de esas sonrisas torcidas suyas. Para mi asombro, parecía muy satisfecho. Fruncí el ceño de tal manera, que casi me hacía daño, y apreté tanto los dientes, que me rechinaron. A Jacob parecía encantarle mi reacción.

- Mira – siguió sonriendo, disfrutando -, vas a tener que pararle los pies, o mañana se me tirará al cuello a morderme.

Algo parecido a fuego me atravesó el cuerpo.

- A lo mejor es lo que quisieras tú – le solté mordaz.

Se carcajeó y me atrajo con fuerza contra su pecho. A mí no me hacía ni pizca de gracia. Le aparté y me crucé de brazos, enfadada.

Se quedó en silencio, mirándome con su sonrisa torcida.

- No te preocupes, no me gusta nada.  
- Pues bien que te diste cuenta de sus insinuaciones – dije con sarcasmo.  
- Soy un hombre. Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta.

Se rió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y le miré boquiabierta, con la ceja levantada.

- Claro, si una chica guapa se te insinúa…  
- No es tan guapa, lleva demasiado maquillaje.  
- Veo que te fijaste poco en ella – seguí con mi sarcasmo.  
- No me fijé, es que la estoy viendo desde aquí – me cogió la barbilla y giró mi cabeza en dirección a mis amigas.  
- Ah – me empezó a dar un poco de vergüenza.  
- Cuando estabas con ellas, te estaba mirando a ti – ahora hablaba más serio -. Sólo aparté la vista cuando me guiñó el ojo porque me hizo gracia, eso es todo – alegó, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Pero a mí qué me importaba? ¿Por qué me tenía que dar explicaciones? Comencé a sentirme culpable.

- Bueno, no me importa, Jake. No me tienes que explicar nada, puedes hacer lo que quieras.  
- Eso es lo que estoy haciendo – sonrió.

Se hizo un tímido silencio que rompió al cabo de un rato.

- ¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó, dándole un golpecito a la moto con la mano.

Me aparté de la máquina de un salto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿En la moto?  
- Sí, quiero compensarte por lo de esta mañana. ¿Te parece bien?

¿Que si me parecía bien? Llevaba años queriendo subirme a la moto, pero ni siquiera Jake me dejaba porque era muy pequeña. Le abracé de nuevo.

- ¡Claro, Jake! ¡No sabía que me ibas a llevar en la moto!  
- ¿Y qué te creías, que la traía de adorno para apoyarnos en ella?

Mi mejor amigo se subió a la moto y yo me monté detrás, después de ponerme la mochila a la espalda. El motor rugió con fuerza cuando la arrancó, haciendo que todos los que aún quedaban alrededor se giraran para mirarnos, incluidas mis nuevas amigas.

- ¡Agárrate fuerte! – gritó, a la vez que aceleraba.

Me aferré a su cintura y salimos disparados del aparcamiento en dirección a la carretera.


	5. Cap 3: Taha Aki

**TAHA AKI**

El viento templado de finales de septiembre me golpeaba la cara con velocidad, arrastrando hacia atrás mi pelo, y, aunque yo podía correr tan rápido como la moto negra, la sensación de libertad era enorme. Tal vez porque sólo tenía que centrar mi atención en el viento y no tenía que fijarme en otras cosas, como ir por dónde iba. O tal vez era el hecho de ir junto a Jake. Siempre me sentía más libre a su lado.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – me preguntó.  
- A La Push. Quiero ver a Emily y al niño.  
- ¡A la orden! – exclamó, haciendo el saludo militar.

Seguimos por el pueblo, pasando por delante de las tiendas, de donde salía la gente a nuestras espaldas para ver el por qué de ese ruido estrepitoso. Cuando llegamos a la carretera que daba a La Push y ya no había peligro para los viandantes, Jacob aumentó la velocidad. Me aferré a su cuerpo con más fuerza y él volvió a acelerar. Giró la cara medio segundo para observarme, tiempo suficiente para que pudiera ver que sonreía con satisfacción.

- ¿Te gusta? – me preguntó, entusiasmado.  
- ¡Me encanta! – exclamé entre risas.

Se carcajeó y yo apoyé mi alegre mejilla en su espalda mientras observaba el paisaje de los acantilados de las islas y la playa, que ya se extendían a nuestro lado. Aunque la sensación térmica del aire era fresca cerca del mar, yo no tenía ni pizca de frío pegada a Jacob.

Nos detuvimos al llegar frente a su casa. Nos bajamos de la moto y la condujimos hasta el garaje.

Mientras caminábamos hacia casa de Emily y Sam, Jacob me contaba efusivamente la batalla de la noche anterior. Habían avistado a uno de esos vampiros curiosos y me hablaba de cómo lo habían acechado y arrinconado hasta partirlo en trocitos. Gesticulaba con las manos y la cara, imitando los movimientos de la pelea con real entusiasmo. Recordé lo mal que lo había pasado hacía apenas unas horas. A él, en cambio, parecía encantarle todo eso.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de mi gesto.  
- Nada, es que parece que te lo pasaste muy bien cazando a ese vampiro.  
- La verdad es que sí – dijo, sonriente.  
- Pues yo lo pasé fatal, ¿sabes?

Metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y cogió la mía con la otra.

- ¿Por qué? – giró su semblante, ahora serio, hacia mí.  
- Pensé que te había pasado algo – susurré, bajando la mirada.  
- ¿Por eso llamaste a mi padre? – sonrió de nuevo.  
- Bueno, en realidad te llamaba a ti. Cuando Billy cogió el teléfono, estaba a punto de colgar. Tardó tanto, que ya estaba histérica.  
- Lo cogió de milagro. Acababa de llegar de casa de Emily y Sam - volvió la mirada al frente -. A ver, ¿y por qué iba a pasarme nada?  
- Como hoy no viniste a buscarme por la mañana… - no era sólo por eso, por supuesto, pero dejé la frase ahí, no quería contarle lo que Alice me había dicho en el coche -. Me pareció raro. Es la primera vez que me dejas sola y estaba preocupada.  
- Ya, perdona – me apretó la mano -. Fue una emergencia. Bueno, ya sabes que Emily se puso de parto y tuve que sustituir a Sam en su turno de noche.  
- Esa es otra de las razones por las que me pareció raro que no vinieras, y me preocupara – le miré a la cara para ver su reacción -. ¿Por qué tuviste que sustituir tú a Sam? ¿No tiene un segundo al mando?  
- Claro que lo tiene, es Paul – se encogió de hombros sin comprender.  
- Y entonces, ¿por qué tuviste que ir tú y no dejó a Paul al cargo?

Jacob bajó la mirada al suelo y se quedó pensativo durante un rato, con las cejas fruncidas.

- La verdad es que no lo sé – contestó al fin -. Simplemente me lo pidió a mí y yo le hice el favor, nada más.

Torcí el gesto, pensando. La explicación no me convencía del todo, pero Jake era sincero.

¿Qué motivo tendría Sam para pedírselo a Jacob y no a Paul? ¿Es que tendría algún problema con este último? Bueno, con ese carácter que tenía… ¿O acaso Paul no podría ir tampoco? En ese caso, habría un tercer al mando…

- Mira, ahí están los chicos – anunció Jake, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones.

Frente a nosotros, a unos metros, se encontraba la casa de Emily y Sam, y delante estaban Seth, Jared con Kim, y Embry.

La casita era la misma de siempre, sólo que rejuvenecida, ya que la habían pintado no hacía mucho. Habían respetado los colores y seguía siendo de color gris – ahora más alegre -, con su ventana estrecha junto a la puerta de color azul intenso y las jardineras luciendo sus caléndulas naranjas y amarillas.

- ¡Buf! ¡No sé si entraréis en esa casa! – exclamó Seth cuando nos acercamos -. Está abarrotada de gente.  
- Sí, tío. Nosotros hemos tenido que salir a tomar un poco el aire – siguió Embry.  
- ¿Quiénes están? – preguntó Jacob.  
- ¿Tengo que decirte todos los nombres? – Seth empezó a gesticular como contando con los dedos.  
- No, gracias. No tenemos todo el día – Jake le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo, siguiendo su broma -. Probaremos a entrar.

Saludé con la mano suelta a los chicos y a Kim, que me correspondió con una sonrisa tímida, mientras Jake me conducía a la casa.

El interior del hogar de Emily y Sam parecía un enjambre de personas: unas, moviéndose apretadas de aquí para allá por el pequeño salón-cocina y subiendo y bajando la estrecha escalera que daba a las habitaciones del bajo cubierta, peleándose por pasar; otras, paradas o sentadas, charlando. Ni siquiera había un hueco en la encimera para apoyarse. El barullo era tal, que no podía distinguir las voces de aquellos a los que más conocía: los chicos que componían las dos manadas. La mayoría de los que allí estaban eran los metamorfos con sus respectivas familias. Conocía a todos los lobos de las dos manadas y no estaban al completo, por supuesto, ya que las transformaciones lupinas habían aumentado con la aparición constante de vampiros y ahora, juntando los dos grupos, eran ya veinticuatro, Alfas incluidos 1*. No habrían entrado en la pequeña casa. También había gente allí de la reserva de los makah, de dónde era Emily, que nunca había visto.

[1* Todos los nombres aparecen en el Índice de Lobos, al final del capítulo]

Resoplé al ver todo aquel lío. Era imposible entrar. Tan sólo en la puerta, había dos de los chicos de espaldas que bloqueaban el paso con sus enormes corpachones, no hubiera podido pasar ni una hormiga. Parecían porteros de discoteca y sólo tenían catorce años.

Aún así, Jake consiguió traspasar el umbral cuando uno de los porteros le vio y le dejó entrar. Me arrastró con él sin soltarme de la mano – me pegó tanto a su espalda, que yo no quitaba ojo al suelo para no tropezarme con sus pies - y logramos abrirnos paso entre la multitud. Me asombré de la habilidad de Jacob para conseguir progresar con tanta maestría.

Según adelantábamos, la gente se fue acallando hasta que sólo se oyó un suave murmullo. Jake aflojó un poco su amarre, de manera que ahora ya caminaba mejor y podía levantar la vista.

Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que no avanzábamos por la destreza de Jacob. La gente lo dejaba pasar, haciéndole un pasillo con suma amabilidad. Miré alrededor para saludar a las personas que conocía, pero todas le observaban a él con admiración y fascinación, y también como con sumisión. Le tenían respeto.  
Me quedé tan maravillada, que hasta yo empecé a sentirlo.

Jake no pareció darle importancia. Subimos las escaleras tranquilamente, sin empujones, y llegamos al bajo cubierta, donde ya habían despejado el pequeño vestíbulo y nos esperaba Sam en la puerta de la habitación.

Nos saludamos, felicitándole, y nos condujo hasta Emily, que reposaba en la cama con el bebé en brazos. Nos acercamos para darles un beso a los dos y ella insistió en que lo cogiera en brazos.

Por supuesto, yo nunca había cogido a un bebé y me daba miedo que se me cayera al suelo, así que lo cogió Jake.

Era un bebé precioso, de piel cobriza, aunque clara, moreno y con bastante pelo. No podría decir a quién se parecía de los dos, era tan pequeño.  
Jake le acarició la cara delicadamente con su dedo mientras le hacía carantoñas y el niño se lo atrapó con su pequeña manita. Se notaba que había tenido experiencia conmigo, aunque fuera corta.

- ¡Este crío va a ser fuerte! – exclamó Jacob cuando el niño le apretó el dedo.  
- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Ya le habéis puesto nombre? – pregunté, mirando a Emily.  
- Sí, se llama Ethan.

Me acerqué a los dos para unirme a las carantoñas y a las caricias. Le estaba tocando la pequeña y chata nariz, cuando también me agarró el índice. Ethan nos tenía agarrados y acercó los puñitos de tal modo, que nuestros dedos se quedaron juntos, con las yemas tocándose. Jacob estiró un poco su dedo y empezó a acariciar el mío.

Entonces, los dos levantamos la mirada tímidamente y nos quedamos así, con Ethan en medio, en los brazos de Jake.

Sin querer, me quedé mirándole embobada, como si nunca lo hubiera visto, parecía que no hubiese nadie alrededor. Ahora recordaba lo que habían dicho mis nuevas amigas. Sus ojazos negros, con su profunda mirada, parecía que me llamaban…

Un carraspeo nos espabiló, haciéndonos pegar un pequeño brinco, y separamos los dedos inmediatamente.

- Jake, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – Preguntó Sam  
- Claro. Toma, cógelo un momento – sin que me diera tiempo a abrir la boca, Jake me lo colocó en mis vacilantes brazos -. Sujétale bien la cabeza, ¿vale? – dijo, ya alejándose junto a Sam

Salieron al pequeño vestíbulo de la escalera y yo me quedé con Ethan en brazos. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer con ese bebé? Miré a Emily y se lo di. Seguro que ella estaba ansiosa de tener a su _cachorrito_ a su lado. Me acordé de su otro retoño de dos años.

- ¿Dónde está Joshua? – le pregunté.  
- Con Leah en la playa. Aquí había demasiado jaleo.  
- Ah - fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Me daba mucha pena de ella. La eterna enamorada de un amor imposible, que fue abandonada por su amado al imprimarse de su prima, y que, para encima de no poder tener hijos, cuida y trata como tales a los de ellos dos. Sólo por hacer eso, se merecía el cielo y el universo entero.

No acababa de entender eso de la imprimación. Jake me había hablado de ello en alguna ocasión cuando era pequeña, pero no me había contado mucho. Me había dicho que la imprimación sólo tenía lugar con tu alma gemela, que esas dos personas estaban hechas la una para la otra, que el imprimado pasaba a pertenecer, de algún modo, a la otra persona y que siempre estaría a su lado de buena gana de la forma que eligiera ella, fuera como fuera, para hacerla feliz. Sonaba muy bonito, pero en casos como el de Leah y Sam, me parecía de lo más injusto.

- ¿Qué tal tu primer día de instituto? – me preguntó Emily.  
- Genial. Ya hice amigas y todo – de momento, incluí en el término _amiga_ a Brenda.  
- Qué bien…

Sin que terminara la frase, alguien llegó al lecho para hablar con ella y ver al niño, así que me aparté hacia los pies de la cama.

Ahora, desde mi nueva posición, a través de la puerta de la habitación podía ver a Jake, que seguía hablando con Sam. Tenía los brazos en jarra y asentía, mirando al suelo, mientras éste hablaba.

Agucé el oído para ver si podía escuchar algo, pero cuando puse atención a la conversación, se encaminaron hacia el dormitorio.

Jake se colocó a mi lado y Sam corrió con Emily.

Nos quedamos mirando la estampa que teníamos enfrente. La verdad es que parecían tan felices. Sí, realmente lo eran.

Sobretodo ella. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Tenía a su lado a ese hombre con su entrega total e incondicional. Él era suyo. Pero había algo más. Había amor verdadero. Sólo había que ver la forma en que se miraban el uno al otro. Sam estaba imprimado, pero ella había elegido amarle. Según Jacob, si Emily no estuviera enamorada, ahora Sam estaría a su lado como un amigo o lo que ella quisiera. Eso sí, Sam no amaría a ninguna otra mujer durante el resto de su vida.

- ¿Nos vamos? – me preguntó Jake, sacándome de mi mundo.

Asentí y le cogí la mano para iniciar la marcha.

Jacob se despidió de Emily y Sam levantando la mano y este último confirmó con la cabeza.

Al bajar por las escaleras, pasó lo mismo que cuando entramos y subimos. Y, una vez más, Jake no le dio importancia.

Salimos al exterior, donde seguían Jared con Kim, Embry y Seth.

- No era para tanto – le murmuró Jake a Seth al pasar a su lado, sin pararnos.

Éste se rió, cruzando los brazos y negando con la cabeza.

- Bueno, no todos tenemos los privilegios que tienes tú – se oyó decir a Seth a nuestras espaldas - ¡Oh, su majestad!

Me giré un poco mientras lo decía, y estaba haciendo reverencias burlonas. Jared le dio una colleja cuando se incorporaba de una de ellas.

- Payaso – bufó Jacob, riéndose.

Me quedé observándole durante un rato mientras caminábamos hacia la playa. Lo que había pasado en casa de Sam y Emily me había dejado impresionada. Él se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó, mordiéndose el labio.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?  
- No sé a qué te refieres – disimuló, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Vamos, Jake – le azucé, dándole tirones de la mano -. Sabes de sobra de qué estoy hablando. Cuéntamelo.  
- No hay nada que contar. Esa gente está un poco chiflada, nada más – y me tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo.

Caminé normal de nuevo, pero no estaba dispuesta a darme por vencida.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – inquirí para intentar sonsacar.  
- Creen demasiado en las leyendas – suspiró.  
- ¿Qué leyendas? ¿Es que formas parte de alguna de ellas?

Jake me miró sonriendo, exhalando el aire de repente.

- ¡Eres demasiado rápida para mí! ¡No se te escapa nada! – rió, negando con la cabeza.  
- En eso salí a mi padre. Ya sabes, soy hija de Edward Cullen – bromeé.  
- Ya veo. Menos mal que no puedes leer la mente y todo eso – se rió otro poco y siguió hablando -. Bah, te lo voy a contar. Me da un poco de vergüenza, pero bueno.  
- Conmigo no tienes por qué.  
- Ya lo sé, pero aún así… - frunció los labios -. Bueno, es una chorrada. No te creas ni una palabra de esas historias, ni nada. Son cosas de viejos. A veces la gente se creé cosas…  
- ¡Ay, venga, Jake! ¡Cuéntamelo ya, no seas pesado! – exclamé, riéndome y tirándole de la mano otra vez.  
- Vale, vale – se rió. Cogió aire y empezó a hablar un poco más serio -. Verás, bueno, ya conoces toda la historia de nuestro antepasado Taha Aki.  
- Sí – y comencé a vocalizar como si fuera la narradora de una obra de teatro -, fue el primer Espíritu Jefe que usó su espíritu, metiéndolo en un lobo, para salvar a la tribu de la codicia de Utlapa, un espíritu guerrero malvado que le había robado su cuerpo y fingía ser él.  
- Veo que te sabes la lección.  
- Edward Cullen – volví a bromear.

Hizo una mueca y siguió contando todo de carrerilla.

- Bueno, pues se dice que Taha Aki tenía una gran fuerza espiritual y que era capaz de dominar su mente y sus pensamientos como nunca antes había visto nadie. Era el único que podía ocultar los pensamientos que no quería que los demás espíritus guerreros oyeran, después de lo que había pasado con Utlapa. Sin embargo, mientras hacía eso, él seguía oyendo los de los demás. Nadie sabe cómo lo conseguía, porque nunca se vio algo igual. Fue el primer lobo de todos, el Alfa de los Alfa, y se considera como el mayor de los Espíritus Jefe, como si fuera una especie de… rey o algo así.  
- Espera, espera – me detuve y él hizo lo mismo - ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver contigo?

Me observó, mordiéndose el labio con el rostro algo avergonzado, y se quedó pensando.

- ¿Jake?  
- ¡Bah! Es que es tan absurdo… Sólo son bobadas - intentó iniciar la marcha, pero tiré de su brazo hacia atrás.

Miró hacia arriba y suspiró.

- Está bien, está bien. Si no me lo quieres contar… - empecé a caminar de nuevo.

Esta vez fue Jacob el que me detuvo.

- A mí me pasa lo mismo – soltó de sopetón.

Mis ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas. ¿Que podía ocultar sus pensamientos?

- ¿Cómo? – me quedé boquiabierta.  
- No sé por qué ocurre, ni cómo lo hago – se encogió de hombros y empezamos a caminar de nuevo -. Tampoco me pasa todo el tiempo, sólo algunas veces. Los ancianos dicen que terminaré perfeccionando la técnica y que lo haré cuando quiera – se echó a reír -. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Esos viejos me hablan de _técnicas_ cuando yo ni siquiera sé cómo se hace.  
- ¿Cómo es? – estaba maravillada.  
- No sé. Simplemente, cuando no quiero que oigan algunas cosas, puedo pensar en otras a la vez, como para tapar, ¿sabes? Como cuando vas por la calle escuchando música con el mp3. Escuchas la música, pero, a la vez, cruzas la calle, miras que no vengan coches, caminas por donde tienes que ir, y puedes hacer todo eso escuchando la canción que quieres tranquilamente, poniéndola atención. Los demás no escuchan la música, porque llevas tus auriculares puestos, ¿me sigues? – me miró para ver si le entendía -. Bueno, no sé. Es un rollo un poco raro y difícil de explicar. Ya te digo que ni yo sé cómo lo hago.  
- Qué guay. ¿Y desde cuándo te pasa eso?  
- Me vino hará unos tres meses, más o menos. Fue de repente. Me uní a la manada para patrullar, como otro día más, y, de pronto, todos se quedan como patidifusos. Luego, me dijeron que no podían oír algunos de mis pensamientos, que era como si hubiera interferencias o algo así. En ese momento creí que me estaban tomando el pelo.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos otra vez.

- Entonces, mi padre tampoco te podrá leer la mente – solté toda emocionada.  
- No te hagas ilusiones – me pellizcó la mejilla con una sonrisita pícara -. Solamente me funciona con la manada, cuando estoy en mi forma lobuna.  
- Pero cuando eres un lobo, a lo mejor mi padre tampoco puede.  
- Sí, sí que puede, créeme – suspiró -. Esto sólo pasa con los otros lobos. Para tu padre sigo pensando muy alto.

Resoplé, desilusionada.

Ya se divisaba First Beach. Caminamos por la senda que conducía al espigón de madera de la playa, en el extremo norte.

- ¿Y por qué dices lo de las leyendas? ¿Qué tienen que ver contigo?  
- Ya sabes que nosotros somos descendientes de Taha Aki, llevamos sus genes de metamorfos – después de aquella visita de los Vulturis y de la aclaración que había hecho mi padre, todos los quileute habían cambiado el término _licántropo_ por el de _metamorfos_ -. Uno de esos genes es el que ocasiona lo de los pensamientos, pero sólo lo tenía activo Taha Aki. Este gen fue pasando de generación en generación, sin embargo, nunca se le había activado a nadie más. Hasta que llegué yo. Y ahora agárrate, esto es lo más fuerte de todo. Es la mayor chorrada que he oído en mi vida – hizo una pequeña pausa para darle emoción a la historia -. Ahora los ancianos, incluido mi padre, están convencidos de que yo soy una especie de copia o de… - dudó, pero luego siguió con una mueca de escepticismo – _reencarnación_ de Taha Aki. Dicen que sólo a mí se me activó ese gen y que lo hizo cuando alcancé la madurez necesaria – empezó a carcajearse, llevándose la mano a la cabeza -. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Es ridículo! ¡Dios, cómo son esos viejos! ¡Y lo peor es que los demás se lo creen! – exclamó, gesticulando con el brazo mientras se reía.

Yo no me reí nada. Me quedé de piedra, estupefacta, clavada en el suelo mientras miraba a mi mejor amigo deslumbrada. Él se dio cuenta.

- Vamos, Nessie. No te lo irás a creer tú también, ¿verdad? No me digas que tú crees en eso de la reencarnación.  
- Mis padres y mi familia son unos vampiros, yo misma soy mitad humana, mitad vampiro, y mi mejor amigo es un metamorfos u hombre lobo cuyos antepasados eran personas que sacaban a su espíritu fuera para luchar. Así que, ¿por qué no? ¿Es que tú no te crees las leyendas de tu tribu?

Le seguí mirando pasmada y él puso los ojos en blanco.

- Por supuesto que sí. Me transformo en lobo todos los días, ¿cómo no voy a creerlas?  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Las leyendas son ciertas, pero esto sólo son suposiciones y conjeturas de los ancianos, creencias. Nunca antes ha habido una reencarnación, ni nada parecido. No se conoce ningún caso. Esta gente siempre ha esperado a que algún día el espíritu de Taha Aki se reencarne, es otra creencia más, como el que cree en Dios, Alá o Buda. Lo del _gen del pensamiento_, por llamarlo de alguna manera, puede que sea verdad, pero lo otro… Y además, suponiendo que fuera cierto, ¿por qué iba a reencarnarse Taha Aki en mí? Lo más seguro es que se hayan equivocado. El que yo haga eso de los pensamientos, no quiere decir nada. Es absurdo.

Me quedé pensando un rato.

- ¿De qué color era el pelaje de Taha Aki? – le pregunté.  
- Rojizo – contestó él automáticamente. Le hice un gesto con la mano como de _ahí lo tienes_ y se corrigió a sí mismo -. _Dicen_ que era rojizo – matizó.  
- A ti siempre te ha resultado más fácil transformarte en lobo que a los demás, eso tiene que ser por algo.  
- Uno, que tiene maña.  
- Taha Aki era un macho Alfa – apunté.  
- También Sam lo es – me recordó.  
- Hace un momento, dijiste que sólo Taha Aki tenía activo el _gen del pensamiento_, pero tú también lo tienes. Son muchas coincidencias.

Suspiró, cansado.

- Vale, vale. Tú ganas – me pasó el brazo por el hombro y empezamos a caminar de nuevo hacia la playa -. Puede que sea la reencarnación de Taha Aki, ¿contenta?  
- Así está mejor – le sonreí -. Deberías creértelo más, ¿sabes? A veces eres demasiado humilde.  
- No es humildad, es la realidad – refutó -. Seguro que hubo, hay y habrá hombres mucho mejores que yo. No creo que Taha Aki se fijara en mí y me escogiera.  
- Pues yo, si fuera él, lo haría sin pensarlo. No hubo, hay ni habrá nadie tan bueno como tú. Eres… - me quedé sin habla al volver la vista hacia él. Ya no caminábamos, me miraba fijamente, como aquel día en el bosque cuando le iba a contar lo de mi desarrollo y, como en aquella ocasión, me ruboricé. Pero, esta vez, esos ojos profundos me llamaban, era como si me hipnotizaran, y tenía la cara tan cerca, que sentía su caliente respiración en la mía. Tragué saliva y seguí la frase a trompicones y con un susurro, que era lo único que me salía -, la… la persona… más… maravillosa… del… mundo, Jake – dije cada palabra lentamente.  
Empezó a acercar su rostro al mío y mi corazón metió la quinta. Colocó su mano suelta en mi nuca y…

… me besó en la frente.

- Gracias – susurró.

Apartó el rostro, retiró la mano de mi cabeza y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo.

Pestañeé, confundida, con la cara tan roja, que si hubiera habido un faro en la playa para guiar a los barcos, yo le habría hecho sombra. Carraspeé para aclararme la voz.

- ¿De qué hablaste con Sam? – le pregunté para distraerme.  
- Va a tomarse un pequeño descanso estos días para ayudar a Emily y quería que yo me encargara un poco de su manada. Nada, una semana o así.  
- Pero, ¿no vino su familia de la reserva de los makah? Pensé que habían venido para ayudarla.  
- Sí. Pero a Sam le apetece, y así está con ella y con los niños. Ya sabes, la imprimación y todo eso.  
- Ah, ya – asentí.

Me pareció lógico.

De pronto, me acordé de otro tema que me interesaba bastante.

- Hablando de imprimaciones – empecé -, podías contarme un poco más de eso.

Jake se puso rígido, como nervioso.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – inquirió, mirando al frente.  
- ¿Cómo es?

Se quedó en silencio un rato, pensando las palabras que tenía que decir.

- Pues… es como magia - de pronto, se quedó ensimismado, mirando al horizonte -. Es como los movimientos gravitatorios de los planetas en el espacio. Una vez que la ves, lo dejas absolutamente todo y empiezas a girar a su alrededor, pasa a ser lo que más te importa. Harías cualquier cosa y serías cualquier cosa por ella, sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Su amigo, su hermano, su amante…, todo, lo que ella quiera. Cuando la encuentras, te sientes completo, porque ella es parte de ti, de entre todos los millones de personas del planeta, ella es tu alma gemela, la pieza perfecta que te complementa. Ella es única, y es como si tú hubieras nacido sólo para ella y ella para ti, por eso cuando estás con ella, tu espíritu está completo del todo y sientes una paz interior inmensa. Es genial.

Lo decía con tanto entusiasmo, que, no sé…

- ¿Tienes… tienes ganas de que te pase a ti? – murmuré.

En un segundo, el semblante de Jacob cambió. Primero al color pálido y después al color sonrojado. Agachó la cabeza y me miró tímidamente. Nunca lo había visto así y me chocó.

- Verás – tragó saliva -, es que yo…  
- ¡Nessie! – gritó una voz a lo lejos, interrumpiendo su frase.

Era Charlie junto a Sue, que paseaban por la playa de arena gris y piedras lisas, con Leah y Joshua.

- ¡Abuelo! – exclamé, alejándome de Jacob para ir a abrazarle.  
- ¡Demonios, niña! ¡Cada vez estás más… más…! – Charlie me miró de arriba a abajo y parpadeó.

Se limitó a abrazarme y a darme un beso en la frente. Sue me dio otro abrazo.

- Hola, Nessie – me saludó Leah - ¿Qué tal tu primer día en el instituto?

Leah era muy simpática y amable conmigo, aunque a mi familia, y sobretodo a mi madre, no los podía ni ver. A mí, en cambio, siempre me trataba como a una más.

- Bien, gracias. Creo que no me va a costar mucho adaptarme.  
- ¿Y cómo permites que este idiota te dejara tirada esta mañana en un día tan importante? – señaló a Jacob, que estaba a su lado, y éste frunció el ceño –. Si yo fuera tú, no le hablaba en un mes o más.

Jake le dio un pequeño empujón, como regañándola, y ella se carcajeó.

Joshua se escapó corriendo y Sue y Charlie se pusieron a jugar con él en la arena.

- Bueno, no sé si aguantaría tanto sin hablarle, la verdad – admití, riéndome.

Jacob y yo nos miramos y nos sonreímos tímidamente.

- ¡¿Ya se lo has dicho?! – le preguntó Leah a Jake después de observarnos.

Parecía muy contenta, como si le hubieran dado una buena noticia.

Éste apartó la vista de mí rápidamente y le hizo una mueca mientras le daba un pisotón que pretendió disimulado, pero que yo vi perfectamente.

- ¿Decirme el qué? – miré a Jake.

* * *

Bueno aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo de esta historia.

Quiero agradecer a las chicas que se han tomado un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia y espero que sigan leyendo.

Espero sus reviews y si pueden pasen la vos para que mas personas lean esta historia.

Gracias besitos.

Renesmee Black Cullen1096.


	6. Cap 4: Confesión

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Meyer y el fic no me pertenece es de Támara Gutierrez. :)_

_Espero les guste este capitulo. :)_

* * *

**CONFESIÓN**

En ese momento, el pequeño Joshua llegó trotando, hundiendo sus diminutos pies en la arena torpemente, y se enganchó a la pierna de Jacob.

- Tito _Yei_, _quello_, _quello_ – pidió, alzando los bracitos.  
- ¡Qué niño! – exclamó Charlie, que había corrido detrás del crío y llegaba con la lengua fuera - ¡Menuda energía! Creo que ya no estoy para estos trotes…  
- Ah, quieres ser un gigante, ¿eh, campeón? – dijo Jake al niño, inclinándose un poco sobre él, mientras me miraba a mí con una cara de evasión que no se tenía con ella.

Me crucé de brazos y le miré con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Sííí! ¡_Iante_, _iante_! – chilló Joshua, todo emocionado, saltando y levantando los brazos de nuevo.  
- Pues, venga. ¡Aúpa! – y lo cogió para sentarlo en su cuello. El niño empezó a reírse solamente con ver la altura y se sujetó a su frente con entusiasmo –. Agárrate fuerte, ¿eh? Oye, pero no me tapes los ojos, que no veo…

Se quitó las deportivas con los mismos pies, sin desabrocharlos, y comenzó a alejarse hasta la orilla, mirándome como antes, con Joshua tronchándose de la risa.

Resoplé. Bueno, ya se lo sonsacaría más tarde.

- Yo creo que me voy a sentar un rato – suspiró Charlie, dirigiéndose a uno de los troncos blanquecinos de la playa.

Sue se rió entre dientes y le acompañó.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi cazadora y me quedé observando a Jake, junto a Leah. Mi labio cambió su curvatura y se inclinó hacia arriba al ver cómo Jacob se metía en el agua y se doblaba hacia delante, fingiendo querer tirar al niño, mientras éste se reía con esa voz chillona y se enganchaba a su cara para no caerse en el agua. Las olas rompían con tanto ímpetu, que sus pantalones vaqueros se mojaron hasta las rodillas. Cuando volvía a incorporarse y Joshua estiraba las manitas hacia arriba, intentando alcanzar las nubes, noté algo que me hizo girar el rostro.

Pillé a Leah oscilando la mirada de Jake a mí, mordiéndose su labio inferior con preocupación, pero, lejos de disimular o algo, su cara se quedó fija en la mía y se transformó en una extraña determinación.

- Quiero hablar contigo, ¿damos un paseo? – espetó de pronto.  
- ¿Eh? – su tono decidido me sorprendió un poco -. Sí, claro…

Antes de que terminara de pronunciar la última vocal, su pie ya estaba iniciando la andadura. Tuve que dar una zancada bien grande para comenzar a caminar y poder ponerme a su altura. Mientras mis piernas se movían junto a las suyas, me giré y le eché un vistazo a Jake. Éste se había quedado quieto, con el niño aún dando botes en su cuello, y nos observaba con cierta extrañeza.

Volví a girarme y la que se extrañó entonces fui yo. Leah tenía la mirada clavada en la alfombra de rocas lisas que se extendía por la arena, estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos, y parecía nerviosa, se frotaba las manos sin parar, como pensando las palabras que quería decirme. ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Bueno, ¿qué pasa? – le pregunté al ver que ella no hablaba.

La quileute se paró de repente, otra vez con decisión, y me miró a los ojos del mismo modo.

- Quiero que sepas que hubo un tiempo en el que sentía algo por Jacob – me confesó con un tinte de remordimiento en la voz que no comprendí.  
- Oh – al igual que me había pasado con Emily, fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.  
- Pero te juro que eso se acabó, te juro que ya no siento nada por él – siguió en el mismo tono.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Que había sentido algo por Jake…?

Sin saber por qué, cuando terminé de digerir esas palabras, empecé a sentirme bastante incómoda y molesta, como me había pasado en el aparcamiento con Brenda. Y además, ¿por qué me decía esto a mí? Aunque él era mi mejor amigo, no era de mi incumbencia. Y tampoco entendía por qué me lo contaba con esa preocupación y desahogo, era como si se estuviese excusando conmigo.

- ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí? – critiqué, sin poder evitar que mi voz delatara mi inexplicable molestia.  
- Bueno, es que las noticias aquí corren como la pólvora y no quería que te enterases por boca de otra persona, prefería decírtelo yo para aclararte bien las cosas.  
- ¿Aclararme el qué, Leah? No lo entiendo.  
- Cómo fue toda la historia. Para que no haya malentendidos entre nosotras – comenzó a explicarme, a la vez que sus piernas se movían de aquí para allá y sus manos se convertían en un revoltijo de dedos -. De esto hace seis años. La verdad es que yo y Jake no nos llevábamos demasiado bien, bueno, en realidad, yo no me llevaba bien con ninguno de los chicos, estaba amargada por lo de Sam, lo reconozco. Así que cuando Jacob dejó la manada de Sam y Seth se fue con él, vi el cielo abierto y me uní a esos dos idiotas. Solamente lo hice para estar con mi hermano y para librarme de Sam por fin. Y resultó. Por primera vez, empecé a sentirme libre, ya no tenía que escuchar los pensamientos de Sam continuamente, ni él era testigo directo de mi amargura. Sí, eso era lo que me ponía más enferma. Con Jake, no tenía que dar explicaciones, él no es como Sam, no impone sus reglas, siempre te da opción a elegir lo que quieres. Con Jake, me sentía libre por primera vez en mi vida, y, además, ambos estábamos pasando por algo parecido, nos entendíamos – pero, ¿a qué venía todo esto? Me quedé callada sólo para ver a dónde me llevaba todo este incómodo relato -. Así que, justo antes de que nacieras, empecé a sentir algo hacia él sin darme cuenta. Al principio, pensé que sólo era una amistad que comenzaba a surgir entre nosotros, pero pronto descubrí que, por mi parte, iba más allá. Por mi parte, claro, porque él estaba demasiado preocupado con el embarazo de tu madre y no veía más allá. Jacob tenía pensado vivir como lobo y largarse en cuanto tu madre diera a luz, bueno, ya sabes que él estaba totalmente en contra de que ella se convirtiera en un vampiro, ¿no? – por vez primera, levantó la vista para mirarme, esperando a que yo dijera algo.

Suspiré, cansada.

- Sí, ya me lo contó – le respondí -. Sabía que ella no lo superaría y que mi padre la iba a transformar en cuanto yo naciera. A él le dolía mucho perder a la que entonces era su mejor amiga, porque pensaba que ella ya no sería la misma. Aunque luego nací yo y decidió quedarse.  
- Ese idiota tampoco le ha contado eso – me pareció que mascullaba para sí, aunque lo dijo tan bajito…  
- ¿Qué? – inquirí, extrañada.  
- No, nada, cosas mías – dijo -. Bueno, pues eso, Jake se iba a marchar y yo le pedí que me dejara largarme con él. No estaba muy de acuerdo al principio, pero luego me dijo que se lo iba a pensar.  
- ¿Ibais a… marcharos… juntos? – volví a sentirme molesta, muy molesta.  
- Sí, pero, escúchame – se quedó frente a mí con las pupilas llenas de una redención que seguía sin comprender -. Lo único que quería entonces era alejarme de Sam. Vale que me empezara a gustar Jake, eso también influyó en mi decisión, de acuerdo, pero lo que más me urgía era separarme de Sam para siempre y olvidarme de él. Y Jake tenía pensado ir a su bola, no hacía más que repetirme eso, no quería que yo le molestase ni que supusiera una carga para él, me lo dejó muy claro, y yo sabía dónde me metía, sabía que él no sentía nada hacia mí, tal vez esa amistad que empezaba a surgir, pero nada más, podía verlo en sus pensamientos. Además, como has dicho, luego naciste tú y todo se quedó en agua de borrajas.

››Fue entonces cuando todo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Jake se… - su frase quedó colgando en el aire durante dos segundos -. A Jake le pasó una cosa muy importante que lo cambió todo, incluso mis propios sentimientos – fruncí el ceño, sin comprender, pero a ella pareció darle igual y siguió con su extensa explicación, aunque esta vez lo hacía atropelladamente -. Me di cuenta de que él solamente me iba a ver como a una amiga toda la vida, era totalmente inútil luchar contra eso, y yo no quería tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra, así que desistí y me olvidé de él de ese modo. Además, yo ni siquiera podía odiarte, no sé qué es lo que tienes, pero tienes un aura, algo, no sé, que embauca a todo el mundo, incluida a mí. Siempre me has caído bien, de verdad, eso también ayudó a que me olvidase de él. Te lo juro, Nessie, ya no siento nada por él, sólo amistad, te lo juro, tienes que creerme.

¿Pero por qué me decía esto como si se disculpase conmigo? No entendía nada. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que sentí cierto alivio por eso último, aunque otra duda enseguida sustituyó ese sentimiento…

- ¿Qué le pasó a Jake que fue tan importante? – quise saber.  
- ¡Ah! – exclamó, haciéndose la tonta -. Bueno, eso mejor que te lo cuente él, es que es tan largo de explicar… - se excusó -. Anda, mira, creo que están esperando por nosotras – dijo, saliéndose por la tangente, señalando con el dedo en dirección a Jake, al crío, Charlie y Sue -. Diablos, es verdad, tengo que llevar a Joshua a casa.

Y empezó a deshacer el camino que habíamos hecho, a toda prisa. Resoplé, todavía sin entender nada, y la seguí, qué remedio.

Joshua ya estaba en tierra, gateando sobre la arena de la orilla al lado de Charlie y Sue. Jake esperaba mi llegada, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón mojado. Su rostro seguía llevando la misma extrañeza que cuando me marché con Leah a pasear.

- ¿De qué hablabais tan concentradas? – le preguntó a su hermana de manada con un aire desconfiado y de enfado a la vez.  
- De esa _cosa tan importante_ que te pasó cuando nací – le respondí yo, visiblemente molesta.  
- ¿Cómo? – su mirada se cruzó con la de Leah y en ella se podían ver sus ganas de matarla.  
- Oh. No le he dicho nada de eso, tranquilo, no iban por ahí los tiros. Eso mejor se lo dices tú de una vez – contestó ella nerviosamente -. Bueno, tengo que irme, voy a llevar a Joshua a casa, ya se hace tarde. Me alegro de verte, Nessie, cada vez estás más guapa y más mayor. A ver si me das la receta, ¿eh? – me guiñó el ojo y se marchó disparada a recoger al niño mientras Jacob seguía mirándola con cara de malas pulgas.

Entonces, mi mejor amigo volvió la vista hacia mí y su rostro cambió.

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos a mi casa a ver un poco la tele? – propuso con una sonrisa forzada, pasándome el brazo por los hombros.  
- ¿Qué es eso que me tienes que decir? – Interrogué, bastante irritada al percatarme de su intento de distracción - ¿Y qué es esa cosa tan importante que te pasó? – repetí.

Charlie carraspeó y Jake retiró el brazo.

- Yo también tengo que irme – dijo mi abuelo -, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?  
- Ah, no. No te preocupes, Jake lo hará. Gracias.

Charlie miró a Jacob y éste hizo lo mismo con una sonrisita. Mi abuelo no pareció quedarse muy tranquilo, pero asintió después de un rato.

- Vale, cielo – aceptó, dándome un beso -. Dile a tu madre que ya iré por allí un día de estos, ¿de acuerdo?  
- Sí, ya se lo digo.

Sue me dio otro beso, se despidieron de nosotros y se alejaron.

Charlie parecía muy feliz al lado de Sue, y Leah y Seth lo habían aceptado muy bien. Aunque vivían separados, parecía que Charlie lo hiciera en La Push. En cuanto salía de patrullar, se venía corriendo hacia aquí para estar con ella y con Billy. Ahora ya conocía toda la historia de los metamorfos. Sue le había explicado todo y le había llevado a alguna de esas fiestas en las que se cuentan las leyendas quileute, pero aún se quedaba blanco cuando veía a los chicos como lobos. Se alejaba un poco de ellos, como el que le tiene miedo a los perros y guarda una distancia de seguridad por si tiene que echar a correr. Era muy gracioso. Por supuesto, no sabía que las transformaciones eran debidas a la verdadera existencia de vampiros, porque si no, sí que le hubiera dado un ataque. Además, mis padres se lo tenían prohibido a Sue. Ella le decía que esa parte de las leyendas eran sólo eso, leyendas, y él no preguntaba más. Creo que tampoco quería saber demasiado.

Jacob y yo nos quedamos en la playa el resto de la tarde, charlando y bromeando con la arena y el agua hasta que empezó a anochecer. No me quiso contar eso que me tenía que decir, me entretenía con otras cosas y era imposible sonsacarle nada.

Cogimos su coche para la vuelta a mi casa, de noche ya hacía bastante frío para la moto. Mientras él conducía, yo miraba por mi ventanilla, ensimismada en mi mundo. Todavía me sentía un poco molesta por la confesión de Leah, no entendía por qué me había dicho eso a mí. Hasta que llegó un momento en que sentí que tenía que soltarlo, si no, iba a reventar.

- Leah me ha confesado que hace tiempo le gustabas – revelé de sopetón, sin dejar de observar por la ventana.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio que pronto se rompió.

- Así que era eso – murmuró; parecía aliviado.

Giré el rostro para verle.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Sabías que ella…?  
- Podemos vernos los pensamientos, ¿recuerdas? – me cortó.  
- Entonces, toda tu manada lo sabe.  
- Claro. Pero de eso hace mucho tiempo, Leah ya no piensa en eso nunca.  
- ¿Y también saben que os ibais a marchar juntos como lobos? – no pude evitar un timbre de retintín en mi voz.

Ahora fue el rostro de Jake el que se giró hacia mí.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa realmente? – inquirió.  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Por qué te pones así por algo que pasó hace tanto y que no tiene importancia? – siguió, echando vistazos cortos al trayecto.  
- No me pongo de ninguna manera – me defendí, aunque mi ceño seguía clavado sobre los ojos.  
- Sí, le das demasiada importancia – y, para mi asombro, le salió esa sonrisa torcida suya.

Comencé a notar el calor en mis mejillas sin saber por qué.

- No le doy importancia. Es sólo que…, bueno, no entiendo por qué ha tenido que contarme eso. Y, además, con esa cara de cordero degollado. Es como si me estuviese pidiendo perdón o algo así.  
- Eso es porque Leah siempre ha creído que te debía una explicación – declaró, llevando la vista al frente.  
- ¿Una explicación? ¿A mí? – ahora sí que no entendía nada.  
- Bueno, tú eres mi mejor amiga. Sabe que te ibas a enterar tarde o temprano y querría darte su versión para quedarse más tranquila.  
- Pues no sé de qué iba a tener que preocuparse.  
- Cosas suyas, yo qué sé – se encogió de hombros.  
- Además, está claro que si me enteraba, no iba a ser por ti. No comprendo por qué nunca me has hablado de esto, la verdad. Tantos _secretitos_… - otra vez ese retintín.  
- No son _secretitos_ – se rió.  
- ¿Ah, no? Ah, claro, es verdad, toda tu manada lo sabía – mi ironía iba creciendo por momentos.  
- Iba a contártelo.  
- Sí, claro. Mañana.  
- Bueno, Nessie, hasta hace sólo un mes y medio eras una niña – empezó a alegar -. Tu crecimiento no te ha pillado desprevenida solamente a ti, ¿sabes? Para mí también ha sido poco rara esta nueva situación. Bueno, es decir, eras una niña y en apenas dos meses te has convertido en una mujercita. Yo también he tenido que adaptarme y no me ha dado tiempo a contarte toda mi vida con detalles. Pero te la contaré, en serio. Dame tiempo.

Genial. Ahora me sentía culpable, y egoísta, por haberme preocupado sólo de mí durante todo ese tiempo.

- Perdona, Jake, no me había dado cuenta de eso. No sabía que esto fuera tan difícil para ti. Yo…  
- Para. Yo no he dicho que fuera difícil – me interrumpió con una sonrisa -. Solamente he dicho que he tenido que adaptarme, nada más – Luego, volvió la vista hacia delante y habló más serio -. Si te digo la verdad, me encanta que hayas crecido por fin – murmuró.

Le sonreí, aunque cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, mis mejillas se ruborizaron de nuevo y tuve que agachar el rostro y llevarlo hacia la ventanilla otra vez.

- Entre Leah y yo nunca ha habido nada y nunca lo habrá – empezó a explicarme -. Y ella ya no siente nada por mí, te lo aseguro.

Como en el aparcamiento del instituto, volví a preguntarme por qué tenía que aclararme nada. En realidad, no era asunto mío.

- Bueno, Jake, ya te dije que no tienes que darme explicaciones y que puedes hacer lo que quieras, de verdad.  
- Y yo te repito que es lo que estoy haciendo – me sonrió.

Esta era la mía.

- Bueno, si es lo que quieres, entonces, dime, ¿qué es esa cosa tan importante que te pasó? – le pregunté por enésima vez.

Y por enésima vez, tampoco me lo reveló. Se limitó a darme largas en ese asunto en particular y a explicarme cada uno de los puntos y detalles de su relación recíproca de amistad y hermandad con Leah. Sí, ella tenía razón. Fuera cual fuera la razón, Jake sólo la había visto y la iba a ver como una amiga, de eso no me quedó ninguna duda. También me contó que Leah seguía teniendo a Sam en su corazón, aunque ya no le guardaba ningún rencor. Toda la manada podía ver sus sentimientos cuando ella observaba a su primer y frustrado amor. Al final, volví a sentir lástima por ella.

Terminamos cambiando de conversación y encendiendo el estéreo para poner un CD de _30 seconds to mars_.

Íbamos por la carretera de La Push, casi llegando a Forks, escuchando la música y discutiendo sobre qué grupo de rock era el mejor, cuando una cosa alarmó a Jake. Frenó en seco, algo chocó y rodó por el capó, y yo no me estampé en el parabrisas gracias al cinturón de seguridad. Me dio tal tirón, que casi me quedé sin respiración.

- ¡¿Estás bien?! – me preguntó, alarmado, agarrando mi rostro entre sus manos y mirando que no estuviera herida.  
- Sí, sí, sólo ha sido el tirón, nada más. No te preocupes, estoy bien – Jake suspiró aliviado -. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
- No lo sé – se giró y miró por la ventanilla -. Quédate aquí y no salgas del coche. Voy a mirar.  
- Ten cuidado, por favor – le susurré, inquieta -. Puede que sea uno de esos vampiros curiosos.  
- No te preocupes, si es un chupasangre de esos, no sabe con quién se las tiene que ver. Soy la reencarnación de Taha Aki, ¿recuerdas? – me sonrió y salió del coche.

Yo estaba asustada. Me daba igual Taha Aki, Alá o lo que fuera. Mi mejor amigo estaba ahí afuera solo, en su forma humana y sin su manada, enfrentándose a un posible ataque vampiro. Sólo de pensar que le pasara algo… Me agarré la pulsera, que ya era una especie de amuleto para mí.

Jacob caminó con cautela, mirando a su alrededor, preparado por si se tenía que transformar en lobo. Se pegó al coche y rodeó el capó, observando el suelo y los alrededores casi a la vez.

Me mordí el labio, nerviosa.

- ¡Jo-der! – exclamó de repente.

* * *

_muchas gracias a las que me siguen_.

_este capitulo se las dedico a todas ustedes :)_

_Renesmee Black Cullen1096 :D_


	7. Cap 5: Dormir

Gracia las que me siguen en esta historia.

* * *

**DORMIR**

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Jacob! – me disponía a salir del coche, cuando, en un segundo, lo tenía en mi puerta, empujándola para que no la abriera.  
- ¡No salgas, Nessie! ¡Ni bajes la ventanilla! No puedes ver esto – Jake miraba algo en el suelo con el semblante horrorizado.

Me asusté al ver su reacción, ya que él estaba acostumbrado a ver muchas cosas desagradables, como desmembrar vampiros y cosas de esas. Tenía las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el cristal de la ventanilla.

- ¡¿Qué pasa, Jake?! – apoyé mis manos donde las suyas, como si así pudiera hacer algo para aliviarle.

Volvió el rostro hacia mí, aún pálido. Giré la manivela y bajé un poco la ventanilla para poder oírle, todo lo que me dejó él.

- Es una cabeza humana. Está totalmente desfigurada y la sección es reciente, de hace unos minutos – agachó la cara y exhaló todo el aire de repente.

Sí, yo también podía oler la sangre, ahora que había bajado algo el cristal.

Me quedé sin aliento. Un vampiro había asesinado a alguien delante de nuestras narices. Quien quiera que fuese, tiró la cabeza justo cuando estábamos pasando nosotros con el coche. Habían matado a una persona y nosotros no habíamos podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Sabía que esto podía afectar mucho a Jacob, los lobos eran los guardianes contra los vampiros.

- Yo… ni siquiera… olí al vampiro… - me lamenté.  
- Esto no es obra de una sanguijuela – ahora habló más concentrado -. Ni siquiera se puede reconocer si es un hombre o una mujer, los vampiros no descuartizan a sus víctimas de este modo – hizo una pausa y suspiró -. Déjame tu teléfono, tengo que llamar a Charlie. Luego llama a Edward y dile que vamos a llegar un poco tarde, seguro que tendremos que prestar declaración o algo.

Cogí el móvil de mi mochila y, con las manos temblorosas, se lo pasé a Jake por la rendija de la ventanilla.

Cuando estaba a punto de girarse para llamar, se paró y me miró.

- No se te ocurra mirar, ¿vale?

Negué con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, alejándose dos pasos del coche.

Pero no hay nada peor que decirle a alguien como yo que no mire algo que no debe. Y nunca me arrepentiría más de nada como de lo que hice entonces.  
Mientras Jake estaba abstraído, hablando por teléfono con Charlie, y con los nervios de punta, a mí no se me ocurrió otra cosa que asomarme un poco a echar un vistazo. Bajé un poco más la ventana, vigilando a Jacob, me asomé y…

…metí la cabeza ipso facto otra vez, espantada. Subí la ventanilla, rezando para que Jake no me hubiera visto, intentando controlar el temblor de mis manos antes de que él llegara.

La imagen duró medio segundo, pero fue suficiente para aterrarme.

La cabeza yacía junto al coche, cerca de la rueda delantera del lado derecho. Estaba seccionada, pero no era un corte limpio. Había sido desgarrada y todavía le colgaban de lo que quedaba del cuello los tendones, arterias y trozos ensangrentados de carne y piel. Como había dicho Jacob, el rostro estaba terriblemente desfigurado. Le faltaban los ojos y la nariz, la boca estaba partida y le faltaban la mayoría de los dientes. Lo que quedaba de cara estaba morada y tenía algunos cabellos pegados por la sangre que la bañaba. El pelo, castaño oscuro, no era ni corto ni largo. Era una media melena, por lo que no se podía afirmar si era de un hombre o de una mujer.

- Ya he llamado yo a Edward - estaba tan sumida en mis horribles pensamientos, que cuando Jacob se sentó a mi lado, pegué un bote en el asiento. Me observó preocupado -. Ven aquí – me susurró, al verme pálida y temblando.

Me pasó el brazo por el hombro y me acurrucó en su cálido pecho, abrazándome con el otro brazo. Nos quedamos así hasta que se oyeron las sirenas y la carretera se llenó de coches de la policía.

Abrí la puerta de la que ahora era mi nueva casa. Cuando entramos en el salón, todos nos esperaban en el sofá blanco.

- ¿Cómo estás? – mamá se levantó y llegó hasta mí en una milésima de segundo.

Me acarició la cara con ansiedad, estudiando mi rostro con sus ojos ambarinos muy abiertos.

- ¡¿Cómo has permitido que ella lo viera?! – le bramó mi padre a Jacob, furioso.  
- ¿Qué? – Jake estaba perplejo - ¡¿Qué dices, idiota?! ¡Yo nunca haría eso y lo sabes! - entonces, se quedó quieto, comprendiendo lo que mi padre había visto en mi mente. Se giró hacia mí lentamente y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido -. Genial, Nessie. Te dije que no miraras.  
- Lo siento, Jake. Es que no lo pude evitar – musité, mordiéndome el labio.  
- ¡Tienes que tener más cuidado, Jacob! ¡Ahora está muy asustada! – gritó mi padre, cogiéndome la cara también entre sus frías manos.

Jake resopló, con los brazos en jarra.

- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡Estaba llamando por teléfono a Charlie! ¡Yo no tengo rayos x en la cabeza como tú! – soltó, enfadado.

Luego, murmuró algo ininteligible.

- ¡Si no eres capaz de cuidar de ella, entonces…!  
- ¡Vale ya! – interrumpí a papá, deshaciéndome de las cuatro manos heladas que tenía por la cara y poniéndome al lado de Jacob -. Él no tuvo la culpa, fui yo. Además, él no tiene que cuidarme, ya no soy una niña.

Mi padre no pudo decir nada, ya que sabía que la culpa era mía, aunque mi madre seguía mirando a Jake con mala cara.

- No os preocupéis, estoy bien – suspiré.  
- No creo que haya sido el ataque de un vampiro – intervino Carlisle, levantándose del sofá.

Jake cogió una pelota de tenis que había en la mesita junto al sofá y empezó a jugar con ella, lanzándola arriba y abajo.

- Eso mismo pienso yo – afirmó mientras tanto.  
- ¿Por qué no os lleváis al chucho a jugar afuera? – protestó Rosalie con los ojos en blanco -. Me pone nerviosa.

Jake hizo rebotar la pelota en la frente de Rose y a mí me salió una risilla. Ésta nos dedicó una mirada asesina a los dos. Emmett aguantaba la sonrisa por si acaso.  
Mi padre se relajó un poco al verme un poco más alegre.

- Es un crimen horrible, pero lo más seguro es que haya sido un asesinato… _común_ – Carlisle no encontró otra palabra para decir que había sido obra de uno o varios humanos -. Alice no ha visto nada.  
- Nada de nada – afirmó ella -. Fue una casualidad.  
- De todas formas, la policía lo está investigando – dijo Jake, con su pelota subiendo y bajando mientras Rosalie suspiraba cansada -. Ya nos enteraremos de lo que sea.  
- Por si acaso, estaremos atentos – apuntilló mi padre.  
- ¿Cómo ha ido tu primer día de clase? – preguntó mamá para cambiar de tema.  
- Muy bien. Ya tengo cuatro amigas – volví a incluir en ese término a Brenda.  
- ¿De verdad? – mi madre sonreía de oreja a oreja.  
- ¿Qué te creías? Nessie no es tan _sosa_ como lo eras tú – afirmó Jake en tono burlón.

Mi madre le dio un pequeño empujón y los dos se rieron.

- Cuéntamelo todo – siguió ella.

Empecé la disertación de mi primer día de clase con todos mirándome atentos en el salón. Les hablé de Helen, Jessica, Alison y Brenda, lo que hablamos en el almuerzo, cómo habían sido las clases… y, por supuesto, omití todo lo relacionado con el susto que me llevé con Jacob y el _babeo_ de mis amigas por él, aunque mi padre ya estaba al corriente. Papá no dijo nada, sabía que eso me lo quería guardar en el cajón de mi vida privada. También les conté que habíamos ido a La Push a ver a Emily y a Ethan – Jake me dio un pisotón disimulado cuando iba a contar lo que pasó en la casa, así que también me lo tuve que callar y, otra vez más, mi padre lo respetó - y que en la playa habíamos estado con Charlie, Sue, Leah y Joshua. Les di a mis padres el mensaje del abuelo.

Mamá se quedó un poco triste, seguramente al acordarse de Renée. Se llamaban por teléfono casi todos los días, pero no se habían vuelto a ver desde la boda de mis padres. Eso le afectaba bastante.

Luego, mi familia se puso a hablar sobre el instituto, los compañeros de clase y los profesores, entre risas.

Al cabo de un rato, se hizo una pausa y nos quedamos todos en silencio, hasta que mi padre lo rompió con un carraspeo.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a la cabaña a… _descansar_ – irrumpió, alzando la vista hacia mi madre con una mirada llena de intenciones.

Ésta se la correspondió y le cogió la mano.

- ¡Uf! Ya empiezan. Sí, sí, a descansar – resoplé yo.  
- ¿Seguro que estarás bien? – me preguntó mamá, acariciándome el pelo.  
- Que _sííííí_ – alargué la última palabra, cansada -. Iros tranquilos.

Sonrió y me besó la frente.

- Hasta mañana, hija – papá también me dio un beso – Ah, y, Jacob – éste dejó de lanzar la pelota para mirarle -, la próxima vez que la lleves en moto, que se ponga el casco.

Jake puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró mientras mis padres ya salían como relámpagos de la casa. Ni siquiera vi la puerta moverse. A veces, me daba la sensación de que eran como fantasmas y que las podían traspasar.

- Bueno – exhalé -. Me voy a mi habitación. ¿Vienes, Jake?

Alice saltó como un resorte del níveo sofá y se puso a nuestro lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no nos dio tiempo ni a levantar el pie del suelo.

- Creo que te va a gustar – manifestó, a la vez que daba saltitos delante de nosotros hacia las escaleras.  
- Me parece que sabemos llegar solos, Alice – le dije con sarcasmo.

Alice comenzó a subir los peldaños, ignorando mi indirecta.

- Me ha llevado bastantes días encontrar la decoración adecuada a tus gustos, he tenido que visitar a varios decoradores. ¡No veas qué de vueltas he tenido que dar!

El día había sido bastante largo y, con el broche final de la noche, estaba cansada. Sabía que le hacían mucha ilusión todas estas cosas, pero yo no estaba de ánimos para dar elogios. Aún así, me vino un ramalazo de piedad, seguro que era verdad que le había dedicado mucho tiempo a lo de mi nueva habitación. Como siempre, Alice era única haciéndote sentir culpable. Suspiré y la seguimos.

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo de la tercera planta, Jacob iba rebotando la pelota en la pared, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Me pregunté en qué estaría pensando.

- Tu dormitorio – mi tía había abierto la puerta y estaba esperando a que yo entrara.

Cuando lo hice, me quedé asombrada. Era la misma habitación de siempre, pero más alegre. Seguía la colosal cama – que ahora tenía otro edredón de tonos azulados y a la que le habían añadido dos mesillas con unas lamparitas y un corto cabecero de madera que iba a juego con los paneles de las paredes – y ya no había sofá en la pared norte. En su lugar, había un enorme escritorio que ocupaba casi todo el paramento, junto con baldas llenas de libros, el estéreo de mi padre y muchos de sus CDs. La cara sur seguía siendo de vidrio, con cristales de espejo que ocultaban la vista desde el exterior. Habían colocado la cama contra la cristalera, frente al escritorio, y a la izquierda, según se miraba, un largo banco-arcón de madera clara - de la misma tonalidad que el cabecero y las paredes paneladas - decorado con cojines a juego con la colcha, para poder observar las vistas del bosque, las montañas y el río. En el resto de las paredes habían distribuido cuadros con dibujos actuales y vanguardistas a diferentes alturas. Todo estaba al detalle.

- Guau – exclamó Jacob, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.  
- ¡Es genial, Alice!  
- ¿Te gusta? Dime la verdad. Si no te gusta algo, la cambiamos.  
- ¡No! Me encanta, en serio – le di un abrazo.  
- Por fin tienes un dormitorio en condiciones – dijo Jacob, sonriendo con malicia, mientras seguía jugando con la bola entre sus manos.

Alice le fulminó con la mirada.

Reparé en la puerta que antes no había en la pared este y la señalé con el dedo.

- Le añadimos una puerta que comunica con el pequeño cuarto de al lado para hacerte el vestidor. Antes era un trastero.  
- ¿Vestidor? – pregunté, sorprendida.  
- Sí, te hablé de ello esta mañana en el coche, ¿recuerdas?  
- Me hablaste de un armario – me dirigí hacia la puerta.  
- Bueno, armario, vestidor… Qué más da, ¿no? – dijo ella en tono falso.

El vestidor era un cuarto rectangular y tenía un pequeño lucernario en el techo, aunque también estaba muy iluminado por óculos. Las zonas de armarios se dividían a cada lado de las paredes más largas, quedando un pasillo en el medio, justo donde la puerta. Al fondo del pasillo había un _puf_ de estilo moderno con un pequeño tocador y un espejo, todo iluminado por el lucernario. Lo que me había dicho en el coche era verdad. La ropa era muy variada y de varios estilos, aunque la que más predominaba era la del mío. Sonreí del alivio.

Me arrepentí de juzgar a Alice antes de tiempo. Se había esforzado tanto por mí.

- Muchas gracias, Alice. Todo me encanta – la abracé de nuevo.  
- De nada. Ya sabes que estoy a tu entera disposición – hizo una reverencia.

Miré a mí alrededor.

- ¿Jacob va a dormir en mi cama?

A Jake se le cayó la pelota al suelo y se alejó rodando por el pasillo. La oí botando escaleras abajo.

Cuando volví la vista hacia Alice, ésta estaba con la boca colgando.

- ¿Cómo has dicho, cielo? – inquirió, pestañeando sin parar.  
- No veo otro sitio – volví a mirar en redondo - ¿Dónde va a dormir, si no?  
- Pues… en su casa, como siempre – miró a Jacob con cara de pocos amigos y éste se encogió de hombros con una mueca de desconocimiento.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Ya, pero cuando me viene a buscar de madrugada, siempre duerme un par de horas, y aquí no veo ningún sitio para él – señalé con la mano el interior del dormitorio -. El único sitio que veo es la cama y, como es tan grande, pensé que…  
- ¡De eso ni hablar! – me interrumpió ella, nerviosa -. ¡Si tu padre se enterase, y por supuesto que lo haría, me mataría!  
- Creo que lo mejor es que a partir de ahora duerma en mi casa toda la noche – declaró Jacob -. Cuando te levantes, ya me tendrás abajo para desayunar, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no hace falta que vigile tanto, aquí estás _muy_ protegida – matizó con segundas.

Alice le dedicó una mueca de odio.

Me quedé pensando. Tenía tantas ganas de tener mi media independencia, que no me había dado cuenta de este _pequeño_ detalle. Ahora no dormiría tan tranquila como cuando sabía que Jacob iba a estar afuera bajo mi ventana a las cuatro de la mañana. Muchas veces, lo oía cuando se echaba en el suelo y eso me hacía sentir como si durmiera conmigo, me sentía mucho más relajada. Era una tontería, puesto que mis padres siempre habían estado en la casa para protegerme si algo malo pasaba, pero con Jake me sentía más protegida, aunque nos separara la pared. Cuando era pequeña, solía verle como mi ángel de la guarda. Y ahora iba a tener que dormir _sola_, con él muy lejos. Percatarme de eso tan de repente y recordar lo sucedido en el trayecto de vuelta a casa, hizo que me diera un escalofrío de miedo.

- ¿Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche? – le pedí a Jake -. Es que lo que pasó en el coche me asustó un poco.

Éste tragó saliva audiblemente y por la boca de Alice se podían ver hasta las amígdalas.

- Si… si es lo que tú quieres – susurró él.  
- ¡No, no, no y no! – exclamó Alice, alzando los brazos al aire y agitándolos sin parar -. ¡¿Pero qué rollo os traéis vosotros dos?! Escúchame bien, jovencita. Reza para que tu padre no se entere de esto. Me extraña que no esté aquí ya, debe de estar muy ocupado, porque si no…  
- Me refiero a dormir como lobo – mi rostro ya había empezado a cambiar de color al darme cuenta de que me había malinterpretado -. Puede dormir al lado de la cama como lobo.

El semblante de Jake me pareció una mezcla de vergüenza y desilusión, pero enseguida lo cambió por una sonrisa pícara.

- Lo malo es que no entro por la puerta como lobo – afirmó con su sonrisa torcida -. Así que, una de dos: o duermo como humano, o me transformo dentro de la habitación, con lo cual me tengo que desnudar para hacerlo.

Alice y yo nos quedamos tiesas en el sitio, las dos con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero yo, además, tenía la cara tan roja como un tomate.

Mi tía expulsó el aire por la nariz, enfadada.

- Los perros duermen fuera de la habitación – espetó -. Ya está. Dormirás como _lobo_ – acentuó - en la puerta, fuera del dormitorio. Más o menos es como hacíais antes, ¿no?  
- De acuerdo – asentí yo.  
- Puede quedarse a dormir, pero sólo por hoy. A partir de mañana tendrá que dormir en su casa, como dijo antes.  
- Vale – la sonreí para darle las gracias, aunque la perspectiva que se abría ante ese _mañana_ no me gustaba nada.

Jake, en cambio, no parecía muy conforme. Miraba a Alice con rabia, con las cejas y los labios fruncidos.

- Bueno – suspiró ésta -. Me voy abajo, Jasper me está esperando para marcharnos.  
- ¿Os vais a algún sitio? – quise saber.  
- Sí. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y yo nos vamos de caza a las montañas, Em tiene antojo de oso – se encogió de hombros. Luego, le dedicó una mirada con intención a Jacob -. Carlisle y Esme se quedan en casa - me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta, donde seguía Jake –. Espero que te portes correctamente, por tu bien – le dijo con ojos de advertencia.

Cuando Alice salió, a Jacob le cambió la cara. Entró sonriente y cerró la puerta.

Se dejó caer en la cama, boca arriba, con los brazos cruzados en la cabeza.

- ¡Esta cama es comodísima! Es una pena que no me dejaran dormir aquí, estoy hecho polvo.

Caí en la cuenta de que Jake había estado patrullando con la manada durante toda la noche y no había dormido desde que se había tenido que marchar a casa de Emily y Sam. Llevaba unas veinte horas en pie. Me sentí mal por hacerle dormir en el suelo del pasillo por mi estúpido y merecido miedo.

- Lo siento. Por mi culpa tienes que dormir en el suelo.  
- Bah, no te preocupes. Esto no es nada para mí – declaró entre bostezos.  
- Creo que lo mejor es que durmamos ya – le dije al ver que se le cerraban los ojos.  
- Si quieres, puedo quedarme para charlar un rato – abrió un ojo para mirarme.  
- Me parece que por hoy ya hemos hablado bastante – respondí, riéndome.

Él también se rió.

- Bueno, entonces me marcho al pasillo – anunció, bostezando de nuevo mientras se incorporaba.  
- Ojalá pudieras dormir en la cama.

Se quedó sentado a los pies del camastro, frente a mí, observándome, y me rozó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Era tan caliente y suave, que me estremecí un poco.

- Creo que tu tía la médium tiene razón – murmuró -. Es mejor que me quede fuera.

Se levantó y salió por la puerta, pero, antes de cerrarla del todo, asomó la cabeza para mirarme.

- Estaré justo aquí. Si tienes miedo o algo, sólo tienes que llamarme, ¿vale?  
- Vale – le sonreí.

Se quedó mirándome otro rato y suspiró, sacando el aire por la nariz y frunciendo los labios.

- Hasta mañana, Nessie.  
- Hasta mañana, Jake.

Y cerró la puerta.

Observé la habitación durante unos minutos. Ahora mi nueva vida ya había empezado a abrirse paso.

Encendí una de las lámparas de las mesitas y apagué la luz del techo.

Después de rebuscar en el vestidor, encontré un camisón de algodón gris, de esos cómodos que tanto me gustaban. Era de tirantes y tenía un dibujo de _Mafalda_. Me lo puse, me metí en la enorme cama y apagué la luz. Era tan grande, que tardé un rato en calentarla, y si me movía de mi sitio, tenía que templarla de nuevo, así que me quedé quieta en la misma zona. Con lo friolera que era, como para moverme. Aunque estaba bastante cansada, pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se me empezaron a cerrar los ojos y me dormí.

En mi sueño corría y corría, pero no me movía ni un centímetro. Era como si lo hiciera por la cinta de una de esas máquinas de correr. Aunque era de noche, había bastante luz. La luna llena iluminaba el claro nevado como si hubiera un foco encima de un escenario. Quería alcanzar algo. No. Era a alguien.

- ¡Jacob! – grité.

Pero él parecía no oírme. Mi colosal lobo rojizo estaba luchando con una bestia feroz y extraña que no conseguí ver bien. Sólo podía escuchar sus escalofriantes gritos y rugidos, que retumbaban en las montañas. Intenté alargar el brazo para llegar a él. Fue cuando me percaté de que no estaba en mi cuerpo. Miré hacia abajo y me vi echada en la nieve. Yacía como si estuviera dormida, por eso Jacob no podía escucharme. Me sentía como Taha Aki cuando Utlapa le había robado su cuerpo y se hallaba impotente, sólo que era yo la que no podía entrar en él. De pronto, se oyó un aullido de dolor terrible, el alarido espantoso de un lobo malherido. La criatura le había clavado los colmillos.

- ¡Jacob!

Jake estaba entrando casi volando en la habitación cuando abrí los ojos.

- Ya estoy aquí, pequeña – se sentó a mi lado y me acarició la cara con impaciencia, secándome las lágrimas -. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla. Ya pasó todo, ¿ves? Estoy aquí.

Me incorporé rápidamente y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Todavía tenía el alarido metido en la cabeza.

- Ha sido horrible – sollocé, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.  
- Ya pasó – me susurró.

Estuvimos abrazados unos minutos hasta que me calmé un poco.

- ¿Estás mejor? – me preguntó mientras me separaba, sujetándome por los hombros, y me secaba la cara con una mano.  
- Sí - asentí con la cabeza.

Me apartó el pelo que tenía en el rostro y después metió los dedos entre mi cabello para peinarme. Me gustó tanto, que me quedé mirándole embobada, sólo me faltaba ronronear.

- Bueno, ahora ya puedes dormir – murmuró, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
- Espera – le cogí por el hombro para impedir que se levantara y entonces me di cuenta de que iba sin la camiseta. Había entrado tan deprisa, que no le había dado tiempo a ponérsela, solamente llevaba esos vaqueros largos. Fijé mi vista en su rostro para no prestar demasiada atención a esa parte de su anatomía -, ¿puedes dormir aquí?  
- Entonces tendré que transformarme dentro. ¿Podrás aguantar la tentación y no mirarme? – cuchicheó con su sonrisa burlona.  
- Idiota – le di un pequeño empujón en el brazo, riéndome -. No quiero que te transformes. Esta cama es enorme, puedes dormir a mi lado y ni siquiera nos encontraríamos – le dije en voz baja.  
- ¡Uf! Si la Bruja Doña Colmillos se entera, soy hombre muerto. No creo que sea buena idea. Además, Carlisle y Esme están abajo.  
- Por favor, sólo hasta que me duerma – le susurré, cogiéndole la mano a modo de súplica -. Luego, si quieres, te puedes ir al pasillo. Es la primera vez que estoy en esta habitación, y después de lo del coche y la pesadilla, no creo que pueda coger el sueño. Y por mis abuelos no tengas miedo, ¿no ves que ni siquiera han subido? Saben de sobra que estás aquí, pero no me dicen nada.

Carlisle y Esme, a pesar de ser los más mayores, eran los más permisivos de todos conmigo. Se notaba que la vida había sido muy larga para ellos y ya no se asustaban por nada. Todo lo veían natural, no como el resto.

Jacob me miró pensativo durante un minuto y suspiró.

- Tu padre me va a matar por esto, lo sabes, ¿no? Va a pensar mal seguro – me dijo con un cuchicheo.

Le abracé con alegría.

- Gracias – le besé en la mejilla y me aparté a mi lado izquierdo para hacerle sitio.

Me tapó y se echó encima de la colcha, boca arriba.

La habitación estaba bastante iluminada, había luna llena. La pálida luz creaba sombras en las paredes, dibujando las formas de los árboles que había en el exterior.

- Hoy hay luna llena, como en mi sueño – susurré.

No me contestó. Giré la cabeza para verle y ya estaba completamente dormido.

Inspiraba profundamente, y no pude evitar echar un vistazo a su enorme pecho. Se movía al ritmo de la respiración, arriba y abajo, pausadamente. Me incorporé y me acerqué para verlo mejor. La luz de la luna también inventaba sombras en su torso, haciendo que se apreciaran mucho más todos sus músculos. Me parecieron impresionantes, nunca me había fijado. Pero, por alguna razón, no me conformaba solamente con mirar. Me mordí el labio. Una voz en mi interior me incitaba, me moría de curiosidad, quería comprobar cómo eran. Tragué saliva y levanté la mano para tocarlos. La acerqué despacio y, con dedos trémulos, rocé el pecho con precaución. Si Jacob se despertara y me pillara, me moriría de la vergüenza, a ver cómo se lo explicaba yo. Sin embargo, no pareció notarlo, así que esta vez le acaricié con la palma de la mano. Su pecho estaba muy caliente y los músculos eran fuertes y tersos, en cambio su piel era increíblemente sedosa y olía tan bien. Miré al rostro ahora angelical. Mis nuevas amigas tenían razón, qué guapo era Jacob, y estaba como un…

Soltó un leve ronquido y me eché en la cama como una exhalación, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. Suspiré aliviada al comprobar que seguía durmiendo y no se había enterado de nada.

Yo también estaba agotada y los leves ronquidos de Jake me arrullaron como si me cantaran una nana. Se me fueron cerrando los ojos poco a poco, hasta que por fin me dormí. En el sueño que tuve a continuación volvía a salir Jacob, solo que, en esta ocasión, fue un sueño precioso: caminábamos felices de la mano por la playa de La Push.

Dejen reviews :D

Renesmee Black Cullen1096


	8. Cap 6: Presentaciones

En serio muchas gracias a las que dejan reviews ia ke me dan mas animos de bajar la historia.

Los personajes y la historia no me pertenece. Dejen reviews :)

* * *

**PRESENTACIONES**

Noté el calor en mi mejilla, en mi pecho, brazo y espalda. Me acurruqué, arrimándome un poco más a la fuente de ese calor. Ya no tenía frío, olía muy bien y se estaba tan a gusto…

De repente, me di cuenta y abrí los ojos de sopetón.

Estábamos de lado, mirando el uno hacia el otro. Yo estaba entre sus brazos, con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho, y le abrazaba por la cintura. Levanté la cabeza para verle la cara y seguía durmiendo profundamente. Me percaté de que Jake no se había movido de su sitio y que había sido yo la que me había acercado a él, probablemente para paliar mi frío nocturno.

Intenté desencarcelarme de sus brazos, pero me tenía tan abrazada, que era imposible. No me quedaba otra que despertarle.

- Jake, despierta – le empujé con mi cuerpo, ya que tenía las extremidades atrapadas.

Jacob no se despertaba, y como Alice nos descubriera así, era el fin. Aunque, pensándolo bien, mi padre ya tenía que estar enterado.

Hundí la cabeza en su pecho, preparándome para lo peor.

Le empujé, esta vez un poco más fuerte, y funcionó.

Jacob se despertó, me liberó súbitamente y saltó de la cama, aturdido y confundido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? – preguntó en estado de alerta, mirando hacia los lados.

Por lo menos, él no había advertido la manera en que dormíamos. Estaría a salvo del escáner y posterior juicio de mi padre.

- Buenos días, Jake. Estás en mi habitación. Te quedaste a dormir, ¿recuerdas?  
- Ah, sí, claro – bostezó y se desperezó -. ¿Has dormido bien?  
- Sí, sí. Muy bien – la verdad es que había dormido genial entre sus brazos. Otra vez tuve que desviar la atención a su rostro -. Muchas gracias por quedarte.  
- Nah, de nada – me miró el camisón -. Esto… Me voy afuera para que te cambies y eso, ¿vale? Te espero abajo.  
- Vale.

Jacob salió de la habitación y, en cuanto cerró la puerta, me levanté de la cama. Salí al vestíbulo y entré en el baño, que estaba frente a mi habitación.

Era un baño muy grande, como no. Tenía toda la equipación necesaria para relajarse allí un día entero. Había un enorme jacuzzi, una ducha cuadrada de un metro de lado con hidromasaje, un bidé e inodoro que colgaban de la pared y dos enormes lavabos encastrados en una meseta de mármol con un bajo mueble y un gran espejo. Todo estaba decorado en un estilo actual.

Una de las ventajas de llevar genes de vampiro es que no te tienes que depilar, así que después de estrenar el inodoro, cogí unas toallas del mueble del lavabo, me desnudé, me metí en la ducha y cerré la mampara de cristal. Al abrir el grifo, casi me ahogo. En vez de salir el agua por la ducha, salieron chorros helados con una fuerza increíble por el hidromasaje. Bajé el monomando y me restregué el agua de los ojos con las manos. Cuando por fin fui capaz de abrirlos, vi que el botón del hidromasaje estaba conectado. Lo desconecté y abrí el agua de nuevo, cogiendo la ducha con la mano para no congelarme hasta que saliera caliente. Al final, pude ducharme tranquilamente.

Me enrosqué la toalla al cuerpo y me dirigí a mi habitación otra vez para vestirme. La ropa interior era punto y aparte, todo eran encajes y puntillas, muy del gusto de Alice, pero pude elegir unos sencillos vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta con capucha de color verde pino. En cuanto salí del vestidor, picaron a la puerta.

- ¡Ya salgo, Jake! – exclamé mientras me desenredaba el cabello -. Me queda el pelo, pero lo seco en un momento.

La cabeza de Rosalie asomó por la puerta.

- Soy yo, Nessie. Y vengo precisamente a arreglártelo.  
- ¡Pero si es mi peluquera! Pasa, Rose.  
- No, lo tengo todo preparado en el baño.

¿Ya? Pero si acababa de salir de allí, prácticamente.

El baño parecía un salón de peluquería. Rosalie había puesto una silla giratoria enfrente del lavabo para que me viera en el espejo y la encimera se asemejaba a un puesto de venta de productos de belleza capilar.

Como siempre, mientras me secaba el pelo y me peinaba con el cepillo, casi no le veía las manos, de lo deprisa que lo hacía, sin embargo, lo único que notaba eran suaves tirones y que mi cabello se iba colocando en su sitio como por arte de magia.

- ¿Qué te parece? – me preguntó cuando terminó, girando la silla y dándome un espejo de mano para que me mirase por detrás.  
- ¡Guau, está perfecto!

Rosalie siempre me sorprendía con sus peinados. La mayoría de las veces no la dejaba improvisar mucho, porque si no, se emocionaba demasiado y salía de allí como _Sissí Emperatriz_. Pero ya me conocía bien y sabía lo que me gustaba, así que me solía peinar más o menos igual, muy a su pesar. Hoy me había dejado el pelo suelto, tan sólo me había puesto dos prendedores a ambos lados de la cabeza que despejaban mi rostro, con una suave cascada ondulada que por poco llegaba hasta mi cintura, demasiado sencilla para ella, pero ideal para mí.

- Gracias, Rose – le abracé y le di un beso.  
- De nada, cielo – me dijo con una sonrisa -. Ya sabes que me encanta peinarte. Ve a desayunar mientras yo recojo esto – de pronto, le cambió el rostro y suspiró -. Ese idiota te está esperando en la cocina, y como no bajes, nos va a acabar con la despensa.  
- Vale, pero no le llames idiota – le regañé.  
- Perdón. Se me ha escapado, lo siento – se encogió de hombros.  
- Está bien – exhalé -. Te veo abajo.

Salí del cuarto de baño y bajé las escaleras para dirigirme a desayunar. Escuché las voces de mis padres en la cocina y cerré los ojos, preparándome para lo que me esperaba. Tomé aire y entré.

- Buenos días – fingí mi alegría dándoles un beso a los dos como si no pasase nada.

Pero no funcionó. Jacob estaba sentado en la mesa y, por la cara que tenía, adiviné que ya le habían echado el sermón a él. Ahora me tocaría a mí.

- No es ningún sermón. Lo hacemos por tu bien – me dijo mi padre, visiblemente enfadado.  
- Ya os he dicho que no pasó nada – se quejó Jacob -. Sólo estuvimos durmiendo. Ella tenía miedo y…  
- No tienes por qué dar explicaciones, Jake – le interrumpí, mirando con ojos acusadores a mi progenitor –. Es mi vida privada.

A mi padre no le pillé desprevenido, pero mi madre se quedó aún más pálida, con los ojos casi saliéndose de las cuencas y la boca abierta. Lo sentía, pero las cosas tenían que cambiar. Mi padre tendría que controlarse y no meterse tanto en nuestras mentes.

- Sabes que no puedo…  
- Deja que hable ella, Edward – le cortó mi madre, enojada -. Si no, no me entero de nada – se dirigió a mí y me cogió la muñeca -. O si lo prefieres, puedes contármelo con la mano.

Empezó a subirla hacia su rostro y la retiré bruscamente, como un rayo.

- ¡No! – exclamé, apurada, a la vez que bajaba la vista y me ponía colorada.

Si la dejaba entrar en mi mente, vería que le había tocado el pecho a Jake mientras éste dormía y me moriría de la vergüenza.

Mamá comenzó a mirarnos a los dos con una cara de espanto.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado ahí arriba?! – le gruñó a Jacob, rechinando los dientes.  
- ¡Nada! – gritó éste, levantándose y apoyándose con las manos en la mesa -. ¡Ya os he dicho que no pasó nada! ¡Edward, díselo! ¡Tú lo sabes!  
- Cálmate, Bella, no ha pasado nada. Sólo han sido unas inocentes… _caricias_ – la última palabra la vocalizó mirándome a mí, con un tono entre agonía y disgusto.

No me esperaba el chivatazo de mi padre y me quedé como una piedra. Toda la sangre me subió a la cara.

- ¡¿Qué?! – mi madre giró el rostro súbitamente hacia Jacob, encolerizada -. ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi niña?! – ya empezaba a caminar hacia él y mi padre la sujetó.  
- ¡No hubo caricias! – bramó Jacob, enfadado, con la confusión dibujada en su cara, alejándose de mi madre -. ¡Puede que nos rozáramos sin querer mientras dormíamos, pero si a eso lo llamáis caricias!  
¡Uf! La cosa empezaba a ponerse fea. Jacob no sabía nada y lo estaba empeorando.  
- ¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡No te hagas el inocente, Jacob! – siseó mamá.  
- No ha sido él, Bella – espetó mi padre con un tono monocorde para tranquilizarla.

¡Oh, no!

Hubo un momento de parálisis colectivo en la cocina. De pronto, mamá y Jacob me miraron a la vez. Una con decepción e incredulidad, el otro con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó ella.  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Jake con el labio apunto de curvarse hacia arriba.

Papá se había pasado de la raya.

- ¡Basta! – chillé.

Ya no tenía sangre, la tenía toda en la cabeza, era imposible que me pusiera más roja. Intenté relajarme. No serviría de nada discutir con ellos, lo único que conseguiría es que me pusieran más en evidencia. Así que respiré hondo.

Cogí dos cuencos y la caja de cereales del armario y los puse en la mesa.

- Me vine a vivir a esta casa para tener más intimidad y no hacéis otra cosa que meteros en mi vida.  
- ¿Más... más inti…intimidad para qué? – mamá oscilaba la mirada entre Jake y yo.  
- Para lo que yo quiera – contesté con determinación, mientras sacaba la leche de la nevera -. Papá tiene que procurar no leernos tanto la mente ni a Jake ni a mí.  
- Pero sabes que no lo hago a propósito. Esto es algo que no puedo evitar – se lamentó él.

Vertí la leche en los cuencos y la volví a guardar en el frigorífico.

- Pues entonces tendrás que ignorar lo que veas, y si no puedes, por lo menos respetarlo – me senté en la mesa y le di dos palmaditas a la silla de al lado para que se sentara Jake.

Mis padres se quedaron observando mientras Jacob y yo empezábamos a desayunar juntos. Nos miraron mientras me echaba los cereales en el cuenco y luego se los pasaba a él para que hiciera lo mismo. No sé lo que vio papá.

- De acuerdo – exhaló al fin.  
- Pero… pero, Edward – mamá intentó quejarse, pero mi padre la interrumpió poniéndole el dedo en los labios.  
- Aunque siempre habrá cosas que no podré pasar por alto – esta vez miró sólo a Jacob con ojos de advertencia.

Éste le devolvió la mirada y siguió comiendo los cereales.

- Gracias – suspiré.

Papá inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire, cansado.

Antes de que Carlisle le llamara, le dio un pequeño beso a mi madre y salió de la cocina. Ésta se quedó apoyada en la encimera y, aunque no miraba para ella, notaba su vista fija en nosotros mientras bromeábamos con los cereales. Algo me hizo sentir incómoda, no sabía qué era, así que la miré de reojo. Un aire helado recorrió mi cuerpo cuando vi sus ojos. Nos observaba con la mirada perdida, como sin darse cuenta, con un matiz triste y algo melancólico en sus pupilas. Nunca la había visto así. Pero sabía el por qué de esa mirada. Me di cuenta de que yo había crecido tanto y tan deprisa, que sólo había tenido seis años para disfrutar de _su niña_, su única hija. Me hizo sentir culpable. Nessie discutiendo sobre su intimidad y su vida privada, y no había reparado en que ella lo estaba pasando mal. Además, también estaba el tema de Renée.

Terminé mi cuenco y me levanté de la mesa para meterlo en el lavavajillas. Me acerqué a mi madre y le di un abrazo y un beso.

- Te quiero, mamá – le susurré.  
- Y yo a ti – me abrazó con fuerza.  
- Sabías que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Ya sé que no es fácil, que todavía me ves como a una niña, pero tienes que entenderlo – me separé para mirarla.  
- Lo sé – suspiró, cerrando los ojos y asintiendo con la cabeza.

La besé de nuevo y me acerqué al fregadero para recibir el _pase_ de siempre. Jacob me lanzó su cuenco como un _frisbee _ y yo lo encesté en la parte superior del lavavajillas.

- Nos tenemos que ir, o llegaremos tarde – me dijo Jake.  
- Sí – me volví de nuevo hacia mi madre, pero ya no estaba.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – le pregunté a Jake mientras me disponía a cambiar de canción en el estéreo de su coche.  
- Tengo que ocuparme de las dos manadas. Patrullaré unas cuantas horas y luego me dedicaré a arreglar el abollón del capó – al mencionar _abollón_ puso una mueca de dolor.

Con lo del capó, me acordé de la imagen de la cabeza que vi la noche anterior y me entró un escalofrío. Jake se dio cuenta.

- Lo siento. No quería recordártelo.  
- No importa. Además, si te hubiera hecho caso y no hubiera mirado, no me pasaría esto. A veces soy demasiado curiosa.  
- Sí, ya me he dado cuenta – me dijo con una sonrisita socarrona.

Sin duda, estaba hablando de mis _inocentes caricias_. Menudas palabras había encontrado mi padre.

Nos paramos en un semáforo en rojo, que parecía el reflejo de mis mejillas.

- Si querías tocarme, sólo tenías que habérmelo pedido – susurró con su voz ronca, mofándose – Si quieres, puedes hacerlo ahora mismo.

Empezó a subirse la camiseta.

- ¡No, para, Jake! – le agarré las manos, tirando de ellas hacia abajo, con la cara ya echando humo.  
Jacob se carcajeó, pero yo lo estaba pasando fatal. En ese momento me daban ganas de matar a mi padre. Seguramente, este era su castigo.

- La verdad es que estoy un poco enfadado contigo, Nessie – ahora hablaba serio -. Estaba durmiendo, no tenías que haber hecho eso.  
- Lo siento. Yo…  
- Me tenías que haber despertado, así no me hubiera perdido la fiesta – me interrumpió, carcajeándose de nuevo.

Le dediqué una cara de odio y apreté los dientes.

Los coches que nos seguían empezaron a tocar el claxon cuando el semáforo se puso en verde y no nos movíamos.

- Creo que esa gente de atrás te agradecería mucho que me soltaras las manos para que pudiera iniciar la marcha de nuevo – me cuchicheó, sarcástico.

Le solté con brusquedad y me crucé de brazos mientras se seguía riendo. Por fin, empezamos a avanzar.

- Eres un idiota – bufé.  
- Eres tú la que te morías por acariciarme. Ahora atente a las consecuencias – sonrió satisfecho.  
- No te lo tengas tan creído. No eres… - de repente, la imagen de su torso bañado por la luna vino a mi mente -, para… para tanto.

La sonrisa de Jacob se ensanchó.

- Bueno, pero por lo menos, ¿te gustó?  
- Para nada – mentí con un tono lo más creíble que pude.

Se rió, mordiéndose el labio y negando con la cabeza.

Seguimos en silencio - para mi alivio -, escuchando la música, y al cabo de un rato estábamos en el aparcamiento del instituto, con el coche estacionado.

Jacob se quedó mirándome.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? – pregunté, cansada -. ¿Vas a seguir riéndote de mí?  
- No, ya tuve bastante por hoy – me dijo con su sonrisa burlona. Entonces, cambió la cara -. Es que… tengo que reconocer que tu tía la Barbie no te ha dejado mal. Estás muy guapa, la verdad.  
- Gracias. Rosalie hace milagros – dije, riéndome, mientras me tocaba el pelo.  
- No – me atrapó con sus profundos ojos, esos que ahora me llamaban y me hipnotizaban -, eres preciosa – susurró.

Me acarició la mejilla como la noche anterior, con el dorso de la mano, sólo que, en esta ocasión, sus dedos temblaban levemente, casi con miedo a tocarme. Esta vez, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos cuando me estremecí. Todo el vello de mi cuerpo se puso de punta. Los sentí deslizarse por mi rostro, rozándome el cuello hasta que se perdieron en mi pelo.

Abrí los ojos, todavía alelada. Jacob me sonrió y miró por mi ventanilla.

- Tus amigas te están esperando – anunció, señalándolas con la cabeza.

Me giré hacia atrás y vi a mis nuevas amigas esperándome a unos metros del coche.

- Sí – aún estaba atontada. Me volví hacia Jacob, bajando la vista para no tener que encontrarme con sus ojos otra vez -. Tengo… tengo que irme – cogí la mochila del suelo de mi asiento y salí del coche.  
- ¡Hey! – exclamó, estirándose para bajar la ventanilla del copiloto. No me quedó otro remedio que mirarle -. Te vendré a buscar, ¿vale? – me recordó con su sonrisa.  
- Vale – y se la devolví.

Sabía que él no se iría hasta que no me viera entrar por la puerta del edificio, así que me fui con mis amigas.

Todas me saludaron efusivamente, excepto Brenda. Ésta tenía la cara desencajada, alicaída, parecía más larga de lo normal. Pensé que igual estaba enferma o algo, así que traté de no agobiarla.

Entramos en el pabellón y las chicas se fueron distribuyendo por el camino en sus diferentes aulas, todas menos Helen y yo, que llegamos juntas a nuestra clase de Trigonometría.

Por supuesto, al pasar por el pasillo de entre los pupitres escuché algún cuchicheo sobre mi casi huída del día anterior en la clase de Historia. Para un oído humano habrían pasado desapercibidos, pero para el mío… Cuando el señor Varner entró por la puerta, se hizo el silencio absoluto.

El profesor se puso a dar clase enseguida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pizarra estaba llena de triángulos rectángulos, razones trigonométricas y circunferencias con sus _radios_ y _radianes_. Aunque tomé algún apunte, me aburría mucho, puesto que ya me lo sabía, sin embargo, Helen no paraba de tomar notas, su bolígrafo iba a ponerse a soltar chispas de un momento a otro.

Mientras fingía apuntar en mi cuaderno, me sumí en mis pensamientos. Con tanto _seno_ y _coseno_, la imagen de Jake tumbado sobre mi cama, semidesnudo, a la luz de la luna, vino a mi mente irremediablemente. Una curva tonta empezaba a elevarme el labio. Me espabilé a mí misma e intenté prestar atención a la lección. Miré a Helen. Seguía concentradísima en los triángulos, al igual que el resto de la clase. Me puse a copiar lo que había escrito de nuevo el señor Varner.

Las otras clases fueron más amenas. En Gimnasia lo pasé muy bien, aunque me tuve que controlar al lanzar el balón medicinal. Si lo lanzara con todas mis fuerzas, como me decía el profesor, hubiera salido como un torpedo a través de la pared del gimnasio. Y encima era el de tres kilos. Me limité a imitar lo mejor que pude las débiles fuerzas de mis compañeras.

En Historia la señora Smith me sacó a la pizarra para que le hiciera los esquemas del tiempo. Parecía una especie de venganza por haberle mentido el día anterior. Mientras hacía una línea temporal casi perfecta, volví a escuchar los cuchicheos de algunos de mis compañeros.

Por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo. Helen y yo habíamos quedado con el resto de las chicas en la misma mesa del día anterior, al parecer, siempre se sentaban ahí.

- ¡Madre mía! – exclamó Helen -. ¡Menuda clase te ha dado la señora Smith! Se ha pasado un poco, ¿no?  
- Ya ves – contesté, comiéndome una patata.  
- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntaron las gemelas a la vez.  
- Ayer Nessie tuvo que salir a hacer una llamada urgente en mitad de la clase y a la señora Smith le ha sentado fatal. Ya sabéis cómo es esa mujer. Piensa que le ha mentido.  
- Me ha tenido toda la clase en la pizarra dibujando _esquemitas_ – recalqué la última palabra con rabia.

Las gemelas se rieron al unísono. Hasta sus risas iban acompasadas.

- Sí, no le gustan nada esas cosas – dijo Alison.  
- Siempre piensa que se están riendo de ella – siguió Jennifer.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio que aprovechamos todas para meternos algo en la boca. Todas excepto Brenda, que pinchaba su ensalada con el tenedor una y otra vez, con el mismo rostro de primera hora de la mañana. Me daba un poco de pena, porque ninguna parecía hacerle caso.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Brenda? – le pregunté -. ¿No te encuentras bien?

Ésta me contestó cabizbaja.

- No, no es eso. Es que estoy tan avergonzada por mi comportamiento de ayer al salir de clase…

Bueno, por lo menos, lo reconocía. Tal vez la había juzgado mal.

- Nosotras también – agregó Helen -. No sabíamos que el chico de la moto era tu novio, perdona.

¿Novio? ¿Cómo iba Jacob a ser mi novio?

- No, no es mi novio, es mi mejor… amigo – antes de pronunciar la última palabra, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haberla dicho.

Conforme iba diciendo la frase, el rostro de Brenda cambiaba radicalmente. Iba cogiendo color hasta que se le iluminaron los ojos, que ahora le brillaban otra vez descarados.

- Oh, perdona. Nos dio la sensación…  
- Entonces, ¿está libre? – interrumpió Brenda a Helen -. Quiero decir, ¿sale con alguien?

¿Salir… con alguien? Bueno, aunque siempre estábamos juntos, no era salir en ese sentido ni nada, pero... Aquí faltaba algo. Empecé a sentirme rara, como cuando se te olvida una cosa y no te acuerdas de qué es.

- Pues… no – mascullé.  
- ¿Cómo se llama? – siguió preguntando descaradamente.

Pestañeé, confusa. No encontraba lo que se me había olvidado.

- ¿Eh? – todas me miraron expectantes -. Jacob – contesté al fin.  
- Jacob – se quedó pensativa un segundo -. Es un nombre precioso, le pega.

Pues qué mal le quedaba a ella tan sólo el pronunciarlo. Se rió con una risa tonta mientras mordía el tenedor. No me había equivocado con Brenda para nada.

- Nos lo tienes que presentar – al igual que el día anterior, advertí que para ella ese _nos_ significaba un _me_.  
- ¡Sí, hoy mismo! – exclamaron Jennifer y Alison al unísono.  
- Le hemos oído decir que te viene a buscar, así que no tiene escapatoria – dijo Helen, guiñándole el ojo a las gemelas.

Genial, ahora también las otras tres.

- Bueno, no creo que sea buena idea…  
- ¡Por favor! – exclamaron las cuatro, interrumpiéndome.

No iba a tener más remedio que presentarles a Jacob. _Mi Jacob_, dijo una voz para mis adentros tan bajita y tímida, que casi no la oí.

- Está bien – suspiré -. Os lo presentaré al salir de clase.  
- ¡Gracias! – Brenda me dio un beso, que luego me limpié, y se puso a dar palmitas toda emocionada; lo estaba tanto, que ni siquiera se percató de mi temperatura.

Las otras tres también se rieron con el mismo entusiasmo y yo intenté concentrarme en acabar mi comida.

El final de las clases llegó antes de lo que a mí me hubiera gustado. Sin apenas darme cuenta, ya las tenía a todas en el pasillo arrastrándome hacia la puerta. Iban tan rápido, que si no fuese por su olor, hasta hubiera dudado de que eran humanas.

En el exterior, el ambiente era templado y una llovizna casi invisible caía del cielo como si de una cortina se tratase. Sin llegar a salir del pasillo, ya me llegó el efluvio de Jacob.

Éste se apoyaba en su Golf rojo, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y con su sonrisa de siempre puesta. Por lo que vi, ya había arreglado el abollón del capó. Vestía una camiseta negra sin mangas y unos vaqueros cortos, y en cuanto mis amigas lo vieron, empezaron a babear de nuevo. ¿Por qué se había tenido que poner esa camiseta?

A medida que nos acercábamos hacia Jake, mis amigas aminoraron la marcha, tímidas. Salvo Brenda, cómo no. Ésta se acercó rauda y veloz para colocarse frente a él.

Apreté los dientes y el paso, obligando al resto a seguirme casi corriendo.

- Hola, me llamo Brenda – se presentó, comiéndole con la mirada.  
- Jacob – dijo él, sonriendo y saludando con la cabeza.

Brenda parecía deslumbrada por sus blancos dientes al verlos tan de cerca.

Pero esa preciosa sonrisa se ensanchó nada más ver que yo ya había llegado. Brenda tuvo que recular cuando Jacob estiró su brazo con el fin de atraerme hacia él para abrazarme. Me reí con malicia en mi fuero interno. Le cogí de la mano y empecé con las presentaciones. Ninguna, incluida Brenda, pudo evitar fijarse en nuestro amarre, aunque los cuatro pares de ojos enseguida volvieron a clavarse en Jake.

- Bueno, os voy a presentar – empecé a señalarlas con la mano, con desgana -. Jacob, estas son Jennifer, Alison, Helen y…, bueno, a Brenda ya la conoces. Chicas, este es Jacob.

_Mi Jacob_, volví a oír muy bajito en mi cabeza.

- Hola, ¿cómo estáis? – saludó él.  
- ¡Cómo estás tú! – le cuchicheó Brenda a Helen al oído.

¡¿Sería…?! Si yo lo había escuchado, seguro que Jake también. Le estaba empezando a coger verdadera manía a esta chica, y eso que sólo la conocía de dos días.  
El resto de mis amigas se habían quedado mudas. Helen se sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó.

- Hola. Nessie nos ha hablado mucho de ti y teníamos ganas de conocerte – dijo tímidamente.

¡Menuda mentirosa! Todo valía para entablar conversación, ¿no?

- ¿Ah, sí? – Jake sonrió aún más -. ¿Y qué es lo que os ha contado?  
- Nada – interrumpí -. Que me venías a buscar y todo eso.  
- No quería presentarte – le soltó Brenda a la cara.  
- ¿No? – el rostro de Jacob se puso un poco más serio mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarme.

Me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa tonta. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que no quería presentarle porque… porque…? De pronto, el entendimiento barrió mi cerebro como un huracán. Porque estaba… ¿celosa? _Celosa_, me repetí, asombrada. Me miré a mí misma. Me fijé en cómo mi mano se había aferrado a la suya. La sujetaba con fuerza, casi con autoridad.

- Me parece que tu _mejor amiga_ – matizó Helen con intención -, tiene miedo a que le quiten el puesto y está un poco _celosa_ – volvió a apuntillar, mirándome con cara de saber más que yo.

Me cambió el color del semblante en cuanto escuché la palabra en los labios de mi compañera. Brenda le clavaba la mirada con los ojos a punto de cerrarse y la boca y el ceño fruncidos, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Estas celosa? – me preguntó él con su media sonrisa.  
- Por supuesto que no – mentí. Le solté la mano bruscamente y me volví hacia mis amigas -. Ya os he dicho que sólo somos amigos, nada más.

Jacob giró el rostro hacia el otro lado, así que no pude vérselo. Murmuró algo que no fui capaz de entender bien.

- Hoy es jueves y trabajo esta noche, si te apuntas a tomar algo, te invito – le propuso Brenda, guiñándole el ojo.

¡Esto era el colmo! Mis dientes rechinaron y la cara se me encendió, aunque no de vergüenza precisamente.

- Ah, ¿y dónde trabajas? – le preguntó Jacob con un tono que no me gustó nada.  
- Soy camarera en el _Ocean_ – contestó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Genial. El _Ocean_ era el club de moda de Forks, bueno, de hecho era el único que había en todo el pueblo, y ella trabajaba allí de camarera. Alice me había hablado de él. Podía imaginármela súper sexy detrás de la barra, con todos los chicos amontonados, esperando a que les sirviera la copa.

- Bueno, no sé – Jake me miró para estudiar mi reacción y se mordió el labio, sonriente. Intenté fingir indiferencia, pero me salió un cruce de brazos, con los dientes apretados -. La verdad es que no suelo salir nunca, pero ya veré.  
- ¿Nos podemos ir ya, Jake? – le pedí, enfadada.  
- Si no puedes venir hoy, también trabajo los viernes – siguió Brenda.  
- Ya veré – repitió él.

Mi cabeza empezó a llenarse de insultos innombrables en honor a esa _arpía_. Estaba a punto de estallar, como no nos marcháramos de allí.

- Jacob, quiero irme a casa – le apercibí, echando fuego por las pupilas.  
- Sí, vamos – dijo por fin -. Bueno, chicas, adiós.  
- Hasta _luego_. Ha sido un placer – contestó Brenda.

Las demás se despidieron con la mano. No habían prestado atención a nada de la conversación, con Jake, ya debían de tener bastante.

El viaje de vuelta fue silencioso, ni siquiera me apetecía poner música, y él tampoco habló. Parecía preocupado y pensativo, como la noche anterior de camino a mi habitación. Al verle así, se me pasó todo el cabreo.

Aparcó el coche delante de la casa, como solía hacer, y cuando abrí la puerta para salir, se incorporó sobre mí para cerrármela.

- Espera.  
- ¿Qué pasa?

Se sentó de nuevo en su asiento, con las manos y la mirada aferradas en el volante.

- Tengo… tengo que decirte algo - su voz y su rostro denotaban nerviosismo, y me pareció que un ligero sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas. De pronto, empezó a reírse, levantando la vista hacia el techo -. Dios, no pensé que esto fuera tan difícil – masculló.  
- ¿El qué? – pregunté, confundida.

Se hizo un silencio. Respiró hondo y giró el rostro para clavar sus pupilas llenas de determinación en mí. Su mirada era tan penetrante, que, sin querer, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse.

- Nessie, estoy…

Alguien picó en el cristal de la luna trasera y le interrumpió. Jacob puso los ojos en blanco, resopló y volvió la cara hacia su ventanilla. Miré hacia allí para ver quién era, pero el repiqueteo se oyó en la mía.

Al darme la vuelta, la vi y bajé el cristal.

- Hola, mamá.  
-¿Qué hacéis? – preguntó con una sonrisa.  
- No estábamos haciendo nada malo, si es lo que quieres saber – le contestó Jake, enfadado.  
- Sólo he venido a saludar – le replicó mi madre -. Luego podéis seguir a lo vuestro. ¿O es que he interrumpido algo?  
- Pues mira, sí – le espetó Jacob con cara de malas pulgas.

Mamá arrugó las cejas de su cara nívea y perfecta, pero su enojo iba dirigido solamente a Jacob.

- Ya me voy, tranquilo.  
- Demasiado tarde – gruñó él. Hizo una pausa y suspiró -. De todos modos, ahora tengo que entrar para hablar con Carlisle.  
- ¿Con Carlisle? – preguntó ella.  
- Sí, esta mañana hemos encontrado un rastro extraño en el bosque.  
- ¿Un rastro extraño? No me habías dicho nada – le eché un poco en cara.  
- No me dio tiempo – Jake miraba otra vez a mi madre con cara de pocos amigos.  
- ¿De quién? - siguió ésta, haciendo caso omiso.  
- No lo sabemos. Nunca habíamos encontrado una peste como esa, y mira que la vuestra es insoportable - mi madre puso los ojos en blanco -. Por eso tengo que hablar con Carlisle. Puede que él lo sepa.

Jacob salió del coche y yo hice lo mismo. Corrí a su lado y él me pasó el brazo por el hombro. Cuando nos disponíamos a subir las escaleras del porche, mi madre me llamó.

- Renesmee, ¿vienes a dar un paseo conmigo?

Jake y yo nos miramos extrañados.

- ¿No quieres entrar para ver de qué va todo esto? – le pregunté.  
- No importa, tu padre me lo contará después. Ahora me apetece pasar un rato contigo.

Me acordé de lo triste que había estado esa mañana y no me pude negar.

- Luego te veo, ¿vale? – le dije a Jake.  
- Te espero en nuestro tronco.  
- Más te vale contármelo todo después – le regañé en broma.  
- Descuida.

Me aparté de él y me fui con mi madre.

- De acuerdo. Vamos a dar un paseo – acepté, cogiéndola del brazo.

* * *

Espero ke les guste el capitulo, espero sus reviews ;)

Renesmee Black Cullen1096 :D


	9. Cap 7: Reacciones

Los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen.

Espero les guste el capitulo.

* * *

**REACCIONES**

La débil lluvia se había convertido en niebla sin darse cuenta. Se colaba entre los rojos árboles otoñales como si fuera un humo espeso y pesado y hacía del bosque un sitio tenebroso. Apenas se podía ver nada, pero a mamá no parecía importarle. Quizás ella sí podía ver más allá de esa densa cortina.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy en el instituto? – me preguntó.  
- Bien, me parece que me va a ser más fácil aprobar de lo que creía.

Mamá se rió con su voz musical.

- Eres tan lista como tu padre.  
- No. Es que papá me ha enseñado demasiado, tuvo mucha prisa – me reí.  
- Bueno – ahora hablaba más seria -, él no pensaba que te fueras a matricular en el instituto y quería que tuvieras una buena formación académica. Además, has crecido tan rápidamente, que nos has pillado un poco desprevenidos.  
- Sabíais que lo iba a hacer pronto. Aunque me imagino que si hubiera sido por vosotros, no habría crecido nunca - suspiré.  
- No es eso. Es que todo esto de Jacob… - dejó la oración en el aire.  
- ¿Qué pasa con Jake? – pregunté, extrañada.

Mamá se quedó pensativa, parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas a lo que me tenía que decir.

- Deberíais de cortaros más – soltó finalmente.  
- ¿Cómo? - no entendía nada.  
- Tu padre puede verlo _todo_ a través de vuestras mentes – mamá hablaba de una forma un tanto irritada -. Sé que a mí no me lo cuenta para evitarme el mal trago, pero él lo pasa fatal. Lo de anoche…

No me lo podía creer. Lo único que había hecho era tocarle el pecho a Jacob por curiosidad, y ellos hacían una montaña de un grano de arena.

- No sé por qué – le repliqué, enfadada -. Fue algo totalmente natural, sólo quería comprobar cómo era.

Mi madre se paró de repente y se quedó muda.

- ¿Comprobar… cómo era? – se apartó con rudeza de mi lado y empezó a pasear de aquí para allá nerviosamente, con las manos en la cabeza y mirando al suelo con los ojos perdidos -. ¿Hasta dónde llegasteis? – interrogó con un tono que rozaba la histeria.  
- ¿Qué? – mi cara fue fiel a toda la confusión que tenía en la cabeza -. Sólo le toqué…

No me dejó terminar la frase. Se abalanzó hacia mí, furiosa, hasta que quedó a un paso y me clavó sus ojos ya oscurecidos por el enfado.

- ¡Tienes que tener cuidado con Jacob, sobre todo en lo relativo al… _sexo_! – le costó soltar la palabra -. ¡Ya deberías saberlo, Renesmee, puedes hacerle mucho daño! ¡Para él no es un juego, es algo muy serio, y si luego tú no le…!  
- Espera, espera, espera… – le corté –. ¡¿Que debería saber el qué?! ¡¿De qué me estás hablando?! Jake y yo no… - me empecé a poner colorada sólo de pensarlo -. ¡No hemos hecho nada!  
- ¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen, no me mientas! ¡Ya te he hablado de eso y sabes de sobra que los… _tocamientos_ forman parte del sexo! ¡Así que no disimules!  
- ¡Por Dios, ¿qué tocamientos?! – mi cara de indignación disimuló algo mi terrible vergüenza –. ¡No hubo ningún… _tocamiento_! – a mí también me costó decir el vocablo.

Mi madre pareció calmarse un poco y su semblante volvió a su estado de piedra impoluta.

- ¿En serio? – ahora parecía avergonzada -. Pero tu padre vio…

Puse los ojos en blanco y le coloqué la mano derecha en la mejilla. No me apetecían más explicaciones verbales, mi cara ya había aguantado demasiadas invasiones de sangre.

Le dejé ver desde que Alice había salido de la habitación. No pude evitar recordarlo, así que se me escapó que Jacob me había acariciado la mejilla. Ella puso su mano sobre la mía y sonrió. Le mostré que había salido a dormir al pasillo como lobo y luego pasé a mi pesadilla. Vio cómo Jake entraba corriendo en mi dormitorio, ya humano, y yo le abrazaba. Cómo intentaba no fijarme en su torso desnudo cuando le pedía que se quedara a dormir. Le enseñé que él se había echado boca arriba, sobre la colcha, a mi lado y que se había quedado dormido enseguida, de lo cansado que estaba. Empecé a mostrarle cómo le rozaba el pecho con los dedos…

De pronto, mi madre me sujetó la muñeca con fuerza. La agarraba tan fuerte, que me hacía daño. Tenía una expresión muy extraña, parecía fría. Me asusté un poco e intenté quitar la mano, pero no me dejó. Ella quería seguir viendo, quería saber qué venía después, si había pasado algo más. No se fiaba de mí. Accedí, pero lo iba a hacer de una forma un tanto vengativa y rebelde. Estaba harta de que mis padres quisieran saberlo todo, incluso mis pensamientos más íntimos. ¿Quería verlos? Pues se tendría que atener a las consecuencias. Continué mostrándole mis recuerdos, pero esta vez también dejé ver todo lo que sentía como si lo estuviese reviviendo intensamente en ese mismo momento. Cerré los ojos y me concentré, sumiéndome yo misma en mi mente.

Recordé los fuertes brazos de Jacob cuando me lancé a abrazarle después de la pesadilla, y de lo segura y protegida que me hacían sentir. Le mostré cómo él me apartaba los cabellos del rostro y me pasaba los dedos entre la melena para peinarme mientras yo le miraba atontada, de lo que eso me gustaba. Pasé a revelarle lo mucho que me costaba apartar los ojos de su pecho desnudo cuando no le dejé que se marchara para que se quedase a dormir en mi cama. Rememoré sus músculos iluminados por la luz de la luna llena, lo que me apetecía tocarlos, sentirlos. Cómo los rozaba con mis dedos temblorosos, bajando hasta los abdominales, pero que eso no me bastaba.

Mamá estranguló más mi muñeca.

Le mostré cómo entonces subía hacia su pecho, acariciando cada uno de los músculos con la palma de mi mano, lentamente, sin querer perderme ninguno, y lo tersos, sedosos y calientes que me habían parecido, lo bien que olía su piel. Me acordé de lo angelical que me parecía Jacob mientras dormía, su hermoso rostro, su pelo azabache, su aterciopelada piel cobriza, sus apetecibles labios...

La mano de mi madre ya casi me cortaba la sangre, de lo que apretaba ahora.

Pero mi mente no hizo ningún caso. Tanto me interné en mis pensamientos, que se sumió en una especie de profunda inconsciencia, casi en estado hipnótico, que ni yo podía controlar. Me llevó a otros recuerdos, imágenes como diapositivas animadas, ignorando por completo la compañía que tenía. Ya casi no sentía su mano apresadora. Sólo podía sentir las diapositivas que pasaban a toda prisa por mi subconsciente. Lo primero que apareció fueron los intensos ojos negros de Jacob, que me atrapaban y me llamaban, cuando se clavaban en mí, no podía ni moverme. No. Era yo la que no quería hacerlo, quería seguir mirándolos, quería perderme en ellos. La imagen se fue deprisa y otra la sustituyó con la misma rapidez. Estábamos parados de camino a la playa. Jacob tenía su rostro muy cerca del mío, tanto, que notaba su ardiente aliento. Cuando vi cómo lo acercaba, mi corazón se volvió a acelerar sin poder evitarlo. La diapositiva cambió otra vez hasta esta misma mañana. Estábamos en el coche. Jacob acariciaba mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos suaves y calientes mientras me cautivaba con su penetrante mirada, se deslizaban rozando mi cuello hasta perderse en mi pelo. Me estremecí de nuevo y el vello se me puso de punta una vez más.

Entonces, justo en ese momento, sucedió algo repentino e inesperado que me hizo salir disparada de mi hipnosis.

Mi pulsera trenzada vibró y rechazó a mi madre. Cuando abrí los ojos, apenas lo había visto, todo sucedió en una milésima de segundo.

La pulsera había convulsionado con fuerza una sola vez, pero fue suficiente, lo hizo con tanto ímpetu, que desató una energía increíble. Produjo una especie de onda expansiva invisible en miniatura que se extendió vertiginosamente como si de una bomba atómica se tratase, haciendo que su mano se soltara con brusquedad. La onda expansiva fue tan grande, que la obligó a retroceder un paso al empujar su brazo hacia atrás, sin embargo, a mí no me movió ni un centímetro.

Mamá se quedó paralizada y perpleja, con los ojos muy abiertos, asustados.

- ¿Qué… qué ha sido eso? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Su instinto le hizo ponerse a la defensiva y retirar el labio hacia atrás, pero se controló al momento y sus labios volvieron a quedar en su estado perfecto.

- No lo sé – susurré, aturdida, mirándome la pulsera.  
- ¡¿Qué clase de pulsera mágica te ha regalado ese _chucho_?! – masculló, matizando el insulto con rabia.  
- No le llames chucho – protesté, enfadada -. Tú eres su amiga.  
- Sí, claro – se rió con amargura -, y le ha puesto una pulsera mágica a la niña de su mejor amiga para que no la pueda tocar.

La pulsera vibró de nuevo, aunque esta vez más suave, como llamando mi atención. Algo estalló en mi subconsciente de repente y no pude pararlo, subió por mi garganta y me obligó a hablar. Las palabras salieron de mi interior solas, no me hizo falta ni pensarlas.

- He dicho _amiga_ – escupió mi boca con furia retenida.  
- ¿Cómo? – inquirió mi madre sin entender, ahora hablaba con cautela.  
- _Yo_ soy su _mejor_ amiga – puntualicé, con los dientes apretados.

Se quedó como una piedra delante de mí, mirándome, estudiándome con sus ojos confusos. Su semblante se serenó al cabo de un minuto.

- Sí, es cierto – susurró al fin.

Bajó la mirada hacia mis manos. Eso me llamó la atención y yo hice lo mismo.

Las tenía en puños, tan apretados, que me hacía daño a mí misma con las uñas.

Los abrí poco a poco, hasta que las manos me quedaron colgando de los brazos. No sabía qué hacer con ellas, así que las metí en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.  
- Lo siento mucho – me dijo con la voz pausada -. La culpa ha sido mía, no tenía que haberme metido tanto en tus recuerdos. No tenía derecho.

En ese momento estaba hecha un lío. ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por qué había reaccionado de ese modo? ¿Y la pulsera? Nunca había hecho eso. ¿Es que ahora tenía poderes o algo así? ¿Por qué no podía recordar mis últimos pensamientos?

- No importa – inspiré hondo y me tranquilicé -. Además, yo también tengo mi parte de culpa. Creo que te enseñé demasiado.  
- Entonces, ¿me perdonas? – murmuró.

Parecía realmente arrepentida, y yo también lo estaba, por tener esa extraña reacción con ella.

- No hay nada que perdonar, mamá – le sonreí lo mejor que pude, aunque con lo atolondrada que me había quedado, no sé lo que me salió.

Mi madre se aproximó para darme un abrazo, pero, de pronto, se quedó quieta, mirando la pulsera con recelo.

- Ya no vibra – le dije, levantando la muñeca para que la viera.

Se acercó con los brazos vacilantes y finalmente se atrevió a abrazarme. Esta vez, no pasó nada raro.

- Sabes que te quiero – me susurró al oído.  
- Sí, lo sé. Yo también te quiero – no me dejaba, y yo quería estar un rato a solas para poner en orden mi destartalado cerebro -. Tengo que irme, he quedado con Jake en nuestro tronco.

Por fin se despegó y me dio un beso.

- ¿Sabrás llegar con esta niebla?  
- Ese sitio lo encontraría con los ojos cerrados, no te preocupes.  
- Claro, me lo imagino – me sonrió.  
- Bueno, os veo después, cuando vaya a cenar y eso.  
- De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

Me despedí con la mano y me alejé de mi madre, dejándola detrás de la espesa niebla. Ni siquiera noté cuándo se marchó.

Seguí caminando por el bosque. El terreno estaba cubierto de las hojas bermejas que ya habían caído de los árboles. Estaban mojadas por la débil llovizna de antes y la niebla de ahora. Los árboles iban apareciendo a mi lado como por arte de magia. Se presentaban de repente a medida que avanzaba y desaparecían de nuevo a mis espaldas.

Empecé a darle vueltas a todo lo que había pasado e intenté contestar a las preguntas que yo misma me había hecho antes, pero lo único que conseguía era formularme más.

¿Por qué había reaccionado así la pulsera? ¿Por qué había rechazado a mi madre? La pulsera era quileute, ¿sería porque ella era vampiro? Bueno, yo era medio vampiro, ¿por qué no lo había hecho conmigo? ¿Lo haría con más gente de mi familia? ¿De qué me había avisado y por qué respondí de ese modo? ¿Por qué me habían gustado tanto mis recuerdos? ¿Por qué no podía recordar los últimos? Mi madre sí podría, los había visto. ¿Y ella? ¿Por qué ese afán por saberlo todo? ¿Tanto me quería proteger? ¿Es que no podía entender que ya no era una niña, no lo entendería nunca?

Me paré en seco al percatarme de que no iba por el camino correcto. Con ese revoltijo de preguntas en mi cerebro, no me di cuenta de que me había perdido. Genial. Para encima, ya era casi de noche y Jacob estaría esperándome preocupado. Eso sin mencionar a mis padres. Le había dicho a mamá que iría a cenar, si no aparecía, se pondría histérica otra vez.

Comencé a buscar algún árbol o señal conocida, algo que me diera alguna pista de dónde estaba. Nada, no se podía ver nada. Ni siquiera había olores, sólo olía a niebla y tierra mojada. Era como si la niebla hubiera borrado todo rastro a su paso. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa a medida que pasaba el tiempo y no encontraba ni la más mínima señal. Reinaba un silencio absoluto, tan sólo oía mis pisadas sobre las hojas húmedas, la niebla también se había llevado los sonidos. No parecía el mismo bosque alegre y con vida de siempre, este estaba muerto.

El miedo me hizo correr para buscar la salida de ese laberinto de árboles. Casi me chocaba con ellos, aparecían de pronto como si alguien los clavara justo cuando yo iba a pasar. El bosque no quería dejarme salir. Me paré y giré sobre mí misma para mirar alrededor, tenía que encontrar un recoveco, una rama que me indicara la salida.

De repente, algo pasó a mi lado como una exhalación, rozándome el brazo, y me asusté. No podía ver nada. No podía oler nada.

- ¿Jacob? – apenas me salió un susurro.

El roce volvió a repetirse, pero esta vez fue más fuerte. Pude sentir algo peludo.

- Jake, no tiene gracia – mascullé con la voz temblorosa.

Entonces, por fin pude oír algo. Era una respiración que se acercaba a una velocidad de vértigo. La respiración de un animal salvaje y las pisadas de cuatro patas al galope.

Me giré en esa dirección. Estaba aterrada. No sabía lo que me iba a encontrar, ni qué podía hacer. Papá y Jasper me habían enseñado a defenderme, pero no se gana una pelea sólo con eso. Me acuclillé, preparada para saltarle por encima a lo que fuera que venía. Por lo menos, tenía que intentar mi huida. Si chillaba lo suficientemente alto, quizás Jacob o mis padres lo oyeran y vinieran a rescatarme.

Las pisadas de las patas fueron reduciendo de velocidad hasta que se convirtieron en un suave trote, y la respiración pasó a ser un olisqueo de rastreo. Estaba muy cerca. Tensé los músculos de mis piernas a la espera y, cuando la criatura empezó a distinguirse de entre la niebla, salté.

Mientras le volaba por encima, pude verle con claridad. Era mi precioso lobo de pelambrera rojiza.

- ¡Jacob! – grité, ya bajando.

Éste se acercó al trote cuando aterricé en el suelo, se inclinó sobre sus patas delanteras y me arrimó el hocico para olerme y darme pequeños lametones en la cara. Abrí los brazos para abrazarle…

… y me aparté de repente, nada más tocarle.

- ¡Puaj, estás todo mojado! – me quejé.

Jake profirió un aullido ahogado entre dientes, se estaba riendo. Se incorporó y empezó a sacudirse justo a mi lado, empapándome con el agua que salía de su pelaje.

- ¡Jacob! – protesté, separando los brazos del cuerpo.

Ahora lo que salía de su enorme garganta era su inconfundible carcajada burlona, unos sonidos sordos y profundos.

- ¡Ya está bien de bromas, Jake! – me crucé de brazos, enfadada -. ¡Menudo susto me has dado antes!

Mi lobo se agachó y me acarició la cara con el hocico otra vez, emitiendo un lamento desde la faringe.

- Vale, vale. Te perdono. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a casa? – suspiré -. Estoy muy cansada.

Se alzó y asintió con la cabeza.

Él nunca se perdía, era como llevar una brújula conmigo. Incluso la niebla parecía menos densa. Con Jacob, el bosque ya no me parecía tan tenebroso.

Jake se fue a cambiar de fase detrás de los primeros árboles del bosque mientras yo le esperaba frente al porche. Cuando salió, se iba poniendo la camiseta negra sin mangas por el camino para no tenerme demasiado tiempo sola. Estuvimos de acuerdo en no contar a mi familia que me había perdido. Era preocuparles para nada y sólo había sido un pequeño susto que Jacob había solucionado fácilmente.

Al entrar en la casa, mi padre no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentirle a Jake en gesto de agradecimiento. Carlisle se había marchado al hospital en el que trabajaba, por una urgencia. Jacob se sentó a ver un partido que echaban en la televisión con Emmett y yo hice lo mismo en el brazo del sofá, a su lado. Jacob y Emmett se llevaban increíblemente bien, parecía que habían sido amigos toda la vida. Emmett hasta le reía las bromas que Jacob solía hacerle a Rosalie, cosa que a ella no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Ahora discutían y comentaban las jugadas dudosas entre risas.

Una vez que el partido terminó, nos fuimos a la cocina para hacer la cena. Jake me ayudó a cocinar y puso la encimera perdida. Alice vino a echar un vistazo al oír el jaleo que estábamos montando mientras nos hacíamos bromas. Ya cenando - yo a toda prisa porque me moría de ganas de subir a mi habitación con Jake para preguntarle sobre la pulsera -, mis padres vinieron para despedirse. Se iban a _pasar el rato_ a su cabaña. Me dieron un beso en la coronilla y se marcharon a la velocidad de la luz.

No tan rápido, pero también muy deprisa, subimos a mi dormitorio después de acabar la cena, fregar la cocina y dar las buenas noches al resto de mi familia.  
Jacob se echó en mi cama de un salto. Se quedó boca arriba, con los dedos cruzados en el estómago, y yo me coloqué de lado junto a él, apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano izquierda y reposando el peso en el codo. Antes de que se pusiera él a parlotear, me lancé yo al tema de la pulsera.

- Quería preguntarte algo – empecé.  
- Dime – ya tenía los párpados cerrados.  
- Es sobre la pulsera.

Abrió los ojos de repente y se quedó con la vista fija en el techo.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres saber?  
- ¿De dónde la sacaste? – pregunté, mirando mi muñeca derecha.  
- De ningún sitio – se encogió de hombros -. La hice yo.  
- ¿Tú? – le miré asombrada -. Nunca me lo habías dicho.  
- Bueno, nunca me lo has preguntado.  
- Está muy bien hecha – observé el intrincado trenzado del cuero marrón rojizo, complejo, bien apretado y perfecto -. No pensé que también supieras hacer pulseras.

Ya me había sorprendido cuando, de pequeña, mi madre me había enseñado la pulsera con el lobito tallado que Jacob le había hecho para el día de su graduación, y ahora me enteraba de que también sabía trabajar el cuero.

- Casi toda la tribu sabe hacerlas.  
- ¿Ah, sí? – esta era la mía. Era el momento de saber si era para ahuyentar vampiros -. ¿Es que es una especie de tradición o algo así?

Jacob se puso rígido y sus manos se separaron para caer sobre la colcha.

- Algo… algo así – contestó, nervioso.  
- ¿Y de qué va la tradición?

Se quedó en silencio mientras seguía mirando al techo.

Me erguí para verle mejor. Cuando se dio cuenta de que me fijaba en su rostro algo sonrojado, se incorporó de sopetón y se quedó sentado en la cama, con las piernas entrelazadas. Me senté del mismo modo, junto a él.

Miró para el otro lado, respiró hondo y soltó el aire impetuosamente, como si estuviera enfadado consigo mismo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quise saber.

Giró la cara hacia mí y me miró, mordiéndose el labio, pensativo.

- No te asustes ni nada, ¿vale? – dijo al fin.  
- ¿De qué me tendría que asustar?  
- Esto que te voy a contar es un poco raro, pero te juro que tiene su explicación – hablaba despacio, como previéndome de lo que me tenía que aclarar -. Primero tienes que escuchar toda la historia para que lo entiendas, ¿de acuerdo? Luego, si quieres, puedes hacer lo que quieras con la pulsera.

Ahora sí que estaba asustada. ¿Es que también me afectaría a mí?

Jake se quedó en silencio de nuevo, esperando a que yo dijera algo.

- Bueno, habla – le azucé.  
- Es una de las leyendas más bonitas – volvió la vista al frente, inspiró profundamente y empezó a hablar -. Verás, al principio, los espíritus guerreros abandonaban su cuerpo y se marchaban para proteger a la tribu, dejando atrás a sus esposas y amadas - ¿de qué iba esto? Dejé que continuara la historia para ver a dónde me llevaba -. Ellas cuidaban de los cuerpos y notaban la presencia de sus hombres. Pero cuando las transformaciones empezaron, todo cambió. Taha Aki observó que los metamorfos ya no podían dejar su cuerpo con las mujeres, por lo que ellas empezaban a sentirse solas y, en algunos casos, cuando la ausencia se hacía demasiado larga, se sentían abandonadas. Así que creó una pulsera que impregnó con su amor, de doble trenzado, que simbolizaba los lazos y el compromiso con la persona que amaba. La hizo de cuero, que era fuerte como su amor, y del mismo color que su pelaje, para que su esposa siempre pudiera notarle con ella, lo recordara y no se sintiera sola. Los demás vieron que la idea funcionaba y crearon sus propias pulseras – me miró de reojo una vez y volvió la vista al frente para seguir con su relato -. Con los años, esas pulseras se convirtieron en un símbolo, quiero decir, que…, bueno… - bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio otra vez.  
- ¿En qué, Jacob? No entiendo nada – protesté -. ¿Para qué sirven estas pulseras?  
- Hoy en día son pulseras de compromiso – espetó.  
- ¿Mi pulsera… es una pulsera de…?

Me quedé tan perpleja y sorprendida, que no pude articular más palabras. Antes de que me diera tiempo a sobreponerme, empezó a explicarse atropelladamente y con nerviosismo.

- Pero no te asustes, yo no te la regalé en ese sentido. ¿Cómo iba a regalarle a una niña algo así? – Se levantó de la cama, la bordeó en mi dirección y comenzó a dar paseos frente a la cristalera, mirando al suelo y gesticulando con las manos mientras hablaba -. Todos estábamos muy preocupados por lo de tu crecimiento, no sabíamos cuántos años podías vivir, ni nada… Y para encima, nos perseguían aquellos viejos decrépitos, los Vulturis esos, y ni siquiera sabíamos si sobreviviríamos. Así que se me ocurrió hacerte una pulsera de compromiso. No en ese sentido, claro, sino como algo que nos uniera de algún modo… – se paró y se giró hacia la ventana -, para que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre estuviéramos juntos – murmuró.

Bajé la mirada lentamente hacia la pulsera.

- Si la llevo…, todos en La Push pensarán que estamos…  
- No tienes por qué llevarla, si no quieres – se sentó en la cama, dándome la espalda -. Si te sientes incómoda, puedes quitártela. Lo entenderé.

Acaricié la pulsera con los dedos. No sabía lo que tenía, pero me gustaba tanto. Y después de saber que me protegía, más todavía. ¿Qué tenía de malo llevarla? Al fin y al cabo, Jacob y yo teníamos una especie de compromiso. Él sería mi mejor amigo para siempre, y lo que pensaran los demás no me importaba. Además, ya la había llevado todo este tiempo, así que, ¿qué iba a cambiar si seguían viéndomela puesta? Observé el tramado de las fibras, ya las había mirado muchas veces, pero ahora veía algo nuevo. Las finas tiras de cuero que conformaban el trenzado tenían cada uno de los matices de la gama cromática de su pelaje. Iban del rojizo oscuro, casi marrón, al ocre más claro que cubría sus patas y ciertas partes de su rostro lobuno. La había hecho con sus propias manos para mí, y desde luego estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo que simbolizaba esa pulsera para Jacob. Ahora lo simbolizaría para mí también.

Me acerqué para sentarme a su lado.

- La voy a llevar siempre – le dije.

Jacob me miró sorprendido.

- ¿En serio? ¿No te importa que la gente piense…?  
- Me da igual – le corté -. Con que nosotros sepamos la verdad, es suficiente.

Se abalanzó hacia mí y me abrazó con tanta fuerza, que casi me deja sin respiración.

- Jake… me ahogas…

Se rió y me liberó.

Hubo un breve instante de silencio y me lancé a preguntar de nuevo. Todavía no me había aclarado lo que quería saber al principio.

- ¿Esta pulsera es mágica? – le pregunté sin rodeos.  
- ¿Qué? – frunció el ceño, extrañado -. ¿Mágica?  
- Bueno, si es una especie de amuleto o protector contra vampiros o algo.  
- Claro que no – dijo, riéndose -, solamente es una pulsera. Los únicos protectores contra vampiros somos nosotros, los lobos.  
- Ah – me quedé pensativa.

No era la respuesta que yo esperaba.

- ¿Por qué? – Jacob había reconocido mi expresión y ahora hablaba más serio.  
- Es que… - de repente, me di cuenta de que no podía contarle lo que había pasado con mi madre esa tarde en el bosque. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que le estaba mostrando esas inocentes caricias? Si lo hacía, seguro que él también quería mirar y luego se reiría de mí. O peor, si veía lo que ella había visto, después no habría quién le aguantase, seguro que se le subía a la cabeza -. Bueno, como es tan perfecta, creí que igual se había hecho ella solita. No creo que con estos dedazos pudieras hacerla tú – me inventé sobre la marcha, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y levantándolos para mirarlos.  
- Ja, ja, me parto de la risa – vocalizó con sarcasmo, bajando nuestras manos.

Se me escapó una risilla.

- No, de verdad, me encanta – le dije, más seria.  
- Entonces, ¿la vas a llevar? – masculló en voz baja, observando la pulsera de la muñeca que tenía pegada a la suya.

Me acerqué a su oreja y le susurré.

- No me la quitaré nunca.

Giró el rostro tan deprisa para contestarme, que, sin darse cuenta, casi lo pegó al mío. Fue tan inesperado, que nos quedamos los dos paralizados. Me quedé embobada, de lo cerca que lo tenía, mi frente ya rozaba la suya. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, otra vez la misma mirada. Sentí un intenso cosquilleo en mi estómago y mi corazón empezó a latir atropelladamente, puede que incluso lo oyera él, de lo fuerte que lo hacía.

Pero lo que se escuchó entonces fue el repiqueteo de unos dedos tocando a la puerta.

Nos apartamos el uno del otro bruscamente y Jake se puso de pie, nervioso, con los brazos en jarra, murmurando algo incomprensible.

- Pasa – dijo él al cabo de unos segundos, al ver que yo era incapaz de hablar; yo seguía parpadeando como una tonta.

La puerta se abrió y una cabeza se asomó entre la abertura. Era Carlisle, que ya había llegado de la urgencia.

- Ah, _Doc._, ¿qué quiere? – habló Jacob otra vez.  
- Quería hablar contigo sobre ese rastro que me comentaste esta tarde… – Carlisle me miró -, si es que no estáis muy ocupados, claro.  
No sé lo que vio, pero juraría que sus labios se habían curvado un poco hacia arriba. Me espabilé a mí misma pellizcándome la mano disimuladamente.

Con todo lo que había pasado en el bosque y lo de la pulsera, me había olvidado por completo del tema del rastro.

- ¿Ya sabe de qué es? – preguntó, atónito.  
- No, aún no. Por eso venía a hablar contigo. Necesito que me traigas pruebas.  
- ¿Pruebas?  
- Sí, del sitio donde encontrasteis el rastro. Si me trajeras helechos, hojas, ramas…  
- Vale, vale – le interrumpió Jake -, no hace falta que nombre todas las plantas del bosque. ¿Tiene alguna sospecha de qué puede ser?  
- La verdad es que no. Pero con todas esas pruebas, tal vez pueda encontrar una muestra de ADN que la pueda cotejar para ir descartando posibilidades, así podré tener más pistas de por dónde tengo que empezar a buscar.  
- ¿Es que ahora también es forense, doctor? – cuestionó Jake con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.  
- Llevo unos pocos siglos investigando, Jacob – le contestó Carlisle con otra más ingenua.  
- Ya, claro – Jake asintió con una mueca -. Está bien, veré lo que podemos hacer, aunque le advierto que los lobos no nos ponemos guantes, ni nada de eso. Igual se encuentra una baba de Paul o algo.  
- Trataré de apartarla – mi abuelo le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras Jake se reía de su propio chiste -. Gracias de todos modos.  
- No, gracias a usted – dijo Jacob, más serio -. Es usted el que nos está ayudando a saber qué corre por nuestros bosques.  
- Veremos qué pasa – Carlisle me observó de nuevo y carraspeó -. Bueno, ya os dejo solos - nos miró con los labios curvados en una sonrisa que juraría que era un poco pícara y yo me puse colorada. Jacob, en cambio, se quedó encantado –. Hasta mañana, que descanséis.  
- Hasta mañana – me despedí mientras Carlisle salía por la puerta y la cerraba.

Jake bostezó y se desperezó.

- Creo que yo también me voy.  
- ¿Ya? – pregunté, extrañada, poniéndome de pie –. Pero si todavía es temprano.  
- Bueno, es que tengo cosas que hacer y he de prepararme.  
- ¿Qué cosas? – de pronto, me acordé de Brenda y su invitación al _Ocean_. Un leve calambre empezó a revolverme el estómago -. No irás a ver a Brenda, ¿verdad?  
- ¿Qué Brenda? Ah, sí, tu amiga – me dijo en tono burlón.  
- No es mi amiga – le corregí -. ¿Vas a ir?  
- ¿Es que te importa mucho? – Jake acercó su cara para mirarme de cerca, mostrando su sonrisa torcida.

Se la aparté, enfadada, empujándola con una mano, y me crucé de brazos.

- Para nada – mentí -. Es que no quiero que te emborraches. Mañana me tienes que llevar a clase y la resaca es muy mala para conducir.  
- Ah, por eso no te preocupes. Yo no bebo alcohol – siguió con su tono socarrón.  
- Puede que no lo bebas normalmente, pero en esa clase de sitios es muy fácil caer en la tentación – observé.  
- No. Yo no – afirmó.  
- Tú, como los demás – rebatí.  
- Lo mío es distinto, puedo explotar.  
- ¿Explotar? ¿Es que te pones demasiado _meloso_? – inquirí de forma sarcástica.

Mi mejor amigo se empezó a carcajear.

- No le veo la gracia, la verdad – protesté, irritada.  
- Me refiero a que si bebo algo de alcohol, puedo entrar en fase de repente – aclaró entre risas. Me empezó a cambiar el color de la cara una vez más -. Es más difícil controlarlo si bebemos. Imagínate la que se armaría si me transformara en medio del local. O peor – volvió a acercar su rostro y me cuchicheó en voz baja -, imagínate si luego cambiara de fase otra vez y me quedase desnudo en mitad de toda esa gente.

Le aparté la cara y me crucé de brazos otra vez.

- Sí, eso sería peor que lo primero – le confirmé.  
- Lo que pasa es que no quieres que vaya porque estás celosa – soltó sin cortarse un pelo.

Empecé a notar las mejillas candentes.

- No… no estoy celosa – mentí, girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

Jake ladeó su cuerpo hasta que tuvo mi cara a la vista.

- Sí, sí que lo estás, reconócelo.

Sin saber por qué, me puse tan nerviosa, que me empezaron a temblar las manos; si hubiera sido humana del todo, también se hubieran puesto a sudar. Un temor invadió mi mente como un meteorito. El temor a que sospechara algo que ni yo misma entendía, que no podía explicarle, y la reacción que se produjo en mi cerebro fue el de ponerme a la defensiva.

- ¿Y por qué iba a estarlo, Jacob? – le escupí, mordaz -. ¡No digas tonterías!  
- Vamos, Nessie. No me digas que no te molesta, aunque sea un poco, que vaya a esa cita – insistió, algo enfadado.  
La palabra _cita_ retumbó en mi cabeza, produciendo eco, y me rechinaron los dientes.  
- Si quieres, puedes ir a tu _cita_ tranquilamente. Por mí, como si sales con todas las chicas de Forks – le bufé, enojada -. ¡No me importa lo más mínimo!  
- ¿Ah, sí? – ahora parecía cabreado -. Pues no iba a ir, pero ahora puede que vaya.  
- ¿Por qué no te largas ya? – le espeté, mirándole furiosa -. Llegarás tarde, y no querrás que se te adelante otro y te la espante, ¿verdad?

Mis palabras rabiosas hicieron que el rostro de Jacob se enojara aún más. Sus cejas se arquearon tanto hacia abajo, que produjeron una profunda sombra en sus ojos.

- ¡De acuerdo, me voy! – gruñó.

De dos zancadas, llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió, pero cuando estaba pasando, se paró.

- Mañana no sé si te vendré a buscar, igual estoy durmiendo – masculló sin mirarme.

Y salió, cerrando de un portazo.

* * *

Espero sus reviews ;)

Renesmee Black Cullen1096


	10. Cap 8: Atracción

Este capitulo se los dedico a todos los que me leen.

Lo que esta en cursiva es lo que dice Helen y lo que esta subrayado es de Renesme.

* * *

**ATRACCIÓN**  
  
Esa noche no pude pegar ojo. Era la primera vez que dormía sin la compañía cercana de mi lobo y, encima, cuando cerraba los ojos, podía ver la imagen de Jacob en la barra tonteando con Brenda mientras ésta se le insinuaba descaradamente. Intenté pensar en otras cosas, pero todas terminaban en el mismo punto: Jacob. No podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Y para colmo, me sentía culpable. Él nunca se había enfadado conmigo y lo había provocado yo. ¿Por qué no había podido simplemente reconocer que estaba celosa? Era evidente, lo estaba. Tenía que haberle dicho la verdad, que tenía celos porque no quería que lo separaran de mi lado, porque era mi mejor amigo y quería que estuviera conmigo para siempre. Pero eso era tan egoísta.

Cuando me levanté de la cama, me sentía fatal. Tan sólo pensar que no le iba a ver esa mañana, hacía que el día se pareciese al bosque entre nieblas de la tarde anterior.

Después de ducharme y arreglarme, salí de mi dormitorio, desganada, para ir a desayunar.

Mi corazón saltó como un resorte y empezó a latir a trompicones en cuanto le olí y escuché su voz en la cocina. Con una alegría desbocada, comencé a bajar las escaleras, pero cuando llegué al primer piso, se me ocurrió pensar en qué le iba a decir. Me quedé quieta, agarrada a la barandilla. ¿Y si me contaba lo bien que se lo había pasado con Brenda? ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que reaccionar? ¿Me atrevería a decirle la verdad? Y lo peor iba a ser cuando ella me lo contara en el instituto, porque claro que lo haría, vamos, seguro que me lo restregaría por la cara.

Me apoyé en la barandilla, en mitad de la escalera. No entendía por qué me molestaba tanto. Al fin y al cabo, algún día Jake encontraría a una chica que… El alma se me cayó al suelo sólo de pensarlo. Pero tenía que asumir la realidad. La cruda y horrible realidad: Jacob no podía estar conmigo para siempre, como yo quería. Algún día se imprimaría o se enamoraría de alguien y me dejaría. Me dio un puntazo en el corazón tan grande, que pensé que me había dejado de latir. Y pensar en que esa chica pudiera ser Brenda, me ponía mala. Él se merecía a alguien mejor, una chica que le entendiera, que le quisiera por cómo es, no por _cómo está_. Y esa Brenda… ¿por qué le gustaba a Jacob? No lo comprendía.

- No estuvo con ella, tranquila.

Pegué un salto al oír la voz de mi padre.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? – inquirí, nerviosa.  
- Acabo de llegar – mintió.  
- ¡Papá! – protesté.  
- Bueno, vale – dijo, levantando las manos - Lo siento, no lo pude evitar. Es que a veces tú también piensas un poquito alto, hija.

Resoplé y me repantigué en uno de los peldaños. Mi padre se sentó a mi lado. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, lo cual me sirvió para tranquilizarme.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no fue? – le pregunté con un susurro, mirándome las manos -. ¿Te lo dijo él o le leíste la mente?  
- Lleva pensando en que te lo iba a decir toda la mañana – me pasó el brazo por el hombro -. Está muy arrepentido por haberse enfadado contigo.  
- ¿Él? – alcé la vista para mirarle -. Pero si fue por mi culpa.  
- Pues él piensa que se excedió. Además, odia estar enfadado contigo. Bueno, no te voy a reproducir sus palabras exactas, pero no lo soporta.  
- Sí, yo también pienso que es una… - miré a mi padre, que ya estaba poniendo mala cara -, asquerosidad – rectifiqué.  
- Pues baja ahí y arregla las cosas con él – dijo, incorporándose para levantarse.  
- Espera – le agarré del brazo para que no lo hiciera.  
- ¿No me dijiste que no me metiera en vuestras mentes? – me recordó, después de oír mi pensamiento.  
- Sólo por esta vez, por favor – le supliqué -. Dime si esa chica le gusta, solamente eso.  
- ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas tú? – me instó con una sonrisa -. En realidad, creo que deberíais hablar de todo esto, me parece que tendríais que aclarar… algunas cosas.  
- ¿Qué cosas? – le pregunté, extrañada.  
- Cosas que tenéis que hablar vosotros dos y en las que yo no me debo meter – atajó, dándome palmaditas en la rodilla mientras se ponía de pie.

Me quedé sentada, hecha un lío. La verdad es que tenía que aclararle lo de mis celos. Por lo menos, ahora sabía que no había ido a esa _cita_ con ella. Una repentina sensación de alivio y de alegría empezó a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo.

- Es mejor que bajes ya – advirtió mi padre, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos -. Está empezando a ponerse nervioso por tu tardanza. Piensa que estás enfadada y que no quieres verle.

¿Que no quería verle? ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? No había cosa en el mundo que me apeteciera más.

- Gracias, papá.

Me levanté deprisa, le di un beso a mi padre y bajé las escaleras al trote hacia la cocina.

Cuando entré allí, le vi cabizbajo, con los brazos en jarra, esperando por mí. Levantó su angustiada mirada y corrí a abrazarle sin pensármelo dos veces. Lo hice con tanto afán, que su espalda chocó con la pared que tenía detrás. No pareció hacerle daño, ya que me rodeó con sus brazos efusivamente.

- Lo siento. He sido un idiota – murmuró.

Me separé un poco de su cuello para mirarle.

- La culpa fue mía – le corregí -. Me porté como una tonta.  
- Bueno, no empezaremos ahora con el rollo ese de culpa mía, culpa mía, ¿no? – bromeó con una sonrisa.  
- No – le correspondí con otra.

Me quedé mirando esos ojos negros que ahora eran brillantes y vivos. Cómo me gustaban esos ojos. A medida que los miraba, me iba quedando más y más hechizada. Jacob también los clavó en los míos con esa mirada profunda, hipnotizándome como ya solía ser habitual. Él también parecía estarlo.

De pronto, la pulsera vibró, aunque esta vez fue como un cosquilleo suave que no me asustó, y una de las diapositivas que le había enseñado a mi madre apareció ante mí sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. La rememoré al mirar los ojos negros que me observaban, clara como el agua cristalina. Era la primera que mi mente me había mostrado. Los intensos ojos oscuros de Jacob, que me atrapaban y me llamaban, y que cuando se clavaban en los míos, no me dejaban moverme. Pero, por fin, recordé que no eran ellos los que me apresaban, era yo la que no quería apartarme, la que quería seguir mirándolos, la que quería perderme en ellos.

Entonces, me pregunté qué pasaría si seguía mirándolos, qué tenía de malo si me dejaba hipnotizar del todo. Tal vez averiguara lo que querían de mí. La pulsera vibró de nuevo, otro cosquilleo. _Sí, tengo que saberlo_, le contesté para mis adentros.

Me perdí en la inmensidad de sus ojos y me dejé guiar por ellos. Me lo pidieron, y comencé a acercar mi rostro al de Jacob lentamente, sin apartar la vista de ellos. No sé qué me pasaba, pero una fuerza maravillosa y mágica me llevaba a él irremediablemente, como si los dos fuéramos dos imanes que se atraen, me incitaba a acercarme a él, y cuanto más me perdía en su mirada, más sentía esa fuerza. Mientras él también se aproximaba, adiviné a dónde me llevaban sus pupilas y bajé la mirada a sus labios. Ahora me guiaban ellos. Podía notar el calor de todo su cuerpo, que ahora estaba más adosado al mío. Su frente tocó la mía; miles de mariposas empezaron a agitarse en mi estómago y mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez con más fuerza, casi se me salía del pecho. Cerré los ojos, mi cerebro ya sabía lo que quería y no me hacían falta, no necesitaba guía. Cuando sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda para aferrarse a mi cintura y su tórrido aliento acarició mis labios, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y un suave jadeo se me escapó de los pulmones, haciendo que me quedara sin aire. Sólo tenía que acercarme otro centímetro y tendría esos labios…

De repente, un carraspeo inesperado irrumpió en la cocina y nos despertó de nuestro profundo sueño.

Me aparté de Jacob del sobresalto, nerviosa y avergonzada. No me dio tiempo ni a estar confusa, ni siquiera vi quién había entrado en la cocina. Como no sabía qué hacer con las manos y no quería que me vieran la cara, me puse a disimular, abriendo y cerrando las puertas del armario. Al ver los cuencos del desayuno, se me ocurrió revolver con ellos.

Él apoyó su cabeza en la pared, murmurando algo entre dientes que no entendí del todo, aunque sí que distinguí un par de palabrotas.

- Maldita sea, Seth, ¿qué haces aquí? – bufó al final -. ¿Es que no te podías esperar?  
- Estaba cansado de esperarte en el sofá. Y además, tengo un poco de hambre, la verdad – noté su mirada examinadora en mi espalda -. Buenos días, Nessie. Hoy se te ve con un brillo especial en los ojos – bromeó.

Jacob le dio una colleja como reprimenda.

- ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de largarte?! – le espetó, enfadado.  
- No, tengo hambre – contestó Seth, sentándose a la mesa -. Y Edward me dijo que podía venir ahora a desayunar con vosotros.  
- Maldito chupasangres, siempre está en medio – gruñó Jake, apretando los dientes y mirando hacia la puerta con cara de odio.

Genial, papá lo sabía todo y Seth nos había pillado. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

Mi cara había recuperado su temperatura normal y mi corazón ya latía a la velocidad de siempre, así que respiré hondo y cogí tres cuencos para ponerlos en la mesa.  
Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y resopló cuando los vio.

- Quítate de ahí, ese es mi sitio – le exigió de malas formas, dándole un pequeño empujón en la espalda.

El otro quileute se levantó y se sentó en la silla de enfrente sin rechistar.

- ¿Quieres cereales, Seth? – le ofrecí, colocando los cuencos en la mesa.  
- Sí, sí. Bueno, y unos huevos con beicon tampoco estarían mal.  
- ¡De eso nada, chaval! – le volvió a gruñir Jake -. ¡Seguro que ya has desayunado en tu casa!  
- Está bien, está bien. Hay que ver cómo te pones, tío.  
- Sí, ¿por qué será? – le insinuó Jacob.

Después de servir la leche y guardarla en la nevera, me senté junto a Jake.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – le pregunté a Seth.  
- Se me _acopló_ cuando iba a coger el coche – protestó Jake.  
- Vengo de visita – se metió una enorme cucharada de cereales en la boca y siguió hablando -. No tenía nada que hacer y se me ocurrió venir a veros.  
- Eso tiene arreglo. Te puedo mandar a patrullar ahora mismo, si quieres – le dijo Jacob.

Me remangué las mangas de la chaqueta y alargué el brazo para coger los cereales. Jacob me lo agarró, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – me preguntó, mirándome la muñeca más de cerca, con cara de preocupación.  
- ¡Menudo moratón! – exclamó Seth.

No me había fijado en mi muñeca hasta ese momento. La tenía tan morada, que mi pulsera de color marrón rojizo hacía contraste sobre la piel.

- Ah, te refieres a esto… No es nada, es que ayer me caí en el bosque cuando me perdí – me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia.

Mentir a Jacob era lo que más odiaba del mundo, pero, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Que había sido mi madre la que me lo había hecho mientras le mostraba lo que le mostraba? No podía contarle la verdad, y menos delante de Seth.

Jake observaba mi muñeca extrañado, como si no se lo acabara de tragar. Dibujó con su índice la marca que habían dejado los dedos de mi madre y levantó la vista para mirarme a los ojos. Tuve que bajar la mía y retirar poco a poco la muñeca de sus manos, me conocía demasiado bien. Tendría que contarle la verdad más tarde.  
En ese momento, mi madre entró por la puerta y yo me bajé las mangas de la chaqueta con rapidez. No quería que ella lo viera, ya se sentiría bastante culpable como para que encima descubriera lo que me había hecho su dura mano. Pero a Jake no le engañé. En cuanto lo vio, le rechinaron los dientes. Ahora ya sabía quién había sido. Le cogí la mano y se la apreté una vez para avisarle de que no dijera nada, mientras le miraba con ojos de súplica. Respiró muy hondo y se metió una cucharada de cereales en la boca para concentrarse en otra cosa.

Durante el resto del desayuno Seth y yo charlamos con mi madre, pero Jacob no abrió la boca. Ni siquiera la miró. Se limitó a comer con cara de pocos amigos, clavando la vista en el cuenco de cereales, y cuando los tres nos marchamos, tampoco se despidió.

- ¿Por qué tienes que venir con nosotros? – le preguntó, molesto, a Seth, ya en el coche.

Estaba claro que quería saber lo que me había pasado con mamá y que intuía que, con Seth presente, no iba a obtener la respuesta.

- Por dar una vuelta – le contestó éste, encogiéndose de hombros.

Jake suspiró, cansado.

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que sólo se oían los limpiaparabrisas cuando pasaban por la luna delantera y el repiqueteo de la lluvia en el techo.

- Esta revista de coches mola – dijo Seth de repente, con la publicación en las manos.  
- Luego ponla en su sitio, ¿me oyes? Siempre andas en mis cosas y después no encuentro nada – protestó Jacob.  
- ¡Pero si lo tienes todo tirado por aquí! – exclamó Seth, mirando el asiento trasero en el que estaba -. ¡Casi no tengo sitio ni para sentarme!  
- Bueno, yo sé dónde lo tengo todo, así que no te la juegues.  
- ¡Vaya humor de perros que tienes hoy, tío! ¡Parece mentira que antes en la cocina casi…!

Jake le echó una mirada fraticida por el espejo retrovisor y Seth se calló al instante. Yo me puse colorada y me giré hacia la ventanilla para disimularlo.

¿Por qué había intentado besarle? Ahora la confusión que me había ahorrado en la cocina empezaba a salir de mi cabeza como la lava de un volcán.

- ¡Uf! Estoy cansadísimo – dijo el Clearwater, después de soltar un monumental bostezo.  
- ¿Por qué no te echas ahí y duermes un rato? – le sugirió Jake de malos modos.  
- Puede que lo haga.  
- Sí, tienes cara de cansado, la verdad. ¿Qué hiciste? – le pregunté, girándome un poco para mirarle.  
- Ayer por la noche estuvimos buscando pruebas para Carlisle – volvió a bostezar, tiempo suficiente para que la lava de mi cabeza fuera barrida de repente por un glaciar que se me clavó en el cerebro: Jacob no había ido al _Ocean_ porque había tenido que salir con la manada -. Según Jake, iba a ser un momento, pero se nos alargó más de la cuenta.

Así que, si no hubiera sido por eso, habría ido a su _cita_ con Brenda. Ahora lo veía todo claro. Por eso papá no me había querido decir si ella le gustaba. Por eso me dijo que teníamos que aclarar algunas cosas. Y yo casi le había dado un beso, ¿sería estúpida?

- ¿Ah, sí? – me volví y miré a Jacob con cara de malas pulgas, pero él interpretó mal mi gesto.  
- No me mires así, yo no tuve la culpa – se defendió -. Tuvo que venir la policía y todo se nos complicó.  
- ¿La policía? – ahora esto llamaba un poquito más mi atención.  
- Sí, es que encontramos un… cuerpo.  
- Era sólo el torso – le corrigió Seth.  
- Maldito niñato, ¿no estabas durmiendo? – gruñó Jake.  
- Casi.  
- ¿Un… un torso? – mascullé, tragando saliva.  
- Sí, estaba todo rajado – volvió a hablar Seth -. Bueno, más bien desgarrado. Le faltaban todos los órganos, las vísceras y todo. Casi no tenía ni sangre, y las costillas…  
- ¡¿Te quieres callar de una… vez?! – le cortó Jake -. ¿No ves que la estás asustando, bocazas? No hacía falta dar tantos detalles.

Mientras Jacob empezaba a mascullar para sí, yo me empecé a poner pálida sólo de imaginarme la descripción.

- ¿La cabeza del otro día pertenece a este torso? – conseguí preguntar.  
- No lo sabemos – me contestó Jake, más calmado -. No me quedó otro remedio que llamar a la policía y tuvimos que salir por pies, bueno, por patas, mejor dicho. Menos mal que Charlie nos tapa todo lo que puede. Pobre hombre, el otro día ya vomitó lo suyo con lo de la cabeza. Ya me imagino cómo le sentaría esto otro. Igual le voy a hacer una visita más tarde y, de paso, que me cuente lo que han averiguado – me miró para ver si había recuperado mi color. Debía de ser así, porque volvió la vista a la carretera y siguió hablando -. Lo que sí sabemos es que había el mismo rastro que encontramos ayer. Esa peste estaba por todas partes.  
- ¿Era un hombre o una mujer? – interrogué con voz queda.  
- ¿Qué?  
- El… cadáver… El torso, ¿era de un hombre o de una mujer?  
- De un hombre – contestó.  
- ¿Y la cabeza?  
- No se sabe. Charlie la mandó a los forenses de Seattle, porque aquí no tienen medios para este tipo de casos. Tardarán unos días hasta que lo averigüen. Y me imagino que el torso también tendrán que enviarlo, así que no saldremos de dudas hasta dentro de una o dos semanas.  
- A lo mejor es un asesino en serie que utiliza algún perfume raro o algo para tapar las pruebas, o como sello – conjeturé -. Incluso puede que haya enterrado el resto del cadáver por el bosque.  
- Puede, no sé. Ya se verá. Aunque nosotros no hemos encontrado sangre ni rastro alguno del cuerpo por ningún sitio, aparte de donde lo encontramos, claro.  
- Es muy raro – me quedé pensativa.  
- Bueno, tendremos que esperar al resultado de los forenses – concluyó.

Nos quedamos callados un momento.

Mi atención se volvió a centrar irremediablemente en el tema de Brenda. Tenía que saber la verdad, aunque me doliera.

Bajé mi parasol y miré por el espejo al asiento trasero. Seth parecía estar profundamente dormido. Ésta era la mía para aclarar si a Jacob le gustaba.

- ¿Hubieras ido a la _invitación_ de Brenda – me negué a llamarla _cita_ delante suyo - si no hubieses tenido que salir con la manada? – le solté de sopetón.

Si me paraba a pensar en cómo preguntárselo, se me pasaría toda la mañana, y ya estábamos llegando al instituto.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Todavía sigues dudándolo?  
- O sea, que sí – intenté que no se me notara el nudo que empezaba a formarse en mi garganta -. Ella… ella te gusta.

Jacob suspiró y se mordió el labio, sonriendo.

- ¡Pues claro que no! – exclamó, riéndose como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.  
- ¿No? – mi voz sonó con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría.  
- ¿Cómo me va a gustar? Es imposible – afirmó, más serio.

Entramos en el aparcamiento y estacionó el coche en el primer sitio que encontró.

- ¿Y por qué iba a ser imposible? Odio reconocerlo, pero es bastante guapa – sí, odiaba reconocerlo.  
- Porque sólo tiene ojos para ti, Nessie – espetó Seth de repente, dándonos un susto a los dos -. Como está im…

Con una velocidad increíble, Jacob sacó el ambientador de la rejilla de ventilación y se lo lanzó a su hermano de manada a la boca para acallarle. No hizo falta llegar a tanto, Seth consiguió cogerlo a tiempo, pero cerró la boca igualmente.

- ¡Tú no te callas ni debajo del agua, ¿no?! – le bramó Jacob. Seth empezó a abrir la boca –. Como no cierres esa bocaza, te juro que te voy a poner a patrullar durante tres días seguidos – le gruñó con tono amenazador, haciendo que su amigo pegara los labios inmediatamente.

Me quedé paralizada por la frase de Seth. Ya tenía asumido que mi cara había cambiado de color, así que no le di importancia. Además, las palabras se repetían en mi cabeza como si éste se hubiera metido dentro y las dijera una y otra vez, podía escuchar hasta el timbre de voz que había usado. Noté otro fuerte cosquilleo en el estómago.

- Vas a llegar tarde – me avisó Jake, sacándome de mi estancamiento.  
- Ah, sí – respondí, todavía parpadeando.  
- Hasta dentro de tres días – se despidió Seth con pesadumbre.  
- O puede que más, mira a ver – le contestó Jacob.

Empezaron otra pequeña discusión y no me quedó otro remedio que reírme. Era muy gracioso verlos así todo el día. Desde luego, con ellos no me aburriría nunca.  
Me despedí de los dos con la mano al salir del coche y ellos me correspondieron con lo mismo, aunque Jake también me sonrió.

Me pareció que le echaba una bronca monumental a Seth en cuanto me alejé corriendo del coche para no mojarme. Se me escapó otra risilla por el camino.

Mis amigas ya estaban en sus aulas y tuve que trotar por el pasillo para alcanzar a Helen.

Entramos en clase de Historia y la señora Smith nos entregó unas hojas con unos ejercicios para tantear el nivel de los alumnos. Era tipo test, así que me resultaba más fácil. Mientras ponía la x en la quinta pregunta, Helen me entregó un papelito doblado por la mitad. Lo abrí y lo leí.

_Tienes que tener cuidado con Brenda. Va a por todas con Jacob. Como te descuides, te lo quita._

Escribí en el mismo papel y se lo pasé.

¿Por qué dices eso? A mí no me va a quitar nada.

_No es el primer novio que le levanta a alguien.  
_  
Ya os he dicho que no es mi novio.  
  
Helen puso los ojos en blanco y estuvo un rato escribiendo.

_Pero apuesto lo que quieras a que te gustaría. He visto cómo le miras y lo celosa que te pusiste cuando Brenda se le insinuó. Es imposible que no te guste. Eso de "mejor amigo" no se lo cree nadie. Además, creo que tú también le gustas, sólo hay que ver cómo te mira. _

Cuando acabé de leer la nota, me quedé estupefacta. Helen se dio cuenta y me quitó el papel para escribir algo más.

_Los "mejores amigos" no se cogen de la mano, ni se abrazan como lo hacéis vosotros. Estás loquita por él, reconócelo. Me parece que él está esperando a que tú des el primer paso.  
_  
Me pasó la nota de nuevo y siguió haciendo los ejercicios tan tranquila. ¿Pero a ella qué le importaba? Aún así, le contesté.

Es mi mejor amigo desde que era pequeña, y lo de la mano y los abrazos siempre ha sido así entre nosotros.

_Aún así, creo que te gustan demasiado. ¿Y las miraditas? Reconócelo, te gusta tu mejor amigo. Bienvenida al club._

Le miré sorprendida y ella asintió con la cabeza. Me volvió a quitar la nota.

_Sí, estoy loquita por mi mejor amigo. Pero en mi caso, creo que yo a él no le gusto del mismo modo. Por eso me parece una pena que perdáis el tiempo de esa manera, pudiendo estar juntos.  
_  
¿Perder el tiempo? ¿Estar juntos?

La señora Smith empezó a sospechar y se levantó para dirigirse en nuestra dirección.

Escondí la nota en el cajón del pupitre y puse la x en unas cuantas preguntas más con mi velocidad de medio vampiro. Cuando llegó, ya tenía los ejercicios casi terminados. Bajó sus gafas de pasta verdes para examinarlos, me miró a mí y a mi compañera, y se dio la vuelta silenciosamente para volver a sentarse.

Helen sacó el papel de mi cajón y escribió de nuevo. Se le escapó una risa muda que no entendí, hasta que lo leí.

_Cuando estáis juntos, se nota en el ambiente mucha tensión sexual, saltan chispas. Hasta yo, que sólo os he visto dos veces, me he dado cuenta.  
_  
¡¿Qué?! ¡¿_Tensión_… qué?! Me puse tan colorada, que la señora Smith volvió a bajar sus gafas para mirarme otra vez. Helen se rió entre dientes.

¡¿Estás loca?! Jacob es como mi hermano mayor. Me parece que lees mucha novela rosa.

_¡Pero no sois hermanos! ¡Y Jacob te gusta! ¡Reconócelo de una vez!  
Y ahora voy a seguir con esto, que no me va a dar tiempo. Piensa en lo que te he dicho._

Helen se concentró como si nada en los ejercicios y yo me quedé mirando la nota. La volví a leer con más atención y me la guardé en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Terminé lo poco que me quedaba del test. No quería ser la primera en entregarlo, así que disimulé mientras esperaba.

Miré a mi compañera, que estaba concentradísima en la hoja que tenía delante, y bajé la vista a la mía.

Me quedé pensando en la nota. ¿En serio pensaba que me gustaba Jacob? También decía que yo le gustaba a él. De pronto, Seth se volvió a meter en mi cabeza para repetirme sus palabras: _sólo tiene ojos para ti, Nessie_. Pero, ¿lo diría en ese sentido? ¿O lo diría porque Jake siempre se preocupaba por mí como un hermano? Recordé la frase de Helen como si la estuviese leyendo en ese mismo momento. Era verdad, Jacob no era mi hermano. Los hermanos no te abrazan, ni te acarician, ni te miran como lo hacía él. Y las hermanas no se ponen celosas, ni le tocan el pecho por muy espectacular que éste sea, ni le intentan besar... Un flash saltó en mi cerebro. Me sentí como una idiota que tiene algo delante todo el tiempo y no lo ve hasta que se choca con ello. Jacob no me veía como una hermana, y yo tampoco lo veía como un hermano. Lo cierto es que si Seth no hubiera entrado en la cocina… Noté las famosas mariposas en el estómago otra vez. Habíamos estado a punto de besarnos. Mi estómago casi iba a explotar de mariposas al acordarme de lo que sentí en ese momento, cuando sus labios estaban a un centímetro de los míos. El vello de los brazos se me puso de punta sólo con evocarlo. ¿Por qué me había gustado tanto? ¿Por qué sentía esas mariposas? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiéramos hecho? ¿Por qué me estremecía cuando su mano me rozaba la mejilla y el cuello? ¿Por qué me parecía tan guapo? ¿Por qué me llamaban tanto sus ojos negros? ¿Y su cuerpo? La respuesta era tan obvia, que me sorprendí a mí misma con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta, de lo ciega que había estado. Helen tenía razón, Jacob me gustaba. Me atraía mucho físicamente.

Sin embargo, el darme cuenta de eso también me hizo sentir muy confusa. Esta mañana me había levantado pensando que estaba celosa porque no quería que me separaran de mi mejor amigo, y unas horas después me daba cuenta de que también lo estaba porque me gustaba. ¿Por qué todo en mi vida pasaba tan deprisa?

El timbre sonó y pegué un bote en el asiento. Todavía aturdida, me di cuenta de que los demás, incluida mi compañera de pupitre, estaban entregando los ejercicios. Me levanté y me puse a la fila para entregar los míos.

Me pasé el resto de las clases pensando en mi revelación, en cómo me tenía que comportar con Jake a partir de este momento. ¿Cambiarían las cosas entre nosotros? ¿Se lo debía decir? ¿Y si yo no le gustaba a él? Pensé en el _casi beso_, en que al final no lo había sido, en que si de verdad yo le gustase, él podía haberme besado primero y no lo hizo. Tal vez, solamente sentíamos una simple atracción, después de todo, él era un chico y yo una chica.

Me dije a mí misma que lo mejor era esperar, darme tiempo, y que las cosas siguieran por su cauce de siempre. Si ese cauce nos llevaba a algún sitio, ya se vería. Aunque ni siquiera quería pensar en eso por el momento.

Pero la hora del almuerzo llegó más deprisa que los dos días anteriores. Jennifer, Alison y Brenda ya estaban en la mesa cuando llegamos, y, antes de que me diera tiempo a sentarme y a rumiar todas mis conclusiones, ésta última ya me estaba preguntando por Jacob.

- ¿Sabes si va a venir esta noche al _Ocean_? – me preguntó sin cortarse un pelo.

Para encima, Helen me echó una mirada con intención, instándome a saltar a escena, y funcionó. Sí, llevaba razón, Brenda iba a por todas. Ahora que ya sabía que me gustaba Jake, algo en mi interior me decía que no se lo pusiera tan fácil. No pude evitarlo. Me daba igual que sólo fuera atracción, eso era suficiente para pararle los pies.

- No, no va a ir – le dije, tajante.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo él? – quiso saber, un tanto irritada.  
- Hemos quedado – le contesté con el mismo tono.

En realidad, no era mentira. Jake solía quedarse conmigo hasta bastante tarde.

Brenda se quedó pensativa, con el gesto contrariado. Me reí para mis adentros y Helen me hizo el signo de la victoria mientras se disponía a beber su refresco de cola.

* * *

Espero su reviews :)

Renesmee Black Cullen1096


	11. Cap 9: La Visita

Espero les guste.

* * *

**LA VISITA**

Las clases terminaron y seguía lloviendo a mares. Jake me esperaba dentro del coche, lo cual me alegró. Brenda no tendría oportunidad de abordarle, no quería mojarse los zapatos. No estaba en el aparcamiento, había parado a unos pocos metros de la entrada del edificio, obstaculizando el paso al resto de alumnos que se marchaban. Me despedí de mis amigas después de hablar con ellas un rato en el vestíbulo, me puse la capucha de la chaqueta y salí corriendo hacia el vehículo. Cuando llegué, Jacob ya me había abierto la puerta desde el interior.

El abrazo que nos dimos nos salió espontáneo a los dos, era tan habitual, sólo que, para mí, empezaba a adquirir un matiz algo diferente.

- ¿Qué tal el día? – me preguntó mientras arrancaba el coche.  
- Muy… clarificador – contesté -. ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Dónde has estado? Tienes el pelo empapado – le dije, acariciándole la cabeza con los dedos.  
- Acabo de estar con la manada y no pude secarme. Tenía el tiempo justo para ir corriendo a casa y cambiarme de ropa – cogió aire y siguió hablando -. Oye, Nessie, si me sigues haciendo eso, voy a quedarme dormido al volante – murmuró con su sonrisa torcida.  
- ¿Tanto te gusta? – cuchicheé.

A mí, desde luego, me encantaba, tenía que reconocerlo.

- Ya sabes que sí – susurró. Casi le salía ese _ronroneo_ lupino suyo -. Me chifla que me acaricies, aunque nunca lo habías hecho en mi forma humana.

Retiré la mano de su pelo en cuanto lo escuché. Si sospechara algo, me moriría.

- ¿Por qué paras? – protestó con una sonrisa y los ojos suplicantes.  
- Bueno, querías conducir, ¿no? – bromeé.  
- Puedo detener el coche aquí mismo – sugirió con el mismo tono de imploración -. Así puedes acariciarme tranquilamente.  
- Si te transformas, sí.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque cuando eres lobo, estás lleno de pelo y tengo más donde acariciar – concluí.  
- Aquí hay mucho que acariciar, nena. No te imaginas cuánto – me soltó en un tono vacilón, con su sonrisa torcida otra vez.  
- ¡Jacob Black, no empieces con tus bromas! – exclamé, empujándole el brazo, enfadada, mientras él se partía de la risa.

Ya notaba la sangre bombeándome la cara.

- Además, dentro del coche no entro como lobo – añadió.  
- Pues por eso. No puede ser.  
- Ay – suspiró, intencionadamente alto.

Cogí el estuche de CDs. del asiento trasero y saqué uno de esos de _rock_ que nos gustaba a los dos. Lo puse y, cuando estaba apartando la mano del reproductor, me fijé en que Jacob estaba mirando mi muñeca.

Su cara pasó del alegre socarrón al cabreado en un segundo.

- Sólo un vampiro podría marcar sus dedos en tu piel de ese modo. Ha sido tu madre, ¿no?  
- Sí – mascullé, bajando la mirada.

¿Cómo iba a mentirle a Jacob? Odiaba hacerlo. Además, era mi mejor amigo y necesitaba hablar con él, desahogarme.

- Pero lo hizo sin querer – continué.

Jacob respiró hondo y exhaló.

- Lo sé. Lo último que haría Bella sería hacerte daño, por eso me pareció tan raro – hizo una pausa -. ¿Qué pasó?

Aquí venía la parte _escabrosa_ que tenía que contar. Giré la manivela y abrí un poco la ventanilla para que me diera algo de aire en el rostro.

- Fue en el bosque. Me empezó a interrogar sobre lo que había pasado en mi habitación el día que te quedaste a dormir. Le dije la verdad, pero no se lo creía, así que le puse la mano en la mejilla para mostrarle... – miré a Jake de reojo y tragué saliva -, cuando… cuando…  
- Cuando me toqueteaste – agregó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bajé otro poco la ventanilla.

- No te… toqueteé – le corregí -. Fue una… _inocente caricia_ – lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue el término con el que lo había bautizado mi padre.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

- Y ahora que te doy la oportunidad, la desperdicias.  
- Bueno, ¿quieres saber lo que pasó o no? – protesté mientras bajaba el cristal hasta abajo.  
- Vale, vale. Sigue.  
- Le enseñé lo _inocente_ que había sido – maticé, si bien no era del todo cierto - y ella no se fiaba igualmente, así que me agarró por la muñeca para que le siguiera mostrando lo que pasó después. No midió bien las fuerzas y apretó más de la cuenta.

Por supuesto, también omití que yo me había revelado un poco mostrándole todo lo que había sentido cuando estaba entre sus brazos, cuando me fijaba en su pecho desnudo o cuando le había acariciado, eso no hacía falta que lo supiera. Y, desde luego, tampoco le iba a contar la visión casi hipnótica que había tenido, aunque sólo me acordaba de la primera diapositiva gracias a que la había visto esa mañana, cuando habíamos estado a punto de besarnos...

- Se le fue un poco la mano, pero fue sin querer – ratificó, sacándome de mi mundo -. Le cuesta mucho reconocer que ya no eres una niña y quiere protegerte. Para ella es muy duro que hayas crecido tan rápido.  
- Por eso no quería que viera lo que me había hecho. No quería que se sintiera culpable, ya tiene bastante.  
- Menos mal que no me dejaste decirle nada esta mañana. A veces me puede mi temperamento.  
- Sí, lo sé – me reí.  
- ¿Y qué pasó después? – espetó de pronto.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- ¿Qué hiciste cuando me sobaste? – me miró sonriente.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

De repente, me acordé de que también le tenía que contar otra cosa.

- Cuando le estaba mostrando todo eso a mamá, la pulsera hizo algo muy raro.  
- ¿La pulsera? – preguntó, extrañado -. ¿Cómo que la pulsera?  
- Vibró.  
- ¿Que vibró? – soltó una carcajada -. ¡Muy bueno, Nessie!  
- ¡No es broma! – me quejé.

Al verme el rostro tan serio, Jacob cambió el suyo, aunque no podía evitar una pequeña curva en sus labios.

- ¿Ahora mi pulsera es un vibrador? – se mofó finalmente.

Me crucé de brazos, enfadada, a la espera de que terminara de carcajearse de su propio y pésimo chiste.

- ¡Jacob, esto es totalmente en serio! ¡No sé por qué te cuento nada! – me giré hacia la ventanilla con el ceño clavado en los ojos.

Si no llega a ser por el cinturón, le hubiera dado completamente la espalda.

Dejó de reírse y se quedó callado unos segundos.

- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? – dijo, por fin sin un ápice de burla -. ¿No me estás tomando el pelo? ¿La pulsera… vibró?

Seguí mirando por la ventanilla sin decir ni una palabra.

- Vamos, Nessie – me presionó el hombro con la mano -. Ahora no estoy riéndome. Es que es la primera vez que lo oigo.

Mi intención era no contarle nada más, estaba que echaba humo, pero mi determinación se quebró por completo cuando metió la mano entre mi pelo y empezó a acariciarme la nuca con los dedos. Volví a recuperar el aire cuando la quitó para cambiar la marcha del coche.

Respiré hondo y me giré hacia él.

- Prométeme que no te vas a reír, ¿vale? – me arriesgué a mirarle fijamente a los ojos para que viera que hablaba en serio –. Esto que te voy a contar te juro que pasó.

Jacob entendió mi mirada perfectamente.

- Sí, te lo prometo.

Me alejé de sus ojos para mirar por el parabrisas. El coche tomó la salida que iniciaba el trayecto hasta mi casa.

- Mamá me tenía agarrada por la muñeca derecha. La pulsera vibró fuerte una sola vez, como si le diera una convulsión o algo así – empecé a gesticular con la mano sobre el aro de cuero para simular lo que había pasado -, parecía una explosión, pero sin fuego, que produjo una especie de energía, una onda expansiva que arrastró su mano y la empujó hacia atrás. Fue tan fuerte, que le llevó el brazo y todo, aunque no la hizo daño, simplemente la apartó. A mí ni siquiera me rozó.

Volví la cara para observarle. Jacob miraba a la carretera con un gesto de extrañeza en el rostro, pero me había creído.

- Es una pulsera mágica, por eso te lo preguntaba ayer – le recordé.  
- Pero, ¿cómo…? Yo mismo la hice. Yo no puedo… - hizo una pausa en la que se quedó confuso y pensativo -. Tengo que hablar con el Consejo, tal vez ellos lo sepan…  
- Creo que me protege de los vampiros completos. En ese momento, mamá me hacía daño y la pulsera reaccionó.  
- Una pulsera mágica… - repitió para sí -. ¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Por qué nunca había hecho eso? – Jacob aún seguía con la confusión en los ojos.  
- Bueno, nunca un vampiro me había tocado de ese modo, y supongo que cuando pasó, la pulsera se activó.

Silencié también la otra vibración de aviso con mi madre que me hizo hablar y el cosquilleo de la pulsera en la cocina cuando me había recordado la visión. No tenía explicación para eso.

Se hizo un mutismo en el que Jacob se quedó pensativo, con esa expresión de confusión y perplejidad en el rostro.

- ¿Qué tal con Charlie? – interrogué para cambiar de tema -. ¿Fuiste a verle?  
- ¿Qué? – parpadeó como si le hubiese sacado de sus pensamientos –. Ah, no. Al final no pude, Rachel y Paul me llamaron para que fuera por su casa. Es verdad, casi se me olvida. Tengo que darte una noticia.  
- ¿Buena o mala?  
- No sé qué decirte – hizo una mueca de dolor y suspiró -. Rachel y Paul se casan.  
Jacob tenía cara de resignación, pero la mía se iluminó de la alegría.  
- ¿Se casan?  
- Sí, ahora esa bestia va a ser mi _cuñado_ – destacó la última palabra con mal humor y resopló.  
- Bueno, ya se sabía que tarde o temprano se iban a casar.  
- Sí, pero, ¿tan pronto? – exhaló con agobio.  
- Jake, llevan cuatro años viviendo juntos, yo creo que no ha sido _tan pronto_ – le contesté con ironía.  
- Lo cual me indica que esos dos se van a poner a tener críos enseguida – dijo casi con amargura -. Lo cual quiere decir que voy a tener a un montón de bestiales _Pauls_ en miniatura todos los días corriendo por mi casa. Lo cual significa que jamás en mi vida me quitaré a Paul de encima.  
- También puedes tener a pequeñas _Rachels_ corriendo por tu casa – le corregí -. Y a Paul no te lo ibas a quitar nunca de encima, de todos modos.  
- Gracias por los ánimos – me respondió con sarcasmo, sonriendo.

El coche pasó los últimos árboles del sendero y se detuvo frente al porche. Seguía lloviendo, aunque había bajado de intensidad.

- ¿Y cuándo es la boda?  
- El seis de febrero. Rachel me ha pedido que seamos los padrinos, pero si tú no quieres, no pasa nada. Puedes ir de invitada simplemente.

Había ido con Jacob a la boda de Sam y Emily hacía tres años y me había encantado. Por aquel entonces, yo ya tendría como unos nueve años, por eso me acordaba perfectamente. Las bodas quileute siempre me habían parecido más bonitas que los _bodorrios_ tradicionales. Se celebraban en la zona sur de la media luna de la playa que conformaba First Beach, al atardecer, justo en la puesta de sol, al abrigo de una enorme hoguera y con las islas, el mar, el bosque y los acantilados que la rodeaban como testigos. El astro rey que se ponía simbolizaba el fin de una vida para comenzar otra con la persona que se amaba, y las llamas eternas de la hoguera, el amor incombustible y poderoso que puede arrasar con todo lo que se pone por delante, al igual que hace el fuego; también simbolizaban la pasión necesaria para la fertilidad, o algo así. Todos iban descalzos, pero muy elegantes, estilo quileute, por supuesto. Los hombres iban de camisa y pantalón largo, sin corbatas ni pajaritas, y las mujeres llevaban sus mejores vestidos. La ceremonia, la cena y la fiesta se hacían en la arena, siendo el elemento protagonista la enorme pira, que permanecía en el centro de todo el meollo de la celebración y siempre la mantenían con las llamas en alto. En aquella boda, en la que más me había fijado era en Emily. Con nueve años, casi me había parecido una princesa, ni siquiera había reparado en la cicatriz de su cara, de lo bonita que me había parecido. Todavía la recordaba como si la estuviera viendo. Su vestido - de escote recto, de manga corta que cubría sólo el hombro y largo hasta los tobillos - era de un blanco roto que resaltaba sobre su piel india. No sabía qué tipo de tela era, pero se le ceñía al cuerpo y a mí me había parecido precioso. También iba descalza y llevaba una pulsera de plata en uno de los tobillos. Pero lo que más me había llamado la atención era su corona de flores, formada por calas blancas, que llevaba en la cabeza sobre su melena negra suelta. El fuego de la hoguera le daba un toque mágico y romántico a toda la ceremonia. Todo en las bodas quileute era tan sencillo y mágico, que me parecían maravillosas.

- ¡Pues claro que quiero! – exclamé.  
- ¿De verdad? ¿No te importa venir conmigo de madrina? – preguntó, mirándome con sus centelleantes ojazos negros.  
- ¿Estás de broma? Una boda quileute no me la pierdo por nada del mundo – le contesté, agarrándome a su brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro -, sobre todo si estoy en el altar conti…

Dejé la palabra colgada al darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, y las mariposas de mi estómago volvieron a revolotear. Nos quedamos los dos inmóviles, sin decir nada.

- Quiero… quiero decir…, que le digas a Rachel que me encantará ser la madrina de… su boda – murmuré.  
- Claro – susurró –. Esto… Tengo… tengo que entrar para darle a Carlisle las pruebas que recogimos anoche.  
- Ah, sí.

Le liberé el brazo y me volví a mi asiento. Jacob también se quedó quieto en el suyo un par de segundos, hasta que abrió la puerta y salió.

Mientras él rebuscaba algo en el maletero, cogí mi mochila del suelo, me puse la capucha y me bajé del coche. Me quedé al pie de las escaleras para esperarle.

Sacó una enorme bolsa, bajó la puerta trasera del Golf y caminó hasta mí. Me quedé mirando sorprendida.

- Nos hemos empleado a fondo – me explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Un poco más y le traéis el bosque entero – bromeé.

Subimos las escaleras, retiré mi capucha y entramos en el salón de la gran casa.

- ¡Nessie! – saludó Alice mientras se acercaba hacia mí dando saltitos y me cogía de la mano –. Ven, tenemos visita.  
- ¿Visita? – pregunté, poniéndome en alerta.

Jacob se envaró al instante. No le gustaban nada esos vampiros curiosos que luego se iban _a cenar_ a la reserva de La Push.

- No, no es eso – Alice me quitó la mochila, la tiró al suelo y me cogió por los hombros, empujándome hacia la enorme mesa de cristal –. Alguien muy especial ha venido a verte, mira.

Cuando alcé la vista, estaban todos sentados a la mesa. Todos, menos uno.  
Jacob dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se puso a mi lado.

- Hola, cielo. ¿Te acuerdas de Nahuel? – presentó mi madre.

Era el chico semivampiro que nos había ayudado hacía casi seis años, cuando los Vulturis habían venido para terminar con todos nosotros. Mi familia le estaba muy agradecida a él y a Huilen, su tía. Si no fuera porque habían venido con Alice y Jasper desde Suramérica para dar su testimonio, mi familia estaría muerta y Jacob y yo estaríamos escondidos en algún lugar recóndito del mundo. Seguía llevando su pelo moreno en una larga coleta y su semblante era tostado y bastante atractivo.

- Hola, Renesmee – me saludó -. Vaya, cuánto has crecido. Estás realmente preciosa.  
- Hola – contesté.

Se había puesto de pie nada más verme y no apartaba sus ojos de color teca de mí. Se quedó mirándome fijamente, de un modo que me hizo sentir muy incómoda, mientras los demás seguían con su conversación. Algo saltó solo y me hizo agarrarme a la mano de Jake. Éste entrelazó los dedos y la aferró con más fuerza.

De pronto, sus ojos se movieron y fijaron su objetivo en Jacob. Su mirada cambió. Era casi imperceptible, pero pude distinguir una nota de repulsión en sus pupilas.  
Miré a mi mejor amigo para ver su reacción y me quedé perpleja. Había levantado la cabeza con una actitud claramente chulesca, apretaba los dientes con fuerza y sus intensos ojos negros estaban clavados en Nahuel con una mirada provocadora. Nunca le había visto así.

- ¿Cómo te va, Jacob? – le preguntó Nahuel, serio.  
- Genial – le respondió él, echándole una mirada de arriba abajo con una media sonrisa arrogante.

Mi padre carraspeó, dirigiéndose a Jacob con cara de pocos amigos, y Nahuel se sentó para centrar su atención en la mesa. Jake en cambio, no interrumpió su conducta.

- Nahuel se va a quedar una temporada con nosotros – anunció mi madre, palmeando la mano del interpelado.

La sonrisa de Jacob se esfumó, aunque siguió con la misma actitud.

- Sí, he dejado a Huilen con mis hermanas.  
- Yo ya lo sabía, pero no os dije nada porque él quería darnos una sorpresa – manifestó Alice con una voz cantarina.  
- Creía que no podías verle, como a Renesmee – dijo mamá, extrañada.  
- Bueno, a Nessie no la veo nunca, pero parece ser que a Nahuel le puedo ver algo, aunque muy poco. Nessie tiene un filtro tupido, opaco, que no me deja ver nada, sin embargo, Nahuel tiene una malla semitransparente que me permite visionar algo, aunque ya os digo que es muy poco. De momento, sólo he podido ver esto – y le sonrió, a lo que Nahuel le correspondió.

Mamá se quedó mirando a Jacob, pensativa, como si estuviese buscando en él algún tipo de respuesta.

- ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita? – inquirió Jasper.  
- Quería conocer mejor a Renesmee, ahora que ya ha crecido – respondió sin cortarse un pelo, observando a Jake con provocación.

¿A mí?

Automáticamente, todos llevaron la vista hacia Jacob con diversas caras, esperando su respuesta.

Mi madre se mordía el labio, preocupada, mi padre estaba en alerta, escuchándole los pensamientos, Alice le miraba con aire petulante, Rosalie sonreía abiertamente, Jasper se concentraba para influenciar en su ánimo, Emmett estaba de brazos cruzados, pero, raro en él, serio, Esme se había llevado la mano a la boca, alarmada, y Carlisle tenía el rostro sereno.

¿Es que era yo la única que me preguntaba qué estaba pasando?

- Yo que tú, no jugaría con fuego – le espetó Emmett al invitado de repente.  
- Déjalo Em – le paró Jacob, antes de que se intercambiaran una mirada de complicidad -. Debemos tratar bien a nuestro _invitado_ – soltó, sarcástico.

Nahuel le dedicó una mirada despectiva y de hastío, y después le sonrió de un modo extraño, como si estuviera muy seguro de sí mismo. A Jacob le dio un respingo y noté cómo el calor quería subirle por la espalda.

Carlisle se levantó de la mesa con el semblante pacífico e instó a Nahuel con un gesto de la mano a que hiciera lo mismo.

- Te enseñaré tu habitación. Acompáñame por aquí.  
- ¡¿Es que va a dormir en esta casa?! – protestó Jacob, nervioso.  
- Jake, ¿qué te pasa? – le pregunté, extrañada -. Es nuestro invitado.  
- Por supuesto que sí – le replicó Alice, mirándole por encima del hombro mientras acompañaba a Carlisle y a Nahuel.  
- ¿En qué planta? – exigió saber.  
- En la primera – dijo Carlisle, que era el último que subía -. Alice ha habilitado mi despacho para hacerle el dormitorio – y se perdió escaleras arriba.  
- No lo veo necesario, Jacob – mi padre se levantó después de leerle la mente.  
- Pues yo sí – contestó éste, tajante -. Y nadie va a impedírmelo.

Mi madre también se puso de pie y se cogió al brazo de papá.

- ¿Qué pasa, Edward? – preguntó, preocupada.  
- ¿De qué estáis hablando? – me dirigí a mi padre.  
- Quiere dormir en tu puerta.  
- ¿En mi puerta? ¿Por qué quieres…?

Intenté soltarme de su mano para ponerme frente a él, pero me fue imposible. Me aferraba con fuerza, aunque no me hacía daño, así que me puse de frente igualmente, con las manos unidas.

- ¿Por qué quieres dormir en mi puerta?

Jacob ni siquiera me miró. Estaba tenso, y tenía los ojos clavados en las escaleras con una mirada agresiva y amenazadora. Me hubiera asustado de no ser porque enseguida distinguí algo más que me atravesó la cabeza como si fuese un balazo frío. Una mota de tinta teñía de preocupación sus ojos negros y, entonces, pude ver con claridad que la agresividad no era amenazante ni ofensiva, sino más bien defensiva. Me estaba protegiendo. Pero, ¿de qué?

- Jake… Jake, mírame, por favor – le susurré mientras le acariciaba la cara con la otra mano.

Mis escasas palabras parecieron surtir efecto y sus ojos se despegaron de la escalera para fijarse en los míos, mostrándose de nuevo cálidos y adorables.

- Jacob, no hay peligro – le dijo papá, confirmando mis pensamientos -. Te estás equivocando, te lo aseguro.

Su mirada se escapó otra vez, pero ahora para mirar a mi padre.

- Sabes que si sospecho de algo, por pequeño que sea, tengo que protegerla. Dormiré arriba hasta que se vaya – insistió Jake con los dientes apretados.  
- ¿Crees que yo pondría a mi propia hija en peligro si no estuviese completamente seguro?  
- Edward, por favor, ¿qué pasa? – mamá ya estaba al borde de la histeria.  
- No se fía de él. Cree que me está engañando – explicó -. Jacob, eso es imposible. Puedo ver hasta sus recuerdos.  
- ¿Estás totalmente seguro? – quiso saber mamá.  
- Completamente – afirmó mi padre, mirándola a los ojos.  
- Está tramando algo. Mi instinto me lo dice – masculló Jake con la vista clavada en la escalera de nuevo.  
- Jacob, por favor – discutió mi madre, molesta -. Nahuel y Huilen nos salvaron la vida hace seis años, ¿cómo puedes dudar de él? Deberíamos estarle agradecidos. Además, Edward no ha visto nada raro y yo me fio de él al cien por cien. Creo que esto tiene más que ver con el hecho de que ha venido a ver a Renesmee y con tu…  
- No es sólo eso – le cortó -. Aquí hay algo más, lo sé. Hay algo en su mirada que no me gusta ni un pelo.  
- Por Dios, Jacob. Has sido muy maleducado y grosero con él, ¿cómo quieres que te mire? – le replicó ella, irritada.  
- Yo no veo nada malo en que duerma arriba – interrumpió Emmett en defensa de su amigo -. Si hay peligro, él estará ahí el primero, y si no lo hay, ¿qué molesta que duerma en la puerta?  
- Pero, ¿qué peligro? – protestó papá con incredulidad -. Em, ya he dicho que no hay nada malo. Y Alice vio que sólo venía de visita. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?  
- Los animales tienen un sexto sentido para el peligro – afirmó éste, señalando a Jacob con el dedo.  
- Hombre, muchas gracias por el _cumplido_ – le dijo Jake con ironía.  
Emmett le sonrió y siguió hablando.  
- Créeme, Edward. Te podría contar muchas experiencias de cuando yo era cazador en mi vida humana. Te sorprenderías de lo que pueden hacer los animales – Jacob puso los ojos en blanco al ver cómo Emmett lo volvía a señalar -, hasta son capaces de predecir tormentas y catástrofes mucho antes de que pasen.  
- ¡Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?! – exclamó Rosalie -. No me puedo creer que estéis tan ciegos. ¡Lo único que quiere este _chucho_ es aprovechar la ocasión para dormir con Nessie!

Se armó una algarabía terrible en la estancia a la vez que mi rostro era invadido por una oleada de sangre.

- ¡Basta! – bramó mi padre, haciendo que se callara todo el mundo –. Carlisle y Alice están apunto de bajar con nuestro _invitado_ – matizó -, y no quiero que se sienta incómodo por este lío – hizo una pequeña pausa en la que suspiró -. Está bien, aunque sé que no hay ningún peligro, no quiero problemas mientras Nahuel esté en esta casa, así que voy a dejarte que duermas en la puerta de Renesmee como _lobo_ – apuntilló de nuevo, dirigiéndose a Jacob con cara de advertencia -, si es que así vas a estar más tranquilo y no vas a montar jaleo.

Aunque no entendía muy bien el por qué de este conflicto, la idea de tener a mi lobo durmiendo cerca no me disgustaba nada de nada.

- Es todo lo que pido – asintió Jacob con gesto serio.  
- ¡Pero, Edward! – se quejó mamá.  
- Bella, creo que es lo mejor para todos, sobre todo para la convivencia de la casa. Él está decidido y va a dormir ahí queramos o no. Es mejor así, que no por las malas – mi madre no parecía muy conforme, así que mi padre se volvió a dirigir a Jake con la mirada amenazante -. Pero escúchame bien, perro. Si se te ocurre entrar en su habitación por la noche como humano y tocarla un solo pelo, te juro que te arrancaré de cuajo las patas delanteras.

Ahora mi madre parecía más tranquila.

- ¡Papá! – voceé en protesta.  
- ¿Y si me lo pide ella? – soltó Jacob con chulería mientras levantaba la comisura de los labios.  
- Jake, ¿qué haces? Cállate – le cuchicheé, acercando mi rostro rojo como un tomate a su pecho.  
- ¡Ja! ¡Sigue soñando, idiota! – exclamó Rosalie, riéndose.  
- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó mi madre, enfadada.  
- No soy yo precisamente el que aprovecha para tocar mientras uno está dormido – le estampó a la cara a mi padre -. Si ella quiere otra vez, sabes que no me puedo negar.  
- ¡Qué calladito te lo tenías! – aulló Emmett entre risas.

Rosalie me miró totalmente decepcionada, con la mandíbula colgando, y yo escondí mi rostro del todo en el objeto de mi pecado, esperando a que la tierra se abriera o algo para poder colarme dentro. ¿Por qué se había tenido que enterar Jacob? Ahora ya lo sabía todo el mundo.

- ¡No juegues conmigo, perro! – chilló mi madre, envarándose.  
- Cálmate, Bella – habló mi padre con voz serena, aunque extrañamente amenazadora y temible, poniéndole el brazo por delante -. Si lo que quieres es dormir en su puerta, más te vale cambiar de actitud y cerrar el pico. Si me provocas más, no volverás a verla en tu vida, ¿me has entendido?

Mi corazón saltó en respuesta a esas horribles palabras e instintivamente le pasé el brazo suelto por la cintura para abrazarle, aferrando los dedos a su camiseta. Jake puso su mano en mi espalda y me apretó un poco más contra su pecho. El calor le recorrió la columna vertebral y un rugido empezó a vibrar desde su cavidad torácica hasta su garganta, aunque no llegó a salir.

- Nunca podrás separarme de ella – escupió con furia retenida, apretando los dientes.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y sepulcral en el que se notaba la influencia de Jasper.  
Duró unos segundos, pero parecieron minutos.

Escuché el suspiro nasal de rendición de mi padre, sin duda, había escuchado cada uno de los pensamientos de los dos.

- Lo sé. Para mi desgracia – dijo al fin.

Jake se relajó un poco, aunque seguía abrazándome y aferrándome la mano con fuerza. Mi padre le pasó el brazo por el hombro a mi madre y le besó en la cabeza. Ésta también se tranquilizó, pero no parecía muy satisfecha.

- Lo único que te pido es que te comportes, Jacob.  
- Haré lo que pueda – respondió éste con insolencia.

Mis padres pusieron los ojos en blanco a la vez que negaban con la cabeza.

En ese momento, Carlisle asomó la pierna por las escaleras, seguido de Alice y Nahuel. Mi padre respiró tranquilo al ver que no se habían enterado de la bronca, sobretodo éste último.

Jacob no le quitó ojo a Nahuel mientras éste pasaba a nuestro lado. Me separé un poco de él para verle mejor el rostro, aunque no me soltó de la mano.

- Por favor, Jake, pórtate bien – le rogué -. Es nuestro invitado.  
- No me fio de él – gruñó.  
- Ya has oído a mi padre. Y mamá tiene razón, deberíamos estarle agradecidos por habernos salvado la vida.

Apartó su mirada de Nahuel para mirarme a mí.

- Ya lo sé – reconoció a regañadientes -. Pero aún así, no me fio.  
- Por favor, hazlo por mí – le susurré -. Si papá se enfada, no te dejará dormir conmigo.

Intenté convencerle con ese argumento, a ver si así entraba al trapo. En realidad, lo que me aterraba era que nos separaran, pero no quería que se enfadara otra vez, ni que se preocupara.

- Dormiría arriba, de todos modos – afirmó.  
- Jacob – imploré con ojos suplicantes.

Cogió aire lentamente y lo exhaló del mismo modo.

- Está bien. Me comportaré lo mejor que pueda solamente porque me lo pides tú. Pero sigo sin fiarme – sentenció.  
- Gracias – le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Mis padres, Esme y mis tíos se sentaron en el sofá con Nahuel para charlar con él. Jacob cogió la bolsa con las pruebas y se acercó a Carlisle - que estaba parado al principio de la escalera, leyendo el correo -, llevándome con él de la mano.

- Tome, Doc. Espero que estas pruebas sean suficientes.

Carlisle abrió los ojos como platos al ver la enorme mochila.

- Sí, creo… que me servirán, gracias – afirmó, asiéndola.  
- Las hemos separado y metido en bolsitas de plástico, como en las pelis – le contó, todo orgulloso.  
- Vaya, estoy impresionado – reconoció mi abuelo al ver el interior de la bolsa -. ¿Y cómo lo habéis hecho? Lo cierto es que no me imagino a unos enormes lobos haciendo eso.  
- Unos como lobos, otros como humanos – y se encogió de hombros como si fuera evidente.  
- Ah, claro – asintió Carlisle.  
- ¿Sabe ya lo del torso?  
- Sí, fue el rumor de todo el día en el hospital. Lo encontrasteis vosotros, ¿no?  
- Sí. En la bolsa también hay pruebas del escenario del crimen – contestó Jake. Puse los ojos en blanco, sonriendo. Ahora resulta que hablaba como si fuera un detective. Me pellizcó en broma en la cintura y pegué un bote, riéndome -. Encontramos el mismo rastro en la zona.  
- Oh, qué interesante – afirmó Carlisle con la mano en la barbilla. Le intenté pellizcar yo, pero su cuerpo era tan terso, que no podía. Sin embargo, le hice cosquillas y soltó una risilla sorda -. Tengo que ponerme ahora mismo a investigar esto. ¿Y se sabe si la cabeza pertenecía al torso? – le preguntó a Jacob, que estaba muy entretenido conmigo, sujetándome las manos para que no le hiciera más cosquillas.  
- ¿Eh? Ah, la policía lo ha mandado todo a Seattle para que lo examinen los forenses de allí.  
- Ya.

Carlisle se rindió y subió a su habitación - ahora también despacho - cuando logré zafarme de las manos de Jake. Conseguí hacerle algunas cosquillas y éste se empezó a revolver y a carcajear sin control. Mientras nos reíamos, me dejé atrapar las muñecas y me las retuvo detrás de mi cinto para que no pudiera hacerle más.

- No sabía que tuvieras cosquillas – murmuré.  
- Si lo vas diciendo por La Push, te mato – bromeó.  
- ¿Taha Aki también las tenía? – cuchicheé, riéndome.  
- Pues claro que no. Ahí tienes la prueba definitiva de que no soy su reencarnación – afirmó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me quedé mirando su perfecta sonrisa. Ver feliz a Jacob producía mi propia felicidad.

- Pues yo creo que sí las tenía – le rebatí.

No quería mirarle a los ojos, pero fue inevitable. Me di cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, pero que no me importaría estarlo un poco más…

- Renesmee, ven aquí un momento.

Di un pequeño bote al oír la voz de mi padre. Se me había olvidado por completo que estaban todos sentados en el sofá, incluido nuestro invitado.

Jacob me soltó y nos acercamos a ellos. Esta vez no me cogió de la mano, pero su actitud de antes resurgió al instante.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirí.  
- Mañana vamos a ir a jugar al béisbol con Nahuel, Alice dice que va a haber una fuerte tormenta – me dijo.  
- ¿Tú no lo notaste, _animal_? – le apuntó Rosalie con intención a Jacob.  
- No pensé que tuviera tanta importancia, rubita. ¿Qué pasa, no quieres que se te vaya el tinte con el agua?

Ésta le siseó y Emmett sonrió.

- ¿Quieres venir? – continuó mamá.

La verdad es que la idea se presentaba apetecible para un sábado por la tarde y, además, hacía mucho que no organizábamos algo en familia.

- Claro, por qué no – respondí -. ¿A qué hora?  
- La tormenta empezará sobre las cinco de la tarde – informó Alice.  
- ¿Sabes jugar, Renesmee? – me preguntó Nahuel con su voz impoluta y celestial.  
- Sí, mi padre me enseñó todo lo que sé, ¿y tú?  
- Por supuesto. En Suramérica se lleva mucho el béisbol – me respondió con una sonrisa blanca y brillante como la porcelana.  
- Yo también voy – soltó Jacob de repente.  
- Debí imaginarme que tú también querrías venir – suspiró papá.  
- ¿Tú? Pero si tú no sabes jugar – le dijo Alice con aire crítico.  
- Soy norteamericano, por supuesto que sé. En realidad, soy el más norteamericano de los que hay aquí.  
- No es lo mismo si se juega con vampiros – apostilló Nahuel.  
- No creo que sea tan difícil, si sabe jugar _cualquiera_ – espetó, mirando a éste con su gesto arrogante.  
- Jacob – le advirtió mi padre entre dientes.  
- ¿Quieres dormir en el felpudo? – amenazó Rosalie.  
- ¿De verdad vas a venir? – exclamé, contenta por la noticia; al parecer, era la única que lo estaba -. ¿No tenías que patrullar?  
- Pues claro que voy, preciosa, soy el Alfa de mi manada – respondió, sonriéndome; también yo era la única a la que le sonreía -. Además, tengo castigado a Seth, así que irá él en mi lugar. Mañana me tomaré el día libre.  
- ¿A Seth? ¿Qué ha hecho para que lo castigues? – interrogó mamá, extrañada.  
- Mejor no te lo digo – murmuró Jacob, observando con cara de malas pulgas a mi padre.

Yo disimulé, mirando hacia el otro lado mientras ponía el pelo por la cara y hacía como que lo acicalaba un poco.

* * *

Espero sus reviews ;)

Renesmee Black Cullen1096


	12. Cap 10: Homerun

Espero les guste.

* * *

**HOMERUN**

La mañana de ese sábado pasó bastante rápido.

Mi familia me dejó dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana y me levanté completamente fresca y descansada. Por supuesto, el hecho de que mi lobo durmiera en la puerta de mi habitación a pocos metros de mí, influyó bastante para que esa noche enseguida cogiera el sueño.

Seth apareció en casa con una mochila con ropa para Jacob, al parecer, también lo había puesto a hacer recados. Mientras Jake se duchaba, la doblé bien y la coloqué en mi vestidor. No tuve que hacer mucho espacio, ya que no había traído demasiada, tan sólo algunos pantalones cortos, camisetas y un par de deportivas.  
Salió del baño silbando, sólo con la toalla enroscada a la cintura. Lo metí a empujones en el vestidor para que hiciera lo propio allí dentro, aunque antes no pude evitar echar un buen vistazo a su cuerpo todavía mojado. Recé para que mi padre no hubiera llegado aún de la cabaña y le diera tiempo a leerme la mente. Desde que me había dado cuenta de que Jacob me atraía tanto, esos pensamientos revoloteaban a sus anchas por mi cabeza.

Una vez que estábamos duchados y arreglados, bajamos a la cocina para desayunar. Respiré tranquila cuando vi que mi padre no había llegado todavía. Jacob sonrió de oreja a oreja, porque Nahuel tampoco estaba por allí. Al parecer, nuestro invitado había preferido desayunarse un puma y mis padres lo habían acompañado. Se puso a freír los huevos y el beicon, silbando alegremente, y yo me dediqué a poner la mesa, contenta también por la ausencia de mi progenitor, o sea, libertad de pensamientos.

Después de desayunar, nos fuimos a casa de Charlie para hacerle una visita. Jacob se repantingó en el sofá para ver la tele con mi abuelo y yo me senté al lado de Sue, que también estaba allí. Charlie insistió en que nos quedáramos a comer y accedí gustosa.

Llamé a papá desde mi aborrecido móvil para avisarle y quedé con ellos en el claro donde solíamos jugar al béisbol.

Éramos cuatro, pero la pobre Sue tuvo que cocinar como para seis, ya que Jacob comía por tres, aunque con dos lobos en su casa, estaba más que acostumbrada. Jake y yo la ayudamos un poco en la cocina, pero a Charlie no le dejó ni pelar una patata, tal era su torpeza culinaria y con los utensilios de cocina. Así que éste se dedicó a poner la mesa, cosa que le llevó bastante rato también.

Durante la comida, me fijé en cómo miraba Sue a Jacob cuando hablaba con él. Era la misma mirada de admiración y respeto con que le observaba toda aquella gente en casa de Sam y Emily. Eso hizo que yo clavara la vista en Jake mientras éste conversaba. Había una grandeza en él, algo especial que no tenían los demás chicos quileute. No era porque fuera mi mejor amigo, pero incluso como lobo había una majestuosidad en él que el resto no tenía. Era el más grande con diferencia y el más fuerte, y también el más rápido. Sólo su presencia, ya te abrumaba. Hasta Sam le tenía respeto. Jacob no quería verlo, pero estaba claro que tenía que ser la reencarnación del Gran Lobo, Taha Aki. Al menos, yo, no tenía ninguna duda. ¿Cómo no iba a escoger a este hombre tan maravilloso y especial?

Charlie carraspeó cuando me preguntó algo y yo seguía mirando a Jake absorta y fascinada. Me di cuenta de que todos habían terminado su plato - sus platos en el caso de Jacob - y yo acababa de empezar el mío.

- Si no te gusta, puedes dejarlo, cielo – me propuso Sue con amabilidad.  
- Claro que me gusta, está buenísimo – le contesté, sincera -. Es que estaba esperando a que se enfriara – me inventé, metiéndome un bocado en la boca.

Terminé de comer y por fin nos pudimos levantar de la mesa para recoger la cocina.

Después de ver un poco la tele para que Jake reposara un poco toda la comida que se había tragado, nos despedimos de mi abuelo y de Sue, no sin antes prometer que lo repetiríamos, y nos marchamos.

Ya en el coche, le dije a Jacob que había quedado en el claro y nos dirigimos hacia allí. A medida que nos acercábamos al final del camino donde había que dejar el coche, se nos iban echando encima los nubarrones negros que anunciaban la tormenta.

Jacob aparcó al lado del brillante Ferrari rojo de Alice. No pudo evitar la mirada de comparación entre el coche de ésta y el suyo, y suspiró con resignación.

- Prefiero el tuyo – le dije mientras salíamos de su Golf.  
- Sí, claro – contestó con ironía, cerrando su puerta -. Bueno, al menos, se parecen en el color.  
- Pero el tuyo lo hiciste tú mismo. Para mí tiene más valor. Además, nunca te ha dado ni un solo problema, por algo será.  
- Visto así – asintió con una sonrisa.  
- Te echo una carrera hasta el claro – le reté.  
- ¡Vale!

Y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad sin esperarme.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eso es trampa! – chillé mientras ya le perseguía.

En salto y agilidad le ganaba, pero Jacob siempre había corrido más deprisa que yo. No tenía esa velocidad ultrasónica de mi familia vampiro, por supuesto, pero en su forma humana podía igualar a un coche que circulara por una carretera convencional perfectamente, sin cansarse. Siempre me pregunté por qué era así, ya que yo era mitad vampiro y tendría que correr más rápido que él.  
Se empezó a reír mientras sorteaba los enormes pinos a toda mecha y yo aceleré el paso. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya me tenía pegada a su espalda. Ahora que había crecido, podía correr casi tan rápido como él.

- ¡Ya eres mío! – grité, saltando un tronco del suelo.  
- ¡Ni en tus sueños, nena!

Sus piernas empezaron a moverse más rápido y, con dos zancadas, se alejó de mí en un segundo. Agaché la cabeza para no darme con una rama y metí la quinta marcha. Le alcancé, pero me quedé otra vez detrás de él. Empecé a sentirme algo frustrada, ya que mis piernas no daban a más y él parecía tan tranquilo. ¿Por qué no podía correr más que él? Yo era un semivampiro, y se supone que tendría que correr más que un metamorfo en su forma humana, ¿no?

Con la distracción, mi pie se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol. Sin pararse, de espaldas y sin ni siquiera mirar, Jacob extendió su brazo hacia atrás y me cogió de la mano justo en el momento en que se iniciaba mi descenso. Tiró con la inercia de la carrera para incorporarme, como si estuviera cogiendo un relevo, pero a toda velocidad, y pude seguir corriendo. Se notaba que solía galopar con más gente, bueno, en este caso, lobos, y que siempre estaba pendiente de todo. Seguimos corriendo cogidos de la mano. Me llevaba casi en volandas mientras esquivábamos todo a nuestro paso y la coleta de mi pelo se agitaba enérgicamente, dándome latigazos en el cuello y en la espalda. Sí, tenía que reconocerlo, era más rápido que yo, él era el Ferrari y yo el Golf.

Cuando divisamos el claro entre los árboles, empezó a aminorar la velocidad poco a poco, hasta que nos quedamos en un simple trote. Pasamos la última fila de pinos y salimos al campo abierto, donde ya nos esperaban todos. Aferró más fuerte mi mano y nos pusimos a caminar hacia mi familia, que ya había formado los dos equipos.

- ¿Dónde os habíais metido? – nos regañó Alice al llegar.  
- Tranquila, la tormenta empezará dentro de unos cinco minutos – le contestó Jake -, así que hemos llegado a tiempo, ¿no?  
- Toma, póntela – le respondió ella, arrojándole una camisa de béisbol gris con rayas azules a la cara.  
- ¿Qué es esto? - gruñó Jake, mirando la prenda con desagrado.  
- La camiseta de nuestro equipo, ¿qué va a ser? – le explicó con un tono como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.  
- ¡Puaj! Yo paso de estas _pijerías_ – exclamó él, lanzándole la camisa a la cabeza.  
- ¡Si no te la pones, no juegas! ¡Tú verás! – bufó mi tía, toda ofendida por el rechazo.  
- No te preocupes, Alice - intervino Nahuel -. Es que tiene miedo a jugar porque no sabe, por eso pone la excusa de la camisa.

Jacob le clavó la vista con cara de pocos amigos y, de sopetón, cogió la prenda de las manos de Alice.

- Veo que tú estás en el equipo rojo – le contestó con arrogancia, observando su camisa blanca de rayas rojas -. Te voy a demostrar cómo juega un quileute.  
- Ah, ¿pero los perros saben coger un bate? – preguntó Nahuel con altanería.  
- Si te refieres a si sabemos conectar una bola, pues sí, algo sabemos.

No me gustaba nada el tono que estaba adquiriendo esta _conversación_.

Jake me pasó el uniforme y se quitó su camiseta. Por supuesto, los ojos se me fueron solos sin necesidad de que mi cerebro les diera la orden y todos los pensamientos que había tenido por la mañana, cuando lo vi mojado con la toalla, se plantaron sin pedir permiso en mi cabeza. Mi padre ya estaba en su puesto de exterior derecho y central, pero pude notar su mirada decepcionada y dolorida.

Le di la camisa de béisbol y la extendió para ponérsela.

- Este uniforme es de Emmett, ¿no? – quiso saber mientras miraba la prenda con pesar.  
- Claro, es la única talla que te vale – le respondió Alice -. Por eso juega en el otro equipo, porque tú tienes su camisa azul – se giró hacia mí -. Toma, cielo. Ponte la tuya.  
- Genial. Aparte de que huele fatal, me queda enorme – protestó Jacob cuando terminó de abrochársela -. Si me pusiera una gorra del revés y empezara a rapear, daría el pego.  
- Pues, hala, empieza a practicar – le dijo ella, dándole una gorra.  
- ¿Estás de coña? ¿También tengo que ponerme esto?  
- Sí, todos la llevamos. Además, el béisbol se juega con gorra y queda muy bien estéticamente.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco, pero se la puso.

- Menudo calor que voy a pasar – farfulló.  
- ¿En qué equipo juegas tú, Renesmee? – me preguntó Nahuel.  
- En el azul – le contesté, levantando mi camisa para mostrársela.  
- Vaya – hizo una pausa en la que fijó sus ojos en Jacob -. Bueno, algún día jugarás en _mi equipo_.  
- Por supuesto que no – le aseguró éste con una media sonrisa chulesca -. Ella siempre estará en _mi equipo_, más te vale que te vaya quedando claro eso.

¿Pero de qué estaban discutiendo ahora? Suspiré, un poco cansada, y me quité la chaqueta del chándal para ponerme la camisa del uniforme. En cuanto Jacob me vio con la camiseta de tirantes ajustada que llevaba debajo, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisita de satisfacción, pero, a la vez, se colocó estratégicamente delante de Nahuel con los brazos en jarra para que éste no pudiera ver ni un ápice. Se notaba que en ese momento estaba contentísimo de que su camisa le quedara grande.

- ¿Cómo están repartidos los equipos? – le pregunté a Alice cuando me ponía mi gorra.  
- Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett y Nahuel están en el equipo rojo – explicó -. Carlisle, Jasper y nosotros tres estamos en el azul. Esme arbitra, como siempre.

Nos giramos todos hacia la citada y ésta saludó con la mano mientras hablaba con Carlisle y Jasper en el otro extremo del claro.

- ¿Y los puestos?  
- Como somos insuficientes, tenemos que cubrir dos puestos. Rosalie es la lanzadora y cubre la zona entre el home y la segunda base, Emmett está de catcher, Bella está cubriendo la zona entre la segunda base y el home, Edward está de exterior derecho y central y Nahuel está de exterior izquierdo y central.  
- Yo quiero ese – exigió Jacob, mirando a Nahuel con una mirada provocadora.  
- ¿Quieres el mismo puesto que el mío? – se rió éste.  
- ¿Por qué no? – contestó Jake, riéndose también con arrogancia.  
- Requiere bastante potencia física, rapidez y muchos reflejos.  
- A mí me sobra de las tres cosas – fanfarroneó él sin vacilar ni un momento. Yo tampoco lo dudaba, la verdad -. En cambio, a ti, no estoy tan seguro.  
- Apuesto a que no pararías uno de mis homeruns – le retó Nahuel -. Has de saber que cuando fijo _mi objetivo_, soy imparable en todo – matizó con segundas -. Donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala.

Jacob se acercó, poniéndose en un cara a cara, mientras Alice y yo estábamos confundidas por el matiz que había en la discusión. Solamente les separaba la distancia que dejaban las viseras de las gorras. Papá estaba en alerta, por si se tenía que acercar. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

- Pararé tu homerun y lo que me pongas por delante. Te pararé a ti, te lo aseguro – afirmó Jacob, muy irritado.  
- No creo que puedas. Abre los ojos, Jacob. Hay cosas que no son para los perros y que no pueden ser. La naturaleza es sabia – declaró el invitado con una intención que no comprendí.  
- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! – bufó Jake, encrespándose, a la vez que sonaba el primer trueno.  
- Vale, vale, vale – interrumpí, interponiéndome entre los dos mientras ellos seguían mirándose fijamente -. No sé de qué va esto, pero ya está bien, ¿no?  
- Perdona, Renesmee – Nahuel se dirigió a mí, cogió mi mano y la besó, al mismo tiempo que miraba a Jake con prepotencia.  
- Juega tus cartas, maldita garrapata, que yo ya jugaré las mías – murmuró éste, rechinando los dientes con furia.

Al coger mi mano, me di cuenta de que la temperatura de Nahuel era más alta que la mía. Nuestro invitado también se percató de esto, aunque él no pareció darle más importancia. Su piel no llegaba a ser tan caliente como la de Jacob, pero sí más elevada que la mía. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que yo no era un semivampiro normal? Empecé a sentirme un bicho raro una vez más.

- Bueno, ¿podemos seguir? – suspiró Alice, barriendo mis pensamientos -. La tormenta ya ha empezado.

Nahuel se marchó corriendo a su puesto de exterior izquierdo y central mientras Jacob le gruñía. Carlisle y Jasper se sentaron en una roca a modo de banquillo y Esme se colocó detrás del home para arbitrar.

- Estas son las posiciones: Jasper juega de catcher, Carlisle está de exterior derecho y central, Jacob se pondrá de exterior izquierdo y central, tú, Nessie, estarás en el puesto que tiene tu madre y yo como Rosalie. Empezamos bateando nosotros. El orden de bateo es el mismo que el de las bases. ¿Está todo claro?  
- Perfectamente – afirmó Jake, ansioso por empezar el partido.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el _banquillo_.

- Relájate y trata de pasártelo bien, ¿vale? – le di un beso en la mejilla para que lo hiciera y me adelanté.

Cuando nos sentamos en la roca, el beso ya había hecho efecto. Se apoltronó a mi lado totalmente relajado, parecía otra persona.

- Vaya mierda. Me toca batear el último – se quejó.  
- Sólo somos cinco, no creo que te mueras – me reí.

Alice era la primera en batear. Se colocó en posición con una postura muy refinada, casi de ballet. El bate parecía que flotaba en sus manos. Rosalie lanzó la bola estilo softball, pero a una velocidad de vértigo, tan sólo se veía un borrón.

- ¡Strike! – gritó Esme.  
- Guau – exclamó Jacob -. Quién lo iba a decir, tu tía la Barbie lanza unos misiles increíbles. No sé si podré darle.

Rosalie curvó la comisura de su labio hacia arriba de forma pretenciosa, sin duda, había oído el comentario de Jake.

- Sí, ni siquiera Alice ha conseguido batear, y eso que ya sabe cómo le va a lanzar – añadí con un suspiro -. Es muy buena.  
- La verdad es que se pone tan _sexy_, que no sé si podré fijarme en la pelota – cuchicheó, guiñándome el ojo, justo cuando ésta lanzaba.

El estruendo del bate de aluminio sonó como si de un trueno se tratara. Alice salió disparada y Rosalie siseó a Jacob. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido incluso para mis ojos de medio vampiro, aunque gracias precisamente a eso, pude distinguir algo la jugada. La bola se dirigió rauda hacia la zona que cubría mi padre. Éste corrió como si de un guepardo se tratara y atrapó la pelota en el aire de un enorme salto.

- ¡Eliminada!

Mi tía se acercó al banquillo con el rostro disgustado, murmurando algo por lo bajo.

Jasper se colocó en el puesto de bateo. Su postura perfecta era mejor que la de un profesional. Se quedó inmóvil como una estatua, a la espera del lanzamiento.  
El borrón que lanzó Rosalie fue interceptado por el bate de aluminio con otro estallido y salió disparado a ras del suelo hacia la tercera base. Jasper ya estaba pasando la primera cuando mi madre atrapó el rebote de la pelota. Se la lanzó como un rayo a Rose, que se había colocado para cubrir la segunda base.

- ¡Eliminado! – chilló Esme.  
- Rara Bella – murmuró Jake.

Mi madre le oyó y le sacó la lengua.

- Esto no es justo – lloriqueó Alice -. Tienen mejor equipo.  
- ¿Qué dices? – protestó Jacob.  
- Su equipo está formado por cuatro vampiros y un semivampiro. El nuestro, en cambio, lo integran tres vampiros, un semivampiro y un chucho. ¿Cómo vamos a ganar así? – explicó ella con pesadumbre.  
- Ya veremos – gruñó Jacob, ofendido.  
- No le hagas caso, Jake. Bueno, me toca – dije, levantándome.  
- Ánimo, pequeña – me alentó él.

Me acerqué al trote a la zona de bateo y Jasper me chocó la mano al cruzarnos por el camino.

Me coloqué en posición y observé a Rose con atención. Pensó la jugada durante un segundo y lanzó. La bola chocó casi instantáneamente en la mascota de Emmett.

- Vaya, sí que es rápida – musité.  
- No tenéis nada que hacer – me advirtió Em con una sonrisa orgullosa de su novia.

Empecé a tener un sentimiento de desaliento. Darle a la bola de un vampiro que iba a la velocidad de la luz, me pareció de repente una tarea más que imposible.

- ¡Venga, Nessie! – bramó Jacob, que se había puesto de pie sobre la roca -. ¡Tú puedes!  
- ¿Dónde se cree que está ese idiota? ¿En un estadio de verdad? – criticó Rose desde el montículo.

Rosalie se podía reír lo que quisiera, pero a mí me infundo algo de confianza. Agarré el bate con fuerza y tensé los músculos de los brazos y las piernas. Mi tía se colocó en posición para impulsarse y, en una décima de segundo, soltó su segundo balazo.

Sin saber cómo, mi bate golpeó la pelota y la empujó a ras del suelo hacia la zona que cubría mi madre. Como mi fuerza no era igual que la de Jasper, la pelota se quedó un poco corta y mamá tuvo que correr para atraparla. Cuando se la lanzó a Rose, yo ya estaba en la primera base.

- ¡Base! – gritó Esme.  
- ¡Genial, Nessie! – volvió a bramar Jake, aplaudiendo y aullando desde el banquillo.

Rosalie resopló, con los brazos en jarra.

El siguiente en batear era Carlisle. Rose parecía un poco tocada y le lanzó una piedra – en este caso meteorito - que, por supuesto, mi abuelo no desaprovechó.

En cuanto oí el estruendo, salí disparada hacia la segunda base. Vi cómo la pelota volaba alta y chocaba contra un árbol. Nahuel agarró la bola y la lanzó con velocidad hacia mi madre. Ésta ya estaba cubriendo la segunda base, pisándola con su pie.

- ¡Base! – escuché que gritaba Esme.

Carlisle ya había conseguido la primera. Yo tenía que llegar a la segunda y la bola estaba apunto de llegar hasta mi madre.

- ¡Tú puedes, pequeña! – gritó Jake de nuevo.

Metí el pie a la desesperada. Cuando pisé la almohadilla, la bola se estampó casi a la vez contra el guante.

- ¡Base!  
- ¡Lo conseguí! – exclamé con los brazos al aire, dirigiéndome a Jake, mientras éste aullaba y se carcajeaba.  
- ¡Bravo, Nessie! – se unió Carlisle.  
- ¿Tú también? – se quejó Rose con los ojos en blanco.

Jacob cogió su bate, silbando, y se acercó lentamente - a su paso humano - hacia el home. Iba tan despacio, que Rosalie suspiró exasperada.

Se quedó a un metro de lo que se suponía que era el cajón de bateo e hizo unos cuantos swings, bateando al aire.

- ¿A qué esperas, idiota? – se quejó Rose, ya histérica -. A este paso, se pasará la tormenta.  
- El béisbol es un arte, una forma de ver la vida, y requiere concentración, ¿vale? – le respondió él -. Mi bate y yo necesitamos conocernos mutuamente – afirmó, señalándose a él y al palo con la otra mano libre.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

- Como te lleve el mismo tiempo que con Nessie, lo llevamos claro – me pareció que cuchicheaba ella, aunque lo dijo tan bajito, que apenas lo entendí.

Me salió una risilla al observarle, ahora que lo veía de lejos y de frente. Estaba muy gracioso con sus pantalones cortos, esa enorme camisa de béisbol y la gorra que le hacía sombra en los ojos y apenas dejaba ver su cara. Parecía un _rapero_ de esos de la tele. Pero hasta así lo veía guapo.

Se colocó en el supuesto cajón de bateo y puso el bate en vertical, con el brazo estirado, como si estuviese midiendo algo. Rosalie empezó a dar golpecitos con el pie en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados. Jake chocó el bate con los pies como si se estuviese sacudiendo algo de las deportivas, separó las piernas tranquilamente, dando pisotones en el suelo, allanándolo, flexionó las rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante, agarrando el bate con las dos manos. Se quedó inmóvil, con la vista clavada en Rosalie.

- Ya puedes tirar – dijo al fin.  
- Aleluya – escuché murmurar a mi madre.  
- Recuerda que le tienes que dar con el bate, no cogerla con la boca – se mofó Rosalie -. A saber qué podrían hacer tus mugrientas babas si se quedasen en la pelota y rozaran mi piel.  
- Cuando termine el partido, me transformaré y te daré un buen lametón para que lo compruebes, rubia – le espetó sin moverse ni un milímetro de su postura.

Emmett se rió por lo bajo y Rose puso cara de repugnancia, chistándole enfadada. Ésta tomó impulso y lanzó una bola rapidísima que se estampó con estrépito en el guante de su novio.

- ¡Strike! – cantó Esme.  
- Ya la has puesto de mal humor. Ahora sí que te va a ser imposible darle – le avisó Emmett.

Jacob no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir mirando a Rose fijamente, estudiando sus movimientos al lanzar. Ella levantó la pierna y la bola chocó casi instantáneamente con la mascota del catcher.

- ¡Strike! – repitió Esme.  
- Te voy a eliminar ahora mismo – amenazó Rosalie con la postura preparada -. Ni siquiera puedes ver la bola, idiota.  
- Puede que no la vea – murmuró Jake mientras Rose levantaba la pierna y se impulsaba -, pero puedo oírla.

Esta vez no sonó un estruendo, fue un _clinck_ bastante parecido al que hace un bate de aluminio con un humano cualquiera, sólo que mucho más fuerte. Yo y Carlisle empezamos a correr. La bola salió disparada hacia arriba completamente en vertical, como un cohete, muy alta, hasta que disminuyó de velocidad y se paró. Hubo un momento en el que casi parecía que se iba a quedar flotando en el aire. Mamá y Rosalie se quedaron mirando a la pelota con los guantes preparados, esperando a que bajara. En el descenso, la exasperación acumulada de antes hizo que Rose se abalanzara ansiosa hacia la bola y tropezara con mi madre, que también se dirigía a cogerla. La pelota cayó y rodó por el suelo. Jake salió despedido del home. Cuando mamá la atrapó y Rose voló hacia la primera base para cubrirla, Jacob ya esperaba sonriente con un pie sobre ésta y Carlisle ya estaba en la segunda. Mi madre se giró repentinamente hacia la tercera base, pero yo ya llevaba un buen rato sobre la almohadilla.

- ¡Base!  
- ¡Genial! ¡Las bases llenas! – aulló Jacob, dándole un codazo a Rosalie.  
- He de reconocer que me has engañado – admitió ésta -. Pero esta vez has tenido mucha suerte. La próxima no será igual.

Rosalie se marchó con altanería a su montículo, mientras que Alice ya estaba preparada para batear de nuevo.

Los tres strikes zumbaron en el aire y se estrellaron con rabia en el guante de Emmett. Se agitó el pelo y se marchó hacia el banquillo, orgullosa.

- ¡Tres eliminados, cambio! – gritó Esme.  
- Estupendo, Alice – reprochó Jasper a su novia.  
- Chuchos: uno, vampiros: cero – le aguijoneó Jacob al pasar por su lado mientras se dirigía a su puesto de exterior izquierdo y central.

Mi tía le dedicó un mohín de odio.

Acompañé a Jake hasta que me coloqué en la tercera base para cubrir mi zona.

Alice lanzaba con la elegancia de una bailarina. Cuando alzaba la pierna, la estiraba completamente, en vez de jugar al béisbol, parecía que estuviera siguiendo una coreografía de ballet. Lanzaba rapidísimo, aunque no tanto como Rosalie. Eliminó a ésta y a mi madre, pero Emmett y mi padre consiguieron dos bases. Nahuel se colocó en el cajón de bateo y observó a Jacob.

- Mándala aquí si te atreves, estúpida garrapata – escuché que murmuraba Jake.

Alice lanzó la bola y otro _clinck_ la mandó altísima en dirección a Jake. Nahuel se quedó clavado en el sitio, observando con vanagloria su homerun.

- ¡No tan deprisa, parásito! – exclamó Jake, iniciando su carrera.  
- ¡Déjalo, Jacob! ¡Es un homerun! – gritó Jasper desde su puesto de catcher.

A una velocidad de vértigo, Jake corrió hacia uno de los pinos que delimitaba el claro y, con una habilidad increíble y acrobática, saltó hacia él, colgándose de una rama con el brazo derecho. Voló con las piernas por delante y se impulsó con otro árbol, lanzándose como una bala hacia la pelota. Atrapó la bola en el aire con una facilidad pasmosa, como si estuviese cazando una mosca. Hizo una pirueta en el aire para caer de pie y aterrizó en el suelo con suavidad.

Jasper se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¡Tres eliminados, cambio! – gritó Esme.  
- Parece un mono salido del circo – masculló Rosalie.

Jacob y Nahuel se cruzaron en el momento en que ambos se intercambiaban los puestos.

- Ya te dije que te pararía los pies – le recordó Jake con arrogancia.  
- Eso ya lo veremos – le contestó Nahuel.

A partir de ahí, el partido se convirtió en un continuo duelo entre Jacob y Nahuel. Era tanta la competitividad, que parecía que jugábamos en partidos distintos. Cuando alguno de los dos conseguía llegar a la tercera base, se notaban las chispas que salían de las miradas que se dedicaban el uno al otro al girarse. Cada vez que les tocaba batear – Jacob hacía el mismo ritual en cada turno al bate para poner de los nervios a Rosalie -, lanzaban la bola al mismo sitio para intentar hacer un homerun, pero ninguno lo consiguió.

Observé que en fuerza se igualaban, pero que Nahuel era más veloz que Jacob - aunque mi mejor amigo siempre se las ingeniaba para llegar a la tercera base -, y volví a frustrarme. ¿Por qué Nahuel, que era un semivampiro como yo, podía correr tan deprisa y yo no? No lo entendía. ¿Es que a mis piernas les pasaba algo raro o qué? Eso sin contar con la temperatura de mi piel, que ya había comprobado que era más baja que la de nuestro invitado. Y tampoco era tan fuerte como ellos dos. Me pasé casi todo el partido con el ceño fruncido, pensando.

La tormenta terminó pronto y tuvimos que dejarlo antes de lo previsto, para disgusto de Jake.

Después de charlar un rato, mi familia empezó a marcharse con rapidez por el bosque, hacia los coches. Nahuel y Jacob se dedicaron una última mirada de _afecto_ mientras mi mejor amigo se interponía de nuevo cuando empezaba a quitarme la camisa de béisbol, y nuestro invitado se perdió entre los árboles.

- Nosotros nos vamos ya – me dijo mamá - ¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros?  
- Pues, no lo sé. Ya os llamo con lo que sea, ¿vale? Aunque lo más seguro es que vayamos a casa – le contesté, quitándome la gorra.  
- De acuerdo – me dio un beso en la frente -. Cuida de ella y pórtate bien, Jacob.  
- Yo siempre me porto bien – le contestó éste con una sonrisa angelical, tirando también su gorra al suelo y revolviéndose el pelo.

Mi madre suspiró y se alejó como el viento con mi padre, hasta que desaparecieron entre los árboles.

- ¿Dónde está mi chaqueta? – pregunté mientras miraba a mi alrededor, buscándola.  
- Estaba ahí, junto a mi camiseta – me ayudó él, señalando con la mano.

Miré y solamente estaba la camiseta de Jacob.

- Pues ahora no está.  
- Bueno – empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa y se entretuvo con uno -, a lo mejor te la cogió Alice o algo… ¡Arf! ¡Mierda!

Puse los ojos en blanco ante tanta falta de pericia.

- Ven, que te lo desabrocho yo - se acercó sin quitar ojo al botón mientras seguía intentándolo -. Hay que ver – suspiré, quitándole las manos -, tan hábil haciendo pulseras y tallando figuritas de madera, y tan torpe para desabrocharse un botón – me burlé.  
- Se ha enredado con un hilo del ojal, ¿no lo ves?

La verdad es que a mí también me estaba costando lo suyo. El botón se había atascado bien con un hilo en el ojal roto y la escasa visibilidad del anochecer no ayudaba nada. Me acerqué más para ver por dónde se había metido la fibra.

- No sé cómo has abrochado esto para que se enrede de esta manera – protesté a la vez que desenredaba el hilo.

Algo me hizo alzar la vista y la bajé al instante. Mientras me peleaba con el ojal y el botón, me percaté de que estaba muy cerca de su cuello y de su cara. Estaba sudado, y su maravilloso olor era más fuerte que nunca. El efluvio de su cuerpo me llegaba con mucha intensidad y empecé a desconcentrarme. Aún así, conseguí desabrocharle el botón.

- ¡Uf! Gracias – exclamó.

Subió sus manos hacia el siguiente ojal, pero ya estaba ocupado por las mías, que en ese momento se dejaban llevar por un instinto extraño.

- Ya… ya sigo yo. No hace falta que…

Le quité la camisa despacio, arrastrándola hacia atrás para acariciar sus hombros. Se quedó paralizado cuando mis manos se deslizaron hasta su nuca y su cuello y me pegué a él para olerle mejor, lentamente. Quería inhalar bien esa fragancia que me engatusaba, casi lo necesitaba como una droga. Al hacerlo, mis labios rozaron su cuello y pude sentir la humedad y la textura de su ardiente piel. Pude notar cómo se estremecía, y los fuertes latidos que hacían vibrar su yugular y que retumbaban en mi pecho en contacto con el suyo desnudo. Recorrí toda su garganta, rozándola con mi boca y respirando su fascinante esencia.

- ¿Me… me vas a morder? – se atrevió a preguntarme con un hilo de voz.

* * *

Ahora nessie lo morderá o no lo morderá?

Espero sus reviews ;)

Renesmee Black Cullen1096


	13. Cap 11: Persecución

Siento mucho la demora pero estuve grave. Pero ya estoy un poco mejor así que como recompensa les subiré dos capítulos.

* * *

**PERSECUCIÓN**

¿Morder? ¿Era eso lo que quería?

- No lo sé – susurré a duras penas -. Tu olor… me vuelve loca.  
- ¿Es… mi… mi sangre?  
- Tu sudor… Hueles muy bien – musité mientras mis labios seguían rozando su garganta.  
- ¿Tanto… como para… comerme?

¿Comerle? La parte minúscula de mi cerebro que en ese momento todavía era capaz de pensar se dió cuenta de que podría hacerlo si quisiera. Estaba acostumbrada a cazar animales de gran tamaño que se movían y se resistían con mucha fuerza, sería muy fácil con una presa quieta e indefensa.

Pero no era eso lo que quería. Su sangre no me daba sed, quería comérmelo de otro modo. Le deseaba. Le deseaba con ansia. Deseaba acariciarle y besarle, sí, incluso morderle.

- Quiero morderte… - ronroneé, besándole el cuello muy despacio.

Jacob se estremeció de nuevo, aunque continuó petrificado.

- ¿Quieres… quieres morderme? – preguntó, un tanto asustado.  
- Seré muy suave, te lo prometo – le imploré con un susurro.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

- No me… no me muerdas la yugular… ni me chupes sangre, ¿vale? – accedió al fin, con voz temblorosa.

Su corazón pegó un salto cuando rocé su piel con mis dientes, pero, aún así, permaneció inmóvil. Metí mi mano entre su pelo mojado y empecé a acariciarle el cuello con delicados y sutiles mordiscos, recorriéndolo muy despacio de arriba a abajo, bordeándolo entero. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse conforme le mordía y le besaba y su aroma también se intensificó. Su hálito impetuoso y el aumento de su penetrante fragancia hicieron que el deseo que sentía por él se multiplicara por mil. Repté desenfrenadamente por su húmeda piel, resollando con ansia, y por fin sus manos se movieron hasta mi espalda más baja para apretarme contra él. Un sordo gemido se escapó por mi boca con ese contacto y todas las células de mi organismo se excitaron el doble. Él también se estremeció y nuestros jadeos se volvieron más fuertes. Escalé, besándole con avidez por el cuello, para seguir la línea de su mandíbula.

- Espera – dijo de repente, con voz seca.

¿Que esperase? Ya era demasiado tarde para eso, mis cinco sentidos estaban puestos en él y no podía parar. Lo siguiente que iba a morder eran sus labios.

Se despegó de mí bruscamente, agarrando mis muñecas para separarlas de su cuello, y, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, arrastrándome de la mano.

Su ritmo era demasiado acelerado y yo todavía estaba aturdida. Mis piernas no conseguían moverse como deberían y mis pies casi se levantaban del suelo por su carrera. Tardé un buen rato hasta que me despejé del todo.

- ¡Corre lo más rápido que puedas, Nessie! – gritó mientras nos adentrábamos entre los árboles.  
- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – pregunté, asustada.  
- ¡Tú sólo corre! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya!

Aseguró mi mano con fuerza y aceleré todo lo que mis piernas eran capaces para igualar mi ritmo al suyo. El efluvio de Jacob me había embaucado tanto, que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo que había anochecido y del extraño hedor que había por todo el bosque. Era un olor parecido al amoniaco y me quemaba la nariz. Un gruñido ansioso y jadeante se oyó a unos metros de nuestras espaldas y después desapareció. Los árboles pasaban a nuestro lado a toda velocidad y Jake los esquivaba con facilidad, apartando las ramas con el brazo libre para que yo pudiera correr sin problemas. Entre la negrura del bosque, atisbamos el claro que daba al coche.

Atravesamos los últimos árboles que lo delimitaban y llegamos volando hasta el Golf. Jacob me abrió la puerta del lado del conductor a toda prisa y me empujó hacia dentro para que me sentara en mi asiento. Mi cabeza chocó contra el borde de la ventanilla y él se subió al coche, cerrando de un portazo. Arrancó el motor y bajó los pestillos con la mano.

- Abróchate el cinturón – me ordenó con voz firme, y acto seguido se giró para dar marcha atrás.

No me dio tiempo a abrochármelo. El vehículo se movió con tanta velocidad, que me fui hacia delante y tuve que poner las manos en el salpicadero para no volver a golpearme. Las ruedas derraparon con la gravilla, formándose una gran nube de polvo. Mi espalda se estampó contra el respaldo cuando Jacob metió primera y salimos disparados de frente. Me abroché el cinturón cuando la fuerza de la inercia cesó.

La cabeza me dolía y me llevé la mano al muy posible futuro chichón. Noté cómo empezaba a emerger un bultito y me lo toqué con los dedos para corroborarlo.

- Vaya, me está saliendo un chichón – mascullé.

El primer chichón de toda mi vida.

Jacob me miró de refilón con gesto preocupado.

- Mierda, ¿te has hecho daño?

Bajé el parasol y me miré en el espejo. Un minúsculo bulto sobresalía en el límite lateral del pelo de mi frente.

- Bah, no es nada. Es un chichón pequeño, no te preocupes.  
- Se me fue un poco la mano empujándote, lo siento – murmuró, acariciándome la nuca.

Tragué saliva para poder coger aire de nuevo.

- No importa, en serio – saqué un paquete de pañuelos de la guantera y presioné el chichón con uno doblado –. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué era ese olor y ese gruñido que nos perseguía?

El coche se movía rapidísimo por el estrecho camino sin iluminar que daba a la carretera. Sólo los faros del Golf nos ayudaban a abrirnos paso entre la negrura.

- Es la misma peste que el rastro que encontramos en el bosque. Cuando tú y yo estábamos…, bueno, ya sabes…

Recordar de repente lo que había estado apunto de hacer, hizo que la sangre que se concentraba en mi chichón bajase ipso facto para unirse a la del resto de mi cuerpo, que ya estaba en mi rostro. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Bajé la ventanilla del todo para que me diera el aire.

- ¿Estás mareada? – me preguntó, alarmado.  
- No, no. Sigue, ¿qué pasó cuando… - tragué saliva otra vez -, bueno, eso?  
- ¿Tú no lo oliste ni lo escuchaste?

Lo único que yo podía oler y escuchar en aquel momento era esa fragancia suya y su apasionada respiración, que me habían vuelto loca. Casi me sentía ofendida porque a él no le hubiera pasado lo mismo, aunque de ser así, a saber qué nos hubiese ocurrido. Ahora su piel ya estaba seca y ese aroma había bajado bastante de intensidad, pero algo me decía que si me acercaba a él, todavía olería demasiado bien...

- No – le contesté sin más.  
- Me vino ese olor asqueroso y cuando levanté la vista, escuché un gruñido en el otro extremo del claro. Entonces, vi una sombra entre los árboles que nos estaba observando.  
- ¡¿Un… mirón?! – exclamé con repugnancia.  
- No era humano. Tenía los ojos amarillos, gruñía y era demasiado grande. Y desde luego ese hedor es suyo, no tengo ninguna duda. El aire venía de su dirección y traía su efluvio. Después, echó a correr hacia nosotros. Me dio muy mala espina, por eso no me transformé. Si hubiera estado solo, no me habría importado, pero tenía que traerte al coche para ponerte a salvo.

¿Que no le habría importado? Si le llegase a pasar algo, me moriría. Sólo de pensarlo, mi cuerpo ya temblaba.

- Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Un neófito? – le pregunté para quitarme la idea de la cabeza.  
- Un neófito no. Ya he luchado con unos cuantos y te aseguro que no son así.  
- ¿Y por qué nos perseguiría?  
- No lo sé, pero corría como enloquecido.

Suspiré y me mordí el labio con desasosiego.

- No te preocupes, ya no hay peligro – me alentó, cogiéndome la mano.

Nos detuvimos en el stop y salimos a la carretera asfaltada, esta vez con más calma, aunque tratándose de Jacob, nunca era de ese modo.  
Me volvió a coger de la mano cuando ya no iba a meter más marchas, y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. La afianzó, apretándomela más fuerte, y nos dedicamos alguna mirada en silencio.

De pronto, unas luces aparecieron de la nada, deslumbrándonos por el espejo retrovisor, y se escuchó el rugido de un tubo de escape. Miré hacia atrás y vi cómo se acercaba un coche verde metalizado a toda velocidad.

- Ten cuidado con ese, Jake. Es mejor que dejes que te adelante, parece que tiene demasiada prisa.

Jacob miró por el espejo y se apartó un poco hacia la derecha. Pero el coche no se movió hacia la izquierda de la carretera, se pegó al Golf y aceleró, embistiéndonos por detrás. El cinturón hizo su trabajo y no me estampé contra el salpicadero, aunque me dejó sin aliento un par de segundos. Jake miró por el retrovisor, furioso, escupiendo toda clase de palabrotas y maldiciones, y, de repente, se quedó mudo.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Es él! – bramó.

El coche se fue otra vez hacia delante bruscamente cuando el vehículo de atrás nos volvió a golpear. Jake pisó a fondo el acelerador y las ruedas chirriaron en el asfalto, un olor a neumático quemado nos invadió al entrar por mi ventanilla. Miré de nuevo hacia atrás para ver si lo habíamos perdido, pero el coche seguía persiguiéndonos.

- ¡Haz algo, Jake! ¡Sigue ahí! – grité, aterrada.  
- ¡Ojalá tuviera ese Ferrari ahora!

Mi pelo se mecía violentamente con el viento que entraba por la ventana y los cabellos de mi coleta se me pegaban en la cara, impidiéndome ver bien el interior del vehículo que nos acosaba. Me aparté el pelo y un escalofrío me atravesó los pulmones cuando por fin lo avisté.

No era humano. Como había dicho Jacob, era muy grande, más incluso que Emmett, y sus ojos eran amarillos, brillaban en la oscuridad como si fueran reflectantes. Me quedé petrificada cuando reparé en que los tenía clavados en mí con una mirada alocada, obsesiva, y su boca salivaba como si quisiera comerme. Jacob también se dio cuenta al mirar por el espejo y un rugido retumbó en su pecho.

- ¡Mira para adelante, Nessie! – me mandó cuando vio mi cara horrorizada.

Le hice caso inmediatamente y me pegué al respaldo, agarrándome con fuerza al asiento.

Me acordé de mi móvil. Si llamara a mi padre, vendrían en nuestra ayuda. Palpé los bolsillos de mi pantalón de chándal, pero no encontré nada. Entonces, recordé que lo había dejado en la chaqueta para poder jugar más cómoda.

El coche que nos perseguía nos embistió de nuevo, levantando la parte trasera del Golf, y la luna de atrás saltó en mil pedazos. El estruendo fue ensordecedor y ahora el viento entraba por todas partes, atronaba al atravesar el coche.

- ¡Cierra tu ventanilla! – exclamó Jake.

Mis manos temblorosas se aferraron como pudieron a la manivela y la giré a trompicones mientras hiperventilaba del susto. El aire cesó al no haber corriente, aunque se oía escupir el tubo de escape de nuestro opresor desde la ventana trasera sin cristal. Cerré los ojos e intenté tranquilizarme haciendo ejercicios de respiración.

- Tranquila. Te sacaré de aquí, te lo prometo – me dijo con voz firme.

Abrí los ojos ante la clarividente imagen que se presentó en mi cabeza de repente y le miré. ¿Y si era la última vez que le veía? El terror invadió mi cuerpo, me atravesó el corazón como si fuese una estaca y me quedé sin respiración. Si a Jacob le pasaba algo, no podría superarlo nunca, no podía vivir sin él, lo sabía. Él era lo más importante para mí. Las lágrimas brotaron sin control por mis mejillas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Una explosión en el tubo de escape del coche hostigador me asustó y me hizo salir de mis horribles pensamientos, cortando mis lágrimas. Mis ojos se movieron en su dirección inconscientemente. Vi cómo se movía hacia la izquierda y aceleraba hasta ponerse a nuestra altura.

- ¡Cuidado! – chillé.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Aunque Jake ya se había percatado y trató de esquivarlo, el coche nos empujó brutalmente hacia la derecha y el Golf se salió hacia el arcén. Jacob pudo controlarlo a tiempo, evitando el inminente choque con los árboles que limitaban con el asfalto, y se dirigió furioso hacia la carretera para embestirlo.

- ¡Sujétate bien!

Chocó su vehículo contra el lateral del verde y éste perdió la dirección por un momento, derrapando en una curva.

- ¡No! ¡Un coche! – grité al ver que venía otro de frente.  
- ¡Mierda! – gruñó Jake.

Hizo sonar el claxon con ímpetu y le dio las luces largas. El coche se apartó a su arcén justo cuando el otro se le echaba encima.

- ¡Bien, Jake!  
- Ahora se va a enterar ese hijo de **** – murmuró, apretando los dientes –. Prepárate, nena, que esto se va a menear un poco.

Me aferré a la asidera sobre mi ventanilla y Jacob metió la quinta marcha otra vez. El coche aceleró en dos segundos en la recta y vi por el espejo lateral que el coche verde continuaba siguiéndonos, aunque estaba más lejos que antes. Redujo para seguir una curva muy abierta y las ruedas del coche volvieron a chirriar. Salimos a otra recta y Jake se desvió por una carretera en construcción.

- ¡Esta carretera está cortada! – le advertí, asustada.  
- Ya lo sé. No te preocupes, sé lo que me hago – dijo con determinación.

Yo no estaba tan segura, las luces volvían a verse por el espejo. A lo lejos empezó a divisarse una montaña que cortaba la calzada y el coche verde se pegaba cada vez más a nosotros. Jacob aumentó la velocidad y el perseguidor hizo lo mismo.

- ¡Jake, la montaña! ¡Nos vamos a estrellar!  
- Calma, preciosa. Confía en mí.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Era la adrenalina, que le gustaba? La montaña se acercó a nosotros vertiginosamente cuando Jake pegó un acelerón.

- ¡Jacob! – chillé.

Frenó repentinamente y tiró del freno de mano, girando a la vez el volante para que el coche hiciera un trompo en el gran arcén que había en el lado izquierdo de la carretera. El estridente chirrido de los neumáticos produjo una humareda que olía a goma quemada e inmediatamente después se escuchó el violentísimo choque del coche verde contra la piedra. El Golf giró sobre sí mismo varias veces, hasta que el lateral izquierdo del vehículo quedó mirando al paramento rocoso embestido.

Levanté la cabeza de mis manos temblorosas, expirando con dificultad, giré mi níveo semblante y vi el coche verde estampado en la pared de roca, con un humo gris oscuro saliendo por lo que quedaba del capó. La parte delantera estaba completamente destrozada y su descomunal ocupante yacía sobre el volante.

Nos quedamos en silencio, respirando agitadamente, y nos miramos. Él seguía ahí, junto a mí. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y el nudo de mi garganta saltó sin que pudiera evitarlo. Las lágrimas que antes habían rebosado de mis ojos ahora salían a borbotones. Me desabroché el cinturón y me lancé a sus brazos, que me rodearon con fuerza y seguridad.

- ¿Estás bien? – me susurró, apretando su abrazo -. Siento haberte asustado.  
- Sí – contesté entre sollozos.

Con él a mi lado, por supuesto que estaba más que bien, estaba feliz.

Me apartó un poco para enjugarme las lágrimas con los dedos, mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos negros, y acercó sus cálidos labios a mi mejilla para darme un beso tierno y dulce. Cerré los ojos cuando mi cuerpo palpitó en respuesta. Se quedó con el rostro pegado al mío y me decidí a girarlo, pero él lo retiró antes de que me diera tiempo.

- Te llevaré a casa – volvió a susurrar mientras me metía el pelo que se me había soltado detrás de las orejas.

Asentí con la cabeza, embobada y confundida por todo lo que sentía con él. Me agarré a su brazo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, y Jacob se puso en marcha otra vez.

Sin saber por qué, miré por el espejo retrovisor, y pegué un bote en el asiento al ver cómo el ocupante del coche verde abría la puerta. Alertado por mi reacción, Jake se fijó también y nos alejamos a toda velocidad de la pesadilla.

- ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado en la cabeza?!

Nada más abrir la puerta de casa, mi madre ya estaba tocándome la cara ansiosamente con sus heladas manos.

- No es nada, estoy bien – murmuré, cansada.

El día había sido largo. Con todo el ejercicio y la pesadilla vivida en el coche, lo único que me apetecía era irme a mi habitación y tumbarme en la cama.  
Papá miró a Jake y asintió en gesto de agradecimiento, aunque con el rostro serio.

- Es el asesino del bosque - dijo Jacob, dirigiéndose a Carlisle y a mi padre -. Tenía el mismo olor que el rastro que encontramos.  
- Ojos amarillos, grande y alocado, ¿qué opinas, Carlisle? –preguntó mi padre.

Por supuesto, ya lo había visto todo en nuestras mentes de la que llegábamos y mi familia estaba al tanto.

- No estoy seguro, pero creo que podría ser un Hijo de la Luna.  
- ¿Un licántropo? – matizó mamá.  
- Pero hoy no hay luna llena – rebatió Jake.  
- La hubo hace tres días, cuando encontrasteis la cabeza – afirmó papá.

Me dio un escalofrío al recordarla.

- No era muy peludo, se-se parecía más a un humano gigante – tartamudeé.

Antes ya estaba muy asustada, pero este nuevo dato hizo que hasta me destemplara y tuviera frío. Ni siquiera me salían bien las palabras.

Mi padre y Carlisle se quedaron pensativos.

- Lo investigaré – habló este último, subiendo hacia su dormitorio -. Si no encuentro lo que busco en mis libros, tal vez vaya a Francia a hacerle una visita a mi amigo Louis. Él sabe mucho de licántropos, ya que tuvo que enfrentarse a unos cuantos hace unos siglos.

Esme siguió a su marido por las escaleras.

- ¿Y qué demonios quiere? – gruñó Jacob, mirando a Alice para que le diera la respuesta -. ¿Por qué anda por nuestros bosques?  
- Yo… no vi nada – contestó ésta con los dedos en las sienes y el gesto contrariado.  
- Alice tampoco puede ver a los licántropos – intervino Jasper -. Parece ser que son tan inestables como vosotros – dijo con un poco de sorna. Jacob le dedicó una mueca -. Tendremos que permanecer en guardia, es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora.  
- Los licántropos son muy territoriales – explicó mi padre -. Una vez que cazan en una zona, la consideran su territorio.  
- ¡Y una mierda! – exclamó Jake, enfadado -. ¿Me estás diciendo que ese bicho quiere seguir por mis bosques matando excursionistas? ¡Lo liquidaremos en cuanto se nos ponga a tiro! ¡Yo me encargaré personalmente por lo que ha intentado hoy!  
- No es tan fácil, Jacob – le contestó papá -. Hasta Cayo tuvo problemas para acabar con ellos, y es el día de hoy que no los extinguió del todo.  
- Ese bicho es uno y nosotros veinticuatro, no creo que nos sea muy difícil pillarlo – replicó Jake con un punto de sarcasmo.  
- No es eso. Son muy inestables, no siguen un patrón determinado, ni se rigen por reglas. Se mueven por instintos muy primitivos y actúan alocadamente, aunque son bastante inteligentes. Además, está el hecho de que sólo se transforman cuando hay luna llena y el resto del tiempo parecen humanos normales, lo que dificulta el encontrar su paradero y cogerles - mi mejor amigo apretó los dientes de la rabia -. Si es cierto que es un licántropo, no entiendo qué hace por estos bosques ahora. Normalmente, no suelen salir de su territorio.  
- Puede que se le hayan acabado las presas y esté buscando nuevas reservas – intervino Nahuel -. O tal vez sea un licántropo recién contagiado que acaba de llegar a la zona.  
- Podría ser, no lo sé. Tendremos que estar en alerta, como dijo Jasper, hasta que Carlisle lo averigüe todo – finalizó papá.

Se hizo un momento de silencio en el que hubo un suspiro general y todos nos quedamos inmóviles en el sitio.

Tenía tanto miedo, que estaba muerta de frío. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir dormirme en esa cama tan grande, si estaba aterrada y helada? Una luz iluminó mi cerebro cuando se me ocurrió la idea. Si Jake durmiera a mi lado…

- Ni se te ocurra, señorita – me cortó mi padre antes de que acabara de pensarlo.

Oh, oh…

- ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber mamá.  
- Es que me acaba de recordar un tema que quiero hablar con Jacob – le respondió, señalando a éste con su pálido rostro, imperturbable.

El resto de mi familia empezó a desalojar el salón, dejándonos solos con mis padres, mientras que Jake se cruzaba de brazos.

No, no, no, no…

Me concentré en pensar en lo del licántropo, muy a mi pesar, para que no viera lo que no tenía que ver.

Mi padre se acercó como una exhalación y se puso a un palmo de Jacob.

- Dime que eso que gritas en tu cabeza todo el tiempo, desde que entraste por esa puerta, es producto de tu imaginación – le exigió papá, rechinando los dientes.

Mi madre se unió a él.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Bordeó a mis padres y se dio un paseíllo por el salón hasta que se apoyó en la pared tan tranquilo, con las piernas cruzadas.

- Pues sí. ¿Qué pasa, no puedo tener intimidad ni para imaginar?

Mi concentración se vino al traste cuando, al caminar por delante de mí, me di cuenta de repente de que Jacob estaba semidesnudo. De lo asustada y confusa que había estado, no me había percatado hasta ese momento de que iba sin camiseta. Aunque era tan leve como en el coche, todavía seguía oliendo igual de bien que en el claro y el recuerdo saltó como un resorte en mi mente, cristalino y nítido.

- Entonces, dime por qué ella está _imaginando_ lo mismo que tú – gruñó mi padre mientras giraba la cara lentamente para mirarme.

Sin duda, era un gruñido de dolor y decepción, más que de enfado. Mis mejillas se encendieron.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! – bramó mi madre, haciéndose ya media idea al buscar respuestas en el torso desnudo de Jake y en mi escasa camiseta de tirantes.

Seguramente, estaba encontrando demasiadas.

- Nada – contesté, enfadada y cansada.  
- Edward, cuéntamelo. Tengo derecho a saberlo, soy su madre – le ordenó, cabreada.  
- Es mejor que no lo sepas – suavizó con una mueca de auténtico dolor.

Mamá se quedó más nívea de lo que era y se giró hacia Jake, furiosa.

- ¡Jacob, ¿qué has hecho?! – le gritó.  
- ¡Bueno, ya está bien, ¿no?! – bufó éste, poniéndose a mi lado -. ¡¿Qué es esto, un juicio o algo así?! ¡Creo que ya somos todos mayorcitos!  
- ¡Por Dios, Renesmee sólo tiene diecisiete años! ¡Es menor de edad! – le reprochó ella.  
- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde pone eso? ¿En ese carné que te hizo ese tal J en el que escribió la edad que tú quisiste? – le escupió Jake con ironía -. Además, te recuerdo que tu marido también tiene diecisiete y tú prácticamente diecinueve – le soltó, mordaz.

Mamá le siseó con rabia. No le gustaba nada que le recordaran ese dato.

- No ha empezado él, Bells – se chivó papá. Entrecerré mis ojos para mirarle con cara de odio -. Aunque él también podía haberlo evitado – el rostro de piedra pulida de mi padre era imperturbable y, por supuesto, censurador.

Jacob colocó los brazos en jarra y suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Has… has empezado tú? – me preguntó mi madre, atónita y claramente decepcionada.  
- Me voy a la cama – dije, cansada.

No me apetecía nada tener que dar explicaciones de mi vida privada. Estaba rendida y muerta de miedo. Me acordé de ese posible licántropo y me dio un escalofrío. Todavía tenía su mirada clavada en mi cabeza, con esos ojos reflectantes y obsesivos. Otro temblor recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar que podía haberle pasado algo a Jacob y el nudo se agarró a ni garganta otra vez. Aferré mi mano a la suya cuando empecé a marearme.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó Jake, preocupado, al ver que mis piernas flaqueaban y mis ojos empezaban a lagrimar.  
- Sí, sí, no te preocupes, es que estoy agotada – medio mentí, tragando saliva para cortar el nudo –. Me voy a dormir.  
- Espera un momento, Renesmee, quiero hablar contigo. Jacob, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas, por favor? – le pidió mamá.  
- Claro – se puso frente a mí para mirarme fijamente con esa profundidad suya -. Te esperaré en tu habitación, ¿vale? – me susurró, acariciándome la mejilla.

Se me puso el vello de punta sólo con ese roce y me quedé mirándole embobada. Mi padre carraspeó y Jake soltó mis ojos para empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

- Jacob – le llamó papá. El aludido se giró cuando ya había puesto un pie en el primer peldaño -. Dúchate antes de entrar en su dormitorio – le mandó.

Mi mejor amigo frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? A Nessie le encanta mi olor.  
- Por eso mismo – le contestó en tono de advertencia mientras dirigía hacia mí una mirada acusadora – Ah, y ponte una camiseta.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró antes de subir la escalera.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, mosqueada y colorada.

No pensaba contar nada de lo que había pasado en el claro, y mucho menos ponerle la mano en la cara para que lo viera.

- Nahuel quiere que salgas con él mañana – me soltó mamá de sopetón, con un tono muy amable.

Me quedé cortada, no era la conversación que yo pensaba.

- ¿Qué? ¿Salir… con él? ¿Como una…?  
- Sólo para conoceros – me cortó ella.  
- Es que yo… tenía pensado ir con Jacob a La Push. Tendrá que arreglar el coche y quería ayudarle.  
- Vamos, Renesmee. A Jacob le ves todos los días. Nahuel ha venido desde muy lejos para tener una oportunidad contigo – me dijo mi padre.  
- ¿Una oportunidad? – inquirí, extrañada.  
- A Nahuel le gustas mucho – me reveló él.

¿Que le gustaba mucho? Pero si me acababa de conocer y apenas habíamos hablado.

- Se ha quedado prendado contigo – siguió mi madre con una sonrisa pícara -. ¿A ti no te parece que es muy guapo?  
- Bueno, es bastante atractivo… - _aunque al lado de Jake…_, pensé -. Pero, no sé, salir con él, así de repente…  
- ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Puede que acabe gustándote. Además, ¿no te has parado a pensar que es el único semivampiro como tú? – me azuzó ella.

Por alguna razón, eso me molestó un poco.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver?  
- Nada. Sólo digo que es una bonita coincidencia, nada más – corrigió. Se quedó mirándome, pensativa, y siguió hablando -. Sé que estás muy unida a Jacob, pero me gustaría que salieras con otros chicos. Siempre estás con él, estáis juntos a todas horas, y eso tampoco es bueno, hija.

¿Y me lo decía ella, que iba a estar pegada a mi padre por toda la eternidad y que se había vampirizado para ello? Intenté calmar mi mal humor.

- Jake es muy especial para mí - ahora esa palabra tenía una connotación muy distinta de la que tenía antes, se quedaba corta y todo, pero ni siquiera yo era capaz de describir lo que me pasaba con él -. Y no le veo a todas horas. Cuando estoy en el instituto, no estoy con él.

Y ya me costaba bastante.

- Es que… os miráis de esa forma tan… - se paró a pensar la palabra –, con esa adoración mutua, que, no sé, me asusta un poco, la verdad.

¿Adoración mutua? Nunca lo había pensado. Pues, de ser así, a mí no me asustaba nada, más bien todo lo contrario.

- ¿Y por qué te asusta? – quise saber.  
- ¿Qué? – por un momento, me pareció que se había puesto nerviosa, pero enseguida cambió la actitud -. Bueno, ya sabes que Jacob al estar…  
- No sabe nada – le paró papá con un cuchicheo casi inaudible.

Mamá se quedó estupefacta, extrañada, y yo más. No entendía nada.

- ¿No se lo ha dicho? – me pareció que decían sus labios cuando articulaban las palabras para mi padre, aunque se movieron tan deprisa, que apenas pude descifrarlas.

Éste negó con la cabeza. Empecé a sentirme molesta ante tanto secretismo que no comprendía. Mi madre se quedó mirando al suelo, pensativa.

- Tu madre se está liando – ésta le dio un codazo en broma -. Lo que intenta decirte es que sólo será una cita, ni siquiera eso. Míralo como un paseo con un amigo para conoceros, nada más. – me incitó papá -. Por conoceros, no pasa nada.

Lo pensé durante un rato. No me gustaba nada la idea de estar casi un día entero sin Jake, y tampoco entendía ese interés de mis padres por que saliera con Nahuel, si no le conocía. Pero me acordé de que Jacob tenía que irse con la manada a medio día. Podía salir con Nahuel durante ese intervalo y luego me reuniría con él. Así mis padres no me molestarían más y quedaría bien con nuestro invitado.

Mi padre ya estaba sonriendo antes de que yo hablara.

- Está bien – suspiré -. Quedaré con él a mediodía, cuando se marche Jake.  
- De acuerdo – mi madre también sonrió de oreja a oreja -. Entonces se lo diré a Nahuel.  
- Me voy a mi habitación – suspiré de nuevo, dirigiéndome a la escalera.  
- Que duermas bien – me despidió mamá.  
- Y descansa – siguió mi padre.

Dije adiós con la mano y subí las escaleras hacia la tercera planta, donde estaba mi dormitorio.

* * *

Espero sus reviews y no me maten pliiss :)

Renesmee Black Cullen1096


	14. Cap 12: Cita

Aquí esta lo prometido, espero les guste :)

* * *

**CITA**

Cuando entré en mi cuarto, Jacob estaba sentado en el escritorio, leyendo una vieja revista. Se había duchado y tenía puesta una camiseta de manga corta marrón, con un dibujo amarillo de esos tribales raros.

- Esta revista es mía – me recordó con una sonrisa, levantándola.  
- Ah, sí – me senté en la silla de al lado -. Te la cogí el otro día en el garaje y se me olvidó devolvértela – me mordí el labio, mirándole con cara de cordero degollado.  
- Puedes quedártela, si quieres, no hace falta que me pongas esa cara – me contestó, dándome un golpecito con la revista en la cabeza.  
- ¿Me la das? – pregunté, sorprendida -. Es tu favorita, la de los coches clásicos.  
- Bueno, si no la quieres…  
- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamé, riéndome, quitándosela de las manos -. También es mi favorita.

Seguramente lo era porque era la suya.

- Ahora ya tengo una excusa para colarme en tu habitación por la noche – bromeó con su sonrisa torcida.  
- Tú no necesitas excusas para eso – se me escapó.

Me ruboricé en cuanto me di cuenta, y se hizo un minuto de silencio en el que nos miramos tímidamente.

- ¿Qué… qué hubiera pasado en el claro si no hubiese aparecido ese licántropo…? – me preguntó de repente, con un susurro.

Me levanté de sopetón de la silla con las mejillas coloradas, haciendo que la revista se cayera al suelo, y miré hacia el ventanal.

- No… no habría pasado nada – murmuré, incómoda, frotando mis manos con nerviosismo.

Jacob también se puso de pie y me giró con suavidad para que le mirase, sujetándome por los hombros.

- Pues yo creo que sí, Nessie – me clavó su profunda mirada con determinación -. Sé que te gusto, y yo te… Tú también me gustas. No te imaginas cuánto.

El corazón comenzó a latirme atolondradamente al oír esas palabras, se me iba a escapar por la boca de un momento a otro, y las mariposas aleteaban alocadas en mi estómago. Cuando me empezó a faltar el aire, me quedé paralizada sin poder reaccionar. Me di la vuelta para evitar sus hipnotizadores ojos, a ver si así podía seguir respirando.

- No sabes lo que dices – logré musitar.

Se acercó a mí por detrás, cogiéndome de las caderas, y me susurró al oído. Mi cuerpo tembló cuando le noté.

- Lo sé muy bien… - arrimó su frente a mi sien -. Me gustas demasiado, Nessie.

Y él a mí. Empezaba a pensar que esto era más que una simple atracción. Esto era más intenso, sólo con rozarme, conseguía ponerme todo el vello de punta. Jacob me gustaba tanto, que me volvía loca. Tanto, que no podía resistirme.

Me quitó la goma del pelo con suavidad y mi larga melena cayó en cascada. Me la colocó al otro lado de mi cuello, rozándomelo con el dorso de su mano, y me la echó hacia delante. Mientras hiperventilaba, la pulsera vibró, haciéndome cosquillas como aquel día en la cocina. Ya sabía lo que me decía. Me giré levemente hacia él, muy despacio, para que sus labios llegaran a los míos, y me clavó sus pupilas de nuevo. Me quedé atrapada en sus ojos y mi corazón y las mariposas se aceleraron otra vez, de lo cerca que lo tenía.

- Nessie… - susurró mientras su rostro se pegaba al mío lentamente -, _que quowle _(1)…

**[1 Que quowle (pronunciado cue cuoule): te amo, en quileute].  
**  
No sabía lo que significaba, pero todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al escucharlo, y al sentir esas abrasadoras palabras cerca de mi boca…

Alguien picó en la puerta y los dos pegamos un bote. Jacob se apartó de mí, aunque se quedó a mi lado.

La puerta se abrió y Nahuel apareció tras ella. Jake gruñó, molesto.

- Hola, Renesmee. ¿Estás ocupada? – saludó con sus dientes de porcelana deslumbrando sobre su tostado rostro.  
- Pues sí – Jacob me rodeó la cintura con su brazo -. Estamos muy ocupados – contestó, irritado.  
- Sólo venía a hablar con ella para concretar a qué hora vamos a quedar mañana – le replicó Nahuel con una sonrisa altanera.  
- ¿Cómo que quedar mañana? – preguntó Jake, un tanto descolocado, con el ceño fruncido.  
- Sí, tenemos una cita – le respondió Nahuel con arrogancia.

La mano de Jacob se soltó de mi cintura y se giró para mirarme con los ojos llenos de preguntas.

- Nahuel, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas un momento, por favor? – le pedí.  
- Por supuesto – dijo, sonriéndole a Jacob con aires triunfales antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Jake comenzó a pasear intranquilo por la habitación, con los brazos en jarra, hasta que se paró frente a la pared del vestidor, mirando al suelo. Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo inclinado sobre las manos, con los brazos estirados, y se quedó inmóvil, sin decir nada.

Verle así, después de lo que me había confesado antes, me rompía el alma en mil pedazos. Ahora entendía todas las reacciones que había tenido con Nahuel. Me dieron unas punzadas en el estómago, de lo mal que me sentía.

- No es una cita – le maticé después de unos segundos de silencio que se me hicieron eternos -. Sólo vamos a comer juntos para conocernos mejor.

Se separó del paramento y se giró para mirarme.

- ¿Y para qué quieres conocerle mejor? – me preguntó, extrañado.  
- No soy yo. Él les dijo a mis padres que quería salir conmigo mañana y ellos estaban empeñados en que lo hiciera para conocerle.

Jacob miró hacia la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados. Frunció el ceño y los labios, pero cambió la expresión al dirigirse a mí.

- Sin embargo, tú aceptaste – me reprochó con un tinte de decepción en su mirada.

Me acerqué para abrazarle, pero me quedé anclada frente a él. Mis piernas y mis brazos no se atrevieron a moverse.

- Sólo lo hice para que mis padres me dejaran en paz y no me insistieran más con este tema – le expliqué -. Además, quedaré con él cuando tú estés con la manada. Cuando regreses, ya estaré en casa, te lo prometo – mi mano se alzó sola para acariciarle la mejilla.

Se apartó, paseando otra vez nervioso, con las manos en su cintura y la cabeza hacia abajo, exploraba el suelo como si estuviera buscando algo.

- No me gusta – gruñó al fin, sin dejar de moverse -. No me fio de él. Vas a estar a solas con esa garrapata y yo no voy a estar para protegerte.  
- Jake, no va a pasar nada. De ser así, mi padre lo habría visto.

Se paró de repente y se quedó delante de mí.

- Hay cosas que no se pueden ver, pero que están ahí. El no verlas, no significa que no existan – afirmó con seguridad. Luego, empezó a hablar con una grandeza que me dejó impresionada -. Hay cosas que no se ven porque son invisibles, y hay otras que, aunque lo parecen, siempre están ahí. Es el ejemplo de la luna o las estrellas. De día no se ven, parecen invisibles, sin embargo, cuando la noche llega y miras al cielo, te das cuenta de su impresionante existencia. Por otro lado, las cosas que sí son invisibles, como el viento o el calor o el frío, se sienten y actúan sobre ti, aunque, por mucho que abras los ojos y te concentres, nunca las verás. Pero existen. De igual modo ocurre con el alma. Todo ser tiene espíritu, no se puede tocar ni ver, aún así, todos sabemos que lo tenemos – de pronto, cambió el tono de su discurso -. Y ese asqueroso parásito tiene su alma negra. Tu padre no lo puede ver, pero yo puedo sentirlo.

Me quedé estupefacta, hasta que mi mente reaccionó y pude pestañear. ¿Podía ser verdad lo que me decía Jake? Pero, ¿cómo me iba a poner mi padre en peligro? Eso era imposible.

- Tengo que ir, Jake, si no, mis padres se enfadarán mucho. Ya he aceptado y no me queda otro remedio – dije con resignación -. No tienes de qué preocuparte, cuando vuelvas de patrullar, estaré esperándote en nuestro tronco.  
- No sé, Nessie – farfulló con el rostro lleno de dudas.  
- Te lo prometo. Tienes que entenderlo, por favor – le rogué -. Si mis padres se cabrean, no te dejarán dormir en mi puerta.

Se quedó pensativo, mirando al suelo, y luego levantó la cabeza para mirarme.

- Está bien – aceptó a regañadientes -. Pero si se le ocurre hacerte el más mínimo daño, le mataré con mis propias manos – murmuró, apretando la mandíbula con rabia.  
- Eso no va a pasar, ya lo verás – me senté en el escritorio -. Además, se irá pronto y mis padres dejarán de molestarme.  
- No lo creo. Este ha venido para quedarse – gruñó -. Es como una garrapata, se enganchará aquí todo el tiempo que pueda.  
- ¿Por eso le llamas así? – no pude evitar que se me escapara una risilla.

Sabía que no debía reírme, pero los motes de Jacob siempre me hacían mucha gracia.

Él sonrió por fin, contagiado por mi gesto.

- Sí – reconoció. Se echó en mi cama, boca arriba, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza -. ¿A que le queda bien?  
- Bueno, no sé – me levanté de la silla y me dirigí al camastro -. Lo veremos con el tiempo – le contesté.

Me acosté a su lado, boca abajo, apoyándome sobre los brazos.

- Ya lo verás – dijo, riéndose y mirando al techo -. A este no le echamos ni con ácido, ha venido a por ti – terminó con un rastro de amargura en la voz.  
- Pues ya puede esperar – afirmé, acomodándome sobre su cómodo y calentito pecho -. Nadie nos separará jamás.  
Jacob bajó el brazo y empezó a acariciarme la cabeza, jugando con mi pelo. Eso me gustaba tanto y estaba tan cansada, que los ojos comenzaron a cerrárseme. Podía escuchar los rítmicos y tranquilos latidos de su corazón mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Mi cuerpo se relajó solo. Intenté pelearme con mis párpados para que no cayeran, quería disfrutar un poco más de su compañía, como si no hubiera tenido bastante viéndole todo el día, pero un bostezo logró salir y sucumbieron sin poder remediarlo.

Esta vez me desperté entre jadeos. Me quedé observando el techo, diciéndome a mi misma que había sido una pesadilla, y después miré a mi lado. Jacob no estaba, me había puesto una manta por encima y se había ido a dormir al pasillo. Por una parte, me alegré de no haber gritado y haberle despertado, pero, por otra, hubiera dado un brazo por tenerle junto a mí para abrazarle como el otro día. Me sequé las lágrimas y, con las manos aún temblorosas, cogí el despertador para mirar la hora. Las cuatro y diez de la mañana. Lo posé en la mesilla y me tumbé boca arriba de nuevo.

Tenía las imágenes de la pesadilla grabadas en la cabeza, si cerraba los ojos, todavía podía verlas nítidas. Esos ojos amarillos reflectantes, alocados y obsesivos, que me perseguían y que luego se lanzaban a Jake para atacarle y morderle. Respiré hondo y me obligué a mí misma a tranquilizarme.

Me levanté de la cama a oscuras, con la tenue luz que entraba por la cristalera se veía de sobra, me dirigí a la puerta de puntillas y me quedé quieta con la mano en la manilla. La giré muy despacio hasta que hizo tope y tiré suavemente de la hoja. Saqué la cabeza por la abertura y entonces vi a mi montaña de pelo rojizo frente a la puerta. Dormía con el hocico metido entre las patas delanteras y roncaba levemente. Se me escapó una risilla silenciosa. Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la cabeza, entre las orejas. Volví a meterme dentro y cerré la puerta con el mismo cuidado que para abrirla.

Después de ponerme el camisón de algodón, me metí en mi enorme y fría cama. Pensé en lo calentita que estaría si Jake durmiera a mi lado. Me lo imaginé junto a mí como esa vez que había dormido conmigo, pero las mariposas de mi estómago revolotearon como locas cuando me lo imaginé como cuando nos habíamos despertado, sólo que dentro de la cama.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él, y además de esa forma? ¿Y qué me había pasado en el claro? ¿Por qué ahora me atraía tanto, si le conocía desde que era niña? Debería estar acostumbrada a verle y a estar con él, sin embargo, esa atracción crecía y crecía cada día más. ¿Es que el curso de mi vida tenía que ser siempre así de rápido? El viernes me había dicho a mí misma que me daría tiempo, que dejaría que las cosas siguieran su cauce, y ayer, sábado, en el claro casi...

Un gemido sordo de vergüenza salió por mi garganta mientras me llevaba el extremo de la almohada a la cara para tapármela. Aun estando sola y a oscuras, me ponía colorada. ¿Qué iba a pensar Jacob? Bueno, en realidad, él había seguido el juego. Y tenía razón, si no hubiera sido por culpa de ese licántropo o lo que fuera, habríamos tenido algo más que unas _inocentes caricias_. Desde luego, yo me habría entregado a él sin pensármelo dos veces, sólo recordar ese aroma suyo, ya me ponía el vello de punta.

Me sorprendí yo misma de pensar en nosotros dos respecto a ese tema de esa manera tan natural. Me pregunté qué pensaría Jake de todo eso, aunque ya me hacía una idea, por lo que me había dicho antes y porque me había confesado que yo le gustaba mucho. Las mariposas volvieron a hacer de las suyas al recordar su susurro en mi oído: _me gustas demasiado, Nessie_. Dejé caer la almohada en su sitio para volver a respirar cuando mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. _Y tú a mí_, pensé. ¿Por qué no era capaz de decírselo?

Mi pregunta se respondió sola en mi cerebro. Era porque no me atrevía. No me atrevía porque eso suponía un cambio y yo quería que todo siguiera igual entre nosotros, por lo menos una temporada, hasta que yo aclarara mis propios sentimientos. ¿Y si sólo era atracción física y nada más? No quería hacerle daño. Pensé en seguir el mismo plan que el viernes: darme tiempo e ir con calma.

Me giré y me aovillé para entrar en calor. Me acordé de Jake durmiendo con el hocico entre las patas y sonreí. Hasta de lobo me gustaba, era tan impresionante. Con la imagen de mi lobo durmiendo en mi puerta, el sueño vino solo y al cabo de unos minutos conseguí dormirme otra vez.

Jacob se marchó a La Push en su destrozado Golf, para patrullar con las dos manadas, nada contento. Antes de salir por la puerta, le dedicó un sonoro gruñido de advertencia a Nahuel al pasar junto a él. Le acompañé hasta el coche y me dio un intencionado abrazo y un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

- Te veo en nuestro tronco a las cinco – me recordó desde la ventanilla cuando se subió a su coche.  
- Sí, allí estaré, no te preocupes.

Arrancó, me echó una última mirada preocupada e intranquila y empezó a avanzar hasta que se perdió entre los árboles, por el sendero.

Cuando me di la vuelta, Nahuel me esperaba en la puerta de casa con mis padres. Suspiré para mis adentros y me acerqué a ellos.

Por supuesto, Alice le había prestado su flamante Ferrari rojo. Tuve que poner cara de contenta – más por educación y cortesía hacia Nahuel, que por otra cosa – y despedirme de mis padres con la mano mientras les miraba por la ventanilla, pero lo único que deseaba era llegar lo antes posible a nuestro destino para bajarme de ese escaparate.

Nahuel no era tan hablador como Jacob y no dijo ni una palabra hasta que no salimos del camino que daba a la casa de mi familia y llegamos a la carretera asfaltada. Yo tampoco sabía de qué hablar con él, así que aguanté ese silencio incómodo. A pesar de circular con un Ferrari, iba bastante despacio, se notaba que era muy prudente. Si ese coche lo llegara a coger Jake, ya estaríamos volando por el asfalto.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunté para romper un poco el hielo.

Ese silencio me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

- Había pensado en ir a Port Angeles a comer y después ir al cine o a dar un paseo por el puerto, si te parece bien.  
- Sí, claro. El cine está bien – le contesté -. Hace mucho que no voy a ver una película.  
- Entonces, perfecto.

Se hizo otro momento de silencio y esta vez fue Nahuel el que lo rompió poniendo música.

- Tus padres me han dicho que tocas el piano. ¿Te gusta la música clásica? – inquirió.  
- Sí, bueno, toco de vez en cuando. Aunque ahora prefiero el rock y todo eso, ya sabes – de repente, me vi a mí misma hablando como Jacob.

Nahuel se paró en el arcén para rebuscar entre los CDs que guardaba Alice en el departamento que había entre los dos asientos.

Sí, era muy prudente. Desde luego, Jake no se hubiera parado.

- Lo siento, pero no veo ninguno de rock.  
- No importa. Podré soportarlo – bromeé.

Se rió con una risa elegante y musical y volvimos a iniciar la marcha.

El trayecto hasta Port Angeles se hizo un poco más ameno cuando Nahuel se abrió un poco y me contó que vivía con su tía Huilen en una casita en la selva, cerca de la que había sido la tribu de ella, los mapuches, en Chile. También me explicó historias y anécdotas de su vida en Suramérica y todo lo que había sucedido cuando Alice y Jasper dieron con ellos hacía casi seis años.

Nos adentramos en la ciudad y aparcó en el puerto. Por supuesto, la gente se quedó mirando al coche y yo tuve que salir con todas las miradas puestas en mí.  
Dimos un corto paseo por el puerto y llegamos a un pequeño restaurante italiano con vistas al mar. Me sorprendió un poco que no me llevara al típico restaurante de pescadores, pero luego me confesó que no le gustaba el pescado.

El local era un saloncito rectangular y estaba lleno de gente. Cuando entramos, nos dirigimos a la derecha, donde había una barra en la entrada, a lo largo de una de las paredes más cortas. Nahuel habló con la encargada para que nos dieran la mesa que había reservado. Todo el frente izquierdo por donde entramos y la esquina siguiente era cristalera, y daba al puerto y al mar. Las mesas cuadradas, con sus manteles de cuadros verdes y blancos, se distribuían metódicamente por toda la estancia. Nos sentaron en una de las mesas pegadas al ventanal que daba al puerto. Me apartó la silla para que me sentara y me ayudó a arrimarla, luego se sentó enfrente. La camarera nos entregó las cartas y, después de mirarlas un rato, Nahuel pidió macarrones a la carbonara y yo lasaña.

El chico no hablaba mucho, pero era muy educado y cortés, a pesar de haberse criado en la selva. Se notaba que Huilen le había enseñado muy buenos modales. Cuando nos trajeron los platos, se desplegó la servilleta en las piernas y se remangó las mangas de la camisa con un meticuloso cuidado. Le imité, pero sólo para no quedar mal, ya que yo estaba acostumbrada a comer con Jake todos los días y no nos andábamos con estos refinamientos.

- ¿Qué tal en el instituto? – me preguntó.  
- Ah, bien. Bueno, solamente llevo tres días, así que ahora mismo no puedo contar mucho.  
- ¿Y tienes pensado ir a la universidad?  
- No sé. De momento, creo que voy a terminar el instituto y luego ya se verá – me reí.

Nahuel sonrió y se metió un pequeño bocado de macarrones en la boca.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Has ido al instituto?  
- Hace ciento cincuenta años era un poco difícil, sobretodo para un nativo como yo – me sonrió de nuevo.

Claro, ¿sería idiota? No me había acordado de su edad.

- Sí, es verdad – me reí otra vez.  
- Todo lo que sé me lo enseñó mi tía. Se esforzó mucho para conseguirme libros, en aquella época era bastante complicado.

Asentí mientras masticaba mi lasaña.

- ¿Qué película tienes pensado que veamos? – inquirí cuando tragué mi bocado.  
- ¿Te gustan las comedias románticas? Ponen una muy buena de Sandra Bullock – propuso.  
- Sí, aunque prefiero las de acción. Pero si quieres, vamos a esa, como tú quieras – soplé y me metí otro poco de lasaña.  
- Bueno, ya veremos qué más ponen en la cartelera y lo decidimos allí.  
- Vale – contesté, metiéndome el tenedor en la boca.

Nahuel apartó un poco su plato cuando todavía le quedaban algunos macarrones.

- ¿No comes más? – le pregunté, extrañada.  
- Estoy lleno – se encogió de hombros.  
- Ya, te gusta más la _otra_ comida, ¿no? – apunté.  
- Me has pillado – se rió. Luego, habló con una voz muy baja para que solamente pudiera escucharlo yo -. Bueno, en realidad, me cuesta más comerme esto estando rodeados de tanta sangre fresca. ¿A ti no te pasa lo mismo? ¿No tienes sed?  
- No. Bueno, sí, un poco, pero lo controlo perfectamente – admití en su mismo tono. Entonces, me fijé en sus ojos. Su iris marrón oscuro estaba reducido por un pequeño aro escarlata que lo bordeaba -. A ti, en cambio, parece que te cuesta mucho – se me escapó.  
- Es difícil resistirse cuando ya la has probado y has comprobado lo deliciosa y extremadamente placentera que es. No hay nada mejor.  
- ¿Tú… has probado sangre humana? – musité.  
- No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, pero, sí, hubo una época en la que me alimenté de sangre humana. Fueron unos años un poco difíciles, justo cuando empecé a madurar. Me sentía diferente a todo, no encajaba en ningún sitio y me sentía muy solo. Huilen fue la que me ayudó a salir de todo aquello y a darme cuenta de que no iba por el camino correcto – observó mi rostro y sonrió -. Debo de parecerte un monstruo, ¿no?

Tenía que reconocer que el hecho de que Nahuel hubiese tomado sangre humana y, por tanto, matado a personas, fueran inocentes o no, me horrorizaba profundamente. Sin embargo, una parte de mí se identificaba un poco con él. Yo también me sentía un bicho raro, diferente, y eso me horrorizó aún más, porque me di cuenta de que yo misma podría caer algún día en esa horrible tentación. Aunque había una diferencia entre nosotros que podía salvarme. Yo no me sentía sola en absoluto. Tenía a Jacob, y él también me comprendía, aparte de que siempre me animaba y me hacía sentir como la mejor persona del mundo. Eso ayudaba bastante, la verdad. Además, también estaba mi familia.

- Yo no soy quién para juzgar a nadie – sentencié finalmente en voz alta, también para él -. Mi propia familia está como tú. Aunque tengo que reconocer que, al igual que me pasa con ellos, me choca un poco y no me siento cómoda con ese pasado. Por eso no suelo pensar en ello, ni les hago preguntas.  
- ¿Nunca te has planteado siquiera probarla para ver cómo sabe? – espetó de pronto con una voz un tanto insinuante.  
- Ya la he probado. Cuando era pequeña, me alimentaba de las reservas de sangre que Carlisle conseguía del hospital.  
- Me refiero caliente y fresca – matizó en el mismo tono.

El bocado de lasaña que me acababa de meter en la boca se me quedó atravesado en la garganta y tuve que beber un poco de agua.

- No. Nunca – afirmé sin un atisbo de duda.  
- ¿Y no te gustaría probarla? – insistió -. Hay muchos asesinos que andan sueltos, no nos sería difícil encontrar alguno para…  
- Jamás probaré sangre humana de ese modo – le corté, tajante y ahora molesta -, sean asesinos o no.  
- Esos humanos han asesinado a seres de su misma especie, no se merecen vivir – alegó, serio -. No haríamos nada malo si los quitáramos del medio, en realidad, le haríamos un favor al mundo.  
- Nos convertiríamos en asesinos como ellos – le repliqué con firmeza -. Eso no es lo que me han inculcado mis padres. Además, te recuerdo que yo tengo amigos humanos, mi propio abuelo lo es. Jamás lo haría.

También me vino a la mente la imagen de Jake, lo decepcionado y horrorizado que se quedaría…

- Está bien. Perdona, no quería ofenderte ni molestarte – se disculpó con afabilidad -. Tienes razón. Solamente era una idea tonta que se me ocurrió. A decir verdad, yo no debería probar ni una gota – de pronto, se echó a reír -. Soy como un alcohólico. Me parece que estar rodeado de tantos humanos, me ha trastornado un poco, lo siento.

Genial. Ahora me sentía culpable y todo, ya que, sin darme cuenta, le había llamado asesino a la cara.

- No importa – dije con una sonrisa para quitarle hierro al asunto, aunque más bien por mí -. ¿Sabes? Deberías probar esta lasaña. Está increíble, de veras – y me metí un enorme bocado en la boca.  
- Veo que a ti te gusta bastante esta comida – sonrió.  
- Sí. Bueno, cuando era pequeña, no me hacia mucha gracia, pero Jacob me fue metiendo el gusanillo de la comida sólida poco a poco y ahora me gusta mucho. Aunque de vez en cuando prefiero un buen bistec poco hecho, ya sabes, que sangre un poco y todo eso.

Se quedó mirándome un rato, pensativo, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos entrelazadas, sujetándole la barbilla.

- ¿Por qué haces eso? – me preguntó de repente.

Dejé de comer, extrañada por su pregunta.

- ¿El qué?  
- Hablar como él.  
Los colores se me subieron a la cara de sopetón y mi mano empezó a clavar el tenedor en la lasaña con nerviosismo.

- ¿Como… como quién? – aunque sabía de sobra a quién se refería, tuve que preguntarlo para darme tiempo a reaccionar.  
- Ya lo sabes. Hablo de Jacob.

Las mariposas iniciaron el vuelo sólo con oír su nombre.

- Yo… no… no hablo como él – cogí mi vaso de agua y me metí un buen trago.  
- Claro que sí. No te das cuenta, pero hasta tienes gestos suyos.

Posé el vaso vacío en la mesa.

- No sé…, su-supongo que es porque siempre estamos juntos y algo se me pegará de él – murmuré, jugando con el tenedor.  
- ¿Y eso te gusta? Quiero decir, ¿no te agobia?  
- ¿Agobiarme? – le miré sin comprender.  
- Bueno, tener un amigo imprimado de ti debe de ser un poquito agobiante – respondió, apoyándose en el respaldo.  
- ¿Impri…?

No pude terminar la palabra. La pulsera me hizo cosquillas y todas las mariposas se multiplicaron por cien en mi estómago. El tenedor se me resbaló de la mano, cayó sobre el plato de pie y luego rebotó de lado en la mesa. El ruido fue tal, que toda la gente se giró para mirarnos.

- ¿No lo sabías? – interrogó, sorprendido.

Pestañeé, confusa, con el corazón a mil por hora. La pulsera volvió a vibrar, haciéndome cosquillas en la muñeca, y un extraño sentimiento hizo que me levantara de la silla de repente, arrastrándola. Los mirones hicieron de las suyas otra vez. Paseé inquieta entre mi silla y las de al lado con el fuerte presentimiento de que tenía que salir urgentemente de allí para verle, metiendo mi mano en el pelo que nacía de mi frente y clavando la vista llena de dudas en el suelo, como si éste fuera a darme una respuesta o algo. Bajé la mano al pecho para que no se me saliera el corazón y apoyé la espalda en la cristalera.

- Pensé que no había secretos entre vosotros – dijo Nahuel.

Algo me llamó la atención en esa frase y salí de mi nube.

- ¿Qué? – conseguí murmurar al fin.  
- No entiendo por qué no te lo ha contado.

Y yo tampoco lo comprendía. ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho nunca? Creía que siempre me había dicho la verdad, que era sincero conmigo. Siempre nos lo habíamos contado todo, o eso pensaba yo. La noche anterior me había dicho que le gustaba mucho, ¿por qué no me había dicho la verdad, que estaba imprimado de mí? ¿Es que me escondía algo? El primer sentimiento se empezó a transformar en enfado y decepción. Me senté en la mesa, todavía desconcertada.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? – quise saber, con un hilo de voz.  
- Sí, Alice nos lo contó cuando vino a buscarnos por vuestro encuentro con los Vulturis. Nos dijo que íbamos a estar rodeados de enormes lobos, pero que no nos asustáramos, porque uno de ellos estaba imprimado de ti y eran aliados. Luego, nos explicó un poco todo eso de la imprimación para que lo entendiéramos. En cuanto vi a Jacob, supe que era él.

¿Ya estaba imprimado de mí hace seis años? Me acordé de Quil y Claire, y lo vi claro. Jacob se había imprimado de mí cuando yo era un bebé, por eso siempre había estado conmigo.

De pronto, mi cabeza se llenó de recuerdos. Yo sólo tenía tres días, pero mi cerebro proyectó aquella escena en la que mi madre se lanzaba hacia Jake para atacarle y era interceptada por Seth, afortunadamente. La tenía en la cabeza grabada, porque, ya en aquel entonces, no me había gustado nada ver a Jake en peligro, y menos por culpa de mi propia madre. Y eso era lo que había hecho que yo centrara mi atención en el ataque y no reparara en el por qué de éste. La verdad es que era tan pequeña, que no me había fijado en la discusión anterior. Ahora me daba cuenta y me acordaba. Mamá le había atacado al enterarse de su imprimación. Esa frase salió de lo más recóndito de mis recuerdos para sonar alta y clara. _¿Cómo has osado imprimar a mi bebe?_, le había gritado ella en ese altercado. Y yo ni siquiera le había prestado atención, tan sólo observaba con angustia a mi Jacob, indefenso y desprotegido.

También recordé las palabras de Leah, cuando me había confesado que había habido un tiempo en el que había sentido algo por Jake. Me había dicho que ella había desistido cuando a Jacob le había pasado una cosa muy importante y se dio cuenta de que él sólo la iba a ver como una amiga toda la vida. Esa _cosa muy importante_ era su imprimación de mí.

Entonces, me di cuenta de otra cosa. Si Alice se lo había contado a Nahuel y Huilen…

- Lo sabían todos menos yo – seguí mis pensamientos.  
- Lo siento mucho, Renesmee. He metido la pata hasta el fondo – se lamentó.  
- No, no pasa nada. Gracias a ti, me he enterado. Tendré que hablar con Jake, eso es todo.  
- Espero no causarte muchas molestias.

No tenía ninguna gana, pero, aún así, le sonreí para que se sintiera mejor.

- No te preocupes, de verdad. Es que ha sido un poco de shock, nada más – eso se quedaba muy, muy corto. Me eché agua en el vaso y me lo bebí de unos pocos tragos -. ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo antes de ir al cine? – le propuse para cambiar de tema.  
- De acuerdo – aceptó, encantado, con una sonrisa.

Nahuel pagó la cuenta y nos marchamos, con una retahíla de ojos observándome curiosos.

Después de dar un largo paseo por el puerto, en el que me siguió contando historias de su país mientras yo le sonsacaba para que hablara de algo – así me era más fácil no pensar en el tema de Jake -, fuimos al cine. Para mi desgracia, no había ninguna película de acción que mereciera la pena, así que entramos a ver esa comedia romántica que me había comentado él.

Insistió en pagármelo, pero al final conseguí comprarme yo una de palomitas pequeña para mí, ya que a él no le gustaban, y un botellín de agua. Cuando iba al cine con Jacob, teníamos que comprar el combo grande y lo pagábamos a medias. Me enfadé conmigo misma por caer en la tentación. _No pienses en él, Nessie_, me dije, _no se lo merece, por mentiroso_. Agarré mis palomitas y mi agua y empecé a caminar por el pasillo hacia nuestra sala, con Nahuel a mi lado.  
La película no estaba mal, aunque apenas le presté atención, ya que ésta enseguida me hizo recordar a mi mejor amigo. El tema iba sobre los líos que se formaban entre los protagonistas por una disparatada mentira de él. Por supuesto, con ese argumento era imposible no acordarme de Jacob, con lo cual, en la segunda escena me perdí en mis pensamientos.

No dejaba de preguntarme por qué no me lo había contado. Me había tenido engañada todos estos años, diciéndome que era mi mejor amigo. Yo creía que era por mí, no porque estuviera obligado a serlo por estar imprimado. Me invadió el desengaño cuando me di cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho por mí era sólo por esa razón. Era igual que con Quil y Claire. Se podía ver a Quil dándole todos los caprichos habidos y por haber que ésta le pedía. Incluso una vez Claire se había empeñado en un helado rarísimo que salía en la tele y Quil tuvo que llevarla de noche a Seattle para comprárselo porque era el único sitio _cercano_ que lo tenía. Y lo mismo pasaba con Jacob, siempre me había dado todo lo que yo quería. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Si hasta se iba a dejar morder en el claro y todo. Si yo le hubiera pedido que se tirara de un puente, lo habría hecho. Se me clavó un nudo en la garganta, de la enorme desilusión, y tuve que tomar un trago de agua para no llorar. Le gustaba, sí, pero no como yo quería; le gustaba porque no tenía más remedio. Volví a beber de mi botellín. Y lo peor de todo era que, aún sabiendo eso, le echaba muchísimo de menos. ¿Sería tonta?

Cuando me di cuenta, las luces se encendieron y la gente empezó a levantarse de sus asientos. Me fijé en que había algunas personas emocionadas en la sala por la película. Eso hizo que me alegrara, podía disimular mis ojos humedecidos.

Inevitablemente, miré el reloj. Eran las cuatro y había quedado con Jake a las cinco en nuestro tronco. ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora? ¿O sería mejor hacer como que no sabía nada y esperar a que me lo contara él algún día? _No_, me dije, enfadada, _me lo tiene que decir hoy. Ahora que se aguante y que me diga la verdad_. Necesitaba saberla.

- ¿Nos vamos a casa? – le propuse a mi acompañante.  
- Claro, te iba a llevar ahora – me contestó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Espero sus reviews :)

Renesmee Black Cullen1096


	15. Cap 13: Desnudo

Lamento mucho la tardanza chicas, espero me perdonen, prometo no demorarme tanto, y muchas gracias por sus reviews, la verdad que me alegran mucho cuando los leo, sin mas las dejo para que lean esta fantástica historia.

Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, solo lo bajo para que ustedes la lean.

Si tienen un tiempito pasen por mi historia, se los agradecería un montón.

* * *

**DESNUDO**

Nahuel me parecía un chico muy educado y agradable. No entendía por qué Jake decía eso de él, aunque, estando imprimado, todos los chicos que se me acercasen le caerían mal, por supuesto.

El trayecto a casa duró menos de lo que me había esperado y llegamos más pronto de la cuenta. No pude decir ni una palabra en el coche, estaba demasiado ensimismada pensando en el secreto de Jacob. Me dediqué a escuchar de fondo la agobiante ópera que Nahuel llevaba en el Ferrari, mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

Nada más bajarme del vehículo, me llegó el efluvio de Jake. Parece ser que él también se había adelantado. Sin embargo, su olor no venía de la casa, venía del bosque. Ya me debía de estar esperando.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien, gracias – le dije a Nahuel.  
- ¿Quedarás conmigo otro día?  
- Claro, por qué no.

Al fin y al cabo, me había gustado su compañía, y ahora sabía que Jake hablaba mal de él influenciado por su estado.

- Muy bien, ya hablaremos entonces – Nahuel sonrió satisfecho.  
- Entra, si quieres – le señalé la casa -. Yo he quedado en el bosque con Jacob.  
- Ah, de acuerdo. Nos vemos luego.  
- Sí, hasta luego.

Nahuel se giró y subió las escaleras del porche para meterse en casa. Yo hice lo mismo para adentrarme en el bosque.

Mientras caminaba entre los enormes pinos y abetos, volví a rumiar todo el asunto y mi enfado aumentó. Lo único que me apetecía era agarrarle del pescuezo y hacerle hablar. Me puse a correr para encontrármelo lo antes posible y pillarle desprevenido. Empecé a olisquear su efluvio, oteándolo para ver de dónde venía. Al parecer, todavía no estaba en el tronco, el olor venía de otro sitio. Me dirigí hacia allí, echando humo por la nariz. Me percaté de que estaba cerca del río, ya que se escuchaba el sonido del agua. Estaba ahí, podía olerle. Divisé el río entre la vegetación y aceleré.

De pronto, mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando le vi a través de los dos últimos y gruesos abetos. Mis piernas se detuvieron en seco, derrapando con las hojas caídas en el suelo, y me escondí detrás del gran árbol que estaba en primera línea, con el corazón retumbándome en la garganta. Recé para que no me hubiera visto, hasta que el ruido del agua sonó de nuevo y respiré aliviada. Me di cuenta de que tenía el viento a favor y que por eso no podía olerme.

¿Sería verdad lo que había visto? ¿Jacob estaba… desnudo? Mi estómago estaba invadido otra vez por esos insectos que ya empezaban a ser parte de mí. Me quedé un rato quieta, apoyada en el tronco en silencio para ver si me tranquilizaba y me podía ir de ahí sin que me oyera. Me concentré en el ruido de la corriente del agua, en los pájaros, en el viento que mecía las hojas y…

…en el chapoteo de Jake mientras se bañaba desnudo.

Mi cuerpo se giró solo y me encontré a mí misma tras el árbol, con la frente y las manos puestas en el tronco, preparada para moverme hacia un lado. ¿Qué tenía de malo si le echaba otro vistazo? Después de todo, ya le había visto… un poco. Sí, casi no le había visto nada. Me mordí el labio, indecisa, y se oyó otro chapoteo. Mi cabeza empezó a ladearse hasta que pude tener visión. Cuando mi mandíbula se cayó, apoyé mi boca en la mano y me arrimé bien al tronco para que no me descubriera. Ni siquiera le hice caso a las mariposas histéricas, ni a mi corazón a punto de estallar, ni a mis mejillas encendidas, cuando observé lo que tenía delante.

Jacob estaba sentado de frente, tan tranquilo, en una roca de la orilla más alejada, descansando el peso de su espalda sobre sus manos y con los pies metidos en el agua, jugando con la corriente, mientras miraba algo a su derecha, a lo lejos. De repente, se fijó en el río y se arrastró hasta que se metió de un salto en el agua. Me escondí de nuevo detrás del árbol, aunque no tardé mucho en volver a ladearme para mirar. El agua le llegaba por las rodillas y caminaba en mi dirección, hacia la orilla, sacudiéndose el pelo con la mano. Casi parecía que lo hacía a cámara lenta. El sol hacía brillar su cobriza piel mojada y creaba destellos en el agua que se reflejaban en su cuerpo, en su cara y en sus ojos negros. Su desnudez era hermosa y perfecta, todo él era músculo, fuerte y proporcionado. Le pude ver de espaldas cuando llegó a la orilla y se dio la vuelta. Se quedó quieto, con los brazos en jarra, esperando para secarse a tres metros de mí. Lo tenía muy cerca, pero mi cuerpo no se podía mover del sitio, mis pupilas no se podían alejar de él. Se volvió a revolver el pelo mientras se giraba para coger sus pantalones vaqueros cortos y su camiseta negra, que estaban colgados de una rama del enorme abeto en el que yo me ocultaba.

En cuanto empezó a vestirse, me giré para esconderme. Me había quedado tan absorta y fascinada, que no me había dado cuenta de que me tenía que ir de allí ya. Si Jacob pasaba la frontera del árbol, me olería y me descubriría.

Aproveché cuando se daba la vuelta y se ponía la camiseta, para alejarme del tronco lentamente. Me cercioré de no pisar ninguna rama seca y de no hacer ningún ruido, casi ni respiraba, por si acaso. En cuanto me distancié lo suficiente para que no me oyera, eché a correr entre el resto de los árboles.

Después de galopar un rato, me paré a descansar. No era que estuviera cansada, sino que necesitaba asimilar todo lo que habían visto mis ojos. Estampé mi espalda en un pino y apoyé mi liada cabeza, mirando a las copas de los árboles. Toda mi determinación se había roto con la imagen de Jacob saliendo del agua. Ni siquiera me acordaba de lo que había ido a decirle, y lo peor es que tenía que ir a nuestro tronco dentro de unos minutos. Cuando lo tuviera delante, seguro que no podría ni respirar, en ese mismo momento no podía ni pensar.

Se hizo un placentero silencio en mi cabeza que me llenó de paz durante un instante. El aire bailó con mi largo pelo, elevándolo y haciendo que se meciera al son de las ramas y las hojas que observaba. Me relajé un poco y empecé a recapacitar con más claridad.

Había venido para hablar con Jake de su imprimación, quería saber por qué me había mentido durante estos años. Tomé aire y me separé del pino para caminar en dirección a nuestro rincón.

No tardé mucho en llegar y sentí cierto alivio. El tronco estaba vacío, Jake todavía no había llegado. Eso me daría tiempo para pensar en cómo se lo iba a soltar. Empecé a pasear algo aturullada, ideando las frases que le tenía que preguntar.

- ¡Nessie! – exclamó Jake a mis espaldas, haciéndome pegar un bote del susto.

Nada más girarme, le vi trotando hacia mí para abrazarme, mientras se reía. Su pelo mojado me recordó a la escena del río y mis mariposas se agitaron, nerviosas. De dos zancadas, me alcanzó y me envolvió con un abrazo. Me apretó contra él y me olió el pelo. Me pilló tan desprevenida, que el instinto actuó solo y, sin poder evitarlo, le devolví el abrazo. Mis brazos se engancharon a su espalda y mi mejilla descansó en su pecho. Nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban tan bien, que parecía que estuvieran hechos para quedarse así para siempre.

- Te he echado mucho de menos – me susurró, posando sus labios en mi cabeza.

Tuve que luchar conmigo misma y obligarme a recordar que eso me lo decía porque estaba imprimado.

- Lo sé – le contesté mientras forzaba a mis obcecados brazos a despegarse de su cuerpo y me apartaba de los suyos.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó, extrañado por mi reacción. De pronto, cambió la expresión de su rostro -. ¿Es que te ha hecho algo esa garrapata?

Se acercó a mí de nuevo y me cogió de la barbilla para examinarme la cara. Le quité la mano y me alejé.

- No, claro que no. Es un chico muy educado y agradable – le reproché, cruzándome de brazos.

Se quedó en silencio, mirándome pensativo y con el ceño fruncido.

- Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

Todas las preguntas y frases que me había dado tiempo a trazar en mi mente, se me borraron de repente.

- No sé, dímelo tú – fue lo único que se me ocurrió soltarle.  
- ¿Que te diga el qué? – Jacob me miró sin comprender.  
- ¿No tienes nada que decirme? – quise saber, dándole la oportunidad de que me lo contara él mismo.  
- ¿Decirte el qué? No te entiendo, Nessie. Como no te expliques…  
- Tu _secreto_ – dejé caer, señalándonos a los dos con la mano.  
- ¿Mi… mi secreto? – preguntó, inquieto.

Ajá. Ahora parecía que ya lo había pillado.

- Sí, ya sabes de qué secreto te hablo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas imprimado de mí? – le espeté, enfadada, dejando caer los brazos a los lados.

Jacob se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a pasear nervioso, llevándose la mano a la nuca, escudriñando el suelo. Me quedé de brazos cruzados, esperando a que terminase la caminata.

- ¿Cómo… cómo te has enterado? ¿Te lo ha dicho alguien? – interrogó sin dejar de moverse de aquí para allá.  
- Eso no importa. Lo que importa de verdad es que me has mentido, Jacob – mi tono se tiñó de indignación.  
- Sí, sí que importa. Porque no tenías que haberte enterado de esta forma, quería contártelo yo. Quería decírtelo de otra manera, en otra situación.  
- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? Me has tenido engañada todos estos años – mi garganta volvió a anudarse como en el cine -. Creía que era tu mejor amiga porque te gustaba estar conmigo, no porque estuvieras obligado – sólo pude terminar la frase con la voz rota.

Se paró en seco y se giró para ponerse frente a mí con el gesto extrañado, pero parecía contento.

No me lo podía creer.

- ¿Es eso todo lo que te preocupa? – preguntó, ilusionado.  
- ¿Es que te parece poco? – le contesté, enfadada, casi sin voz -. ¿Crees que no me duele que tus abrazos o cuando me coges de la mano no sea por mí, que lo hagas porque lo tienes que hacer?

Su rostro se puso serio y se acercó un paso para mirarme con los ojos llenos de decisión.

- Por supuesto que es por ti – me aseguró, agarrándome la mano -. ¿Ves? Ahora te cojo la mano porque yo quiero, no me lo ha mandado nadie, ni siquiera tú. El que yo esté imprimado, no quiere decir nada. Tú sigues siendo la persona más maravillosa del mundo para mí – alcé mis ojos llorosos tímidamente para fijarlos en los suyos -. No estoy obligado, como dices tú. Claro que tengo la necesidad de estar contigo por mi imprimación. No estar junto a ti, me costaría muchísimo, sería casi imposible; para los que estamos imprimados es como una especie de droga, pero al final, siempre tendría elección. Aunque eso me haría el ser más desgraciado del mundo, podría escoger no estar a tu lado, si quisiera – colocó mi mano en su corazón y me habló entre susurros -. Pero estoy aquí contigo, Nessie. Porque te he conocido y he elegido quedarme, estar junto a ti es lo mejor del mundo, me siento el hombre más afortunado del universo cuando estoy a tu lado. Y doy gracias a Dios todos los días por haberme imprimado de ti y no de Rosalie – terminó con una mueca burlona.

Le sonreí el chiste y me lancé a abrazarle mientras mis ojos se rendían y dejaban caer las lágrimas contenidas. Nos quedamos abrazados durante un par de minutos.

- Todavía sigo enfadada porque no me lo hayas contado antes – le susurré, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.  
- Estuve a punto varias veces, pero siempre me interrumpían - me acordé entonces de todas esas veces en las que Jake me intentaba decir algo, como aquella vez en el coche cuando mi madre nos había interrumpido picando en la luna trasera; por eso se había enfadado tanto con ella -. Luego, pensé que era mejor esperar y decírtelo más adelante.

Separé mi frente de su pecho para mirarle.

- ¿Por qué? – quise saber.

Jake me secó las lágrimas con el dedo y me miró durante un rato, pensativo. Se despegó de mí y me llevó de la mano hasta el tronco. Pasó la pierna por encima para sentarse y dio unas palmaditas en la madera para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Nos quedamos sentados frente a frente y me volvió a coger la mano. Seguidamente, me clavó sus ojazos negros y me habló con entereza.

- Ya sabes lo que significa que yo esté imprimado de ti, ¿no? Quiere decir que somos almas gemelas, que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, que tu espíritu y el mío se complementan para que sean uno - empecé a notar las palpitaciones en el pecho a medida que me daba cuenta de lo que me estaba diciendo. Estaba tan enfadada porque me lo había ocultado, que hasta ahora no me había parado a pensar en lo que eso suponía para él. La pulsera comenzó a hacer de las suyas -. Significa que yo estoy en este mundo para ti de la forma que tú quieras – sus ojos me dieron un respiro y miraron hacia abajo -. Por supuesto, yo querría que fuéramos algo más que mejores amigos, ya te he dicho que me gustas demasiado.

Me quedé petrificada, sin saber qué decir, apenas podía respirar cuando sus pupilas volvieron a sujetar las mías. Noté otro cosquilleo en la muñeca a la vez que las mariposas de mi estómago se multiplicaban como en el restaurante cuando me había enterado de la noticia. Mandé a mis ojos que se despegaran de los suyos y que miraran al suelo, para que mi cabeza pudiera trabajar de nuevo. Me obligué a mí misma a recordar lo que había decidido esa misma noche: darme tiempo. Mi corazón imploraba que me lanzara a sus brazos y a sus labios, pero mi cerebro me decía que me lo tomara con calma. Ahora más que nunca tenía que ser cauta. Si hacía caso a mi corazón y luego sólo era atracción lo que sentía hacia él, le haría mucho daño. Me acordé de las palabras de mi madre en el bosque cuando me decía que para él no era un juego, cuánto significado tenían en este momento.

- Jake, no sé qué decir… Yo…

No me dejó concluir la frase. Me soltó la mano para alzar el dedo y me lo puso en la boca para silenciarme.

- Déjame terminar – me levantó el rostro para que le mirase y me habló despacio -. Después de pensarlo mucho, me propuse contártelo más tarde, porque no quería que esto influyera sobre nosotros. Si decidieras llegar a más y estar conmigo, quería que fuera por mí, no porque yo estuviera imprimado, ¿entiendes? Quería que lo hicieras libremente. Además, no tengo prisa, esperaré lo que haga falta hasta que tú estés preparada. Aunque tampoco soy tonto, lucharé hasta el final para que estés conmigo, porque sé que por lo menos te gusto. No lo haría si no fuera así y viera que te agobiara.

Como siempre, Jake parecía que también me podía leer la mente. Así que, ¿qué sentido tenía ocultárselo? Él me había abierto su corazón y tenía derecho a que yo hiciera lo mismo. No sólo le había visto desnudo en el río, ahora también había desnudado su alma.

- Sí, tú me… me gustas mucho. Tengo que reconocer que me atraes muchísimo – le confesé en un susurro con las mejillas ruborizadas. La pulsera empezó a hacerme cosquillas otra vez y tuve que ponerle la mano encima para que parase -. Pero no sé si sólo es eso, y no quiero hacerte daño si luego no surge nada más. Por eso necesito darme tiempo y que nos tomemos las cosas con calma - _aunque ahora mísmo me lanzaría a tus brazos_, pensé para mis adentros. Apreté mi muñeca para retener mis manos -. No te imaginas lo especial que eres para mí, y sé que es muy egoísta por mi parte, pero no quiero perderte. Estar sin ti, me aterra. Mi mundo estaría vacío si no estuvieras conmigo.  
- Eso ya es un gran paso – me dijo, sonriente. Posteriormente, su rostro cambió y me clavó su penetrante mirada -. Sea lo que sea lo que elijas, yo siempre estaré contigo, no tienes de qué preocuparte – me acarició la mejilla y murmuró con voz firme -. Te prometo que nunca me iré de tu lado.

Peleé con todas mis fuerzas, pero fue imposible, mis brazos actuaron por su cuenta. Se alzaron solos para rodear su cuello y, sin querer, mi frente se acercó demasiado y se quedó rozando la suya. Empecé a respirar con dificultad al tener esos ojos y esos labios tan cerca.

- Si haces esto muy a menudo, me costará mucho tomarme las cosas con calma, Nessie – me susurró con su sonrisa torcida -. Ahora mismo sólo me apetece besarte.

Y yo me moría de ganas de que lo hiciera, pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte y resistirme. Aún así, mi cuerpo no hizo amago de apartarse de él. Palpité cuando sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura, y empecé a quedarme sin aire. La pulsera me hizo cosquillas de nuevo, aunque esta vez lo hacía como loca, parecía que se iba a poner a dar vueltas en mi muñeca. _Cállate, no le puedo besar_, le contesté en mi mente. Empezaba a pensar que estaba chiflada, ¿por qué hablaba con una pulsera? Para encima, no me hacía ni caso. Seguía vibrando, empujándome hacia sus labios.

- Si quieres, puedes besarme y probar a ver qué pasa – murmuró con la misma sonrisa -. No me importa, es más, estaría encantado.  
- Jake, no… no voy a hacerlo – intenté que la voz pareciera lo más creíble posible.  
- Entonces… ¿por qué sigues ahí? – me rebatió. Esperó a mi respuesta, pero yo no podía articular ni una palabra. Otra vez sentía esa fuerza hechizante que me llevaba a él sin remedio. Al ver que no me movía, sus manos me empujaron hacia él y me arrimó a su cuerpo, haciendo que nuestros rostros ya se tocaran. Las mariposas casi no entraban en mi estómago -. Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo - me dijo entre susurros, acariciando el lateral de mi nariz con el suyo -, la tentación es demasiado fuerte para mí. Si no quieres que te bese, tendrás que apartarte tú.

No me alejé de él ni un milímetro. Me apretó contra él con firmeza y noté su abrasadora respiración en mis labios. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, haciendo que por mi boca saliera un jadeo tan suave como un susurro, y noté cómo toda mi voluntad se hacía añicos, las mariposas explotaban para extenderse por todo mi organismo.  
Ahora sólo quería que me besase, lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, casi con urgencia. La pulsera dejó de vibrar al rendirme.

- Te gusto más de lo que crees… - me susurró en los labios.  
- Jake… - le supliqué con un hilo de voz, para que me besase de una vez, atrayendo con fuerza su cuello y pegando más su rostro al mío.

De repente, se oyó un fuerte chasquido y giramos levemente nuestras caras para mirar en esa dirección, alertados, aunque ninguno tuvo intención de apartarse.

Me quedé helada cuando vi de dónde venía el crujido, y me separé de Jacob inmediatamente. Mi madre estaba detrás de un árbol, observándonos con el semblante horrorizado, y tenía una rama bastante gruesa en la mano. La había roto, de ahí el chasquido.

- ¡Mamá, ¿qué haces ahí?! – le pregunté, enfadada a la vez que sorprendida y algo apurada -. ¡¿Es que… es que nos estabas espiando?! ¡¿Cuánto llevas aquí?!

Mi cara se iba poniendo roja a medida que hacía las preguntas y yo misma me daba cuenta de la situación.

- Fue sin querer – empezó a explicar ella mientras Jacob se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al otro lado con el ceño clavado en los ojos -. Nahuel me dijo que estabais aquí y vine para ver qué tal te había ido el día. Cuando me acerqué y vi que estabais… ocupados, me quedé detrás del árbol para no molestaros. Ya me iba a marchar, pero me apoyé demasiado en la rama y se rompió.  
- Vamos, Bella – se quejó Jake, mirándola con ojos acusadores -. ¿Un vampiro que se apoya en una rama y la rompe? A mí me parece que lo has hecho adrede para que no la besara – soltó sin cortarse un pelo.

Mamá pareció ponerse nerviosa con la recriminación y yo me puse como un tomate.

- ¿Por… por qué iba a hacer yo eso?  
- Está más claro que el agua – siguió hablando Jacob mientras mamá me miraba con gesto preocupado, mordiéndose el labio y frotándose las manos con nerviosismo -. No quieres ver que Nessie ya no es una niña.

Mi madre movió sus ojos extrañados rápidamente hacia Jacob al oír esas palabras, como si discutieran de temas diferentes, y luego se relajó un poco.

- Eso ya lo veo, pero…

Jake se levantó y se acercó a ella, mirándola de frente.

- Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero tienes que aceptarlo. Ahora es una mujer, Bella, mírala – me señaló con la mano y mi madre giró la cabeza para hacerlo -, prácticamente, aparentáis la misma edad.

Mamá se quedó un rato en silencio, mirándome pensativa, y luego se volvió hacia él.

- Por eso mismo, Jacob – dijo con inflexibilidad -. Deberías tener cuidado, y más en lo referente a tu…, ya sabes.  
- Puedes decirlo abiertamente, acabamos de hablar del tema. Ya sabe que estoy imprimado de ella – le contestó él, mirándome con el labio curvado hacia arriba.

No me quedó otro remedio que corresponderle con una sonrisa tímida.

- ¿Ya… ya se lo has dicho? – mi madre se puso nerviosa otra vez y empezó a pasear de aquí para allá, con las manos haciéndose un lío -. Pero… pero os ibais a… ¿Eso significa que… ella y tú…?  
- Eso no es asunto tuyo, mamá – le corté, enfadada, mientras me ponía de pie.

Ya estaba más que harta de que mi vida privada pareciera un tablón de anuncios con mis padres. ¿Es que también me tenía que desnudar yo, en sentido figurado, delante de ellos?

- Tienes que confiar en mí, sabes que yo nunca le haré daño – le respondió Jake –. Y también tienes que confiar en ella, ya es mayorcita. Lo siento, Bells, pero tienes que asimilarlo, no te puedo decir más.

Mi madre deambulaba a toda velocidad, mirando al suelo como si hubiese perdido algo.

- No quiero hablar más de este tema – sentencié -. Es algo entre Jacob y yo, punto – agarré a mi imprimado de la mano y me dirigí al tronco -. Ahora, si nos disculpas… – le sugerí mientras me sentaba y tiraba de él para que hiciera lo mismo.

Cuando mi madre levantó el rostro, me di cuenta de que tal vez me había pasado.

- Sí, claro… - me contestó con la voz temblorosa y sus dorados ojos, vidriados -. Tengo… tengo que irme.

Genial. Ahora me sentía culpable.

- Mamá, espera – suspiré. Me levanté y me acerqué a ella -. Sabes que te quiero, pero tienes que entender que ya he crecido – miré a Jake de reojo y cuchicheé -, y que hay cosas que no te puedo contar ahora mismo.

Tomó aire, más tranquila, y empezó a hablar.

- Vale, no hace falta que me des explicaciones. Tienes razón, a veces me da la sensación de que todavía eres mi pequeña y no me doy cuenta de que eres toda una mujercita. Pero tú también tienes que entender que tener una hija de seis años que es adolescente, es un poco difícil – le salió una sonrisa forzada, aunque sirvió para que yo le sonriera de verdad.  
- Sí, debe de ser todo un coñazo, la verdad – añadió Jake con otra burlona.

Le dediqué una mueca.

- En fin, me voy, ya os veo en casa – me dijo mamá, dándome un beso en la frente –. No vengáis muy tarde, mañana tienes clase.  
- Sí, hasta luego – me despedí mientras mi madre se daba la vuelta y Jake decía adiós con la mano.

Me quedé de pie hasta que se perdió entre la espesura del bosque, en dirección a la gran casa.

Jacob dio otras palmaditas en el tronco para que me sentara a su lado, y así lo hice.

- Vaya, tu madre qué oportuna. Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos? – me insinuó con un tono pícaro, cogiéndome de la cintura.  
- ¡Jake! – me quejé, despegándole las manos mientras se reía.  
- Vale, vale. Lo siento, pero tenía que intentarlo. Es que no lo puedo evitar, ya sabes, la imprimación y todo eso.  
- Me parece que lo que a ti te pasa es que tienes mucho morro – le acusé, cruzándome de brazos con el ceño fruncido.  
- Está bien, perdona. Tiempo, tiempo – se recordó con su sonrisa torcida. Suspiré, con los labios curvados hacia arriba sin poder evitarlo -. ¿Qué tal tu _cita_ con esa garrapata?  
- No estuvo mal, la verdad es que me lo pasé bastante bien – le restregué un poco como venganza -. Vamos a quedar otro día.  
- No me fastidies, Nessie – protestó, visiblemente molesto -. Sabes que ese tío no es de fiar.  
- Pues a mí me parece un chico muy agradable y educado. Hasta me apartó la silla para que me sentase…  
- ¡Por favor! – se rió -. Eso te lo puedo hacer yo a partir de ahora, si quieres. ¿No me digas que vas a quedar con él solamente por eso?  
- Y porque me parece un buen chico.  
- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Vas a volver a quedar con él? – preguntó, incrédulo.  
- Sí.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró al horizonte con las cejas hundidas sobre los ojos.

- Ese tío no me gusta ni un pelo, tiene el alma negra – murmuró, enfadado.  
- Lo que te pasa es que estás celoso, por eso no le puedes ver – le achaqué, poniéndome de pie y quedándome frente a él.  
- Por supuesto que lo estoy – admitió, mirándome fijamente -. Pero, además, ese parásito ha venido para llevarte con él a la selva. ¿Crees que no lo sé? No pienso permitírselo.  
- Yo no me voy a ir a ninguna selva – afirmé, riéndome.  
- Por eso quiere hacerlo a la fuerza – explicó, apretando los dientes con rabia.  
- ¿A la fuerza? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Jacob? – interrogué, escéptica.  
- Piensa lo que quieras, pero a mí no me engaña. Lo presiento, sé que trama algo – gruñó -. Veo cómo me mira, con esa cara de asco. Quiere separarte de mí porque piensa… - se llevó la mano a la nuca, nervioso.  
- Jake, ¿qué pasa? – inquirí, ahora preocupada, sentándome en su pantorrilla derecha y agarrándome a su cuello con un brazo.

Me sujetó por la cintura y miró al suelo, pensativo, con cara de malas pulgas.

- Es asqueroso, no quiero que lo oigas – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza -. Sólo te diré que piensa que somos especies diferentes.  
- Qué tontería. ¿Por qué iba a pensar eso? Además, de ser así, mi padre lo sabría – le sonreí para que se relajara -. Sigo diciendo que te dejas llevar demasiado por tus celos.

Tardó un poco, sin embargo, mi sonrisa pareció funcionar. Jake me cogió la mano derecha y entrelazó mis dedos con los de su mano izquierda.

- No me creas, si no quieres. Pero ya lo verás, algún día toda la verdad saldrá a la luz.

Nos miramos durante un instante y suspiré, cansada.

- ¿Qué has hecho tú hoy? – le pregunté para cambiar de tema.  
- He ido a patrullar con las dos manadas. Ya tengo ganas de que vuelva Sam, no soporto cómo me tratan todos – resopló -. Tanto respeto me pone de los nervios.  
- ¿Cuándo va a volver?  
- Dentro de tres días, más o menos.  
- ¿Y por qué no te gusta cómo te tratan? Que te respeten, mola.  
- ¡Uf, qué va! No puedo estar tranquilo. Levanto una pata y ya los tengo a todos detrás de mí esperando una orden o algo. Imagínate a veintidós lobos mirándote con cara de alelaos.  
- Eso es porque una orden del _Gran_ Lobo es un _gran_ honor – declaré con una risilla.  
- Sí, lo sería si yo fuera el Gran Lobo, pero como no lo soy…  
- ¡Qué pesado! – exclamé, riñéndole -. El único que no lo ves eres tú.  
- ¿Y tú sí lo ves? – murmuró, sonriéndome.  
- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que sí – le correspondí la sonrisa a la vez que le acariciaba la nuca con los dedos.  
- ¿Y qué te parece que el Gran Lobo se haya imprimado de ti? ¿También es un gran honor? – me preguntó, flirteando.  
- Por supuesto – afirmé sin pensármelo dos veces. De pronto, yo misma me di cuenta de que así era y me quedé mirándole embobada, como una tonta -. Es el mayor de todos – susurré, al hilo de mis pensamientos.  
- Entonces, creo que a partir de ahora me empezará a molar – me contestó, satisfecho.

Nos sonreímos y acerqué mi frente al pelo que nacía de la suya mientras él me daba una palmada en la cintura.

- Por cierto, no me ha dado tiempo de preguntarle a los ancianos lo de tu pulsera – me dijo, soltándome la mano para acariciar el aro de cuero y darle vueltas con el dedo. Retiré mi frente de su cabeza para mirar la pulsera, sosteniendo la palma en el aire -. ¿Ha vuelto a vibrar o algo? – quiso saber.

Su pregunta, y que fuera formulada por él, me hizo caer en ello. Nunca me había parado a pensarlo hasta ese momento. Me di cuenta, con absoluto asombro, de que la pulsera producía dos tipos de vibraciones y que eran completamente diferentes. Cuando había vibrado con mi madre, un vampiro, lo había hecho fuerte, como un móvil; era un aviso, aunque todavía no entendía de qué, y si notaba peligro, soltaba esa especie de explosión. Sin embargo, siempre que vibraba muy suave, como un cosquilleo, tenía que ver con Jacob. Lo había hecho hacía un rato, y podía sentirlo, la entendía perfectamente; la pulsera me pedía que me acercara a él, que me dejara llevar, que le besara. Me pregunté si sería porque era una pulsera de compromiso, aunque él no me la hubiera regalado exactamente en ese sentido. Yo misma me quedé perpleja ante mi descubrimiento. La pulsera me protegía de los vampiros completos, pero también me unía a Jacob.

- Bueno, no me ha vuelto a tocar ningún vampiro - le contesté, encogiéndome de hombros, para evitar contarle lo que acababa de esclarecer mi mente y que me daba tanta vergüenza confesarle.  
- De todos modos, mañana le preguntaré al Viejo Quil – afirmó. Me cogió de la mano otra vez y suspiró -. Tenemos que irnos a tu casa, está oscureciendo.  
- Sí, es verdad.

Me puse de pie y tiré de él para levantarle, pero pesaba tanto - y encima él hacía fuerza para el contrapeso -, que ni lo moví. Se empezó a carcajear cuando lo agarré de las dos manos, apoyé el pie en el tronco para hacer más fuerza y, aún así, no podía con él. Otra vez me sentí un semivampiro raro. Nuestras fuerzas eran equivalentes, pero él seguía siendo más fuerte que yo; además, esa no era una de mis cualidades, precisamente. Al final, me reí yo cuando me lancé a su costado para hacerle cosquillas y se levantó de un brinco. Me pasó el brazo por el hombro y nos dirigimos a mi casa dando un tranquilo paseo entre bromas.

* * *

Espero le haya gustado, dejen reviews.

Renesmee Black Cullen1096.


	16. Cap 14: Vínculo

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la fantástica Meyer, y la historia tampoco me pertenece es de Támara Gutierrez.

* * *

**VÍNCULO**

La verdad es que Nahuel no puso muy buena cara cuando nos vio entrar en casa agarrados. Por supuesto, Jacob le gruñó al pasar a su lado de camino a la cocina y yo tuve que regañarle un poco, pero en cuanto traspasamos la puerta de la misma, mi mejor amigo se puso a silbar y empezamos a preparar la cena como si nada. Le pregunté a Nahuel si quería cenar con nosotros, con el correspondiente medio enfado de Jake, aunque volvió a sonreír en cuanto escuchó a nuestro invitado decir que prefería ir de caza por la mañana. Cuando uno prefiere la sangre fresca, se puede aguantar mucho sin comer otra cosa, así que no me extrañó.

Después de cenar y recoger la cocina, subimos a mi habitación. Me puse mi camisón de _Snoopy_ y, mientras yo hacía unos deberes que había dejado para última hora, Jake se puso a ver esa vieja revista de coches antiguos que ya había visto quinientas veces pero que le seguía encantando. Me dio un poco de pena quedármela, sabiendo que era su favorita, aunque él insistió en que lo hiciera.

Cuando Jake se quitó la camiseta para irse a dormir al pasillo, me percaté de que se tendría que desnudar para transformarse – si no quería destrozar su ropa – y la imagen del río barrió cualquier otro pensamiento de mi mente. Le pregunté tímidamente, por curiosidad más bien, si se quitaba la ropa en pleno pasillo y se rió a carcajadas. Después de hacerme enfadar con sus típicas bromas, me explicó que se quitaba los pantalones en el baño y que se transformaba saliendo por la puerta por si a mi tía la Barbie se le ocurría pasar por allí.

Por la noche, ya en la cama, me costó mucho conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de pensar en la imagen de Jacob caminando desnudo por el río, en su imprimación, en la pulsera… Al final, me dormí por puro agotamiento.

Jake me llevó al instituto en la moto, aprovechando que había pocas nubes en el cielo. La había traído el día anterior, ya que tenía que reparar su coche. Me encantaba ir en su Harley Sprint negra, agarrándome a su cuerpo calentito y sintiendo la sensación de libertad, aunque en esta ocasión mi padre me obligó a ponerme el casco y ya no era lo mismo. Me despedí de él cuando vi a mis amigas y, por supuesto, Brenda no le quitó ojo hasta que entramos en el recinto.  
Por alguna razón, ese día se me hicieron las clases larguísimas. Hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, casi me parecía que ya había pasado una semana entera.

Hablamos de lo que habíamos hecho el fin de semana, aunque yo tuve que maquillar muchas cosas, como el partido de béisbol, y omitir otras, como la persecución de un posible licántropo. A Brenda casi se le cerraban los ojos de la rabia cuando le dije que había pasado toda la tarde del domingo con Jacob a solas, si le llegara a decir que le había visto desnudo y que estaba imprimado de mí, me hubiera clavado el cuchillo. Me reí con malicia en mi fuero interno.

Por fin, las clases terminaron, y cuando salí del centro con mis amigas y me despedí de ellas como era debido, me acerqué a Jake corriendo para abrazarle y olerle. Me di cuenta de que eso era lo que había estado esperando durante todo el día. Podía sentir la mirada de odio de Brenda clavada en mi espalda, eso hizo que lo abrazara más fuerte, para gusto de él – y mío, para qué negarlo -.

- He hablado con el Viejo Quil sobre tu pulsera y quiere verte – me anunció mientras me daba el casco.  
- ¿A mí? – pregunté, extrañada.  
- Sí, quiere hacerte algunas preguntas, nada más. No te importa, ¿no? ¿O tenías algún plan?  
- No – me encogí de hombros -. En realidad, me apetecía ir a La Push para ayudarte en tu garaje, así que...  
- Genial – contestó él con una sonrisa.

Me puse el casco y me subí a la moto después que él. Brenda se moría de la envidia cuando me arrimé todo lo que pude a Jacob y le rodeé con mis brazos, palpándole el pecho con las manos. Esta vez no me reí, me carcajeé con maldad en mi interior. El casco me tapaba el rostro enrojecido pero lleno de satisfacción, y además Jacob estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. ¿A quién le iba a amargar un dulce de vez en cuando?

Salimos a toda velocidad del aparcamiento del instituto y nos encaminamos hacia La Push.

Enseguida divisamos la casa de Jacob, para mi desgracia; el viaje se me había hecho demasiado corto. Llevamos la moto al garaje y nos dirigimos caminando a casa del Viejo Quil. Mientras paseábamos, me fijé en una cicatriz curada, pero de un reciente color rosado, en el brazo de Jacob.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado aquí? – le cogí el brazo y se la señalé.  
- Ah, nada. Hoy casi me muerde un vampiro – me contestó tan tranquilo.

Yo me paré en seco y él tuvo que detenerse.

- ¿Cómo que casi te muerde? – le pregunté, asustada.  
- Sí, bueno, sólo me rozó un poco – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba su cicatriz.  
- ¿Que te…? ¡¿Que te rozó?! – mi voz empezaba a teñirse de miedo histérico.  
- Nessie, tranquila – se puso frente a mí y me sujetó por los hombros mientras yo seguía con la boca abierta y la cara horrorizada –. Al final no ha sido nada, ¿ves?  
- Jake, si te llega a morder… te hubiera… envenenado… y habrías… - mi boca se negaba a pronunciar la palabra.  
- ¿Crees que soy idiota? – me respondió con una sonrisa -. No me iba a dejar morder, además, gracias a eso le cogimos y acabamos con él. No te olvides de que tengo a veintidós lobos a mi disposición.

Me pasó el brazo por el hombro y me obligó a caminar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con _gracias a eso_? – algo me decía que no era nada bueno. Jacob se mordió el labio, pensativo, sin dejar de mirar al frente -. ¿Jake? – le azucé.  
- Está bien, pero no te asustes ni nada, ¿vale? – sólo esa frase ya me daba miedo. Me miró para ver si decía algo y volvió la vista al horizonte para seguir hablando -. Son estrategias de lobos. Normalmente nunca llegamos tan lejos, pero no tuvimos otro remedio que hacerlo así. Ese vampiro no hacía más que perseguirme, me quería a mí, así que me puse como cebo para que los demás le cogieran.

Un temblor empezó a recorrer mis piernas solamente con el flash de la imagen en mi cabeza.

- ¿Como… como cebo? – murmuré, parándome de nuevo.  
- Ya te digo que nunca lo hacemos, pero como me perseguía a mí y no ponía en peligro a nadie, se me ocurrió engañarle y tenderle una emboscada. Cuando creía que me tenía, ¡zaca! – Gesticuló con el brazo libre -, mis hermanos salieron y se lo ventilaron – comenzó a reírse con malicia -. ¡No veas la cara que se le quedó a ese chupasangre!

Y la mía en ese instante debía de ser todo un poema.

- ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más, Jacob! – le regañé, deshaciéndome de su brazo y poniéndome frente a él -. ¡Te has puesto en peligro a ti, ¿te parece poco?! ¡Podías haber muerto! – al oír mis propias palabras, me invadió la misma sensación que el sábado en el coche cuando nos perseguía ese licántropo, y tuve que darme la vuelta para apoyarme en un árbol y ocultar mi rostro. Jacob se quedó detrás de mí, en silencio -. Ya sé que cazar vampiros es peligroso y que arriesgas tu vida todos los días – murmuré con voz queda -. Y sé que es algo que tienes que hacer, has nacido para eso, lo acepto. Pero no acepto que te arriesgues innecesariamente hasta ese punto, me niego – susurré con rabia, girándome hacia él para mirarle a los ojos -. Me niego a perderte, y mucho menos por eso.

- Lo… lo siento – musitó, acercándose a mí.  
- Prométeme que nunca más lo volverás a hacer – le pedí con firmeza.  
- Te gusto más de lo que crees – me soltó de sopetón, con una sonrisa.  
- ¡Jake! – protesté.  
- Vale, vale. Te doy mi palabra – me respondió, serio, levantando la mano.  
- Bien - resoplé.

Le cogí de la misma y tiré de él para iniciar la marcha. Anduvimos un rato en silencio por el camino que daba a la casa del anciano. El Viejo Quil vivía cerca de la playa y enseguida la divisamos al iniciar la senda que daba a la arena.

La casita era la típica edificación quileute hecha de madera. Era de una sola planta rectangular - como la de Jacob -, bastante vieja, y tenía un color verde apagado por los efectos del mar y el tiempo. Tenía un pequeño porche que daba a la playa en una de las paredes menos cortas, salvado por dos escalones, y albergaba la puerta de entrada y dos pequeñas ventanas a cada lado sin adorno alguno.

Jacob dio dos toques a la puerta y me llevó de la mano al interior de la casita sin pedir permiso al propietario. Después de pasar por un diminuto vestíbulo que sólo constaba de un estrecho taquillón de los años sesenta para dejar las llaves y un espejo, pasamos a la salita, donde nos esperaba el Viejo Quil sentado en una butaca tan vieja como él, junto a Billy, Sue y Sam, que también se encontraban allí.

Me empecé a poner nerviosa al ver demasiada gente, ya que solamente contaba con el anciano Quil Ateara, aunque acto seguido fue sustituido por el asombro. Los tres miembros del Consejo que podían caminar se levantaron nada más ver a Jacob, y Billy se quitó del medio para dejarle paso, lo cual me sorprendió el doble, tratándose de su padre.

Me di cuenta de que esto no iban a ser unas simples preguntas. Algo pasaba con mi pulsera, que levantaba tanta expectación entre el Consejo, y eso no era nada habitual. Miré a Jake para ver si su rostro me explicaba algo y lo único que vi es que él estaba tan perplejo como yo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó -. ¿Por qué estáis todos aquí?  
- Sentaros – nos invitó Billy, señalando el sofá.

Jacob asintió y me llevó con él hasta el asiento.

- ¿Os apetece tomar algo? – nos ofreció Sue.  
- ¿Quieres algo? – me preguntó Jake.  
- No, gracias – les contesté a los dos mientras me sentaba.  
- Nah, pues yo tampoco – le dijo Jacob, haciendo lo mismo.

Me percaté de que los demás no tomaron asiento hasta que él lo hizo. Estaba alucinada. Sue, miembro del Consejo, y Sam, jefe de la tribu, nos habían dejado el sofá y habían cogido unas banquetas de la cocina para sentarse. Los cuatro estaban frente a nosotros con ojos intrigados y expectantes.

- Nessie, cuéntanos lo que puede hacer tu pulsera de compromiso, por favor – me pidió el Viejo Quil con suma amabilidad, pronunciando las palabras lentamente.

Me arrepentí enseguida de no pedir un vaso de agua o algo. Sólo escuchar _compromiso_ de boca del Consejo, ya hizo que se me subiera la sangre a la cara y me latiera el corazón a mil por hora, puesto que esa pulsera tenía un significado algo diferente para ellos que para nosotros. Para encima, el hecho de que yo estuviera sentada junto a Jacob con nuestras manos unidas, lo empeoraba. Pero era más la curiosidad que tenía de saber qué les pasaba con la pulsera, que todo lo demás, y no tenía fuerzas para soltar su mano, necesitaba tenerla aferrada para no salir corriendo. Al menos, Billy sabía que me la había regalado cuando era pequeña y que no había sido en ese sentido. Intenté no darle importancia. Tragué saliva y me concentré en el resto de la petición.

- La pulsera… - miré a Jake y éste me acarició la mano, infundiéndome confianza. Tomé aire y hablé -. La pulsera vibra y me protege de los vampiros completos cuando siente que estoy en peligro.

El Viejo Quil me observó con sus arrugados ojos, pensativo, mientras los demás se miraban unos a otros un poco perdidos.

- ¿Cuántas veces lo hizo y cómo? – me preguntó con la misma tranquilidad.

Su manera de hablar lenta y pausada hizo que me sintiera más relajada. Pensé que, después de todo, solamente era una conversación entre amigos y, de paso, yo me enteraría de por qué mi pulsera levantaba tanta curiosidad.

- Bueno, sólo lo hizo una vez – comencé a explicar -. Estaba en el bosque con mi madre, mostrándole con la mano unas… - dudé - imágenes - lo mejor era soltarlo todo seguido, así no me costaría tanto –. Ella me sujetó la muñeca demasiado fuerte sin darse cuenta y me hizo daño. Entonces, la pulsera reaccionó y vibró una sola vez, pero lo hizo con tanta energía, que produjo una especie de honda expansiva que le empujó la mano y el brazo hacia atrás.

Se hizo un mutismo.

- Dime, ¿esas imágenes que le mostrabas a tu madre eran de Jacob?  
- Sí… - reconocí, un poco avergonzada y extrañada de que lo supiera.  
- Y dices que ella, cuando las vio, te hizo daño al apretarte la muñeca – me repitió para ratificar lo que yo había dicho.  
- Sí – volví a afirmar.

Se hizo un murmullo generalizado que no comprendí y miré a Jake, éste se encogió de hombros. El Viejo Quil permanecía con su rostro imperturbable mientras asentía con entendimiento.

- ¿Qué más hace la pulsera? – preguntó el anciano a la vez que todo el mundo se callaba para prestar atención -. Dices que vibra, ¿verdad?  
- Ajá, de dos maneras diferentes, ¡uy! – me tapé la boca con la mano inmediatamente al darme cuenta de que se me había escapado.  
- Eso no me lo habías dicho – me recordó Jake -. Ayer me dijiste…  
- ¿Cómo que de dos maneras? – le cortó el Viejo Quil con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, casi parecía que le habían desaparecido las profundas _patas de gallo_.

No me quedaba otro remedio que decir la verdad. Ahora tendría que tragarme la vergüenza con Jacob y decirlo delante de toda esa gente.

- ¿Me… me puedes traer un vaso de agua, por favor? – le pedí a Sue.  
- Claro, cielo.

Todo el mundo, incluido Jake, se quedó en silencio, con la mirada fija en mí, esperando a que yo hablase; hasta que Sue volvió con el vaso de agua. Le di dos buenos tragos, lo posé en la pequeña mesita de madera que había delante del sofá y respiré hondo para hablar.

- Vibra de dos formas: una fuerte, como un móvil, y otra muy suave, como un cosquilleo – admití.

El Viejo Quil se quedó pensativo, con la mano en la barbilla.

- ¿Cuándo vibra fuerte? – preguntó al fin.  
- Pues, también fue en una sola ocasión. Fue después de que la pulsera rechazara a mi madre empujando su mano - Jacob me miraba alucinado, no se podía creer que no le hubiera contado nada de esto -. Mi madre estaba cabreada con Jake por haberme regalado una… pulsera mágica y dijo algo de él que me molestó. Luego, la pulsera vibró como un móvil.  
- ¿Qué sentiste cuando lo hizo?

Me empezaba a sentir como en un psicólogo o en un juicio de esos de la tele.

- No… no sé. Me… enfadé, creo. Me enfadé mucho.

Sin levantarse de la butaca, el anciano Quil Ateara colocó el bastón entre sus frágiles piernas y apoyó sus manos en él, con el gesto reflexivo otra vez.

- Bien, esta parte la tengo clara, pero hay algo que no comprendo aún. Me gustaría saber cuándo vibra suave – dijo.

¡Uf! Ahora venía la parte de la que no quería hablar mucho. Cogí el vaso y bebí otro poco de agua.

- Cuando… cuando estoy con Jake – murmuré con las mejillas ruborizadas.  
- ¿Ahora está vibrando? – me preguntó Billy mientras todos se acercaban a la pulsera para mirarla.  
- No, no – contesté con una risa nerviosa, negando con las manos -. Y nunca vibra literalmente – le aclaré -. Creo que es algo que solamente noto yo, no sé, simplemente puedo sentirla. Aunque no estoy segura, cuando rechazó a mi madre, sí que pegó un bote de verdad – pensé en voz alta.  
- Dices que ahora no está vibrando. Entonces, cuando estás con Jacob, ¿cuándo lo hace? – intervino el Viejo Quil.

Nunca imaginé que iba a pensar esto, pero echaba de menos la lectura mental de mi padre, así no tendría que explicarlo todo yo.

- No sé… - cogí el vaso de la mesa -. Cuando… cuando está muy cerca.  
- Es cuando te toca o te besa, ¿verdad?  
- Puede ser, no sé… - contesté, murmurando las palabras muy rápidamente.

Jacob dio un brinco en el sofá de la emoción y yo me tragué lo que quedaba de agua.

- ¿Y te advierte de él o te acerca?  
- ¿Advertir de qué? – preguntó Jake, indignado.  
- Me… me acerca – respondí con un susurro.  
- ¿Ves? Esa es mi pulsera – mi mejor amigo se puso a frotar el aro -. Chica lista – la dijo.

Quil Ateara se quedó meditando un minuto en silencio.

- Bueno, quiero hacer una prueba para comprobar una cosa – propuso finalmente.  
- ¿Una prueba? – repetí con ignorancia.  
- Sí, para ver si vibra y por qué. Jacob, bésala – le mandó el anciano.

Pasé del pálido al rojo absoluto en cuanto terminé de digerir esas palabras, y lo peor es que no me quedaba ni una gota de agua en el vaso.

- Bueno, es que nosotros no… - intentó decir Jake.  
- Todavía no son novios, Quil – le interrumpió Billy con un cuchicheo.

¿Todavía? Iba a hablar, pero Jake me pisó el pie con intención para que no abriera la boca.

- ¿Cómo que no? Ella lleva la pulsera de compromiso – contestó el Viejo Quil, incrédulo, señalándome con el báculo.  
- Sí, pero ya sabes que se la regaló cuando era una niña pequeña. No tiene el mismo significado para ellos que para nosotros – le explicó Billy, para mi total agrado.  
- ¡Tonterías! – bramó el anciano, golpeando con el bastón en la mesa y haciéndonos saltar a todos en los asientos, incluido a mi vaso, que estaba posado en el mismo mueble. Aunque estaba muy mayor, tenía una voz de lo más potente -. ¡Me imagino que ahora ella sabe de sobra el significado que tiene esa pulsera, ¿no?! ¡Si la sigue llevando, será por algo! ¡¿Verdad?! – me interrogó con los ojos furiosos.  
- ¿Eh? Ah, sí… Sí, claro – le contesté, sonriéndole con nerviosismo.

Jacob me miró como si me fuera a matar, pero cualquiera le llevaba la contraria a ese anciano, ahora entendía que me hubiera pisado el pie antes.

- ¿Lo ves? – le reprochó Ateara a Billy; éste puso los ojos en blanco -. Bien – se volvió a acomodar en la butaca, más tranquilo -, ahora, bésala – le dijo a mi mejor amigo, invitándole con la mano.  
- Esto… Es que yo no… - Jacob se llevó la mano a la nuca, incómodo -. Todavía… todavía no la he besado nunca – soltó finalmente.

A Sam se le escapó una risa cortada mientras intentaba ponerse serio y Jake le sacó el dedo corazón, con cara de malas pulgas.

- Bueno, pues aprovecha ahora para hacerlo – le instó Quil Ateara -. Dale tu primer beso, eso será aún mejor para lo que quiero comprobar.

Sam ya casi no podía aguantar la risa y estaba contagiando a Billy, que empezaba a curvar la comisura de su labio hacia arriba, aunque no sabría decir si era más bien alegría de que su hijo tuviera la oportunidad tan a tiro. Sue era la única que se comportaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Le di un codazo a Jake para que hiciera algo.

- Es que aquí… delante de todo el mundo…  
- ¡Que la beses ya, demonios, no tengo toda la tarde! – le bufó Ateara, alzándole el bastón -. ¡Hay que ver qué juventud, unos mucho y otros nada!  
- Vale, vale – le contestó Jake, intimidado.

Se giró hacia mí y carraspeó. Antes de que me diera tiempo a abrir la boca para protestar, me dio un pico en los labios rapidísimo que ni noté, para estupor de los allí presentes y mío, y volvió a su posición en el sofá.

Sam no pudo aguantar más y se le escapó la risa. Tuvo que agachar la cabeza y taparse con la mano, mientras negaba y se carcajeaba en voz baja.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, chico! – exclamó Ateara, enfadado - ¡¿De verdad tú estás imprimado de ella?!  
- Sí, por supuesto – respondió Jake, un poco ofendido por la duda.  
- ¡Pues dale un beso como Dios manda, diantre! – Volvió a gritar el Viejo Quil, amenazándole con el cayado -. ¡Si no la besas en condiciones, no podré comprobar lo de la pulsera, y tengo que hacerlo, es muy importante!  
- Venga, hijo. Ahora no dejes mal el apellido. Un Black siempre cumple – le pinchó Billy.

Qué bien, y ahora el otro.

Jake resopló y se giró de nuevo hacia mí.

- A veces estás mejor calladita – me cuchicheó al oído muy bajito mientras se arrimaba a mí y disimulaba que se ponía cómodo –. Ahora cree que estamos prometidos, así que no puedo negarme y tengo que besarte. No sabes cómo es este viejo cuando se cabrea.  
- Tendrás morro – murmuré entre dientes.  
- Si quieres, voy a por Emily y te enseño cómo se hace – le sugirió Sam, mofándose, al ver que tardaba.  
- Vosotros haced como que no estamos – azuzó Billy, guiñándonos el ojo.

Jake les echó una mirada asesina de reojo mientras colocaba la mano en mi mejilla.

¿Si rezaba mucho, se abriría la tierra para que pudiera meterme dentro y pudiera salir huyendo de allí? Seguro que el centro de la tierra estaba menos caliente que mi cara. ¿De verdad me iba a besar delante de toda esa gente?

Dos, cuatro, seis, ocho. Podía notar los ocho pares de ojos puestos en nosotros, observándonos con suma atención. Iba a levantarme y salir corriendo de allí, pero Jake me clavó su decidida y penetrante mirada y me quedé paralizada. Entonces, ya no pude sentir nada más que la llamada de sus pupilas y su mano tocando mi cara. Era esa fuerza atrayente otra vez, me hechizaba y me dominaba por completo. Empezó a aproximar su rostro al mío y noté las taquicardias y las mariposas de siempre. La pulsera comenzó a hacerme las cosquillas, animándome a seguir, pero cuando su frente me rozó, vacilé un poco y me aparté unos centímetros. Me daba demasiada vergüenza que nos tuviéramos que dar nuestro primer beso delante de todas esas personas. _Nuestro primer beso_, me dije, asombrada por mi propio pensamiento. El aro de cuero rojizo me hizo cosquillas de nuevo y las personas que nos rodeaban empezaron a desaparecer una por una, hasta que quedamos él y yo, los dos solos. Ya no había nadie con nosotros, así que me pude perder del todo en mis adorados ojos negros. Seguí el impulso de esa fuerza mágica y me dejé llevar. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y pegué mi rostro al suyo con vehemencia. Jacob deslizó la mano hacia mi nuca y empezó a acercar sus labios a los míos…

- Bueno, ya es suficiente para ver lo que quería ver – nos interrumpió el Viejo Quil.

Su repentina y alta voz hizo que los ocho pares de ojos aparecieran de pronto y con ellos sus propietarios. Me aparté de Jacob instantáneamente, con toda la sangre en la cara.

- Podías haber esperado un poco más, ¿no? – gruñó Jake, molesto.  
- Nunca he visto nada igual en toda mi vida – murmuró el anciano Quil Ateara, levantándose con el semblante sobrecogido, sin hacer caso de la queja -. Es cierto – se dirigió a mí -, no vibra a ojos de los demás, nosotros no la hemos visto, pero todos hemos observado cómo tú sí la sientes y, sobretodo, hemos notado la energía que desprendéis – se llevó la mano a su cabello blanco -. Es increíble, esto último es impresionante, nunca había percibido una energía igual.

Pestañeé, estupefacta a la vez que muerta de vergüenza. ¿Ellos también habían notado esa fuerza, energía o lo que fuera, que me empujaba hacia a él?

- Ya sabes lo que significa todo esto – le dijo Billy con el rostro sobrio.  
- Sí, es la prueba definitiva – confirmó el Viejo Quil.  
- Es Taha Aki, ya no hay ninguna duda – ratificó Sam, levantándose de su banqueta.

Los cuatro semblantes se giraron para mirar a Jake llenos de admiración y profundo respeto. De pronto, todo mi sofoco se vio sustituido por la misma sensación.

- ¿Vais a empezar otra vez con eso? – protestó Jacob.  
- Hijo, la pulsera la hiciste con tus propias manos, yo mismo lo vi. Y esa energía es la prueba definitiva de tu gran poder espiritual – le explicó Billy, visiblemente impresionado.  
- Tú llenaste esa pulsera de tu amor – intervino Sue, maravillada.  
- La única pulsera que tenía poderes era la que Taha Aki le hizo a su esposa – siguió el Viejo Quil -, y ahora la tuya también. Ya son demasiadas coincidencias, sólo que esta tiene incluso más poder que la original. Es asombroso.  
- ¿Cómo? Yo no… - Jacob se puso de pie mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y miraba al suelo; se quedó pensativo, con una expresión de confusión y perplejidad en el rostro.

Me quedé muda ante lo que estaba viendo. Mis fascinados ojos estaban siendo testigos de parte de la Historia quileute y de sus leyendas. Estaba viviendo una, quizás la más importante.

El Viejo Quil volvió a su semblante imperturbable del principio y habló pausadamente de nuevo, dando muestras de su gran sabiduría.

- El Gran Lobo le hizo una pulsera a su tercera y última esposa, de la que estaba imprimado, para que ésta no se sintiera sola cuando él se tenía que ir con los demás guerreros – el anciano Quil Ateara empezó a explicar la historia que Jake me había contado hacía unos días -. La hizo de doble trenzado, que simbolizaba los lazos y el compromiso con ella, de cuero, que era fuerte y resistente como su amor, y del mismo color que su pelaje, para que su esposa siempre pudiera notarle con ella, lo recordara y no se sintiera sola. Tal era su poder espiritual, que la impregnó de su amor y la dotó de magia, casi nadie sabe esto último.

››La pulsera servía para que su esposa no se sintiera sola, pero, además, la protegía de todo aquel que quería separarlos, de toda amenaza a su profundo amor – Ateara giró su viejo rostro para mirarme -. La pulsera vibraba fuerte para avisar a la esposa de que había algo o alguien que los quería alejar, de algo que afectara a la pareja, con el fin de que ella pudiera responder o actuar; y lo hacía impetuosamente, descargando su energía, cuando ya se convertía en un peligro claro.

Me quedé helada por lo que estaba escuchando, mientras que sus ojos hundidos me hablaban con seguridad. ¿Eso iba por mi madre? Pero, ¿por qué?

- Ante todo y sobre todo es una pulsera de amor, pues está llena de él – continuó el Viejo Quil -. No utiliza la violencia, tan sólo en esas ocasiones especiales usa su poder como protección. Pero no protege de vampiros, ni de nada más – volvió a mirar a Jacob, que seguía con el rostro contrariado -. La vibración suave es un poder único, nunca se ha visto nada igual. No sé por qué vibra de ese modo, pero todos hemos notado la energía que desprendéis cuando os miráis - de repente, me vino a la cabeza aquella frase de mi madre: "Es que… os miráis de esa forma tan…, con esa adoración mutua, que, no sé, me asusta un poco, la verdad" -. Eso quiere decir que vuestro vínculo es increíblemente fuerte. Tal vez por eso la pulsera le hace cosquillas, para acercarla a ti, aunque no estoy seguro. Se verá con el tiempo, si es que alguna vez sois novios y os besáis de una vez.

Estupendo, el Viejo Quil había sabido desde el principio que no estábamos prometidos ni nada y, aún así, nos había engañado para que nos besáramos. Reprimí mis ganas de pegar un puñetazo en la mesa y decirle cuatro cosas.

- Tienes que aceptarlo de una vez, Jacob – le dijo Sam -. Ahora te corresponde a ti ser el jefe de la tribu.

Jacob levantó la vista súbitamente del suelo para fijarla en él.

- De eso ni hablar – masculló, apretando los dientes con indignación.  
- Es un deber y un honor, tienes que aceptar – le respondió su hermano con firmeza.  
- Sabes que lo es para mí, pero el único al que le corresponde es a ti, no pienso quitarle el puesto a nadie. Ni siquiera quería ser el Alfa de ninguna manada, así que mucho menos esto.  
- No me estás quitando nada, estás cogiendo lo que es tuyo – insistió Sam.  
- Eres el heredero legítimo de Ephraim Black y el Gran Lobo, por lo tanto, serás el jefe de la tribu a partir de ahora mismo – decretó el Viejo Quil, dando por zanjado el asunto.

Jake rechinó los dientes y observó al anciano con gesto disconforme. Me tendió la mano para que me levantara; se la cogí y me puse en pie de inmediato.

- Bien, se supone que ahora soy yo quien da las órdenes aquí – les dijo.  
- Por supuesto – le contestó Ateara.

Miró a Sam a los ojos y habló con tono de mando.

- Te ordeno que sigas siendo el jefe de la tribu.

Me aferró la mano con fuerza y echamos a andar hacia la puerta del vestíbulo.

- ¡Tienes que serlo tú, Jacob! – rebatió Sam a nuestras espaldas.  
- ¡No puedes negarte! – exclamó Billy.  
- ¡Es una orden! – gritó Jake, furioso, dándose la vuelta para mirarles fijamente.

A Sam se le doblaron las piernas y cayó sentado en la banqueta, con el rostro impresionado por el poder de su voz de Alfa.

Jacob se dio la vuelta otra vez y seguimos la marcha hacia la puerta principal, hasta que por fin salimos.

Hicimos el camino de regreso a su casa en silencio. Él estaba demasiado confuso y contrariado, y yo estaba demasiado alucinada por todo lo que había pasado. Cuando entramos en su garaje, me soltó la mano y se sentó en las cajas de refrescos vacías y apiladas que utilizábamos como banco, apoyando la cabeza en la pared de bloque de hormigón.

No me gustaba nada verle así, parecía tan preocupado. Me acerqué con paso ligero y me quedé frente a él, mirándole. Sus angustiados ojos, que estaban observando las planchas de chapa del tejado, se movieron y se quedaron fijos en mí. Curvé mis labios hacia arriba y empecé a acariciarle la cabeza con una mano, metiendo mis dedos entre su corto pelo azabache. Cerró los ojos y por fin sonrió con una mueca.

- ¿Qué te parece si le arreglamos algo a tu precioso Volkswagen Rabbit del 86? – le propuse.

Abrió un ojo para mirarme.

- Prefiero seguir así, la verdad – lo volvió a cerrar y se cruzó de brazos -. Se está muy a gusto.  
- Si te sigo acariciando, te quedarás dormido, y luego, ¿quién me llevará a casa? – le pregunté de broma.  
- Te puedes quedar aquí a dormir – murmuró, sonriendo.  
- No hay camas – repliqué.  
- Puedes dormir en la mía – sugirió.  
- ¿Y tú?

Jacob abrió los ojos y sonrió abiertamente.

- En la mía, por supuesto.

Retiré la mano de su pelo y me eché hacia atrás.

- Muy tentador, pero no, gracias – le respondí con sarcasmo.

Se puso de pie y se desperezó.

- Qué pena – suspiró, sonriente -. Bueno, nena, tú te lo pierdes.

Ya volvía a ser el de siempre, cosa que me alegró. Cogió dos refrescos tibios de la nevera portátil sin hielo y me pasó uno. Los abrimos y les dimos unos buenos tragos. Este ritual me encantaba.

- ¿Por dónde vamos a empezar? – le pregunté, posando mi lata en una de las estanterías y acercándome al vehículo para mirarlo.  
- Lo primero es limpiar el coche por dentro, está lleno de cristales. Pero tengo que quitar los restos que quedaron en la ventana, espera – y dejó su refresco junto al mío.

Se fue hacia su arcón de metal y sacó una camiseta vieja que dobló muchas veces sobre sí misma para retirar los trozos de cristal que habían quedado enganchados en la ventana trasera.

- Puedes usar ese recogedor y uno de esos cepillos – me dijo, indicándomelos de lejos con el dedo.

Cogí el recogedor de mano, dos cepillos de la caja y le lancé uno que atrapó sin ningún esfuerzo.

- Tú también puedes usar uno – le critiqué.  
- Era para ver si colaba, pero ya veo que no.

Abrí la puerta del conductor, corrí el asiento hacia delante y me metí en el coche para limpiar el asiento trasero y el suelo. Le pasé a Jacob las alfombrillas traseras para que hiciera lo mismo con ellas y él sumó también las delanteras.

- Dime una cosa, ¿me habrías besado? – me preguntó de repente, sin pelos en la lengua, a la vez que sacudía las alfombras.

Me empecé a poner colorada y le di más fuerte al cepillo.

- Jake, no empieces – le advertí.

Las dejó en el capó, apoyó las manos en el techo del Golf, se inclinó y asomó la cabeza por la puerta abierta del copiloto para mirarme.

- Sí, ibas a hacerlo – afirmó con su sonrisa torcida.

Arrastré unos cuantos cristales en su dirección para que se apartase, pero sólo dio un saltito hacia atrás y luego volvió a su posición.

- Sabías que el Viejo Quil conocía la verdad y te ibas a aprovechar de la ocasión – le acusé, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.  
- Qué va, no lo sabía, en serio, pero por supuesto que iba a aprovecharla, no soy tonto.  
- No, ya veo que eres demasiado listo – le achaqué, retirando los trozos de vidrio de la bandeja trasera por la ventana sin cristal.

Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y apoyó los brazos en el respaldo para mirar hacia atrás.

- ¿De verdad te hizo cosquillas? – volvió a preguntar.  
- A ti qué más te da.  
- O sea, que sí.

Me puse de rodillas en el asiento, ya limpio, y le di la espalda para seguir despejando la bandeja. Se levantó, corrió el asiento del copiloto hacia delante y se sentó detrás, a mi lado.

- ¿Y qué sientes cuando te hace cosquillas?  
- Pues, cosquillas, qué voy a sentir – le contesté, impasible.  
- El Viejo Quil dice que lo hace para acercarte a mí, porque nuestro vínculo es increíblemente fuerte – insistió -. A lo mejor, lo que quiere la pulsera es que me beses – adivinó con un tono de flirteo, poniendo los codos sobre el respaldo.

Me bajé del asiento y salí por la puerta. Corrí el del conductor a tope hacia atrás y me senté en el hueco, escondiéndome de su vista, para pasar el cepillo por el suelo y arrastrar los cristales que habían llegado a esa zona dentro del recogedor.

- Eso sólo son conjeturas del Viejo Quil – alegué.  
- Entonces, lo de Taha Aki también – afirmó, inclinándose hacia delante para asomar la cabeza por el lateral del asiento.  
- No, eso es cierto – le contradije, mirándole -. Eres el Gran Lobo.  
- Si eso es cierto, lo demás igual – me refutó con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

Ahí me tenía pillada.

- ¿Vas a limpiar, o tengo que hacerlo yo todo? – le reproché.  
- Yo creo que ya está bastante reluciente – contestó con su también reluciente sonrisa; le tiré el cepillo y se carcajeó.  
- Pues ahora tienes que pasar la escoba – le mandé mientras salíamos del coche.  
- Oye, creo que Taha Aki no era un calzonazos, ¿sabes? – se burló.

Agarré una tuerca de la estantería y se la lancé a la cabeza. No le di porque le dio tiempo de sobra a agacharse.

- Bueno, vale – resopló, riéndose -. A sus órdenes.

Jacob agarró la escoba y se puso a barrer el suelo del garaje, alrededor del Golf.

- Ahora me toca a mí preguntarte – dije, reclinándome sobre el lateral del capó.  
- Dime.  
- ¿Por qué no quieres ser el jefe de la tribu?  
- Porque ya lo es Sam – contestó sin dejar de barrer.  
- Pero él dice que te corresponde a ti. Y Quil Ateara tiene razón, eres el heredero de Ephraim Black y…  
- El jefe de la tribu es Sam – me cortó, molesto.  
- No lo entiendo.

Dejó de barrer y me miró después de soltar un largo suspiro.

- A Sam le gusta serlo, le encanta, disfruta con ese trabajo, y a mí no me apetece nada. ¿Cómo voy a quitárselo? No lo haré nunca – concluyó, pasando la escoba otra vez.  
- Tú eres el Gran Lobo, el Alfa de todos los Alfa, no creo que le estés quitando nada – discutí.  
- Eso es lo que dicen ellos - cogió el recogedor con palo que había en la esquina y empezó a amontonar los trocitos de cristal con la escoba.  
- ¿Es que no has tenido suficientes pruebas todavía? – le corregí.

Jake se quedó en silencio, observando los cristales con una mirada distinta. Yo conocía muy bien esa mirada.

- Lo sabes – exhalé con asombro -. Sabes que lo eres, Jake – me separé del coche y me puse frente a él para mirarle a los ojos.  
- Sí, vale, puede que lo sea – admitió al fin, aunque a regañadientes.  
- ¿Y por qué no lo quieres reconocer delante de ellos? – le pregunté, desconcertada.  
- Ya lo has visto – se quejó, señalando la puerta del garaje con la mano -. Quieren que sea el jefe de la tribu.  
- Pero…

La voz de Billy a lo lejos nos interrumpió. Me llamaba a mí desde su casa. Salimos del garaje y nos dirigimos allí. Billy nos esperaba en el porche.

- ¿Querías algo? – inquirí.  
- Acaba de llamar tu padre – en un principio me extrañó que no me hubiera llamado al móvil, pero enseguida recordé que lo había perdido el sábado junto con la chaqueta del chándal -. Dijo que fuerais hasta tu casa, quiere hablar con vosotros.

Jake y yo nos miramos sin comprender.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews.

Renesmee Black Cullen1096.


	17. Cap 15: Lobos

**LOBOS**

Toda mi familia y Nahuel nos estaban esperando en el salón de mi casa con gesto grave. Cerramos la puerta y nos quedamos frente a ellos, sin entender nada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, preocupada.  
- Alice ha tenido una… especie de visión – me dijo papá.

Miré a Alice extrañada.

- ¿Una especie de visión? No entiendo.  
- No son visiones completas – empezó a explicar ésta -. Son más bien como flashes en mi cabeza, fogonazos que no tienen mucho sentido y que cambian de uno a otro sin control ni orden…  
- Espera – le corté -, ¿visiones?  
- Alice lleva una temporada viéndolas – desveló mi padre.  
- ¿Y tú lo sabías? ¿Por qué no lo dijisteis antes? – quise saber, sorprendida.  
- Nosotros también acabamos de enterarnos de todo esto hace un momento – declaró mamá, mirando a mi padre con los ojos llenos de reproche.  
- No sabíamos lo que querían decir y no dijimos nada para no preocuparos – se defendió él, acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura.  
- ¿Y ahora ya lo sabéis? – preguntó Jacob.  
- Más o menos – contestó mi padre.  
- ¿Qué quiere decir más o menos? – protestó él -. ¿Lo sabéis o no?  
- He visto a Aro decidiendo algo – respondió Alice, mordiéndose el labio.

Jake y yo nos quedamos mirándola para que siguiera.

- Bueno, ¿y qué es? – la azucé, al ver que no hablaba.  
- Ese es el problema, Alice no puede verlo – siguió mi padre.  
- ¿Y para qué nos llamáis entonces? – se quejó Jake.  
- Porque si Alice no puede ver bien las visiones, es porque se trata de Renesmee – soltó papá -. Recuerda que no puede verla.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio lleno de alarma. Noté cómo a Jacob le subía el calor por la espalda y le cogí de la mano para tranquilizarle, aunque yo también me había asustado.

- Creemos que quiere venir a ver a Nessie, ahora que ya ha alcanzado la madurez – habló Alice, interrumpiendo el mutismo.

Miré a mi madre, que permanecía callada, con el semblante pensativo y preocupado.

- Si vienen a por ella, no se lo permitiré – gruñó Jacob con los dientes apretados.  
- Lo más seguro es que solamente vengan a verla para verificar que no es peligrosa y después se marchen – le dijo mi tía.  
- Alice – susurró mi madre.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabéis? – siguió Jake -. Ni siquiera puedes ver la decisión que ha tomado.  
- ¿Para qué otra cosa iba a ser? – le replicó Alice -. La otra vez se quedaron con las ganas y quieren venir a comprobarlo de nuevo. Pero verán lo mismo que hace seis años y se marcharán.  
- Alice – repitió mamá.  
- ¿Qué pasa si se la quieren llevar a Volterra para aprovecharse de su don? – rebatió mi mejor amigo.  
- Llamaremos a nuestros aquelarres amigos. Si eso es lo que quieren, no se la podrán llevar.  
- Nosotros también estaremos – apuntó él, severo.  
- Alice, tú tampoco puedes ver a los lobos – intervino mi madre, haciendo que todos se giraran para mirarla -. A Renesmee no la puedes ver porque está muy vinculada a Jacob, de un modo u otro, siempre estarán unidos.

Y tanto que estábamos vinculados. Según el Viejo Quil, increíblemente vinculados.

- ¿Qué? – Alice parecía confusa.  
- ¿Qué es lo que más le llamó la atención a Aro cuando vinieron hace seis años? – preguntó mamá, mirando a mi padre con intención.

Éste se quedó boquiabierto, con una expresión como si acabara de descubrir algo obvio.

- Los lobos – contestó.  
- Sí, se quedó impresionado con ellos – recordó Emmett.

Ahora era yo la que mantenía la mano de Jake aferrada con fuerza para tranquilizarme a mí misma.

- ¿Cómo? – Jacob se quedó perplejo.  
- El don de Renesmee no les es útil, y ya comprobaron que no había peligro en ella. Sin embargo, una manada de enormes lobos leales a su servicio es algo muy tentador para Aro – explicó mi madre.  
- Probablemente no se lo ha quitado de la cabeza, aunque ya le advertí de que eran independientes y que actuaban por su cuenta – ratificó papá, llevándose la mano al pelo de su frente mientras caminaba inquieto.  
- Aún así, seguramente querrán convencerles para que les sirvan – siguió ella.  
- ¿Servir? – se rió Jake -. Pueden venir y esperar sentados.  
- Bella – mi padre se paró y la miró a los ojos con el rostro serio, sujetándola por los hombros -, no vienen para convencerles. Vienen para llevárselos a la fuerza.

Un relámpago gélido recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo y las piernas me empezaron a temblar. Envolví mi estómago con el brazo al sentir un agudo pinchazo que me dejó sin respiración. Jake se dio cuenta y me sujetó por la cintura. Mis padres me observaban afligidos.

- No te preocupes, cielo – me susurró Jake en el pelo -. No podrán con nosotros.  
- No se lo permitiremos – afirmó Emmett, levantando la cabeza con decisión –. Si lo que quieren es pelea, van a tener una buena.

Rosalie le cogió de la mano, secundando la decisión de su novio. La miré extrañada. ¿Rosalie ayudando a Jacob y a los lobos? Ella se dio cuenta de mi expresión.

- Sólo lo hago por ti – me aclaró, ladeando la cara como quitándole importancia.  
- Tenemos que planearlo bien – dijo Carlisle -. Habrá que llamar a nuestros aliados de nuevo.  
- No hace falta que nos ayudéis – interrumpió Jake con gesto serio -. No quiero que corra peligro nadie más.  
- Jacob, ¿qué dices? – desaprobó mamá.  
- No podréis con ellos vosotros solos – intervino Alice -. En uno de mis fogonazos vi a su ejército, como aquella vez en el claro. Creo que vendrán todos de nuevo.  
- Eso no lo sabes – respondió él -. Tú misma has dicho que tus visiones son muy confusas y que cambian sin orden ni control.  
- Lo sé, pero vale más que nos fiemos de lo poco que veo, que no hacer caso de nada, ¿no te parece? – replicó, enfadada.  
- Déjanos ayudaros, Jacob – le pidió papá -. Déjanos pagaros la deuda que tenemos con vosotros.  
- No hay ninguna deuda que pagar – entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y apretó mi mano -. He ganado mucho más de lo que podía pedir.  
- Pues no lo pierdas por tu orgullo – le criticó mi padre con su rostro de mármol más tenso.  
- Si Alice tiene razón, os atraparán o moriréis todos – le advirtió Jasper -. No menosprecies a los Vulturis. Ir solos es un suicidio.

Me dio otro escalofrío y un nudo se agarró a mi garganta al escuchar esas palabras.

- Jake, por favor – murmuré, poniéndome frente a él -. Creo que tienen razón. Es mejor que vayamos todos con vosotros.  
- No, no. Tú no irás – me contestó, nervioso, apretando los dientes -. Si vienen a por nosotros, nos enfrentaremos a ellos solos. No voy a poner a nadie más en peligro, y mucho menos a ti.  
- ¡Y yo no quiero que te pase nada a ti! – vociferé, angustiada. Se quedó mudo cuando vio las lágrimas que ya se deslizaban por mis mejillas, al igual que los demás. Nadie se atrevió a moverse cuando rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y pegué mi frente a la suya. Nos clavamos la mirada el uno al otro y deslizó sus manos hasta mi cintura. Nos quedamos así unos segundos, con mi estómago a punto de salir volando de la revolución de alas revoloteando que tenía dentro. Noté esa energía hechizante y las cosquillas en la muñeca, pero no las hice caso, éste no era el momento -. Por favor, no vayáis solos – le rogué con un hilo de voz -. Sé que tienes que ir por tu condición de Gran Lobo, por eso no te pido que te quedes conmigo. Pero deja que mi familia os ayude. Si ellos están a vuestro lado, tendréis más posibilidades de vencer. Sólo con el escudo de mamá, ya estaríais muy protegidos.  
- Nessie… - protestó con un susurro.  
- Me prometiste que no te ibas a poner en peligro a propósito nunca más. Esto es lo mismo, es como ponerse de cebo – musité.  
- Lo sé, pero…  
- Hazlo por mí, te lo suplico – susurré con los ojos llorosos -. Si te pasara algo, yo me… Yo no querría vivir…

Las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por mis mejillas y Jacob quitó las manos de mi cintura para secármelas.

- Eso no lo digas ni en broma, ¿me oyes? – me regañó en voz baja mientras me sujetaba la cara con sus calientes manos.  
- Eres lo que más me importa del mundo, ¿cómo voy a vivir sin ti si te pasara algo? Me prometiste que nunca te irías de mi lado – sollocé, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.  
- Nessie… - susurró, al tiempo que empujaba mi nuca y me arrimaba a él para abrazarme -. De acuerdo - accedió por fin -. Tú también eres lo que más me importa y no puedo verte así. Aceptaré su ayuda.

Me aferré con fuerza a su cuello y él también apretó su abrazo.

- Gracias – le bisbiseé al oído.

Me aparté un poco y le di un beso en la mejilla. Iba a separarme de su cara, pero entonces Jake la giró un poco para clavarme esos penetrantes ojazos suyos, haciendo que nuestras frentes volvieran a rozarse, y ya no me pude separar de él. Lo único que quería ahora era estar más cerca…

Hasta que me dio por mirar de reojo a mi alrededor al percatarme de tanto silencio. Todos los colores se me subieron a la cara.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que mi familia había estado ahí mirando y escuchando toda la conversación.

Esperaba encontrar en el rostro de mi padre el reflejo de la decepción y el dolor de siempre por vernos tan juntos, pero, para mi sorpresa, estaba sonriendo, casi diría que con regocijo, y nos miraba con el mismo semblante deslumbrado que el resto de mi familia. En cambio mi madre tenía una cara de desencanto que me extrañó un poco. No me dio tiempo a pensar en ello, al observar fugazmente a Nahuel. Me quedé helada cuando vi su mirada de repugnancia. Eso me hizo recordar lo que Jacob me había dicho la tarde anterior en nuestro rincón sobre lo que pensaba de nosotros. Según él, Nahuel pensaba que éramos especies diferentes. ¿Sería eso verdad? ¿Por eso nos miraba con esa cara de aversión?

Papá se giró para mirar a Nahuel, después de leerme la mente, y éste cambió de expresión al instante. Mi padre se volvió de nuevo y me negó ligeramente con la cabeza con total seguridad. Tal vez Jacob se equivocaba con él por sus celos. Papá asintió, suspirando. Me separé de Jacob y le cogí de la mano.

- Está bien, acepto vuestra ayuda – dijo Jake, sesgando el mutismo general.  
- Sí, ya lo habíamos escuchado – señaló papá en un tono un tanto burlón.  
- Pero lo haré como cobro de ese favor que dijiste antes, no quiero que se convierta en uno que después os debamos nosotros – siguió Jacob, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario.

Mi familia al completo puso los ojos en blanco.

- Bien, de acuerdo – contestó mi padre -. Con eso quedaremos en paz.  
- ¿Sabes cuándo tienen pensado venir, Alice? – preguntó Carlisle.  
- Por el flash que vi de su ejército, creo que podría ser en primavera o verano, aunque no estoy segura. Lo único que sé es que no había nieve y los árboles tenían hojas.

Carlisle se quedó pensativo.

- ¿Qué más viste en tus visiones? – quiso saber mamá.  
- No demasiado – suspiró Alice con decepción -. Creo que pude ver que Aro había decidido algo porque nosotros también estamos implicados indirectamente, pero, al estar junto a los metamorfos, esos fogonazos no son nada concretos y me complica mucho las cosas. En las visiones nunca veo a los lobos, pasan de unas a otras descontroladamente y sin cronología ninguna. La única que tengo clara es la del ejército, pero tampoco se ve nada específico, tan sólo un montón de encapuchados grises y negros y que, por los árboles, me parece el claro.  
- Si es así como dices, Aro se preparará bien – declaró Carlisle.  
- Por lo menos, sabemos que como mínimo tenemos unos seis meses, ¿no? – dijo Jacob -. Nosotros también nos organizaremos.  
- Por supuesto – respaldó Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. Les daremos una paliza.  
- Sí – continuó Jake con idéntico gesto -. Se marcharán con el rabo entre las piernas.

Ambos se carcajearon al unísono.

Increíble. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto la adrenalina y las sensaciones temerarias? Y yo muerta de miedo y de preocupación por él. A Jacob seis meses le parecían suficientes, a mí se me pasarían volando, seguro.

- Habrá que esperar a ver si Alice puede ver algo más en sus visiones – concluyó mi abuelo -. No podemos planificar algo si no sabemos nada.

Hubo asentimiento y un suspiro general. Al cabo de un momento, el ambiente se fue volviendo cada vez más distendido y mi familia se fue dispersando por las diferentes partes de la casa.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿ya es oficial? – le preguntó de repente Emmett a Jacob con una sonrisa que casi se le salía de la cara.

Empecé a ponerme colorada al darme cuenta de a qué se refería.

- Más o menos – contestó Jake con otra.  
- ¿Cómo que más o menos? – protesté.  
- Tienes razón, es más que menos – aseguró con una sonrisa torcida.  
- ¡Jake! – le di un manotazo en el brazo y se echó a reir.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

Se sentaron en el sofá y yo me quedé de pie, descansando mi espalda en la pared, mirando a Jacob mientras bromeaba y se reía con Emmett y Rose. Adoraba su sonrisa, verle feliz y contento, pero mi cabeza no podía olvidar esos seis meses de plazo. ¿Qué pasaba si las cosas salían mal? Me empecé a sentir un poco culpable por haber apoyado la intervención de mi familia. Ellos también iban a estar en peligro, y si les ocurriera algo, sería como arrancarme el corazón, sobretodo si era a alguno de mis padres. Sin embargo… Mi Jacob. Mis ojos no podían apartarse de Jacob. Entonces, me sorprendí yo misma de lo que mi mente no dejaba de repetir en lo más profundo de mi subconsciente. Me lo decía una y otra vez, muy bajito, como si fuese un secreto inconfesable: mi corazón se quedaría destrozado por algo tan terrible como la pérdida de alguien de mi familia, pero no podía separarse de Jacob jamás. Sí, tenía que admitir que, mejor o peor, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, aunque me costara casi la vida, podría sobrevivir sin alguien de mi familia, pero no sin mi Jacob. Eso hacía que me sintiera fatal, hasta una mala hija. Desde luego, no me merecía una familia como la que tenía. Sin embargo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No podía dejar que Jake se fuera solo con su manada y se los llevaran o los mataran. Esto me convertía en una persona horrible y en una egoísta, pero no podía vivir sin Jacob, lo sabía, lo sentía. Sólo imaginarlo, ya hacía que me quedara sin aire, mi propio cuerpo se negaba a respirar si no era a su lado. El anciano Quil Ateara tenía razón, ahora podía sentir lo fuerte que era nuestro vínculo. Nuestras vidas estaban entrelazadas para siempre, hasta el punto de no poder vivir el uno sin el otro, literalmente.

Un brazo frío y duro como la piedra me envolvió el hombro, haciéndome volver de mi nube. Papá me arrimó a él y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

- No tienes que preocuparte por nosotros – me cuchicheó muy bajito -, y tampoco por _tu Gran Lobo_ - me echó una mirada llena de intención con una mueca a modo de sonrisa y yo empecé a notar cómo mis mejillas pasaban del color rosado al rojo -. He de reconocer que me tiene impresionado, la verdad, nunca pensé que fuera a encontrar esa grandeza en él.  
- Sí, no entiendo por qué no quiere ser el jefe de su tribu – le respondí sin quitarle ojo a Jake.  
- Quiere estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible – me reveló -. Ser jefe de la tribu conlleva muchas responsabilidades y le quitaría horas. Además, cree que no se merece el puesto y que no lo haría tan bien como Sam.

Un _lector de mentes_ era muy útil de vez en cuando.

- Es demasiado humilde – suspiré.  
- Por cierto, algún día me tendrás que explicar qué es eso de vuestro vínculo, aunque ya me lo imagino por cómo os miráis.

Mi cara se volvió a encender. ¿Él también habría notado esa energía de la que había hablado el Viejo Quil?

- La hemos notado todos – dijo con agrado, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos -. Desde que creciste, siempre os habéis mirado de una forma especial, pero últimamente hay algo diferente y asombroso. Estamos alucinados, sinceramente.

Menos mal que mi padre estaba helado y apagaba un poco el fuego de mi rostro, si no, hubiera salido volando como un cohete.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – soltó de repente.  
- Papá – me quejé.  
- Sólo es una cosa – me calmó. Saqué el aire, cansada -. ¿Por qué se tuvo que poner como cebo?

Respiré con alivio en mi fuero interno y papá sonrió.

- Le perseguía un vampiro y al muy idiota no se le ocurrió otra cosa que engañarle para tenderle una trampa.

Rememoré la conversación de esa misma tarde, en la que Jacob me contaba lo que había pasado, para que mi padre la viera. Qué fácil era así. Se quedó callado unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué perseguiría sólo a Jacob? – preguntó con gesto reflexivo.  
- Supongo que querría el _trofeo_ más grande.  
- Puede ser – asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Se hizo un silencio corto en el que los dos nos quedamos pensando.

- Ah, otra pregunta – dijo de pronto. Volví a ponerme rígida ante la posibilidad de otra cuestión sobre Jacob y yo -. ¿Por qué tienes el móvil apagado? – me regañó.

Se me había olvidado por completo el tema de la chaqueta.

- Es que no sé dónde está – confesé con cara de remordimiento -. El sábado me lo dejé en la chaqueta del chándal, debió de quedarse sin batería…  
- Alice no se llevó tu chaqueta – se adelantó, después de leer mis recuerdos -. Nadie te la cogió, así que la debiste de perder en el claro – exhaló, enfadado -. Tendré que ir mañana a buscarla.

Me mordí el labio, extrañada. Estaba segura de que la había dejado junto a la camiseta de Jacob, ¿cómo la iba a perder?

- Eres medio humana, no te extrañes de esos pequeños defectos – me achacó con sarcasmo.

Le hice una mueca.

- Bueno, tengo que hacer los deberes – zanjé, dándole un beso en su mejilla pétrea.  
- Me parece muy bien – me pellizcó la mía suavemente -. Yo llevaré a tu madre a la cabaña para…

Puse los ojos en blanco antes de que acabara la frase.

- Que lo paséis bien, hasta mañana – y me alejé de él para ir junto a Jacob.

Mamá se acercó a mí para darme un beso y salieron disparados por la puerta como meteoritos. ¿Es que no se cansaban nunca?

Me senté en el brazo del sofá, al lado de Jake, y éste me abrazó por la cintura.

- Eh, Doc – Carlisle, que en ese momento estaba pasando por delante, se paró y se giró para mirarle -. ¿Sabe algo de la cosa esa que nos persiguió el otro día?  
- En realidad, no mucho – admitió -. Todo lo que he leído de los licántropos es lo que ya sabíamos, más o menos. Me desconcierta que no hubiera luna llena cuando os topasteis con él. He llamado a mi amigo Louis y va a investigarlo. Creo que el fin de semana pediré permiso en el hospital y me iré a hacerle una visita para ver qué ha encontrado.  
- Si ese tío sabe algo, cuanto antes nos lo diga, mejor – exigió Jacob -. No quiero a ese bicho rondando por nuestros bosques, ya tenemos bastante con todos esos estúpidos chupasangres.  
- Veré lo que puedo hacer – le contestó Carlisle con resignación.

Menos mal que mi abuelo ya estaba acostumbrado a sus maneras. Se marchó haciendo mutis hacia su habitación.

- ¿Es que van muchos? – le preguntó Emmett con curiosidad.  
- ¡Buf! ¡Últimamente no paran de venir! – exclamó Jake -. Cada día aparecen más, pero tendrías que ver la cara que se les queda cuando nos ven – se empezó a reír con maldad y yo me puse a reflexionar -. ¡Corren como conejos!  
- Hay algo que no me encaja – intervine. Los tres se giraron para mirarme -. Hace mucho que nadie viene a visitarnos, a excepción de Nahuel, claro, ¿cómo es que van tantos vampiros a vuestro bosque?  
- Está claro que se ha corrido la voz – respondió -. Ya sabes, hay algunos a los que les gustan las emociones fuertes y quieren medir sus fuerzas con nosotros.  
- Seguramente – afirmó Emmett -. Enfrentarse a veinticuatro lobos tan grandes como caballos es muy tentador – se quedó mirando al frente, fingiendo que lo estaba considerando.  
- Ni lo pienses – le avisó Jake, siguiéndole la broma -. Te haríamos picadillo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
- ¡Ja! – se rió Em.  
- En serio, tío. Ya nos hemos enfrentado con varios a la vez y los destrozamos. Imagínate lo que haríamos contigo – Jake se quedó mirándole con una sonrisa maquiavélica.  
- ¿Con varios? – pregunté, un poco alarmada.  
- ¿Con cuántos? – interrogó Emmett en el mismo tono socarrón.  
- Han venido grupos de hasta doce vampiros y los pulverizamos fácilmente.

Jacob se reía, pero a mí no me hacía ni pizca de gracia. Emmett y Rosalie pusieron los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿De doce?! – espeté, asustada -. ¡Esos… esos son muchos!  
- Vaya, sí que despertáis expectación – declaró mi tío, más serio.  
- Tranquila – Jake apretó un poco su abrazo -. Estamos muy organizados, somos como un ejército de lobos. Con unas cuantas estrategias, terminamos con ellos.  
- ¿Y desde… desde cuándo van tantos? – quise saber.  
- Desde hace un mes o así – me respondió tan tranquilo -. Pero no te preocupes, está todo controlado – aseveró, dándome unas palmaditas en la cintura.  
- ¿Y por qué van aquelarres tan grandes sólo para pelearse con un ejército de lobos? – pregunté, confusa.  
- No son aquelarres – matizó él -. Creemos que son nómadas, y vienen de distintos sitios para enfrentarse a nosotros. Son grupos que se conocen de hace poco tiempo. No confían los unos en los otros, por eso no nos cuesta nada engañarlos. Lo más seguro es que coincidan en algún punto y decidan unirse para pelear, nada más.  
- ¿Y por qué quieren enfrentarse a vosotros?  
- Terminar con una manada tan grande de lobos que se dedica a acribillar vampiros, supongo que debe de ser algo así como una medalla para ellos – se encogió de hombros.  
- Los nómadas suelen buscar ese tipo de emociones fuertes, por eso vagan por el mundo – me explicó Rosalie -. Cuando se les presentan oportunidades como esta, no las desaprovechan. Cualquier cosa vale para un chute de adrenalina, y ese tipo de peleas les encanta. Tu perro tiene razón – Jacob le dedicó una mueca -, lo más seguro es que se haya corrido la voz.  
- Por lo que veo, últimamente la gente está muy encaprichada con los lobos – opinó Emmett.  
- Sí, ya ves. Es lo malo de ser tan guay – afirmó Jake con una enorme sonrisa.

Me daban ganas de arrancarle la cabeza. Mientras yo estaba que me moría de los nervios, él parecía que estaba encantado.

- Bueno – suspiré, cansada, mientras me levantaba -, me voy a la habitación. Tengo que hacer los deberes.

Cogí a Jake de las manos y tiré de él para que se pusiera de pie, pero, al igual que el día anterior en nuestro tronco, no fui capaz de levantarlo.

- ¿De verdad tienes sangre de vampiro? – cuestionó él, riéndose -. No tienes nada de fuerza.  
- Te vas a enterar – le respondí, también entre risas.

Tiré con todas mis ganas y lo levanté un poco del sofá. Sin embargo, mi impulso no fue suficiente, Jacob se cayó de nuevo en el asiento, tirando de mí a propósito. Mi cuerpo se estampó contra el suyo y me encarceló con sus brazos. Apoyé las manos sobre sus hombros y me aparté todo lo que me dejó, para mirarle enfadada.

- ¿Te has hecho daño? – preguntó con su sonrisa burlona.  
- Soy más dura de lo que piensas – le contesté.  
- ¿Ah, sí? Eso quiero verlo ahora – insinuó con un murmullo, mirándome fijamente sin cortarse un pelo por la compañía.

Me puse colorada y Emmett carraspeó.

- Os dejamos solos – dijo, levantándose junto con Rosalie -. Nosotros también tenemos _cosas_ que hacer – anunció.  
Mi tía le dio un manotazo, sonriéndole, y él la cogió en brazos para subirla como una auténtica bala a su dormitorio.

¿Pero qué pasaba en esta casa? ¿Ellos igual que mis padres?

- Genial – resoplé -. Con lo ruidosos que son esos dos, ya no puedo ir a mi cuarto para hacer los deberes. Será imposible concentrarse.  
- Podemos quedarnos aquí, así, hasta que acaben – sugirió Jacob.  
- Así estoy incómoda. Quiero sentarme.

Retiró de mi espalda uno de sus brazos y lo pasó por debajo de mis piernas con rapidez, obligándome a sentarme en las suyas.

- ¿Así mejor?  
- Me siento como una niña pequeña – objeté.  
- Bueno, conozco otra manera – se mordió el labio, sonriente -. Puedes ponerte mirándome de frente, las niñas grandes se sientan así.

Demasiado tentador.

- Ni lo sueñes – le repliqué, intentando que mi voz sonara firme, aunque mis mejillas ya me delataban.  
- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó con una mirada penetrante -. ¿De qué tienes miedo? No te voy a comer, Caperucita.  
- Eso ya lo sé. Te daría un puñetazo, si lo intentaras.  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Te recuerdo que esta casa está llena de gente. Podrían vernos y pensar lo que no es.  
- Ahora estamos solos – rebatió con una de sus mejores sonrisas torcidas.  
- Puedo quedarme así, no estoy tan incómoda – afirmé.  
- Ya, pero estarías mucho más cómoda de la otra manera - discutió.  
- Estaría mejor sentada en el sofá, como las personas normales.  
- Vamos, ¿no te gusta estar cerca de mí? – cuchicheó.

Ese era el problema, que me gustaba desmesuradamente.

- Venga, no voy a intentar nada – imploró al ver que mi máscara empezaba a resquebrajarse -. Solamente quiero charlar contigo y me gusta tenerte de frente.

No me veía encima de Jacob solamente charlando. Seguramente mi cuerpo se lanzaría sobre él cuando la pulsera se pusiera a hacerme cosquillas como una loca, y a saber cómo terminaba la cosa. Sólo pensar en la escena, ya me ponía mala. _Tiempo, Nessie. Tómate las cosas con calma_, me obligué a decirme a mí misma.

- Pero yo no puedo charlar, porque tengo que hacer los deberes – le contesté, reteniendo toda la amargura que me quemaba por dentro al tener que perder tal ocasión -. Voy a mi habitación a por la mochila – dije, bajándome de sus piernas.  
- Ay – suspiró con un tono deliberadamente elevado -. Bien, como no ha colado, me pondré a ver la tele.  
- Sí, mejor – asentí mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

Cuando bajé de mi cuarto, él estaba viendo un partido, repantigado en el sofá. Me senté en la enorme mesa de cristal y saqué mis libros para hacer los deberes.

Esa noche no dormí mucho. Tuve una pesadilla en la que salían los Vulturis. Los lobos estaban en el claro, junto con mi familia, enfrentándose al poderoso ejército de túnicas grises y negras, pero no estaba mi Gran Lobo, y yo tampoco. De pronto, me vi otra vez en el suelo, sobre la nieve, paralizada, sin poder moverme, y temblaba de frío. Entonces, mis ojos se quedaron aterrados con la escena que presenciaron. Mi colosal lobo rojizo se enzarzaba en una pelea a muerte con un monstruo de ojos amarillos, afiladas garras y enormes colmillos.

Jake entró en mi dormitorio apresuradamente cuando grité su nombre. Me incorporé para abrazarle con fuerza y me desahogué llorando sobre su cuello.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – me preguntó con un susurro al cabo de un rato mientras seguía peinándome el pelo con los dedos. Asentí con la cabeza y me separé un poco de él para tocarle el rostro, cerciorándome de que estaba allí conmigo de verdad -. ¿Podrás dormir?  
- Si duermes conmigo, sí.  
- Nessie… - empezó a objetar.  
- Por favor – imploré entre sollozos, abrazándole de nuevo -, esa pesadilla ha sido horrible. Soñé que te enfrentabas a esa criatura que nos persiguió el otro día. Necesito tenerte cerca, por favor, por favor…

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio y luego expulsó un suspiro de rendición.

- Vale, hazme un sitio - me separé con júbilo, dándole un beso en la mejilla, y me moví hacia mi izquierda para dejarle hueco -. Tus padres van a terminar echándome de esta casa – murmuró.

Como la semana pasada, me arropó y se echó boca arriba, encima de la colcha. Pero esta vez yo no me conformaba con eso, así que me acerqué a él, me incorporé y le cogí de la mano derecha. Tiré de ella para que se girase hacia mí y me acomodé en su pecho desnudo, entre sus brazos. Inspiré su más que agradable efluvio y sonreí de felicidad.

- Vaya, cuando decías cerca, no pensaba que te refirieras a esto – cuchicheó con mi adorada sonrisa torcida -. ¿En el sofá no querías, y ahora sí?  
- Cállate y duerme – le contesté, achuchándole otro poco.

Me olió el pelo y también apretó su abrazo.

Jacob me esperaba apoyado en la moto. Lloviznaba levemente, pero el coche aún no estaba en buen estado, todavía le faltaba la luna trasera, así que no le quedó otro remedio que venir a buscarme en su Harley Sprint.

- Bueno, chicas. Mañana nos vemos – me despedí de mis amigas.  
- Espera, Nessie – me paró Helen cuando ya tenía el pie preparado para salir disparada hacia Jake -. Se me olvidó decirte que mañana después de clase vamos de compras a Port Angeles, ¿te apetece venir?  
- Sí, vente – me animó Jennifer -. Lo pasaremos bien.  
- Puede venir Jacob, si quiere - Brenda le saludó con la mano y le guiñó el ojo.  
- Vale, _iré_ – maticé.  
- Genial – mi compañera de pupitre sonrió, contenta. Luego, miró a Jake -. Será mejor que te vayas ya. Se está cogiendo una buena mojadura – me aconsejó, señalándole con la cabeza.  
- Sí, es verdad – me reí -. Hasta mañana.

Me marché, diciéndoles adiós con la mano, y troté hacia Jake.

En el momento en que nos abrazamos, me di cuenta de que Helen tenía razón.

- Estás empapado – le dije, aunque no me despegué de él, lo justo para mirarle y pasarle los dedos por el pelo.  
- Bueno, es que llevo un rato aquí esperándote – me contestó con su adorable sonrisa.  
- Lo siento, me he entretenido un poco con mis compañeras.  
- Nah, no importa, esto no es nada para mí. Además, ya me había mojado viniendo en la moto. Me parece que tendré que arreglar el coche lo antes posible, por lo menos el asunto del cristal. Lo que más rabia me da es que te tengas que mojar tú también.  
- No pasa nada. Tengo el casco, y a tu lado no creo que pase mucho frío – le sonreí.  
- No, eso seguro – me ratificó con otra sonrisa -. Venga, será mejor que nos vayamos o sí que te mojarás – dijo, despegándose de mí para darme el casco.  
- ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunté mientras me lo ponía.  
- A casa de Emily y Sam. Tengo que hablar con las manadas sobre la _visita_ de los Vulturis.  
- ¿Están todos ahí?  
- Casi. Cheran, Thomas e Ivah estarán vigilando el bosque, por si acaso. He convocado una reunión para organizarnos – de repente, se quedó mirándome con el rostro un tanto arrepentido -. Perdona, es que no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo antes. Si lo prefieres, puedo llevarte a tu casa y después ya voy yo.  
- No, vamos. Así veré a los chicos – le contesté con alegría.

Jacob también sonrió y se subió a la moto después de secarme el asiento con la mano. Me monté y me agarré fuerte, adosándome bien a él para no pasar frío. Arrancó con el estrepitoso estruendo de siempre y salimos a toda mecha hacia la reserva.

Cuando entramos en casa de Sam y Emily, ya estaban las dos manadas esperando. Shubael – el cuarto más joven junto con los otros tres que Jake había puesto de guardia – se encontraba en su forma lobuna, seguramente para hacer de _transistor_ con sus compañeros del bosque. El resto: diecisiete enormes chicos, Sam y Leah, se sentaban repartidos entre la mesa del comedor y la barra de la encimera, apretujados. Parecían un equipo de baloncesto al completo. La silla del anfitrión estaba vacía, preparada para que se sentara Jacob.

Nada más que pasamos la puerta, se hizo un silencio y todos se pusieron en pie. Jake resopló y yo me quedé fascinada otra vez por esa sensación de profundo respeto que flotaba en la pequeña estancia. Me di cuenta de que, además de Emily, también estaban Kim, Rachel y otras cinco chicas que no conocía. Por lo menos, tendría con quien hablar. Me acerqué a ellas en cuanto saludé a todo el mundo con un hola. Jacob se sentó en su silla y los demás le siguieron.

Emily estaba en el tresillo junto a Kim y otra de las chicas. Las otras cinco se encontraban en el suelo, haciendo una especie de corrillo. Sabía que si podían estar aquí, se debía a que eran las parejas de los imprimados. Me acomodé en la alfombra al lado de Rachel, entrelazando las piernas. Todas tenían los ojos puestos en mí. Seguramente sabrían que yo era un semivampiro, pero, para mi asombro y agrado, sus miradas no eran de cautela o miedo, en realidad, no parecía importarles mucho ese detalle, sino que más bien me observaban con curiosidad. Era la chica nueva.

- Mira, Nessie, te presento a Eve, novia de Aaron, Ruth, novia de Brady, Sarah, novia de Canaan, Martha, novia de Daniel y Jemima, novia de Jeremiah – me dijo Emily, señalándome a cada una con la mano.  
- Hola, encantada – les hice un gesto con la cabeza.

Todas eran chicas de la reserva y, por tanto, tenían el pelo negro, la tez cobriza y los ojos oscuros. No eran unas chicas extraordinariamente hermosas, sin embargo, las cinco tenían algo que las hacía bellas. Eve se sentaba al lado de Kim. Llevaba el pelo liso, por la barbilla, era bastante delgada, si bien no la afeaba para nada, y era muy alta, mediría 1,80, como poco. Aunque estaban sentadas, podía calcular la longitud de sus piernas perfectamente. Ruth era la más baja, tenía una melena recta, lisa, y era menuda. Sarah mediría 1,70 más o menos, como yo, y su pelo largo lucía un rizo de permanente. Era una mujer ancha, pero proporcionada, y su rostro era bastante agraciado. Martha era un poco más baja que Sarah, tenía el pelo corto, a la moda, era la única que tenía unas mechas - de color caoba - y sus facciones eran perfectas. Jemima mediría lo mismo que la anterior, tenía el pelo liso, por los hombros, llevaba un tupido flequillo que le tapaba hasta las cejas y sus pestañas sobresalían larguísimas. También era bastante bonita.

Me fijé en que todas llevaban sus pulseras de compromiso, con los colores de sus correspondientes lobos.

- Así que tú eres la chica del Gran Lobo – me comentó Sarah con una blanca sonrisa y los ojos iluminados de la emoción.  
- Bueno, no… no soy su… chica – desmentí, llena de vergüenza.  
- ¿No eres la semivampiro que imprimó a Jacob? – me preguntó Martha, extrañada, mirando mi pulsera.  
- Sí, es ella – le confirmó Rachel, mirándome de reojo con travesura -, pero todavía está en la primera fase, ya me entendéis.

Las demás asintieron con un _aaaah_ generalizado.

- ¿Primera fase? – quise saber.  
- Es la fase de la negación – declaró Eve -. Casi todas hemos pasado por eso.  
- Todas menos Kim – matizó Jemima.

Ésta se puso tan roja como yo y bajó la mirada tímidamente.

- Sí, a mí ya me gustaba Jared en el instituto – admitió.  
- Yo no estoy pasando ninguna… negación, ni nada – les contradije, riéndome.  
- Oh, ya lo creo que sí – siguió Ruth -. Pero al final caerás, como todas.

Empezaron a reírse, llamando por un momento la atención de los metamorfos, que enseguida volvieron a su discusión.

- Ya hemos oído lo que pasó en casa del Viejo Quil, así que no disimules – cuchicheó Rachel, guiñándome el ojo y dándome un codazo.

Fenomenal. Que eso saliera de boca de la hermana de Jake, me daba el triple de vergüenza. Ahora mi cara parecía un tomate.

Leah tenía razón. Al parecer, en La Push las noticias corrían como la pólvora. Miré a Jacob un tanto enfadada, seguramente esos pensamientos no se los había ocultado a sus hermanos, lo que no me quedaba claro era si había sido a propósito o no. Aunque también podía haberlo contado Sam o Billy.

- Yo ya me di cuenta el día que viniste a conocer a Ethan – afirmó Emily, sonriendo con convicción -. Cuando Jacob lo tenía en brazos, se quedaron atontados, mirándose como tortolitos – les explicó a las demás.

La sangre volvió a invadir mi cara al acordarme de aquello.

Hubo otra risotada y los chicos se volvieron a girar para mirarnos durante dos segundos. Leah estaba en la mesa con ellos y se mordía el labio como con envidia. Se notaba que le hubiera gustado más sentarse a cotillear con nosotras, que estar ahí hablando de emboscadas y estrategias. En ese momento, yo daría un brazo por todo lo contrario, ya que el chismorreo iba sobre mí.

- ¿Dónde están Joshua y Ethan? – le pregunté a Emily para iniciar otra conversación.  
- Con sus abuelos, pero no me cambies de tema – se incorporó hacia las que estábamos sentadas en el suelo, todavía con las molestias por su reciente parto.

Kim y Eve hicieron lo mismo y se arrimaron a ella para escucharla. El círculo se cerró más.

- Mira, al principio cuesta asimilarlo – bisbiseó muy bajito -. Un día estás tan tranquila y al día siguiente te enteras de todo esto de los lobos porque uno de ellos está imprimado de ti. Aunque en tu caso es diferente, tú ya estabas al corriente de todo y le conoces de toda la vida.  
- ¿Qué sientes cuando te mira Jacob? – me preguntó Martha, toda emocionada.  
- ¿Cómo? Yo, no sé… - empecé a jugar con mi pelo con nerviosismo, ruborizada otra vez.  
- Venga, puedes decírnoslo – me animó Rachel con un cuchicheo -. No saldrá de aquí, te lo prometo. Vamos, sé que te gusta mi hermano.

Oh, no. Mi cara ya iba a explotar.

- ¿Cómo es eso de la energía cuando os miráis? – quiso saber Sarah, con los ojos muy abiertos del entusiasmo.  
- Sí, eso. ¿Cómo funciona? – azuzó Eve.  
- ¿Qué sientes? – siguió Ruth.

Por fin, se quedaron mudas. No obstante, fue para mirarme expectantes, esperando mi respuesta con fervor.

Llegados a este punto, me pareció una tontería disimular más, sabían demasiadas cosas y, además, sabían que eran ciertas. Sus novios les debían de haber contado todos los pensamientos que Jacob les había dejado oír o que no había podido ocultar. Me lo tomé como una especie de terapia de grupo de _chicas de imprimados_, total, me venía bien hablar de esto con gente que hubiera pasado por lo mismo. Tragué saliva, cogí otro mechón y me lancé.

- Pues… yo… noto una energía que me atrae hacia él. Bueno, es más bien como… magia, un hechizo, no sé. Como si me quedase hipnotizada – reconocí tímidamente con un susurro bajísimo para que Jacob no lo oyera, aunque estaba muy ocupado hablando, con un plano enorme encima de la mesa -. Me… me cuesta mucho apartar la vista de sus ojos y… despegarme de él.

Miré a Rachel de soslayo y ésta me cogió del brazo, sonriéndome orgullosa por mi confesión.

- ¿Tan fuerte es? – exclamó Jemima, impresionada.  
- A mí nunca me ha pasado eso – dijo Ruth con una mueca.  
- ¿No? – me sorprendí -. Pensaba que a vosotras os pasaba lo mismo.  
- Yo me quedé alucinada cuando vi por primera vez a Canaan – intervino Sarah, sonriendo al recordar -, y me enamoré de él, porque claro, es mi media naranja, pero nunca me he quedado hipnotizada de esa forma al mirarle.  
- Yo tampoco, la verdad – admitió Eve, echando un vistazo a Aaron.  
- No seáis tontas – intervino Emily -. ¿Cómo os va a pasar lo mismo? Jacob es el Gran Lobo y sólo él tiene ese poder espiritual.

Las demás asintieron al unísono, observando a sus respectivas parejas, incluida Kim, que lo hizo como con encogimiento.

De pronto, sus rostros cambiaron de expresión. Pasaron de la alegría a la preocupación en dos latidos de corazón.

- ¿Saldrá todo bien? – preguntó Jemima con el desasosiego pintado en sus ojos de color chocolate.  
- No os preocupéis – afirmó Emily, otra vez adoptando el papel de madre de todas ellas -. Sam y Jacob saben lo que hacen. Además, contamos con la ayuda de los Cullen.

Todas se giraron para mirarme. Me empecé a sentir un poco responsable por todo lo que estaba pasando. Sabía de sobra que era una tontería, puesto que yo no tenía la culpa, pero lo cierto es que si Aro se había encaprichado con los lobos, era porque ellos estaban allí para defenderme a mí.

- Lo siento – murmuré, agachando la cabeza -. Si no hubierais tenido que enfrentaros a los Vulturis hace seis años…  
- Jake se imprimó de ti y, desde ese mismo momento, formas parte de nuestra gran familia – me cortó Emily, levantándome la cara con suavidad -. Nadie tiene la culpa, excepto esos Vulturis.

Rachel me acarició el brazo para animarme y darle la razón a Emily.

Asentí, intentando sonreír, pero sólo me salió una ligera curva hacia arriba. Aunque yo no era la novia de Jacob, podía identificarme perfectamente con ellas. Le observé mientras debatía con Sam y el resto de sus compañeros. Podía adivinar lo que sentían ellas al mirar a sus lobos. Yo con mirar al mío, ya me temblaban las piernas solamente con imaginármelo enfrentándose al ejército de los Vulturis, y eso que era mi mejor amigo, si fuera mi novio…

En ese preciso instante, mi corazón pegó un bote cuando me di cuenta de que si fuera mi novio, sentiría exactamente lo mismo, por eso las comprendía tan bien. Me quedé mirándole fijamente. ¿Qué pasaría si fuéramos _novios_? Escuchar la palabra, dicha por mí misma en mi mente, hizo saltar las mariposas de mi estómago. ¿Por qué siempre le llamaba _mi lobo_? La pulsera empezó a hacerme cosquillas y me quedé de piedra, ya que me las hacía ahora y no estaba pegada a Jacob. Entonces, recordé que también me las había hecho en el restaurante cuando a Nahuel se le había escapado que Jake estaba imprimado de mí. ¿Qué me intentaba decir la pulsera? Ahora no me pedía que le besara. ¿Es que me decía que fuera la novia de Jacob? Mi aro de cuero vibró suave otra vez para confirmármelo. _Por supuesto, eres la pulsera de Jake, qué me vas a decir_, le critiqué para mis adentros. Sentí las cosquillas de nuevo en mi muñeca. _¿Qué me dices ahora? No te entiendo_, la contesté. Ya estaba hablando con la pulsera una vez más, me estaba volviendo loca de verdad.

- Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás – me dijo Martha, interrumpiendo mis chaladas cavilaciones.  
- Sí – le respondí, aunque yo no las tenía todas conmigo, y eso que conocía el poder de mi familia y de sus aliados.

Las chicas empezaron a contarme cómo se habían enterado de la imprimación de sus novios para cambiar un poco de tema. Algunas historias y situaciones eran realmente divertidas. Como había dicho Emily, es un poco fuerte descubrir que el chico del que te has enamorado se puede transformar en un enorme lobo, aunque, como habían mencionado antes, todas sucumbieron finalmente.

Mientras charlábamos, miré a mi alrededor y me sorprendí de lo integrada que me encontraba en ese grupo que acababa de conocer. Era muy cómodo y fácil no tener que esconder ni fingir nada.

Sin embargo, y aunque sí fingíamos estar tranquilas, todas volvíamos la vista de vez en cuando hacia nuestros lobos, pensando en los seis meses que quedaban para la llegada de la batalla.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews.

Renesmee Black Cullen1096 ;)


	18. Cap 16: Acorralada

Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón!

En serio perdón! no pude actualizar antes la verdad es que estoy muy ocupada, con las tareas y festividades que había en mi colegio no pude subir antes un capitulo, pero ahora que mañana termino la secundaria, tratare de subir los capítulos lo mas pronto posible, como recompensa hoy subiré dos capítulos.

Y los que leen mi otra historia, voy a subir el siguiente capitulo, ya que mañana no puedo por que es mi fiesta de promoción, espero y sigan leyendo la historia, sin mas les dejo los capítulos.

* * *

**ACORRALADA**

Se hizo tarde y Jacob me llevó a su casa para cenar allí. Billy no contaba con nosotros y él ya lo había hecho, así que nos preparamos algo rápido y lo comimos en la cocina los dos solos.

Después de llamar a mi casa y recogerlo todo, nos fuimos a su pequeño cuarto para tirarnos un rato encima de la cama, puesto que no había otra cosa para sentarse.

Jacob se echó boca arriba y levantó el brazo para que yo me acurrucase junto a él. Me eché de lado y me acomodé en su costado de buena gana, colocando mi mano sobre su torso.

- ¿De qué os reíais todas? – me preguntó mientras empezaba a pasar los dedos entre mi pelo.  
- De nada. Cosas de chicas lobo – le contesté con una risilla al recordar algunas de las anécdotas.  
- Veo que te lo has pasado bien.  
- Sí, son todas muy simpáticas. La verdad es que me sentí muy a gusto con ellas – admití.

Jacob giró el rostro para mirarme. Lo tenía tan pegado al mío, que empecé a notar las fuertes y aceleradas palpitaciones en mi caja torácica.

- ¿Cómo de a gusto? – quiso saber, con una sonrisa.

Ya sabía por dónde iba, y no quería arriesgarme a mantener mi mirada con la suya para no caer en la tentación, así que me obligué a mirar hacia abajo.

- Pues lo mismo que con mis amigas del instituto – le señalé.

Mientras él suspiraba audiblemente y miraba al techo de nuevo, me acordé de algo.

- Por cierto, mañana después de clase voy a ir de compras a Port Angeles con ellas.  
- Vale, me parece bien. Así podrás renovar tu _pequeño_ vestuario – me dijo con su sonrisa burlona.  
- Ja, ja – le respondí con sarcasmo –. Pues puede que me compre algo, no sé.  
- Podías comprarme algo a mí, ¿no? Ya sabes, como tu familia es rica y eso… – me propuso.  
- Claro, ¿qué quieres?

Volvió a girar el rostro para mirarme, sonriendo.

- Tonta, era una broma – miró al techo otra vez y habló más serio –. Nunca aceptaría el dinero de tus padres.

Me coloqué boca abajo y me apoyé en su torso para verle mejor la cara.

- ¿Y si te quisiera hacer un regalo? – le pregunté por curiosidad.  
- Ya me los haces en mi cumpleaños.  
- Sí, pero todavía queda mucho para el catorce de enero. ¿Y si quisiera regalarte algo antes? Sería con la paga que me dan mis padres.  
- Podrías hacérmelo tú o regalarme algo más personal, no tendrías por qué gastarte dinero en mí – respondió, sin dejar de peinarme la melena -. Ese tipo de regalos me encantan. Aunque, bien pensado, tú no sabes tallar figuritas, ni hacer pulseras, ni nada de nada – se mofó -, así que igual sería mejor que me lo compraras, siempre y cuando no fuera muy caro, claro – afirmó, sonriéndome abiertamente -. Bueno, pensándolo bien, si lo que quisieras fuera regalarme un Ferrari, tampoco le haría ascos para nada. Y si quisieras regalarme una Harley Davidson…  
- Vale, vale – le corté, taponándole la boca con la mano -. Veo que tendría muchas opciones.

Se la destapé y nos reímos.

- En serio – siguió, ya sin reírse -, podrías regalarme lo que quisieras, mientras no te costara mucho dinero – la mano que acicalaba mi pelo se quedó en mi espalda y la otra la subió para acariciarme la mejilla con sus sedosos y cálidos dedos -. Viniendo de ti, me encantaría seguro – susurró, enganchándome con sus pupilas.

Mi voluntad y mis ojos cedieron al notar cómo mi vello se levantaba, no pudieron evitar cerrarse, y mi rostro rotó ligeramente por sí solo para rozar la punta de sus dedos con mis labios. Todas sus ardientes yemas tomaron la iniciativa y tocaron mi boca, una por una, de su dedo meñique al pulgar, haciéndome quedar sin el poco aire que mis pulmones se acordaban de inspirar. Alcé un poco la cabeza en el momento en que sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por mi mandíbula y bajaron, acariciando mi garganta lentamente, estremeciéndome de punta a punta. Mi respiración se agitó aún más cuando se abrieron paso por el escote de mi blusa, hasta que se detuvieron en la parte superior de mi pecho. Volvieron a reptar, pero esta vez hacia arriba. Pasaron por mi cuello y se quedaron en mi nuca.

La pulsera ni siquiera tuvo que vibrar. Abrí los párpados y clavé mis pupilas en sus intensos ojos negros, que también me miraban fijamente. Rocé sus labios con las yemas de mis dedos, del mismo modo que había hecho él. Eran muy suaves y calientes. Su respiración también se aceleró cuando bajé la mano, palpando todo su torso, y la metí por debajo de su camiseta para acariciar sus músculos con los dedos, sintiendo su tórrida y tersa piel.

Billy picó a la puerta, sobresaltándome. Saqué la mano de allí inmediatamente y me tumbé boca arriba, un poco más lejos de Jacob, con las mejillas más que ruborizadas.

- Hasta mañana, chicos. Me voy a la cama – voceó desde fuera.

Jacob se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó para abrir la puerta.

- Nosotros nos vamos ahora – le oí decir con un cuchicheo.  
- Como queráis. Hasta mañana, Nessie – se despidió, asomando la cabeza.  
- Hasta mañana, Billy – le respondí, incorporándome hasta quedarme sentada.  
- Mañana estaré por aquí más tiempo – le anunció Jake -. Nessie se va de compras a Port Angeles con sus amigas después de clase.  
- De acuerdo – oí las ruedas de la silla de Billy alejándose -. Hasta mañana, hijo.  
- Hasta mañana – le contestó Jacob, cerrando la puerta. Se giró hacia mí, me miró durante unos segundos y después suspiró con desilusión -. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?  
- Sí – le contesté, levantándome de la cama.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta la puerta de la entrada, apagando las luces a su paso.

Salimos al exterior y caminamos en silencio durante un rato, en dirección al garaje.

- Estoy pensando que mañana te puedo ir a buscar al instituto cuando vuelvas de Port Angeles – me dijo, ya llegando -. Así tus amigas no se tendrán que desviar tanto para llevarte a casa y yo me quedaré más tranquilo, ¿qué te parece?  
- Es buena idea. Te llamaré después del almuerzo para decirte una hora.  
- Vale – aprobó, pasándome el casco.

Jake sacó la moto, la llevamos hasta la carretera y nos montamos para encaminarnos hacia mi casa.

Helen y yo salimos de la última clase y esperamos al resto en el pasillo. Las primeras que aparecieron de entre el bullicio fueron las gemelas, que estaban litigando para ver quién de ellas conducía en la ida y quién en la vuelta, pues íbamos a hacer el viaje en su coche. Brenda tardó un poco más en llegar. Estaba en el servicio, se había retocado porque sabía que Jacob me vendría a buscar a nuestra llegada. Salió como un pincel del baño, con su ropa ceñida y sus tacones de aguja. Ahora me explicaba la bolsa que había traído, lo había hecho para cambiarse, la muy descarada.

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya? – protestó Helen -. Si tardamos tanto, no nos dará tiempo a nada.  
- Tranquila, las tiendas no se van a mover – le replicó Brenda, taconeando hacia la entrada.

Helen y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco y las gemelas resoplaron a la vez.

Salimos al aparcamiento y nos dirigimos al coche de Alison y Jennifer, que también lo compartían.

Qué vacío me parecía ese aparcamiento sin la presencia de Jacob. Ya le había echado de menos desde el mismo momento en que le dejé en su moto por la mañana y esto me recordaba que no le iba a ver hasta la noche, demasiado tiempo.

El vehículo era un Ford Explorer estilo Ranger verde metalizado, de segunda mano y con cinco puertas. Por su aspecto, parecía bien cuidado.  
Finalmente, Jennifer tomó el mando y Alison se tuvo que conformar con ser el copiloto en el viaje de ida. Me senté la primera, junto a la ventanilla, detrás de Alison, y después de una pequeña discusión, Helen consiguió la otra, así que Brenda se sentó a mi lado, para mi desgracia. Se había puesto mucho perfume y el olor era muy fuerte para mi sensible olfato. Abrí un poco la ventanilla para poder respirar.

Brenda no dejó de hablar durante todo el viaje. Se la notaba emocionada por tener la oportunidad de saquear todas las tiendas que pudiera. Acabó haciéndome gracia y todo cuando empezó a contar sus anécdotas con sus innumerables ex-novios y chicos que iban a verla al _Ocean_, pero la sonrisa me desapareció de sopetón cuando me preguntó si Jacob iría ese jueves por allí.

Por fin, llegamos a la ciudad y Jennifer consiguió aparcar el coche en una calle cercana a Webster Park.

Nada más salir del vehículo, Brenda localizó unas cuantas tiendas en las que quería echar un vistazo. La seguimos, ya que empezó a desfilar delante de nosotras meneando las caderas sin parar, y entramos en la primera tienda a la que nos llevó.

Todas nos repartimos por el local, como si del despliegue de una tropa se tratase, y empezamos a buscar prendas. Brenda lo hacía como loca, a los cinco minutos, su brazo ya no podía aguantar más trapos. Helen no ponía muy buena cara, su estilo era muy diferente al tipo de ropa que se vendía allí.

- Voy a probarme esto, chicas – proclamó Brenda, alzando el montón de vestimentas que portaba.

Cogí dos camisetas y dos pantalones a juego y entré en el probador de al lado.

Ahora ya me había acostumbrado por completo a mi cuerpo, incluso me gustaba. Me alegré cuando probé los conjuntos que había elegido y me quedaban bien.

- Toma – me dijo Helen, metiendo la mano entre la cortina para pasarme un vestido cuando estaba a punto de vestirme -. Pruébalo, creo que te quedará guay.  
- ¿Y tú? – le pregunté, agarrándolo -. ¿No te quieres probar nada?

Metió la cabeza para hablar conmigo.

- Este tipo de ropa no me va, pero he visto este vestido y creí que te quedaría bien – me miró de arriba abajo y pestañeó -. Sí, definitivamente te quedará de lujo con ese cuerpazo. Pruébalo.

Sacó la cabeza y yo pude ponerme colorada tranquilamente.

- Luego iremos a otra tienda que te guste a ti – le sugerí.  
- Eso espero – exhaló.

Extendí la prenda roja, desabroché la cremallera y me lo puse. El cierre estaba por el lateral del vestido, así que no me hizo falta llamarla para que me ayudara. Me miré bien por delante y por detrás. La tela era imitación a la gasa, el pico del escote se formaba al cruzarse en el pecho y se unía a la espalda por medio de unos gruesos tirantes que dejaban al descubierto los hombros. Iba ceñido hasta la cintura, cayendo después natural sobre los muslos, y llevaba un cinturón ancho de color negro que resaltaba la figura. Me quedaba bastante bien, tenía que reconocerlo.

- ¿Te gusta? – Helen volvió a introducir su cabeza por la ranura de la cortina para mirar cómo me quedaba -. ¡Guau, te queda de cine! – exclamó -. Tía, pareces una top model. Te lo llevarás, ¿no?  
- No sé si me atreveré a ponérmelo – reconocí, mirándome en el espejo y mordiéndome el labio, indecisa -. ¿No es un poco atrevido?  
- Por Dios, Nessie – resopló -. Solamente enseñas un poco las piernas y casi no se te ve nada de canalillo. Además, las que tenemos bastante pecho tenemos que lucirlo de vez en cuando, ¿no te parece? Tendrías que ver algunos de los míos – miró a su lado y se metió conmigo en el probador -. Piensa en la cara que pondría Jacob si te viera con este vestido – me cuchicheó al oído –. Seguro que lo dejas boquiabierto y ya no se despega de ti.

No pude evitar sonreír ante esa idea.

- ¿Tú crees? – murmuré.  
- Si no tienes cuidado, puede que hasta te lo arranque – me soltó en un tono pícaro.

Me puse tan roja como el vestido.

- Helen – la regañé, empujándola suavemente mientras se reía con una risa traviesa que me contagió sin que lo pudiera evitar.  
- Venga, llévalo – cogió la etiqueta y miró el precio -. Además, como no es de temporada, está rebajado, mira.  
- Está bien – suspiré con una risa -. Me lo voy a llevar, pero tendré que comprarme una chaqueta y unos zapatos a juego, ¿no crees?  
- Voy a buscártelos ahora mismo – se ofreció, saliendo disparada del probador.

Empezó a recordarme a Alice, en estilo _gótico_, y me reí.

No me podía creer que me fuera a llevar el vestido sólo por ese argumento. En realidad, yo no debería seducir a Jacob, sino más bien todo lo contrario, sobretodo porque no quería hacerle daño. Pero la imagen de Jake rozándome con sus dedos mientras llevaba este vestido, se me antojó más que apetecible, casi como un deseo imparable que inundó mi mente y barrió cualquier otro pensamiento.

Helen era muy buena, enseguida me encontró una chaqueta negra que combinaba perfectamente con mi vestido.

Salí con las dos camisetas, los dos pantalones, el vestido y la chaqueta. En la primera tienda, ya me había gastado más de la mitad del presupuesto que me había fijado. Ahora tendría que reprimirme en el resto de los locales, había hecho bien en traer el dinero justo para no gastar demasiado.

Hicimos una ruta con las tiendas que nos gustaban a todas. Empezamos con las que le gustaban a Brenda, seguimos con las que nos gustaban a Jennifer, Alison y a mí y terminamos con las que le gustaban a Helen.

Cuando nos marchamos de la última, de estilo _gótico_, íbamos todas cargadas de bolsas. Terminé comprándome un par de sudaderas y unos zapatos de tacón negros a juego con el vestido, para exprimir lo que me quedaba de presupuesto.

Mientras caminábamos, ya llegando al coche, me di cuenta de que me faltaba una bolsa. Al final mi padre iba a tener razón con eso de mis pequeños defectos de medio humana.

- Genial. Me he dejado la bolsa de los zapatos en la última tienda. Tengo que ir a buscarla.  
- ¿Te acompaño? – se brindó Helen.  
- No, no hace falta, gracias – le contesté, dándole mis otras bolsas -. Vengo enseguida, esperadme en el coche.  
- ¿Estás segura? Ya es de noche, no deberías ir tú sola – me dijo mientras me alejaba.  
- ¡No te preocupes, sé defenderme! – voceé sin mirar atrás.

Giré la esquina corriendo a velocidad humana y aceleré a lo semivampiro cuando no vi a nadie. Llegué a la vacía calle de la tienda _gótica_, que estaba a punto de cerrar, y entré. La dependienta ya estaba con las llaves en la mano.

- Disculpa, creo que me he dejado aquí una bolsa con unos zapatos hace cinco minutos.  
- Ah, sí – la chica se acercó al mostrador y sacó mi bolsa -. ¿Es esta?  
- Sí – suspiré, aliviada, cogiéndola -. Gracias.  
- De nada.

Salí contenta de la tienda y la dependienta cerró la puerta con llave a mis espaldas.

Inicié la vuelta caminando – había llegado demasiado pronto a la tienda con mi velocidad de semivampiro, para que me diera tiempo antes de que cerrasen, y ahora tenía que hacer un poquito de tiempo, para que no me vieran hacer un trayecto de cinco minutos en uno – y avancé tranquilamente hasta que crucé la esquina.

Pasé por delante de un grupo de chicos que me importunaron y me dijeron guarrerías de toda clase, pero ni me inmuté. Si a alguno se le ocurriera intentar algo, lo alzaría con una sola mano y lo lanzaría a los cubos de la basura. Uno de ellos llegó a levantarse y me siguió durante unos metros mientras el resto se reía y seguían con sus _piropos_. Seguí caminando sin alterar lo más mínimo mi paso y giré a la otra calle.

Ya me empecé a irritar de verdad cuando escuché que los pasos continuaban detrás de mí. Esto ya pasaba de castaño a oscuro. Le iba a dar una lección a ese tipejo. Le quitaría las ganas de meterse con nadie más haciéndole una llave que me había enseñado Jasper para este tipo de situaciones. Me giré con rapidez para pillarle por sorpresa, sin embargo, la que se quedó con los ojos como platos fui yo cuando le vi.

La bolsa se me cayó al suelo de la impresión y un escalofrío se me incrustó en el estómago, dejándome paralizada. Sus ojos amarillos reflectantes estaban clavados en mí, de igual modo que en mis peores pesadillas. Brillaban como el iris de un gato en la oscuridad y me observaban obsesivos y depredadores. Su monstruoso cuerpo y su desfigurado semblante estaban bastante cubiertos de un vello largo y negro, pude verlo a través de su camisa y sus pantalones rasgados, aunque seguía teniendo el aspecto más parecido al de un humano peludo y descomunal. No podía olerle por la brisa marina que él tenía a su favor, había esperado bien el momento para intentar atacarme por la espalda. Abrió su boca y me enseñó sus enormes y puntiagudos dientes mientras salivaba hambriento. Avanzó un paso hacia mí con su gigantesco pie descalzo y yo retrocedí automáticamente. Cuando volvió a pisar en mi dirección, eché a correr por instinto.

Galopé lo más deprisa que pude, pero estaba tan aterrorizada, que lo hacía sin rumbo ni dirección, ni siquiera sabía dónde me encontraba. Las calles estaban vacías y algo oscuras, podía escuchar sus pasos muy cerca de los míos y sus gruñidos se me metían por el oído, horrorizándome más.

Sin saber cómo, me encontré de frente con un callejón sin salida. Me di la vuelta y le vi acercándose a mí a toda velocidad. Mis piernas decidieron solas y tomaron impulso para saltar por encima de él, dejándole otra vez a mis espaldas. Eso le enfadó y me persiguió de nuevo, resollando con ansia.

Conseguí alejarme un poco de él y salir de esa calle. Sin embargo, todo se me vino abajo cuando me topé con otra cerrada. La escapatoria en esta era casi imposible, dada su estrechez y los altísimos muros lisos que la cercaban, sin un relieve ni saliente para poder escalar. Estaba acorralada.

Apreté los dientes y me giré para hacerle frente. No tenía otro remedio. Si quería sobrevivir, tenía que defenderme y luchar. Estaba sola y muerta de miedo, pero, desde luego, no tenía pensado ser el aperitivo de ningún licántropo o lo que fuera.

Se abalanzó sobre mí, estampándome la espalda contra la pared. El impacto fue tal, que el estruendo hizo eco en los paramentos colindantes y el muro se agrietó, desparramándose en el suelo trozos del enfoscado y la pintura blanca. Me quedé sin respiración durante unos segundos, del golpe, y me mareé, tiempo que él aprovechó para sostenerme por el cuello y deshacerse de mi cazadora de pana; quería abrirme el torso para comerse mis órganos y la prenda era un estorbo. La rasgó con sus afiladas uñas con impaciencia, reduciéndola a unos retales que cayeron sobre la calzada, y empezó a olerme con voracidad mientras jadeaba como un animal.

De repente, mi pulsera vibró. Lo hizo fuerte, como un móvil, y entonces me espabilé como si me hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada. Intenté zafarme con todas mis fuerzas, pero me apresó otra vez contra la pared. Aunque luché para impedirlo, sus manos eran tan enormes, que le bastó una para sujetarme las muñecas. Lo hizo con tanta presión, que no podía moverme. Noté su asquerosa y agitada respiración en mi cuello mientras me arrancaba el primer botón de mi blusa.

La pulsera vibró de nuevo para avisarme y, de pronto, me acordé de por qué lo hacía. Comprendí, horrorizada y asqueada, lo que ese horrible monstruo quería en realidad. No quería comerme. Quería separarme de mi lobo tomándome por la fuerza, creyendo que así me haría suya. Una explosión de fuego me atravesó entera de la cabeza a los pies y la lucidez se presentó en mi cerebro con absoluta certeza. No sabía de qué forma ni por qué era así, pero todo mi ser, cada célula de mi organismo, cada parte de mi cuerpo, le pertenecía a Jacob. Yo era solamente de Jacob, toda de Jacob.

Mi fuerza vital respondió instintivamente a la llamada de mi aro de cuero de una forma salvaje y feroz. Sentí cómo el calor desaparecía de un ramalazo, mi sangre de vampiro se hacía con mis venas y se volvía helada. Mi corazón ralentizó al máximo el número de latidos y cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó hasta volverse duro como el mármol. Por primera vez en mi vida, era casi vampiro y apenas humana. Por supuesto, lucharía por mí, pero sobretodo iba a hacerlo por Jacob. Él me daría fuerzas, en cierto modo, siempre estaba dentro de mí, incluso ahora me parecía olerle. Ese monstruo no me tocaría, jamás, no tocaría lo que no era suyo. Mi labio superior se retiró como un acto reflejo para mostrar mi implacable dentadura y un potente rugido retumbó en todas las paredes de alrededor cuando salió por mi garganta.

- ¡Déjame! – le escupí con un gruñido agresivo.

Se paró en seco cuando iba a arrancarme el tercer botón, y me miró con sus ansiosos ojos amarillos. Los observé fijamente con una mirada llena de odio y le enseñé mis dientes de forma amenazante para ver si se rendía, sin embargo, en vez de apartarse, eso le entusiasmo más y se echó sobre mí.

Con un movimiento enérgico y enfurecido, separé mis muñecas de su garra y conseguí apartarlo hacia atrás, empujándolo con una inusitada fuerza.

Permaneció quieto, mirándome de una forma maníaca y neurótica, emitiendo unos sonidos profundamente guturales. Ese monstruo no había contado con esta transformación que a mí también me había dejado perpleja, aunque no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello.

Desplacé mi cuerpo unos pasos lateralmente y él hizo lo mismo para quedarse delante. Estaba claro que no iba a dejarme marchar.

Me puse en posición de ataque, agazapándome, y se quedó frente a mí para esperarme, sin dejar de jadear. Era repulsivo.

Tenía que salir de allí como fuera, aprovechar cada oportunidad, así que corrí hacia él y me lancé a su cuello con un salto más grácil y preciso de lo normal. Aulló de dolor cuando le clavé los dientes con saña, pero no pude engancharle la yugular. Me alejé de un brinco y volví a intentarlo con extremada rapidez, tomando impulso con el muro que tenía a mi izquierda.

Esta vez se retorció con un rugido estremecedor cuando hinqué mi dentadura y le rompí el hueso del brazo. Tuve que esquivar su gigantesco puño, ya que lo arremetió contra mi cabeza, saltando a un lado.

Se abalanzó, furioso, sobre mí. Finté el ataque de sus fauces con un movimiento veloz y ágil y me arrojé hacia él de nuevo.

Aunque le asalté con toda mi potencia, era una presa demasiado grande para mí incluso como vampiro, y consiguió agarrarme por el cuello.

Me incrustó contra el paramento, sujetándome por la garganta con una sola mano y me levantó del suelo. Se disponía a rasgar mi blusa, pero no le di opción. Enganché mis manos a la suya y tiré de sus dedos hasta que oí el crujido de sus falanges. Me soltó súbitamente, gimiendo por el daño, y caí de pie en la calzada. Levanté mi pierna, girando con un movimiento vertiginoso para hacerle una de las llaves que mi padre me había enseñado, y lo lancé hacia el muro de enfrente.

Inicié la huida, sin embargo, saltó enloquecido en mi dirección y, de un manotazo, salí despedida de frente hacia la pared, colisionando estrepitosamente y produciendo un enorme boquete. No me dolió, pero antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, me aplastó contra el paramento y se pegó a mí por detrás. Le separé un poco, haciendo fuerza con mi hombro y mi espalda, y le puse la mano derecha en la cara para que no se arrimara más y no me echara su aliento de amoniaco. Pero era imposible, yo seguía sin ser un vampiro completo y él estaba fuera de sí; me clavaba su mirada obsesiva y alocada mientras resollaba salvajemente, luchaba con mi otra mano para intentar rajarme los pantalones.

En ese momento, entendí por qué el poderoso Cayo no había podido exterminar a los licántropos.

- ¡NOOOOO! – le chillé con todas mis ganas.

Entonces, la pulsera reaccionó de nuevo. Vibró una sola vez con una energía extraordinaria e impresionante. En esta ocasión, la onda expansiva fue colosal, ardiente como el fuego, y estalló en su cara, haciéndole salir despedido de espaldas hasta que se estrelló en una de las paredes con otro ruido atronador.

Mientras seguía en el suelo retorciéndose y gimiendo, con las manos en su cara quemada, yo eché a correr a toda velocidad. Ahora mis piernas no corrían, volaban. Lo único que escuchaba era el zumbido de los edificios pasando a la velocidad del sonido a mi lado.

Percibí el leve golpeteo de varios latidos de corazón y me dirigí hacia allí. Llegué rápidamente a una calle más iluminada y con gente, estaba llena de restaurantes y locales.

Me apoyé en una farola con mis manos temblorosas e intenté relajarme respirando profundamente. Seguí mi avance a un trote humano.

Un olor familiar se me metió por la nariz y lo seguí durante varios metros. Cuando giré la esquina, encontré a mis amigas, el aroma del perfume de Brenda era inconfundible.

- ¡Nessie, ¿dónde estabas?! – exclamó Helen -. ¡Estábamos buscándote preocupadas!  
- Lo… lo siento – murmuré, confundida y desorientada.

Se quedaron mirándome atónitas, en silencio.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – me preguntó Helen, acercándose a mí para tocarme la cara. Me atusé el pelo para que no lo hiciera y se detuvo a observarme -. Estás muy pálida, ¿te encuentras mal?  
- Sí, me… me he desmayado – me inventé -. Si no os importa, me gustaría irme a casa, por favor.  
- Claro – contestó Alison con el rostro todavía perplejo.  
- Espera – dijo Helen, obligándome a pararme para no tocarla -. ¿Dónde está tu bolsa con los zapatos? ¿Y tu cazadora?

La esquivé y empecé a caminar hacia el coche, si ese monstruo me había seguido, mis amigas estarían en peligro.

- La tienda estaba cerrada, y la cazadora la perdí cuando me desmayé – volví a mentir.  
- ¿Cómo que la perdiste? – quiso saber Brenda, intrigada.  
- Sí, me la quité cuando me empezó el sofoco, y cuando me desperté, ya no estaba – abrí la puerta y me subí al coche -. Creo que me la han robado, así que mañana tendré que ir a poner la denuncia.

A diferencia de mi madre, a mí se me debía de dar muy bien mentir, porque todas se tragaron la sarta de mentiras.

- ¡Pues menudo susto nos has dado! – se quejó Brenda, sentándose a mi lado.  
- La próxima vez, no vayas tú sola – me regañó Helen, cerrando su puerta -. Has tenido suerte de que sólo te hayan robado la cazadora. No te imaginas la de depravados que hay por ahí sueltos.

Y tanto que lo sabía. Todavía me temblaba el cuerpo entero, incluso empezaba a sentirme débil.

Alison conducía en el viaje de vuelta, así que se sentó en el asiento del conductor y, por fin, arrancó el coche para iniciar la marcha.

No me quedé tranquila hasta que salimos de la ciudad, anduvimos algunos kilómetros y comprobé que esa bestia no nos seguía en coche.

Sin embargo, mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, y cada vez me notaba más y más débil. De pronto, algo llamó mi atención, quemándome la garganta. Se clavó en mi cerebro como un cuchillo candente.

Brenda estaba hablando de algo, pero ni siquiera presté atención a su voz. Tan sólo podía escuchar el bombeo de la sangre que pasaba por su cercana yugular. Y no solamente el de ella, podía oír y oler a la perfección los cuatro flujos de sangre que me rodeaban. Distinguía los ritmos cardíacos, los latidos, la tensión arterial. La boca se me hizo agua y la garganta me quemaba por la sed, parecía que me la estuvieran raspando por dentro con un palo.

Mi cuerpo estaba muy debilitado y necesitaba sangre, tenía que beber, apagar toda mi sed. Pero la pequeñísima parte de mí que aún era humana consiguió hacerme ver y me di cuenta de que no las tenía que hacer daño, eran mis amigas, mis compañeras.

Luché con todas mis fuerzas contra ese deseo asesino que me atraía como un potente imán. Bajé mi ventanilla y miré por ella para inhalar el aire del exterior, tenía que entretener mi olfato con otros olores.

- ¡Nessie, por Dios! ¡Cierra esa ventanilla, qué frío! – me pareció que exclamaba Brenda.  
- Déjala, ¿no ves que no se encuentra bien? – escuché que decía Helen.

Empecé a marearme y se me nubló la vista. Mis manos temblaban de debilidad y de frío, tenía muchísimo. Apoyé la cabeza contra el respaldo y vi cómo todo me daba vueltas.

_Pom, pom, pom, pom..._

_Pom, pom, pom, pom..._

… sonaban los cuatro órganos acompasados como si de cuatro bombos se tratasen. Cuatro flujos bombeados, danzando la misma canción. Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos, apretando mis párpados. Mi corazón latía cada vez más y más lento, se iba parando como un reloj que se queda sin cuerda, podía sentirlo, y también cómo mi propia sangre apenas fluía por mis venas.

El esfuerzo de mi organismo al transformarme en casi vampiro había sido extremo, eso añadiendo la energía perdida en la pelea con el licántropo y que llevaba mucho tiempo alimentándome de comida humana. No tenía reservas de sangre y mi cuerpo estaba consumiendo la suya propia a un ritmo brutal, igual que le había hecho a mi madre en su vientre. Y parte de mí seguía siendo humana, no era un vampiro completo, mi organismo no disponía de ponzoña para transformarme del todo y no viviría. Si no aliviaba mi sed pronto, mi corazón acabaría sucumbiendo al quedarse sin sangre para bombear y me moriría sin remedio.

Y lo estaba haciendo. Mi corazón seguía apagándose a cada minuto, cada vez más. Respiraba con fatiga, el aire me hacía daño en los pulmones y el mareo aumentó. Mi cerebro quería centrarse sólo en no morirse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya ni siquiera podía oír ni oler los flujos de sangre, mis sentidos se embotaron. Mi organismo ya no luchaba por sobrevivir.

Estaba a punto de desfallecer, cuando mi mente proyectó la imagen de Jacob frente a mis párpados. Mi corazón pegó un salto y me espabilé un poco, lo justo para no desmayarme. Pensé en él, en que si me tenía que morir, por lo menos tenía que verle una vez más. Tenía que aguantar hasta el aparcamiento del instituto, si moría entre sus cálidos brazos, besándole, viendo su rostro por última vez, sería una muerte dulce, la mejor de todas. Podría despedirme de él, decirle que fuera feliz por mí, y mi alma dejaría este mundo en paz para velar por él desde el más allá para siempre.

Aguanté gracias a esa idea el resto del viaje.

- Ya hemos llegado al aparcamiento, Nessie – oí la voz lejana de Jennifer.  
- Jacob te está esperando – me dijo Helen.

Al escuchar su nombre, mis células y neuronas se llenaron de adrenalina para cumplir su última misión y pude incorporarme.

Entonces, le vi por la ventanilla de Helen y mi corazón saltó de nuevo; todo mi cuerpo exprimió lo que le quedaba de energía, tenía que intentar llegar a él.

- ¿Es que ese chico nunca tiene frío? – preguntó Alison, sorprendida de que sólo llevara sus pantalones negros cortos y su camiseta verde oscuro, en este último día de septiembre.  
- La verdad es que no – logré contestar con una sonrisa apagada.  
- Te acompaño – se ofreció Brenda, acicalándose y mirándose en el espejo retrovisor de delante.  
- No hay tiempo – le avisó Alison -. Se nos ha hecho muy tarde y nos tenemos que ir ya.  
- Sí, nuestros padres nos van a matar – se quejó Jennifer.  
- Bueno, ya… me voy, entonces – dije con un hilo de voz, abriendo la puerta del Ford.  
- Nos vemos mañana – se despidió Helen.  
- Sí – murmuré con un nudo en la garganta ante esa imposible perspectiva.

No tenía fuerzas para despedirme, parecía mentira, pero en los pocos días que las conocía, ya las había cogido cariño.

Me puse en pie como pude, cerré la puerta y les dije adiós con la mano mientras se alejaban.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Renesmee Black Cullen1096


	19. Cap 17: Donación

Aquí el siguiente capitulo, no se olviden de anterior.

Subiré el siguiente capitulo en unos días.

:D

* * *

**DONACIÓN**

Cuando me giré y lo vi de cerca, mi corazón consiguió latir a trompicones muy lentos y torpes. Eso hizo que pudiera moverme y caminar hacia él.

Por supuesto, enseguida notó que me pasaba algo y se acercó a mí corriendo. En cuanto llegó, impulsé mis brazos para rodear su cuello con mis pocas fuerzas y me sostuve en su cuerpo. Ya era feliz.

- ¡Nessie, ¿qué te ha pasado?! – exclamó, apartándome la cara de su pecho y sujetándomela entre sus suaves palmas para mirármela -. Mierda, tus ojos… Y estás helada – murmuró, alarmado, con las pupilas llenas de preocupación y ansiedad.  
- Jake… - susurré a duras penas mientras me acariciaba el rostro impacientemente con sus cálidas manos y me metía el pelo detrás de las orejas; ahora su tacto era más tórrido que nunca.  
- Tu propio olor es diferente, pero… - de repente, se quedó paralizado. Frunció el ceño y empezó a mascullar con furia creciente -, este otro efluvio… ¡es de esa cosa! ¡¿Te ha hecho algo?! – escupió, apretando la dentadura, a la vez que el calor le subía como un rayo por la espalda mientras estudiaba mi rostro.

Entonces, bajó la mirada y se fijó en mi blusa. Su mandíbula se cerró audiblemente y sus dientes rechinaron cuando comprendió el significado de mis botones arrancados. Su semblante cambió y pasó de la furia a la ira incontrolada en una fracción de segundo. Pude notar cómo su cuerpo se erguía para mirar al horizonte y empezaba a temblar, desprendiendo fuego por todos sus costados. Su respiración se aceleró cada vez más hasta volverse en amenazantes gruñidos y sus ojos negros se llenaron de odio y agresividad, clamando venganza.

Sin embargo, antes de que le diera tiempo a levantar un pie para ejecutarla, mis piernas cedieron y se doblaron. Jacob me sujetó por la cintura, me alzó y me apoyó en su cuerpo, sosteniendo de nuevo mi cara entre sus manos.

- ¡Nessie! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Qué te ha hecho?! – exclamó, alarmado y angustiado, mezclado con la furia que aún había en su mirada.

Los ojos se me cerraban y apenas podía respirar, podía oír los silbidos de mis bronquios cuando intentaban coger oxígeno.

- No… no ha podido… tocarme – murmuré a duras penas entre la fatiga -. Me… transformé… en vampiro… y pude… escapar – cogí aire y descansé un par de segundos para seguir hablando -. Pero ahora… mi cuerpo… consume… mi sangre…, como… hice… con mamá – pude abrir mis párpados y las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas cuando por fín observé mis adorados ojos negros, que me miraban desesperados. Arrastré mi mano de su nuca a su rostro para tocarlo -. Jake…, mi corazón… está… dejando… de latir… Me… estoy… muriendo - jadeé, aproximando mi rostro al suyo para besarle.  
- ¡No! ¡No lo permitiré! – murmuró con rabia contenida. Deslizó sus manos hacia mi nuca, entre mi pelo, y acercó sus ardientes labios a los míos -. Yo también me niego a perderte, ¿me oyes? – me susurró -. Te quiero.

Sus palabras se clavaron en mi alma en el mismo momento en que mi organismo empezó a desvanecerse, y no me dio tiempo a contestarle; me escurrí y no pude llegar a su boca para cumplir mi último deseo.

- Sé feliz por mí – fue lo único que conseguí exhalar con un hilo de voz mientras caía.  
- ¡NO! – gritó, tomándome en brazos.

Echó a correr a toda velocidad, con mi cuerpo ya casi inconsciente colgando. Me levantó un poco para arrimarme a él y mi cabeza cayó sobre su hombro. Me la sujetó, poniéndome la mano en la mejilla, y aceleró. Su cuerpo caliente y cómodo me reconfortó, podía morirme allí y sería muy dulce.

Pero Jacob era muy rápido. Al cabo de un minuto, estábamos en el bosque que había cerca del instituto, podía oler la tierra húmeda y la vegetación mojada. Se adentró otro poco y me dejó con sumo cuidado en el suelo, sentada, con la espalda y la cabeza descansando en un árbol.

Se quitó la camiseta y se alejó veloz entre los grandes pinos y abetos.

- Jake… - le llamé sin apenas voz.

Me quedé sola en el bosque, acompañada solamente por los sonidos típicos de la naturaleza en la noche. Mi corazón apenas latía ya, mi cuerpo no podía moverse y estaba congelado, temblaba, tenía muchísimo frío. Mis ojos se cerraban, rindiéndose a lo inevitable.

Un ruido de pisadas hizo que mis párpados se levantaran. Era Jacob en su forma lobuna. Corría de aquí para allá a toda velocidad, buscando algo con su nariz. Se paraba a rastrear y después sólo se veía un borrón marrón bermejo que se alejaba como una exhalación. Cuando volvió a aparecer ante mi vista, le llamé de nuevo.

- Jake…

Levantó del terreno su enorme cabeza y se acercó a mí, raudo. Me acarició la cara con su hocico y me dio varios lametones.

- Quédate… conmigo… hasta… el final – jadeé, afónica.

Me lamió y me frotó con su cabeza, emitiendo unos profundos y agudos gimoteos. Sus expresivos y llorosos ojos negros se clavaron en los míos y me observaron durante un rato, angustiados. Quería acariciarle, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantar la mano.

De pronto, su expresión cambió. Se incorporó y se puso a dar vueltas, nervioso, con la mirada en el suelo, moviendo la cola con ansiedad. Se paró frente a mí para mirarme de nuevo y dio un pisotón en el suelo con su inmensa zarpa para girarse y adentrarse una vez más entre los árboles a la velocidad del viento.

- Jake… - sollocé al ver que se había ido.

En unos segundos, se presentó ante mí a dos piernas. Se sentó a mi lado, giró el torso para agarrarme de la cintura y pasó mi pierna por encima suyo para ponerme de frente, sobre él. Estaba tan débil, que parecía una muñeca de trapo. Tuvo que sostenerme la cara con sus manos para que pudiera mantenerla erguida.

- Vale, esto es lo que vamos a hacer – me habló con decisión, mirándome a los ojos fijamente -. Vas a chupar mi sangre.

Me quedé más helada de lo que estaba.

- ¿Qué…?  
- Tu organismo está absorbiendo su propia sangre porque tu lado vampiro la necesita. Lo veo en tus ojos, son rojo escarlata. Tienes que tomar sangre para que tu cuerpo no tenga que hacer eso. Pues bien, vas a beber de la mía.  
- No, Jake… - mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse.  
- Mírame – me ordenó, meneando mi cara. Así lo hice -. No hay tiempo, Nessie – acarició mi rostro con vehemencia -. Ya he buscado presas, pero de noche es muy difícil encontrarlas, lo sabes. Necesitarías un animal considerable, y lo único que encuentro son alimañas y animales nocturnos. Yo estoy aquí, soy grande y fuerte, y mi condición de metamorfo me permitirá recuperarme pronto. Puedes sacarme un par de litros tranquilamente, con eso será suficiente para que te recuperes y pueda llevarte a casa. Allí Carlisle te dará más sangre.  
- Pero… si empiezo…, no… no podré… parar… - musité casi sin aire, asustada -. Nunca… he tomado… sangre… humana… así de… fresca...  
- Bueno, la mía es un poco animal – bromeó, en un intento de relajarme. Al ver que no surtía efecto, pegó su frente a la mía y me habló con un susurro, clavándome sus intensas pupilas con determinación -. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Confío en ti.

Mi corazón quería latir con fuerza al tenerlas tan cerca, lo intentó, pero no pudo.

- Si… te muerdo…  
- No pasará nada, tú no eres venenosa. De lo único que tienes que preocuparte es de no abrirme la yugular del todo y de parar a tiempo. - ¿y le parecía poco? Mis manos empezaron a temblar y me acarició la cara otra vez -. Te he visto atacar desde que eres pequeña, sé que puedes ser muy cuidadosa y precisa, yo te lo he enseñado. Luego la tendrás que tapar con los dedos para que no salga la sangre a borbotones y pueda curarse pronto. Con que la tapes un minuto, servirá. Pero recuérdalo bien, la herida no se cerrará si es un torrente continuo y me moriré desangrado.  
Con tanto _rajar_, _borbotón_ y _torrente_ mi instinto de vampiro se despertó de su agonía y empecé a oler su sangre.

- No puedo… No puedo… hacerlo, ni… beber… tu… sangre – sólo con decirlo, ya se me hacía la boca agua. Podía escuchar el potente latido en su cuello, pero la idea de tomar el plasma de Jacob me asustaba, olía demasiado bien. Demasiado -. No… estaría… bien – resollé ya con ansia.  
- Sí, sí que puedes. Tómatelo como una donación de sangre para una transfusión - Jacob observó mis ojos sedientos y acercó del todo mi rostro al suyo para susurrarme en los labios con seducción -. Vamos, nena. Seguro que mi sangre es muy caliente y apetitosa.

Con un jadeo salvaje, me lancé a su cuello, haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra el tronco. Le hice una pequeña muesca en la yugular con mi colmillo y le clavé los dientes alrededor de la herida para fijarme y empezar a succionar. Jacob apretó la mandíbula y se retorció un poco, agarrándose a las raíces del árbol con tensión; emitió un gemido sordo, pero no se movió ni se quejó más.

Empecé a beber su sangre en sonoros tragos, estaba muy, muy caliente y extremadamente deliciosa, era lo mejor que había tomado en mi vida. Tan pronto como me llegó al estómago, éste empezó a absorberla y su vida se mezcló con mi escasa sangre. Todo mi cuerpo se revitalizó al instante y sentí cómo cada célula de mi cuerpo se volvía vigorosa y fuerte. Me arrimé todo lo que pude a él para sorber más, aferrando sus hombros con mis manos para que no se moviera ni un centímetro. La energía me subió como un chute de adrenalina y la excitación que su sangre me producía me dominó, su sangre me volvía loca. Mis vísceras y mi propio plasma, mezclado con el suyo, ardían, de lo hirviente que estaba su líquido; todo mi organismo entró en calor, noté cómo mi corazón renacía, latiendo con vigor y potencia, y cómo mis músculos se volvían blandos y carnosos, medio humanos.

- Nessie…, me estoy… mareando… - murmuró sin apenas voz.

Pero yo no podía parar, aún no. Tenía que tomar un poco más, lo necesitaba como un drogadicto necesita su dosis. Tomé unos cuantos tragos más…

… hasta que sus manos dejaron de sujetarse a las raíces y su cabeza cayó sobre mi clavícula.

Entonces, un chispazo de discernimiento emergió en mi cerebro humano; recordé que era mi Jacob al que le estaba quitando la vida y me aparté de su cuello urgentemente.

- ¡Jake! – chillé, angustiada, a la vez que un chorro de sangre salía disparado hacia mi blusa, poniéndomela perdida.

Me apresuré a taparle la yugular con los dedos, presionando la raja bien para que no se escapara ni una gota de sangre más.

_Un minuto, un minuto_, me indiqué nerviosamente a mí misma en mi mente.

Le levanté la cabeza con la otra mano y se la sostuve contra el árbol.

- Jake, por favor… - supliqué entre lágrimas mientras le acariciaba la frente y la sien.

Me cercioré de que había pasado más de un minuto y retiré mis dedos con mucha prudencia, por si acaso la herida no se había curado del todo. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que sólo tenía una pequeña cicatriz rosada, incluso mi mordisco casi había desaparecido. El corte se había cerrado completamente.

- ¡Jake! ¡Jake! - le imploré, llorando, acariciando su rostro ansiosamente con las dos manos -. ¡Aguanta! ¡No me dejes, por favor!

Su cuerpo yacía en la tierra sin un atisbo de vida y su rostro estaba completamente pálido y manchado por la sangre que había en mis manos. Me eché sobre su pecho desnudo a llorar desconsoladamente, rezando para que no fuera demasiado tarde.

- Tengo… que… comer algo – balbuceó casi mudo.

Levanté la cabeza súbitamente, con el corazón latiéndome, por fin, a mil por hora.

- ¡Jake! – me arrojé a su cuello, pero esta vez para abrazarle.

Rodeó mi espalda con sus debilitados brazos.

Me separé y le toqué la cara con inquietud, atestiguando que estaba bien de verdad; ya tenía algo de color.

- Lo conseguiste, pequeña – susurró apenas, sonriendo con una frágil sonrisa torcida.  
- No. Lo conseguimos – le corregí, correspondiéndole la sonrisa y pegando mí frente a la suya.  
- Sí – aceptó.

Abrí mi blusa de un tirón y me la quité para limpiarle la cara con la parte de tela que estaba limpia, quedándome en sujetador.

- Guau – quiso exclamar, aunque sólo le salió un murmullo sin brío.  
- Cállate – murmuré, escapándoseme una sonrisilla.

Mientras le limpiaba el rostro, me repasó de arriba a abajo y después se quedó mirándome a los ojos, maravillado.

- Eres tan preciosa… – susurró a duras penas.  
- Shhhh, no hables – le contesté en voz baja.

Seguí frotando su cara ansiosamente durante un buen rato, aunque ya estaba limpia, como si borrando su inexistente sangre también fuera a eximirme de mi culpa. Tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta que no se iba, casi había matado lo que más me importaba del mundo. Después de observarme otro poco, me sujetó la muñeca y me quitó la blusa de la mano para que dejara de limpiarle. Tiró suavemente hacia él y mi pecho se unió al suyo, fundiéndonos en un abrazo. Notar su tórrida y sedosa piel pegada a la mía me estremeció e hizo revivir a todas mis mariposas y mis taquicardias. El nudo saltó y se escaparon las lágrimas que había intentado contener delante de Jacob; las descargué sobre su hombro y él apretó frágilmente su abrazo. Nos quedamos así unos minutos, en silencio, sintiendo el pálpito de nuestros corazones en nuestros pechos y escuchando los sonidos del bosque nocturno.

- Lo siento – sollocé cuando ya fui capaz de hablar.  
- Lo has hecho muy bien – murmuró.

Me despegué para mirarle.

- Pero si casi te mato – me lamenté.  
- La verdad es que casi me dejas seco – intentó bromear con entusiasmo, pero se quedó a las puertas -. Te dije un par de litros y tomaste mil por lo menos.

No pude evitar sucumbir a su gran esfuerzo de quitarle hierro al asunto.

- Tengo que reconocer que tu sangre me vuelve loca – admití con una sonrisa.  
- Eso ya lo sé. Todo yo te vuelvo loca – sonrió como pudo.

Pues sí, pero eso no tenía pensado reconocérselo.

- De momento, sólo tu sangre – entonces, mi rostro cambió y se puso serio -. Te has arriesgado demasiado.  
- Paraste a tiempo y tú estás bien, que es lo que realmente importa – afirmó con un murmullo, acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano -. Además, yo confiaba en ti, sabía que lo conseguirías.

Me eché sobre su hombro y le abracé de nuevo, se estaba tan bien ahí.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que me has salvado la vida? – musité.  
- Bueno, tú salvaste la mía – me respondió con un susurro.  
- ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? – quise saber, extrañada.  
- Cuando me imprimé de ti – confesó -. Tú eres mi ángel.

Mi garganta se vio bloqueada por un instante.

- Y tú el mío – murmuré finalmente, apretando mi abrazo -. Siempre has sido mi ángel de la guarda.

Sus brazos me estrecharon aún más y estuvimos así otros pocos minutos, sin hablar.

- ¿Ves cómo estás más cómoda así? – espetó de repente.  
- ¿Así? – me separé para mirarle sin comprender.  
- Sentada como las niñas grandes – me contestó, mordiéndose el labio, sonriente.

Me fijé en nuestra postura. Yo estaba despatarrada sobre Jacob, en sujetador, rodeándole el cuello con mis brazos frente a su pecho desnudo mientras él me sujetaba por la cintura. Mi nueva sangre se me subió de golpe a la cara.

- Ya veo que te has recuperado del todo – le reproché, poniéndome de pie al instante.  
- Todavía estoy un poco mareado – alegó, quejumbroso.  
- ¿Puedes levantarte? – le pregunté, preocupada, agachándome en cuclillas.  
- Sí, creo. Pero necesito comer algo para recuperarme.  
- Hay una hamburguesería por aquí cerca – recordé -, podemos ir ahí.

Se quedó mirándome y me echó otro repaso.

- Será mejor que te limpies – me señaló el pecho con el dedo y me miré sorprendida. Yo también tenía algo de sangre que había traspasado la tela -. Luego puedes ponerte mi camiseta.

Agarré mi blusa y me limpié a fondo. Si entraba en mi casa llena de vampiros con la sangre de Jacob… Me froté bien hasta que me cercioré de que no quedaba ni un rastro y recogí su camiseta del suelo.

- ¿Puedes traerme las deportivas? – me pidió mientras me la estaba poniendo -. Están detrás de aquel abeto de allí.  
- Claro.

Me dirigí a ese sitio y las vi tiradas en la tierra. Se las cogí y me acerqué a él para ponérselas.

Le ayudé a levantarse, poniendo su brazo por encima de mis hombros, y él se apoyó en el tronco para no caerse. Aún así, se tambaleó y no me dio tiempo a sujetarle. Se echó encima de mí, estampándome en el árbol que tenía detrás.

- Lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño? – me preguntó, alarmado, separándose un poco de mí para mirarme.

Si supiera que en ese momento estaba en el cielo… Tuve que obligarme a respirar.

- No…, no te preocupes – sólo me salió un susurro.

Asintió y se despegó de mí para iniciar la marcha de nuevo. Volví a poner su brazo sobre mis hombros y empezamos a andar. Parecía que estuviera sosteniendo a un borracho, no tenía fuerzas ni para aguantarse en pie. Caminábamos haciendo eses por el bosque, hasta que finalmente vimos la carretera.

- Espérame aquí – le dije, asistiéndole mientras se sentaba detrás del primer pino del bosque, junto al asfalto. Me quedé de rodillas a su lado -. Voy a por las hamburguesas, ¿cuántas quieres?

- ¿Invitas tú? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.  
- Por supuesto. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ¿no te parece? – le sonreí, acariciándole la cabeza con los dedos -. ¿Cuántas?  
- No sé. Diez o así – propuso, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¡¿Diez?! – exclamé, alucinada.  
- Dobles – especificó con otra sonrisa.

Pestañeé, perpleja, aunque no sé de qué me sorprendía, con lo que comía él. Además, con tal de verle esa sonrisa suya para siempre, sería capaz de comprarle la hamburguesería entera, si quisiera.

- De acuerdo, diez hamburguesas dobles – le di un beso en la frente y me levanté.  
- No tardes, ya te echo de menos – me dijo cuando estaba caminando hacia la carretera.  
- Vuelvo enseguida – le calmé, satisfecha de que ya me echara en falta.  
- Sí, por favor. Estoy muerto de hambre – me contestó a mis espaldas.

Genial. O sea, que era sólo por las hamburguesas. Resoplé para mis adentros, un poco desilusionada. Aunque también entendía que tuviera hambre, con la donación que me había hecho…

Crucé la calle y entré en el establecimiento. Nada más entrar, la gente ya se me quedó mirando. La camiseta de Jacob me quedaba muy grande, tenía los pantalones manchados de tierra y estaba despeinada. A saber lo que estaban pensando. Esperé, nerviosa, a que prepararan mi enorme pedido, no quería dejar a Jake tanto tiempo solo. Por fin, me lo entregaron, pagué y me fui por piernas de allí.

Cuando llegué junto a él, tenía los ojos cerrados y me asusté. Tiré la bolsa al suelo y me arrodillé a su lado otra vez.

- ¡Jake! ¡Jake! – voceé, dándole palmadas en la cara para que se despertara.

Abrió los párpados poco a poco y me miró con los ojos apagados. Respiré aliviada.

- Tengo mucho sueño y estoy muy cansado – balbuceó casi sin aliento.

Cogí la bolsa, saqué una hamburguesa y le quité el papel que la envolvía.

- Toma, come – se la arrimé a la boca, sujetándola con las dos manos para que no se me desparramase ni un trozo de lechuga.

El pobre no tenía fuerzas ni para cogerla por sí solo, tenía los brazos extendidos sobre sus piernas como si no tuvieran vida. Le dio un gran mordisco y apenas lo masticó, lo tragó casi entero.

- Eres una buena enfermera – murmuró con un amago de sonrisa, mirándome atontado.  
- Antes me diste de comer tú y ahora te doy de comer yo – le susurré -, así que come y calla.

Se rió sin fuerzas y le dio otro mordisco a la comida.

En unos segundos, se la terminó de cuatro mordidas, así que le saqué otra, con la que hizo exactamente lo mismo. A la cuarta hamburguesa, ya levantó los brazos para sujetarla él mismo.

Me senté a su lado, más tranquila, y le observé mientras comía una tras otra. Ya no tenía ni una señal de cicatriz, pero verle en esa situación por mi culpa me dolía como si me clavaran un cuchillo en el corazón y le dieran vueltas.

- ¿Te hice daño? – le pregunté con un hilo de voz, avergonzada.  
- Bueno, no es agradable, la verdad – me contestó, ya más reanimado. Se metió otro trozo de hamburguesa y lo tragó, masticándolo muy poco -. El mordisco duele lo suyo, pero lo que más cosa da es la succión, me dejaste el cuello machacado – le dio un respingo -. ¡Uf! Sólo de acordarme, ya me produce escalofríos y todo – comió otro bocado y siguió hablando -. Y luego está cuando tragabas mi sangre como si fuera agua, menos mal que tengo un buen estómago – paró de comer para mirarme -. Después, me llegó tu olor de siempre y ya no me importó nada, fue entonces cuando me desmayé – se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y abrió la novena hamburguesa -. ¿Quieres? – me ofreció.

Mi cuerpo vibró de felicidad cuando le vi tan recuperado, casi parecía que me habían invadido unos fuegos artificiales. La comida había funcionado.

- No, gracias. Estoy llena – bromeé, palmeando mi barriga.  
- No me extraña – contestó, dándole un bocado a su comida.  
- Es que estás muy rico, bueno, quiero decir, que sabes muy bien – admití con una sonrisa, siguiendo la broma.  
- No disimules – se rió, esta vez con más brío -. Tú lo acabas de decir, estoy muy rico. Lo has dicho, ¿no?  
- Sí – asentí con una risilla.  
- ¿Ves? – mordió otro trozo y se lo tragó -. Te gusto más de lo que crees – afirmó, mirándome con una gran sonrisa -. Estás loca por mí, lo sé.  
- Cállate y come – le empujé la cara con la mano mientras yo también me reía.

Se carcajeó con satisfacción y se comió la última hamburguesa de dos mordiscos.  
- Qué bien, también me has traído una botella de agua – dijo, sacándola de la bolsa.

La abrió y se bebió la botella entera de dos litros, de unos pocos tragos.

- Hay que ver cómo engulles – me mofé.  
- Así, así es como tragabas tú – me contestó, burlándose y gesticulando con la botella.

Me puse de pie para quitársela y le arreé con ella en la cabeza, entre risas. Cuando le iba a dar otro golpe, me sujetó otra vez por la muñeca y tiró de mí de tal manera, que me caí de nuevo espatarrada sobre él. Me arrimó tanto, que nuestras frentes se rozaban; me clavó su intensa mirada de siempre y la botella se me resbaló de la mano. Colocó mis brazos sobre sus hombros y desplazó sus manos hasta mi cintura. Mi corazón ya no podía latir más deprisa, las mariposas aleteaban como locas y las cosquillas ya estaban instaladas en mi muñeca derecha. Empecé a hiperventilar cuando hundió su rostro en mi pecho y lo subió para olerme el cuello. Mi alma entera se estremeció en el momento en que me apartó el pelo y sus calientes labios rozaron mi piel. Sabía que debía pararlo, pero la atracción que sentía por Jacob era tanta o más que la que sentía por su sangre. Una vez que había probado el roce de sus dedos, de sus labios, de su aliento, ya no me podía controlar. Nunca me había imaginado lo mucho que me iba a costar no sucumbir a la tentación, el deseo que sentía por él era demasiado irrefrenable. Yo era una adicta y él era mi dulce y ferviente droga. Una droga imposible de rechazar, porque no podía ni quería hacerlo. Y ese era el problema, que aunque sabía que tenía que dominarme, no quería. Mi cuerpo y mi mente se negaban en rotundo. Todo mi ser se moría por sentir sus tórridas manos, su abrasadora boca y su ardiente piel sobre mi piel. Alcé un poco la barbilla para que pudiera recorrerme el cuello más fácilmente, y así lo hizo, rozando su boca con suavidad, casi como un susurro. Introdujo sus calientes manos por debajo de la camiseta y las deslizó por mi espalda para acariciarla. El aire se me escapó audiblemente de los pulmones y metí mis dedos entre su pelo para acercarle más a mí.

- Me encanta tu olor de siempre – susurró en mi cuello.

Entonces, cuando ya iba a entregarme a mis deseos, levantó el rostro para clavarme su mirada de nuevo.

- Dime la verdad – murmuró con el semblante serio. Me puse nerviosa, todavía no estaba preparada para darle una respuesta respecto a mis confusos sentimientos. Comencé a arrepentirme y a sentirme culpable por dejar que el ambiente se calentase -. ¿Te tocó? – me preguntó de repente.

Parpadeé, confusa.

- ¿Qué?  
- Quiero saber si ese hijo de **** te hizo algo – masculló, apretando los dientes con furia retenida. Sentí sus manos temblando en mi espalda y noté cómo le subía el calor por la columna vertebral -. Porque si a esa cosa se le ocurrió rozarte un solo pelo, le buscaré, le perseguiré y le torturaré arrancándole cada parte de su asqueroso cuerpo para que se lo trague él mismo.  
- No, no me tocó – contesté con un susurro.  
- Pero lo intentó, ¿no? – farfulló con rabia.

Si le contestaba que sí directamente, sabía que saldría corriendo para ir tras ese monstruo, le conocía demasiado bien. Tenía que suavizarle la verdad.

- Me transformé en vampiro y pude defenderme. Luego, la pulsera estalló a tiempo y conseguí escapar – le contesté con toda la tranquilidad que pude, intentando transmitírsela a él.  
- Estalló. ¿Como aquel día con tu madre? – quiso saber.  
- Sí, pero esta vez lo hizo mucho más fuerte. Lo lanzó de espaldas y le quemó la cara y todo.

Se quedó un rato pensativo, mirando a un lado con ojos incisivos.

- Bien – asintió finalmente, con un movimiento de cabeza.

De pronto, se enderezó; fue tan repentino y tan rápido, que tuve que sujetarme a su cuello para no caerme hacia atrás.

- Tenemos que irnos – advirtió con gesto grave, rechinando los dientes -. Viene hacia aquí, puedo olerle.  
- ¡¿Viene… hacia aquí?! – mis manos temblorosas se aferraron a él con más fuerza.  
- Tranquila. Primero te sacaré de aquí.

Estaba tan asustada, que mis piernas ni siquiera me respondían. Se levantó, sosteniéndome en brazos, y echó a correr hacia el aparcamiento del instituto a toda velocidad mientras yo escondía el rostro en su hombro.

Al minuto, estábamos junto a su moto. Me dejó en el suelo y se montó.

- Vamos, sube.

Extendió su mano y me ayudó a sentarme tras él. Me agarré a su cuerpo lo más fuerte que pude y salimos a toda mecha de allí.

El repugnante olor a amoniaco me llegó enseguida y después escuché los gruñidos a nuestras espaldas. Me negué a mí misma a mirar atrás, ya sabía de sobra que nos intentaría seguir. Hundí mi aterrorizada cara en la espalda de Jacob y éste aceleró. Los bramidos y aullidos se fueron alejando cada vez más, hasta que ya no pude oír ni oler nada.

El trayecto hasta mi casa se me hizo largo, a pesar de la gran velocidad a la que nos desplazábamos. Durante el viaje por el sendero, se escuchó un estruendo que me asustó y me hizo pegar un bote en el asiento. Al llegar por fin, Jacob me tomó en brazos otra vez y me llevó presuroso hasta el interior del edificio.  
Le dio una patada a la puerta para abrirla y mi madre vino tras nosotros inmediatamente, pero yo ni siquiera escuché lo que decía.  
No levanté el rostro de su cuello hasta que me dejó tendida en el sofá. Mamá se puso delante de él y empezó a tocar mi cara frenéticamente con sus frías manos para verificar mi estado. Estaba angustiada, papá ya le había contado lo que había pasado.

- ¡¿Estás bien?! – me preguntaba, estudiándome con sus ojos dorados, ansiosos y afligidos.  
- Sí…

De repente, se escuchó un portazo y mamá y yo nos volvimos a la vez, sobresaltadas, en dirección a la puerta. Miré a mi alrededor, alarmada, y Jacob no estaba. En ese momento, recordé su frase y me di cuenta de su significado: _primero te sacaré de aquí_. Me había traído a casa para ponerme a salvo y ahora se había ido tras ese monstruo.

- ¡No! ¡Jake! – grité, levantándome para dirigirme a la puerta.

Cuando la abrí y salí al exterior, vi sus pantalones negros y sus deportivas destrozados en el suelo, delante del porche. Mamá me sujetó justo en el momento en que salté para perseguirle.

Intenté zafarme, pero sus pétreos brazos eran demasiado compactos y fuertes para mí. Me abrazó y me eché a llorar en su hombro, atormentada, mientras ella me acariciaba el pelo para tranquilizarme.

- ¡No puede ir! ¡Todavía está débil por salvarme! – sollocé, apretando mi abrazo con rabia.

No dijo nada, me llevó dentro de la casa. Al entrar de nuevo, me di cuenta de que faltaban todos. Giré la cabeza y vi el por qué de ese estruendo que me había asustado de camino. La enorme mesa de cristal estaba hecha pedazos. Mi padre la había destrozado y la había reducido a miles de trocitos de vidrio, seguramente al ver las imágenes grabadas en mi mente de lo que había pasado.

- Tu padre se puso como loco cuando vio lo que te había intentado hacer esa bestia – explicó mamá, aún consternada -. Salió en su busca para matarlo. Emmett, Jasper y Nahuel le siguieron. Alice y Rose están de guardia en el bosque, por si se le ocurriera buscarte por aquí - me quedé muda, mirando espantada a lo que quedaba de la mesa -. Carlisle y Esme se han ido al aeropuerto para ver si pueden conseguir unos billetes a Paris y visitar a su amigo Louis. Carlisle quiere averiguarlo todo sobre los licántropos.  
- Pero ahora… - murmuré, taciturna.  
- Tranquila, todo va a salir bien – me calmó con voz serena -. Tu padre y tus tíos son fuertes, no podrá con ellos.

Eso lo sabía de sobra, pero a mí quién más me preocupaba era Jacob. Aún no se había recuperado del todo y él se había marchado en solitario. ¿Qué pasaba si se topaba con ese monstruo él solo? ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a él? Sabía que no llamaría a ninguno de sus hermanos, porque esto se lo tomaría como algo personal, no querría poner en peligro a nadie más; se guardaría sus pensamientos para que no se enteraran de nada o les daría una orden con su voz de máximo Alfa. Esas horribles pesadillas me vinieron a la cabeza y mis piernas empezaron a temblar. Tuve que apoyarme en la pared cuando sentí en mi estómago el enorme pinchazo.

* * *

Espero y me dejen reviews.

Renesmee Black Cullen1096


	20. Cap 18: Espera

Espero no haberme demorado mucho esta vez.

Bueno sin mas aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia.

* * *

**ESPERA**

La lluvia que había empezado a caer repiqueteaba contra el cristal del ventanal de mi habitación. Lo azotaba casi con rabia y angustia, como si el negro cielo se uniera a mis sentimientos y quisiera reflejar lo que pasaba dentro de mí. Todavía llevaba puesta su camiseta; la despegué de mi pecho para levantarla un poco e inhalé su maravilloso olor. Mientras esperaba al amparo de la oscuridad de la noche, sentada en el banco-arcón de la ventana, mamá picó a la puerta y la abrió.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo, cielo? – me preguntó, visiblemente preocupada.

Esta era la quinta vez que me lo había preguntado desde que mi familia había regresado con las manos vacías. No habían encontrado rastro del licántropo. Ni de Jacob. Parecía que se los hubiese tragado la tierra. Para encima, la lluvia había tapado cualquier pista de los dos. Aún así, papá y Emmett salieron a buscarle.

- No, gracias – murmuré sin ganas, inspirando su aroma de nuevo y apretando el cojín que tenía en el estómago.

Mamá se quedó en silencio, mirándome, y al cabo de un rato se acercó a mí para sentarse a mi lado.

- ¿Sabes? Estamos muy sorprendidos por tu transformación – dijo, se notaba que para distraerme un poco -. Es increíble. Nahuel dice que a él y a sus hermanas nunca les ha pasado eso.

- ¿No? Bueno, siempre he sido un bicho raro – suspiré.  
- No eres ningún bicho raro. Eres especial, y eso es bueno – apartó mi pelo hacia atrás y me dio un beso en la mejilla -. Además, puede que los semivampiros reaccionéis de esa manera tan extrema y excepcional al veros en serio peligro. Seguramente la vida de Nahuel y sus hermanas nunca haya peligrado.  
- Puede ser, no sé – volví a exhalar, desganada.

No entendía por qué me había pasado eso, pero la verdad es que en estos momentos no me apetecía pensar en ello. Ni en eso, ni en nada. Mi cabeza no estaba para otra cosa que no fuera esperar a Jake.

- Esta mañana tu padre regresó por segunda vez al claro, pero siguió sin encontrar tu chaqueta. Creemos que el licántropo pudo haberla robado para tener tu olor y poder seguirte.  
- Eso demuestra que ese monstruo es muy hábil, si pudo robarla rodeado de vampiros – contesté sin dejar de mirar al exterior.  
- Estábamos distraídos con el partido.  
- No es tan primario como decía papá. Tiene que ser más listo, ni siquiera detectamos su asqueroso olor – señalé -. Hasta sabe conducir.

Y Jacob estaba ahí fuera solo con ese licántropo. Abracé más fuerte el cojín para que no saltara el nudo de mi garganta.  
- Volverá, ya lo verás – me susurró ella al darse cuenta, arrimando mi cabeza a su hombro para que la apoyara -. Jacob es más fuerte de lo que todos creen – afirmó, acariciándome la sien.  
- Lo sé. Pero todavía estaba débil por darme su sangre – sollocé.  
- Ha sido muy valiente – declaró con un murmullo –. Tu padre y yo le estaremos eternamente agradecidos por salvarte la vida.

Nos quedamos mirando al exterior sin decir nada durante un rato, escuchando los golpeteos de la lluvia en el vidrio y escrutando las sombras de los árboles para ver si veíamos algo bermejo que se moviera.

Mi cerebro no paraba de dar vueltas. Ya eran las cuatro menos veinte de la mañana, ¿por qué tardaba tanto? Seguía fuera, bajo la lluvia, tal vez enfrentándose a esa cosa por mí. Me dio otro agudo pinchazo en el estómago y apreté un poco más el cojín. No podía quitarme de la cabeza la ira que había experimentado cuando me encontré con él y se había fijado en mi blusa rota. Sus ojos clamaban venganza. Yo le había dicho que no me había tocado, sin embargo, el hecho de que lo intentara, le había vuelto loco; había estallado, como yo al darme cuenta de lo que quería ese licántropo. Me acordé de lo que había sentido cuando la pulsera había vibrado en mi horrible encuentro con ese engendro. Mi aro de cuero rojizo me había revelado que, de algún modo, yo pertenecía a Jacob. No en un sentido literal ni posesivo, por descontado, puesto que nadie es propiedad de nadie, pero yo sentía que, de alguna manera que no lograba comprender, sólo era suya. Y por eso me había transformado en un vampiro, lo había hecho ante todo por defender esa idea. ¿Sentiría él lo mismo, que era mío? ¿O tal vez también sentiría que yo era suya? ¿Por eso había reaccionado así? Y si lo sintiera, ¿sería únicamente porque estaba imprimado? ¿Por eso había ido tras él para matarle? Entonces, mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando recordé lo que me había dicho justo antes de desvanecerme. Todavía podía sentir su ardiente susurro en mis labios.

- Me quiere – me desvelé a mí misma con sorpresa, haciéndome eco de mis propios pensamientos, sin darme cuenta de la presencia de mi madre.  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó ésta sin comprender.

Empecé a sentir los fuertes latidos retumbando en mi pecho, lo hacían con tanto ímpetu, que mi madre probablemente también podía sentirlos reverberar. La pulsera comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, aunque no sabía qué intentaba decirme en esta ocasión, ya que Jacob no estaba allí.

- Me… me lo dijo – erguí la cabeza instantáneamente -. Y yo… no le pude contestar… No me dio tiempo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Me levanté y me puse a pasear nerviosamente frente al largo arcón de madera, con mi madre mirándome confusa, aferrando la almohadilla contra mi pecho para calmar la taquicardia. La pulsera no paraba de hacerme cosquillas en mi muñeca.

- No se lo dije porque… yo no… – me paré y metí mis dedos entre mi pelo, mirando al suelo, reparando en lo idiota que había sido todo el tiempo por no ver lo evidente. Mi aro dejó de vibrar, esa era la prueba definitiva –. Dios, soy una estúpida – pensé en alto –. No me había dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hasta ese momento…, y luego, todo fue tan rápido… Ahora está tras ese licántropo y no lo sabe… – un hilo de pánico dominó mi mente por un instante –. ¿Y si no le vuelvo a ver y no puedo decírselo? Tiene que saberlo…  
- ¿Decirle el qué? – interrogó mamá con impaciencia.  
- Que le quiero – confesé, casi haciéndolo para mí misma, al tiempo que levantaba la vista para mirarla con ojos clarividentes.

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación en el que ambas sostuvimos nuestras pupilas.

- Claro que le quieres – murmuró mi madre al fin -. Es tu mejor amigo, es normal que le quieras.

Me senté a su lado de nuevo.

- No, no es sólo eso. Es algo mucho más fuerte – afirmé con seguridad. Me giré hacia la ventana y miré al bosque oscuro y lluvioso –. No entendía lo que me pasaba – admití entre susurros –, creía que sólo era atracción y no quería hacerle daño, pero cuando me roza con sus dedos, cuando siento sus labios cerca de los míos, con sólo mirarme… todo mi cuerpo se vuelve loco; mi corazón late a mil por hora, siento las mariposas en mi estómago, me quedo sin respiración, no puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Y ahora sé que la verdadera razón es porque le quiero. Todo el deseo que siento por él no es sólo por atracción física, es por amor. No deseo solamente su cuerpo, le deseo a él. A él – volví mi rostro y miré con determinación a mi madre, que en ese momento estaba como atónita –. Cuando me iba a morir, en lo único que pensaba era en verle por última vez, en morirme en sus brazos, en besarle… – roté la cabeza otra vez para mirar por el cristal –. Le amo con toda mi alma y, cuando vuelva, se lo diré para que por fin estemos juntos para siempre.  
- ¿Estás segura de que es amor y que sería para siempre? – me preguntó mamá de repente.  
- ¿Cómo? – volví el rostro hacia ella.

No entendí su pregunta, ¿acaso no me había escuchado? La vibración fuerte de mi pulsera me sobresaltó y me quedé perpleja. ¿Qué…?

- Eres muy impulsiva. Hace unas horas pensabas que sólo era… _atracción_ – le costó soltar el vocablo – y ahora dices que le amas. ¿Y si se lo dices y luego todo se reduce a lo primero? Quiero decir, que a veces es muy fácil confundir los sentimientos, y a lo mejor lo que te pasa es que te sientes muy atraída hacia él; eso sumado a que le quieres como tu mejor amigo y que ahora mismo estás muy preocupada.  
- Pero yo le…  
- Tienes que tener muy en cuenta que Jacob está imprimado de ti – me cortó, cogiéndome la mano -. Si empezarais una relación, no sería como con otro chico cualquiera. Si luego te dieras cuenta de que no era lo que tú pensabas y cortaras con él, le harías muchísimo daño, ¿entiendes? – Me acarició la cabeza y me metió el pelo detrás de las orejas -. Él no puede alejarse y olvidarse de ti para seguir su vida como los demás chicos, siempre estará contigo, a tu lado. Y eso tiene que ser muy duro, sufriría muchísimo. Es como ofrecerle comida a un hambriento, dejar que la pruebe y después quitársela para que siga pasando hambre por el resto de su vida. Por eso tienes que estar muy segura de tus sentimientos y, la verdad, despertarse pensando que te atrae y acostarse pensando que le amas, no me parece del todo fiable.  
- ¿Y todo lo que siento cuando estoy con él? Eso tiene que significar algo, ¿no? – respondí, un tanto ofendida por sus dudas y por seguir notando la vibración de mi aro de cuero.  
- Sí, ¿y cómo sabes que no lo sentirías con otro chico? – fruncí el ceño, desorientada. No sabía a dónde quería llegar mi madre, no obstante, el mensaje de mi pulsera era claro. Dejé que siguiera hablando para comprobarlo -. Tengo que reconocer que, aparte de ser muy buena persona, Jacob es muy guapo y tiene un cuerpo de escándalo, pero en realidad es el único chico al que conoces y no te despegas de él. Por eso te decía aquella vez que me gustaría que salieras con otros chicos. Sería bueno que comprobaras si tus sentimientos son los correctos, y si trataras con otros chicos, podrías compararlos, ¿no te parece?

Levanté la mirada de mi pulsera para observarla a ella.

- Cuando dices otros chicos, ¿te refieres a Nahuel? – quise saber, un poco enfadada.

Mamá me miró fijamente.

- Cuando digo otros chicos, quiero decir otros chicos – me contestó con voz seca. Entonces, y para mi total asombro, empezó a regañarme -. Pero Nahuel me parece una buena opción a considerar, y es una pena que haya venido hasta aquí desde tan lejos para conocerte mejor y tú pases de él. Lleva aquí varios días y no le has hecho ni caso. Le dijiste que saldrías otra vez con él y no has vuelto a mencionarle nada.  
- He estado muy ocupada estos días – le repliqué bruscamente.  
- Ese es el problema, que siempre estás muy ocupada cuando estás con Jacob. Todo tu mundo gira en torno a él – argumentó, irritada.  
- ¿Y en torno a quién gira el tuyo, mamá? – le critiqué de forma acerada -. Dime una cosa, ¿cómo supiste tú que papá era el hombre de tu vida, si sólo saliste con él? Tú no probaste ni comparaste con nadie más. Pero, claro, me imagino que a ti no te hizo falta. Nada más verle, supiste que era tu amor eterno – le solté con ironía.  
- Pues sí – me respondió sin un ápice de duda en su semblante de porcelana.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante tanto amor perfecto.

- Pues yo también lo sé – le rebatí, molesta -. Amo a Jacob, y pienso decírselo en cuanto llegue.  
- No, no lo harás – me contestó con un aire imperativo.  
- ¿Es que me lo vas a prohibir? – le pregunté, incrédula y cabreada.  
- Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré – me advirtió en un tono monocorde -. Aunque preferiría que no me obligaras.  
- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo vas a impedírmelo?  
- Tengo varias opciones, no querrás oírlas – amenazó con expresión fría.

Me quedé a cuadros, observando su rostro de mármol en el que sólo se reflejaba la sombra de las gotas de lluvia que rodaban por el cristal. La pulsera vibraba sin parar, igual que un móvil. Me levanté y me puse delante de ella, clavándole la mirada con firmeza.

- ¿Qué problema tienes, mamá? ¿Por qué quieres separarnos? – le acusé, poniendo la mano sobre mi aro de cuero.  
- ¿Cómo dices? – al parecer, ahora la incrédula era ella.  
- No quieres que estemos juntos, ¿por qué? – exigí saber.  
- ¡No digas tonterías! – Exclamó, enfadada, poniéndose de pie frente a mí -. Por supuesto que me gustaría que terminarais juntos, no hay nadie mejor para ti que él. Créeme, eso lo sé muy bien.  
- ¿Entonces? – me crucé de brazos para escuchar su contestación.  
- Sabes que tú eres lo primero, pero Jacob es una de las personas más importantes para mí y, en este caso, está en desventaja. No quiero que sufra si luego es un mero capricho y cambias de opinión – iba a abrir la boca, pero ella alzó la mano para seguir hablando –. Aunque ahora eres una mujercita, hace sólo dos meses eras una niña. No sé por qué tienes tanta prisa. Los dos tenéis una vida muy larga por delante para tomar una decisión. Lo único que te pido es que esperes, que salgas con otros chicos, que te tomes tu tiempo y que compruebes bien esos sentimientos que tienes hacia él. Si después resulta que son verdaderos, desde luego que me alegraré. Os quiero a los dos y deseo vuestra felicidad.

La pulsera dejó de vibrar, aunque yo cerré el puño con fuerza.

- Bueno, vale, lo que tú digas – resoplé, fingiendo hacer caso omiso a su discurso para zanjar el asunto de una vez -. ¿Puedo estar sola, por favor?

En lo único que podía pensar mi cerebro en ese momento era en esperar a Jake. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas para discutir con mi madre, y menos de este tema.

- Claro – suspiró. Me dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta -. Piensa en lo que te he dicho, ¿de acuerdo? – y después cerró con un suave y casi imperceptible movimiento.

Me senté, enfadada, en el banco-arcón para seguir mirando por la ventana y agarré mi cojín. Me concentré en indagar entre las sombras de los árboles, buscando algún indicio de mi lobo pardo rojizo.

Ahora la lluvia caía con más fuerza, vapuleando el vidrio con desesperación. El agua arrollaba por la cristalera, formando pequeños meandros, y me tapaba algo la visión.

Escuché la puerta de la entrada y las voces de mi familia hablando con mi padre y con Emmett.

Me levanté y salí de mi cuarto a toda velocidad para bajar al salón, casi volaba escaleras abajo.

- ¡¿Lo habéis encontrado?! – pregunté con inquietud, antes de pisar el último escalón.

Mi padre me miró con el rostro frustrado y negó con la cabeza.

- Esta lluvia ha borrado todo el rastro – se quejó Em, sacudiéndose el pelo empapado.

Rosalie les dio unas toallas para que se secaran.

Asentí, con un enorme nudo en la faringe, y me subí de nuevo a mi cuarto.

Me volví a sentar en el largo arcón a esperar, con las lágrimas ya rebosando de mis ojos. Apreté el cojín contra mi estómago para amortiguar los cortantes pinchazos.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…_  
Cuando miré el reloj de mi mesilla, eran las cuatro y media. Estaba agotada después de un día tan plagado de emociones, pero no tenía ni pizca de sueño. Mis ojos no se despegaban del bosque, sólo querían estudiar los árboles entre la oscuridad.

De pronto, se produjo un movimiento en las hojas de la espesa vegetación y mi alma resucitó de su angustia cuando mi impresionante lobo rojizo emergió de ellas.  
Antes de que a mi padre le diera tiempo de subir para avisarme, ya estaba en el salón abriendo la puerta de la entrada.

Salí disparada y salté las escaleras del porche para correr hacia Jacob, que estaba detrás de un árbol bajo la densa capa de lluvia.

- ¡Jake! – chillé, llorando, lanzándome a sus brazos.  
- ¡Nessie! – exclamó, recibiéndome y abrazándome con fuerza.  
- ¿Estás bien? – me despegué un poco para observarle y tocarle la cara.  
- Sí – asintió, y me abrazo de nuevo -. Te estás mojando.

Inspiré su maravilloso olor y empecé a darle efusivos besos en el cuello, en la mejilla, en la frente, en la otra mejilla, en la barbilla y, cuando le tocaba el turno a sus labios…, me detuve. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos y, antes de que me atraparan los suyos, le abracé otra vez.

- ¿Dónde has estado? Estaba muy preocupada por ti – sollocé, regañándole un poco.  
- Te lo contaré mañana – murmuró -. Ahora estoy hecho polvo y necesito dormir.

Me iba a separar de él para que pudiéramos marcharnos a casa, pero no me dejó. Entonces, levantó su mano y me tapó los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté sin comprender nada mientras intentaba quitársela.  
- Tienes que girarte, estoy desnudo.  
- Oh – mis mejillas se encendieron bajo su palma mojada.  
- No me habrás visto nada, ¿verdad?

Si él supiera…

- No, qué va…

_…hoy no_, pensé. La imagen de Jacob en el río se proyectó en mis párpados cubiertos. Sonreí de satisfacción para mis adentros.

- Bien – me giró y retiró su mano mientras me alejaba de su escondite. Abrí los ojos y vi a toda mi familia en el porche. La sangre ya no me entraba en la cara. Mi padre llevaba unos pantalones de Jacob y se empezó a acercar con el gesto tenso, seguramente al ver mis pensamientos -. Le he pedido a tu padre mentalmente que me traiga unos pantalones para que no tuvieras que subir tú a por ellos.

Me apoyé en el lado opuesto del tronco en el que se ocultaba.

- Buena idea – suspiré.

Papá llegó y me echó una mirada de esas que dicen _tenemos que hablar, jovencita_. Carraspeó y le dio la prenda a Jacob.

- Gracias, tío. ¡Arg! Genial, están empapados – protestó.  
- Oye, encima no te quejes – le respondió mi padre -. Yo también estoy pillando una buena mojadura por traértelos, aparte de la que cogí antes junto con Em por ir a buscarte.  
- ¿A buscarme? – Jacob apareció y me agarró de la mano para encaminarnos hacia la casa.

Aferré esos dedos como si fuese la primera vez que lo hubiera hecho en toda mi vida. No pensaba soltarlos jamás.

- Sí, menudo susto nos has dado a todos – declaró papá mientras subíamos las escaleras del porche, que ya estaba vacío.  
- ¿A ti también? – se rió con incredulidad.

Papá frenó en seco, obligándonos a parar a sus espaldas, y se giró para mirar a Jacob.

- Aunque no lo creas, después de todos estos años aguantándote, te tengo un poco de aprecio, como mascota, claro – Jake puso los ojos en blanco -. Y sobretodo está Renesmee; sé que voy a tener que soportarte por muchos, muchos, muchos años, así que no me queda otro remedio que intentar que no me caigas tan mal – sonrió con una mueca forzada.  
- Sí, yo también te quiero – le contestó Jake con una sonrisa socarrona.

Mi padre suspiró con resignación y entró en casa. En el salón, tan sólo quedaba mi madre, Emmett y Rose.

- En fin, así que lo seguiste hasta las montañas de Olympic, ¿eh?  
- Sí, pero esa cosa es muy rápida. Se colgaba de los árboles y acabé perdiéndole.

Justo cuando Jacob se iba a repantingar en el sofá, Rosalie extendió una toalla a la velocidad de la luz. Me arrastró con él y me senté a su lado.

- ¿Fuiste hasta las montañas de Olympic? – le pregunté, sorprendida y un tanto asustada.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos.

- No pude pillarle…, pero lo haré… – masculló, durmiéndose.  
- Será mejor que duerma en tu cama – sugirió mi padre, para mi sorpresa.  
- ¿Puede? – interrogué, boquiabierta del regocijo.  
- ¡Edward! – desaprobó mamá.  
- Creo que, por todo lo que ha hecho hoy, se merece dormir en una cama, y no tenemos más que la de Renesmee, que es muy grande. También está la de Nahuel, pero, como comprenderás, no vamos a mandarle allí con lo mal que se llevan. Además, mírale, está exhausto. No se despertará hasta mañana por la tarde, seguro.  
- ¡Pobre angelito! – se compadeció Emmett con una enorme sonrisa.  
- El muy idiota está poniendo el sofá perdido – añadió Rosalie.  
- De acuerdo – cedió mi madre a regañadientes.  
- Jake, Jake – le llamé para despertarle mientras le daba unos meneos en el brazo.

Se levantó de un brinco sin soltar mi mano y, sin querer, me alzó a mí también.

- ¿Qué? – murmuró, aturdido y algo desorientado. Miró su amarre y entonces se dio cuenta de dónde estaba.  
- Vamos a la cama – le dije, sonriendo con intención a mi madre.

Ésta se cruzó de brazos, enfadada.

- Ah, sí – contestó con un bostezo.  
- Hasta mañana. Que lo paséis bien – soltó Emmett, riéndose, cuando nos dirigíamos a la escalera.

Jacob frunció el ceño sin comprender la broma y Rosalie le dio un codazo a su novio para reñirle. Mi madre le miró cabreada.

- Renesmee – me llamó ésta. Nos giramos los dos -. Piensa en lo que hemos hablado, ¿vale?

No le dije nada. Me volví y remolqué a Jacob, que ya se le cerraban los ojos otra vez, para subir las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo de la última planta, escuché las protestas de Rosalie y me fijé en que iba descalzo. Tenía los pies llenos de barro y había puesto la nívea alfombra del sofá perdida. En realidad, todo él estaba bastante sucio.

- Será mejor que te des una ducha antes de echarte en la cama – le dije, entrando en mi dormitorio.

Jacob abrió los ojos de golpe.

- ¿En la cama? – preguntó, estupefacto.  
- Sí, mi padre te deja dormir en mi cama porque ha visto que estabas muy cansado, y como mi cuarto es el único que la tiene…  
- Un momento, un momento – me interrumpió, gesticulando con las manos -. ¿Edward me deja dormir en tu cama? ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien?  
- Me has salvado la vida, dejarte dormir en una cama es lo mínimo que puede hacer – afirmé, metiéndome en el vestidor para cogerle otros pantalones secos.  
- Vale, guay – sonrió abiertamente -. La verdad es que me vendrá genial dormir en un colchón.  
- Toma – le entregué el pantalón y una camiseta -. Dúchate, no quiero que me la manches de barro y tierra.  
- A sus órdenes – bromeó, haciendo el saludo militar.

Cogió las prendas y salió de la habitación.

Mientras Jacob se duchaba, yo entré en mi vestidor. Me quité la ropa empapada y me sequé el cuerpo y el pelo con una toalla, para ponerme el camisón. Después, limpié con la misma las zonas del suelo de la habitación que estaban manchadas de barro y la tiré en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Me metí en la cama y me quedé sentada, esperándole. Empecé a acicalar mi pelo húmedo. Lo ponía de lado, luego lo cambiaba y ponía dos mechones hacia delante, hacia atrás, otra vez hacia delante…

No entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, ya había dormido con él dos veces, y solamente íbamos a hacer eso, dormir. Sólo que en esta ocasión…  
Pegué un pequeño bote cuando Jacob picó a la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – su voz salió de la fina rendija que había abierto.  
- Sí, claro.

Entró y se quedó pegado a la puerta cuando la cerró, con su profunda mirada clavada en mí. Comencé a notar las taquicardias en mi pecho.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, inquieta.

Jacob salió de su nube y se rió.

- Nada, es que esta imagen la he soñado muchas veces y me preguntaba si no estaría durmiendo.

Noté cómo mis pómulos se ruborizaban.

Se acercó al lecho y colocó el edredón hacia arriba. Cuando vi que se disponía a tumbarse sobre la colcha, le interpuse mi mano.

- ¿Qué haces?  
- Echarme – respondió, extrañado -. ¿No habías dicho que dormía en tu cama?  
- Ah… Sí, sí – murmuré, avergonzada.

¿En qué estaría yo pensando? ¿Por qué me había imaginado que iba a dormir _dentro_ de mi cama?

Jacob se tumbó boca arriba, sobre la colcha, y me extendió el brazo para que me acurrucara junto a él.

Apagué la luz de la lamparita de mi mesilla y así lo hice.

- Buenas noches – susurró, dándome un beso en la cabeza.  
- Buenas noches – le contesté con un bisbiseo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Me quedé clavada con el rostro arrimado a su cara. ¿Qué pasaba si me levantaba un poco y le daba un beso en los labios? En este momento estábamos solos, podría aprovechar para decirle lo que sentía por él y todo sería muy fácil. Cuando nos levantáramos, seríamos novios. Las mariposas empezaron a revolotear al evocar esa idea.

- Jake, ¿estás dormido? – cuchicheé.

Al no recibir respuesta, me incorporé y verifiqué que ya lo estaba, profundamente.

Observé su rostro entre la oscuridad y sonreí. Parecía tan relajado, tan vulnerable. No había rastro de preocupación en él.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se me borró de sopetón cuando recordé el discurso de mi madre. Sus palabras rebotaban en mi cabeza como una pelota de goma. Rechiné los dientes de la rabia. ¿Acaso me estaba diciendo que yo no sabría quererle? ¿Es que ella se creía la única que no quería que él sufriera? Por supuesto que yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera, quería verle feliz.

Mientras seguía mirando su rostro, se hizo un silencio en mi mente y la rabia se transformó. Comencé a sentirme rara, confusa; aunque había intentado evitarlas, sus palabras me habían hecho daño.

Yo no quería que ese semblante cambiara nunca. Lo quería ver feliz para siempre. Pero, ¿y si yo no podía hacerle feliz? ¿Y si yo no era suficiente para él? ¿Era eso lo que mi madre había insinuado?

Mirándole más detenidamente, me daba cuenta de que tal vez él era demasiado para mí. Podía ser el sueño de cualquier chica. ¿Y qué pasaría si no sabía quererle y mis sentimientos cambiaban, como ella había dicho? Jacob estaba imprimado, sus sentimientos siempre serían los mismos; no obstante, yo no dejaba de ser medio humana, imperfecta, con sus dudas y temores. ¿Podía ser que acabase convirtiéndome en algo destructivo para él? En realidad, ya lo estaba siendo. Había ido tras el licántropo por mi culpa, poniendo su vida en peligro. Y también lo había hecho dándome de beber su sangre, ¿cuántas veces más iba a arriesgarse por mí? Ya tenía bastante con las docenas de vampiros que iban por sus bosques; y con los Vulturis, tendría que enfrentarse a ellos dentro de seis meses. ¿Qué pasaría si él se sacrificaba tanto por mí y luego yo no le correspondía como se merecía? Mi amor por él podía apagarse, como ocurría en tantas parejas, por lo que fuera, a veces esas cosas ocurrían sin motivo. Entonces él sufriría muchísimo, para siempre, y eso no podría soportarlo, no me lo perdonaría jamás. No podía permitirlo, de ninguna manera. No podía ser tan egoísta. Le amaba, sí, ahora lo sabía, le amaba con toda mi alma, y él era lo primero y más importante para mí, más que yo misma.

Una sensación helada me atravesó el pecho cuando mi mente vio la única salida, la más segura para él: si fuera su mejor amiga para siempre, él no sufriría nunca. Todo seguiría como antes. Nos habíamos acercado demasiado el uno al otro, ya estábamos rozando la frontera, y eso no era bueno para él. Tenía que alejarme algo de Jake para no hacerle sufrir en el futuro. Si no le ponía el plato de comida, no sufriría. Mamá tenía razón, yo era demasiado impulsiva, tenía que controlarme, aunque me costara infinitamente, y sabía que iba a ser así. Se me incrustó un nudo gigante en la garganta y un agudo pinchazo se asentó en mi corazón ante semejante sacrificio, porque toda mi alma me pedía a gritos que le despertara y le confesara mis sentimientos, pero ya no podía hacerlo. Mi alma tendría que ser fuerte y sacrificarse por él. Tendría que renunciar a Jacob, a tenerle de esa manera. Tendría que renunciar a sus caricias, a sus suaves dedos rozándome, a sus labios, a mis adorados e intensos ojos negros…

Apreté la mano contra mi pecho cuando el dolor se intensificó y me dejó sin respiración.

_Tengo que ser fuerte_, pensé, _tengo que hacerlo por él._

Pero tenía que decírselo, aunque sólo fuera una vez. Sería la única que mencionaría esas palabras en toda mi vida, y lo haría de la misma forma que lo había hecho él antes de que me desvaneciera en el aparcamiento. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo mientras las lágrimas ya se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

- Te quiero – le susurré en los labios.

Luego, tuve que obligar a mi boca a posarse en su mejilla y hundí el rostro sobre la almohada para llorar en silencio mientras mis puños se aferraban a ella con fuerza.

* * *

Espero sus reviews.

Renesmee Black Cullen1096


	21. Cap 19: Coraza

Espero les guste.

* * *

**CORAZA**

Cuando me desperté, lo primero que hice fue tocar el otro lado de la cama, pero Jacob ya no estaba. Seguramente se había ido de patrulla. Miré mi despertador. Era la una y diez de la tarde. Por lo visto, mis padres me habían dejado dormir y no asistir al instituto ese jueves. Me quedé mirando al techo con una enorme sensación de desazón en el pecho, todavía tenía _resaca_ por lo que había decidido de madrugada. Me aovillé, mirando al hueco dejado por Jacob. Su efluvio había impregnado mi almohada y me llegaba. Me incorporé para olerla mejor y hundí el rostro justo en ese sitio. Cuando las lágrimas empezaban a salirme de nuevo, alguien picó a la puerta.

- ¿Se puede pasar? – preguntó Nahuel desde fuera.  
- Sí, pasa – contesté, secándome las mejillas y sentándome.

Nahuel entró portando una bandeja repleta de comida y la posó sobre mis piernas.

- Te he traído algo de comer. Pensé que quizás tendrías hambre, ya que ayer no cenaste nada y hoy tampoco has desayunado.  
- Oh, gracias. Siéntate, si quieres – le dije, señalándole el otro lado, pero mis ojos se dolieron cuando se sentó en el hueco de Jacob -. Tiene... tiene muy buena pinta, ¿lo has hecho tú? – le pregunté para distraerme, aunque era cierto.  
- Sí, Huilen me enseñó a cocinar este plato. En realidad, es lo único que sé cocinar – reconoció, un poco sonrojado -. Espero que te guste.

Le di un bocado y lo saboreé.

- Está muy rico – admití con una sonrisa un tanto desvaída, pues no tenía muchas ganas de sonreír. Me fijé en la rosa roja que había junto al plato -. ¿Y esto? – la alcé para olerla.  
- Un detalle. Creí que te alegraría un poco, después de pasarte toda la noche llorando en sueños…  
- ¿Llorando en sueños? – repetí, sorprendida.  
- Sí, es que en esta casa todos tenemos muy buen oído y desde el salón se te escuchaba…, bueno – carraspeó, visiblemente incómodo -, gimotear el nombre de tu pe… de Jacob – rectificó.

Se me subieron los colores a la cara.

- ¿Di-dije el nombre de Jacob mientras lloraba en sueños? – murmuré, avergonzada; si era así, él lo habría oído, por supuesto.  
- Sí, en bastantes ocasiones – suspiró -. Tu padre estuvo apunto de subir un par de veces, pero luego se quedaba quieto como esperando algo y al instante dejabas de llorar. Con eso ya se quedaba más tranquilo.

Me olí el camisón. Estaba empapado del efluvio de Jacob y era bastante intenso, por lo que deduje que si había dejado de llorar, era porque él me había consolado abrazándome o algo. Sin duda, me había llegado su aroma hasta en sueños y eso me había calmado.

- ¿Qué te parece si salimos hoy? – me propuso de repente.

Pestañeé, saliendo de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Salir hoy?  
- Así te animas un poco. ¿Te gusta el arte?  
- Bueno, mi padre me ha enseñado algo – le respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.  
- Podíamos ir al Museo de Arte de Seattle. He leído en el periódico que tienen una nueva exposición. ¿Has estado alguna vez allí?  
- Pues, no – reconocí.  
- Bien. Entonces, después de que te acabes eso, iremos.

Inmediatamente, pensé en Jacob. Volvería por la tarde de patrullar con las manadas, y tenía tantas ganas de verle… Pero también recordé lo que me había propuesto de madrugada, y esta era una buena ocasión para alejarme un poco de él, así no le haría daño. Aunque el pinchazo en mi corazón volvió, me aferré a la bandeja y lo solté en contra de su voluntad.

- Vale – acepté, intentando sonreír -. Termino esto tan rico y me arreglo.  
- De acuerdo – él sí sonrió satisfecho mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta -. Te espero abajo, entonces.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, me llevé la mano al pecho.

Cogí el vaso de agua de la bandeja y me lo bebí de unos pocos tragos. Empecé a comer impulsivamente el plato que me había preparado Nahuel, para que no me diera tiempo a pensar. Después, y del mismo modo en que me metí la comida, me levanté, me duché y me arreglé para salir. Lo hice todo con rapidez y sin dejar que mi cabeza rondase en nada más que en las simples acciones que estaba llevando a cabo.

Bajé las escaleras a todo meter y llegué al salón, donde me esperaba Nahuel y mis padres. Nuestro invitado no era el único que sonreía de felicidad. Mamá estaba pletórica, había ganado en su discusión de anoche. En cambio, me sorprendió el matiz que había en el rostro de mi padre. Detrás de su sonrisa, había algo apenado y dolorido. ¿Sería porque sabía lo que me dolía a mí mi propia decisión? _No pensar, no pensar_, me dije mentalmente.

- Ya estoy, ¿nos vamos? – le dije a Nahuel con una sonrisa puesta.  
- Claro.

Después de dar un beso de despedida a mis padres, salí por la puerta con paso diligente y él me siguió.

Alice volvió a dejarle su Ferrari, aunque esta vez fuimos más rápido que la salida del domingo pasado. Me imaginé que se debía a que Seattle está más lejos y había que apretar el acelerador para perder el menor tiempo posible. La imagen de Jacob conduciendo ese coche quería entrar en mi cabeza.

- ¿Te importa si pongo música? – solté de pronto.  
- Como tú quieras.

Abrí el departamento de CDs de Alice y rebusqué entre los discos. Encontré uno de ópera y lo puse en el reproductor.

- ¿Te gusta Pavarotti? – me preguntó, extrañado -. Pensaba que ahora te gustaba más el rock.  
- Bueno, este disco no está mal – le respondí.

Pavarotti tenía el suficiente chorro de voz para que mi cerebro no pudiera concentrarse ni pensar en nada más. Subí el volumen y miré por la ventanilla para centrarme en el paisaje.

Una vez en el museo, Nahuel me explicó muchas cosas de arte mientras observábamos las obras. Sabía muchísimo, puesto que le encantaba, y en la selva tenía mucho tiempo libre para leerse montañas y montañas de libros sobre pintores, estilos, esculturas… Eso me sirvió para mantener mi cabeza ocupada.  
Nos pasamos toda la tarde en el museo y salimos para tomar algo a una cafetería cercana.

- ¿Te ha gustado la exposición? – me preguntó Nahuel, después de pedirle a la camarera nuestras bebidas.  
- Sí, mucho. Pero no sabía que tenían tantas cosas expuestas.  
- No se puede ver todo en una tarde. Podíamos volver otro día, si te apetece – sugirió con una blanca sonrisa.  
- El domingo – propuse automáticamente.

El domingo era un día perfecto. Jacob patrullaba por la mañana, si me pasaba todo el día con Nahuel, no tendría que estar a solas con él por la tarde. Así no le haría daño.

- De acuerdo – su sonrisa se ensanchó -. Iremos este domingo.

La camarera trajo las bebidas y las posó en la mesa. Nahuel extendió el dinero para pagar la consumición.

- No, espera – saqué la cartera de mi cazadora, pero la camarera ya se había marchado -. Tienes que dejarme pagar algo, las entradas eran bastante caras – me quejé.  
- Hoy invito yo – contestó, poniéndome una pajita en mi vaso.  
- Vale, pero el domingo pago yo – agité mi refresco con la pajita y le di un sorbo.  
- Ok – se quedó un rato en silencio, mirándome -. Dime una cosa, ¿te ha pasado algo con Jacob?

El último sorbo se me atragantó y me dio una pequeña tos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – intenté disimular.  
- Me parece raro que ahora accedas a salir conmigo sin tenerle en cuenta. Además, ayer llorabas…  
- No me apetece hablar de eso – le corté tajantemente -. No hemos discutido, ni nada, si es lo que quieres saber.

No me apetecía nada hablar del tema. El dolor se aferró en mi pecho y tuve que volver a beber para mitigarlo un poco.

- Perdona, no quería ofenderte.

Levanté la vista, sintiéndome culpable por contestarle de esa manera, después de todo, había sido muy amable conmigo durante todo el día.

- No, perdóname tú. No quería ser tan brusca.  
- No importa – se hizo otro mutismo en el que yo miré por la ventana -. Quiero que sepas que quiero salir contigo, Renesmee – me soltó de repente -. Es decir, si tú quieres.

Me quedé un poco cortada. La verdad es que eso no estaba en mis planes.

- Verás, yo no voy a salir con nadie – le respondí con educación.

Le dio unos sorbos a su bebida tranquilamente.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
- Claro – me encogí de hombros.  
- ¿Jacob y tú sois… _novios_? – le costó decir la palabra.

La pregunta me pilló por sorpresa. Tuve que beber para aplacar a mi pobre corazón. Sólo escuchar su nombre mezclado con ese vocablo imposible de realizar, me helaba el alma.

- No – reconocí con un hilo de voz.  
- Bien, entonces puedes salir con alguien, ¿no?  
- No es eso. Es que a mí no me apetece salir con nadie – le expliqué.  
- Que él esté imprimado de ti, no significa que no puedas quedar con otra gente. Él no tiene ningún derecho sobre ti, así que no puede decir nada – me dijo muy cortés.

Crucé los brazos en el pecho para aliviarme.

- No, no lo tiene… - murmuré, casi era un lamento dirigido a mí misma por no poder cumplir ese deseo.  
- Entonces, ¿saldrás conmigo de vez en cuando? – me preguntó, sacándose una rosa de la chaqueta y ofreciéndomela.  
Pestañeé, sorprendida, y sonreí, halagada.

- ¿Es que también sabes de magia? – cogí la flor y la olí.  
- Algo así – contestó con una sonrisa deslumbrante -. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Saldrás conmigo?

Me quedé mirando la rosa, pensativa.

- Si salimos más veces, será solamente como amigos – le aclaré, por si acaso.  
- Por supuesto – aceptó, encantado.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Jacob me esperaba en el porche. Estaba apoyado en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos, y parecía preocupado.

Tuve que obligarme a mí misma a cubrirme el corazón para no caer en la tentación de seguir mi impulso de ir corriendo a abrazarle, como si le vendase los ojos para que no tuviera que ver semejante agonía.

Jacob extendió su mano para que se la cogiera, así tiraría de mí y me abrazaría, pero frunció el ceño, extrañado, cuando pasé a su lado sin hacerlo.

- Hola, Jake – le saludé como si nada, aunque los pinchazos en mi estómago eran brutales - ¿Qué tal?

Nahuel entró detrás de mí con una sonrisa triunfadora y Jacob le gruñó a su paso.

- Hola – saludé a Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, que se encontraban en el salón viendo la tele.

Me correspondieron saludándome con la mano.

- ¿Dónde están mis padres?  
- En su cabaña – respondió Alice, sonriendo con picardía. Puse los ojos en blanco -. Tu madre parecía muy contenta hoy.

Jacob traspasó la puerta como una exhalación y se colocó a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo que _qué tal_? – me preguntó, enfadado -. ¿Dónde has estado? Estaba muy preocupado por ti, ¿sabes?  
- ¿A ti qué más te da? – le replicó Nahuel.  
- Oye, tú no te metas en esto – le contestó Jacob, apretando los dientes -. Estoy hablando con ella.  
- He salido con Nahuel y hemos ido a Seattle – le respondí lo más tranquila que pude, de camino a la cocina.  
- ¿A Seattle? – repitió, sorprendido, siguiéndome.  
- Sí, al Museo de Arte, para más señas – apuntilló Nahuel con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia, detrás de nosotros.  
- ¿En qué estabas pensando, Nessie? – protestó, nervioso, con la mano en la cabeza -. ¿Y si hubiera aparecido ese licántropo? Yo no estaba allí para protegerte.  
- Estaba conmigo. Yo la hubiera protegido – intervino nuestro invitado.  
- Venga ya – replicó Jacob, irritado, parándose en seco -. ¿Sabes cómo es ese bicho?  
- Perdona, pero yo también sé pelear. Estoy acostumbrado a matar animales de gran tamaño en la selva y…

Jacob le ignoró y se puso delante de mí.

- ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti? – murmuró, cogiéndome por los hombros para forzarme a parar en la puerta de la cocina.

Sus ojos reflejaban y verificaban lo que estaba diciendo. Empezaban a llamarme, a decirme que le abrazara, que le acariciara, que le besara. Me pedían a gritos que le dijera que le amaba, que le necesitaba, que yo era suya, que siempre estaríamos juntos. Pero esto último no podía garantizarlo, ya que seguramente no era buena para él. Si terminaba haciéndole daño, sus pupilas volverían a estar angustiadas, sólo que para siempre. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que hacerlo por él. No podía seguir mirando sus ojos, me dolía demasiado, el corazón se me encogía en el pecho.

Bajé la mirada y busqué una salida rápida, algo que me aportara valor y entereza, algo que protegiera mi corazón para que estuviera resguardado y a salvo. Tenía que taparlo, no dejarlo al descubierto y que se viera vulnerable y débil, Jacob no podía verlo así o no sería capaz de llevar a cabo mi misión.

Entonces, sólo encontré una coraza para envolverlo.

- Pues no tenías que estarlo – le contesté con rudeza, apartándole para que me dejara pasar -. No me imagino a un licántropo en el museo.

Jacob se quedó parado en la puerta con la misma expresión que cuando entré por la de casa, pero enseguida se puso a mi altura.

- ¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo? – me preguntó, molesto.  
- No estoy enfadada – respondí sin mirarle.

Saqué un vaso de tubo del armario y lo llené de agua para meter la rosa. Jacob se quedó mirándola y frunció los labios con rabia.

- ¿Qué le has dicho? – le gruñó a Nahuel, que estaba detrás de nosotros -. ¿Te has inventado alguna mentira para que salga contigo hoy?  
- No me ha hecho falta – presumió éste con una sonrisa altiva -. Y tampoco para que salga conmigo el domingo, ella me lo ha propuesto.  
- ¿Cómo? – se giró hacia mí, algo descompuesto -. ¿Le… le has pedido que salga contigo el domingo?

Cogí otro vaso y también lo llené de agua, pero este para bebérmelo.

- Bueno, me apetecía – me encogí de hombros -. Hay muchas cosas que ver en el museo.  
- Nessie, ya hemos hablado de esto – empezó a quejarse, otra vez nervioso -. Ya te dije que este tío…  
- Ay, Jake – suspiré, como cansada -. No empieces con tus cosas.

Dejé el vaso en la meseta y me dirigí al salón. Jacob me siguió y me agarró del brazo para detenerme.

- Quiero hablar contigo – me pidió, cabreado.  
- ¿Por qué no la sueltas y la dejas en paz? – protestó Nahuel, cogiéndole del suyo.  
- ¡Ya te dije que no te metas! – rugió Jacob, soltándome para darle un empujón.

Nahuel salió disparado hacia atrás y se estampó contra la pared. Los paneles de madera que recubrían esa parte se quebraron con el choque. Éste se incorporó y se puso en posición de ataque, retirando el labio para enseñar los dientes.

Jasper se levantó y, en una fracción de segundo, estaba entre los dos, utilizando su influencia mental para que se relajaran los ánimos.

- Adelante, ¿por qué no intentas morderme? – le retó Jacob, gesticulando con los dedos para que se acercase -. Atrévete a tocarme otra vez, maldita garrapata.  
- ¡Chucho asqueroso! – masculló Nahuel, rechinando los dientes.  
- Eso es, vamos, muestra tu verdadera personalidad – siguió él, provocándole.  
- ¡Basta! – ordenó Jasper.  
- ¡Jacob, te has pasado! – le di un pequeño codazo para apartarle y corrí hacia Nahuel, verificando que no estuviese herido.  
- ¡Ha empezado él! – protestó.  
- Pídele disculpas ahora mismo – le mandé, enfadada.  
- Ni hablar – contestó, riéndose con insolencia, mientras caminaba hacia el sofá.

Se repantingó tan tranquilo, con chulería, y cogió el mando de la tele para poner un partido.

- Eres igual que un crío – le criticó Alice.

Jacob se cruzó de brazos y no le hizo ni caso.

Suspiré, cansada.

- Lo siento, ¿te ha hecho daño? – le pregunté a Nahuel.  
- No, no te preocupes.  
- ¿No vienes a sentarte conmigo, Nessie? – escuché que me demandaba Jacob.  
- No, me voy a la cama – le respondí con voz seca.  
- ¿No quieres oír lo que me contó Charlie del torso y la cabeza? – me pinchó, sonriente.

Eso había llamado mi atención, y la del resto de mi familia también. Todos se giraron hacia él y yo me dirigí con rapidez al sofá.

- ¿Ya se sabe algo? – quise saber, sentándome junto a él.

Nahuel se acomodó en el sillón de al lado y ambos se dedicaron unas miradas de advertencia.

- La cabeza es de una mujer, así que eran dos personas – empezó a explicar -, y fueron víctimas del mismo asesino. Los dos fueron descuartizados con algo dentado, serrado, y con una fuerza bestial. Según los forenses, el torso fue abierto con un cuchillo o un bisturí muy afilado, ya que fue rajado de un solo movimiento.  
- Dientes aserrados, garras como cuchillas. Eso coincide con…  
- Sí. Yo también estoy seguro de que fue ese asqueroso licántropo – me cortó -. Ayer, cuando iba tras él, pude comprobar sus cuchillas.  
- ¿Cómo que pudiste comprobarlo? – no me gustaba nada esa frase.  
- Bueno, verás. Estaba persiguiendo a esa cosa, ¿no? – comenzó a gesticular con las manos para montar mejor su película. Rosalie ya estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco, desesperada por los rodeos que siempre daba Jake para contar algo -. Corríamos a toda velocidad entre los árboles, porque ya te digo que es muy rápido, y entonces, de repente se gira hacia mí y ¡zas! – hizo el gesto de un zarpazo -. Si no llego a saltar a tiempo, me raja en dos – mi semblante se iba poniendo blanco a cada instante -. Menos mal que tengo buenos reflejos y sólo me tajó un poco.  
- ¿Te… te tajó?  
- Sí, nah, un poco aquí – se señaló el costado con la mano.  
- ¿Dónde? – inquirí, asustada, mientras le levantaba la camiseta para mirarle.  
- Aquí – dijo, frotándose la zona con el dedo -, pero, ¿ves? Ya no tengo nada, así que no te preocupes.  
- ¿Que no me preocupe? – murmuré.  
- Eres un idiota, Jacob – le regañó Alice -. Podía haberte matado, lo sabes, ¿no?  
- Tenías que haber esperado por Edward y por mí – expuso Emmett -. Tres son mejor que uno.  
- Pues estuve apunto de pillarle – se defendió él -. Pero luego se subió a los árboles como un mono y se me escapó – resopló con chasco -. Podía haber cambiado de fase y seguirle como humano – dijo, pensativo, como si lo estuviera teniendo en cuenta para futuras veces.  
- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – le reñí, inquieta -. Además, no vas a volver a perseguirle, y menos tú solo.

Jake puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

- Bueno, tengo algo más – continuó, reprendiéndome con la mirada -. Al parecer, han aparecido más cuerpos descuartizados en los alrededores de Port Angeles y de _Seattle_ – recalcó, cambiando la vista hacia Nahuel. Acto seguido volvió a mirarme -, por lo que deduzco que su radio de acción es mucho más amplio de lo que pensábamos.  
- ¿Ta-también en Seattle? – tartamudeé.  
- Eso es muy lejos – afirmó Jasper -. Es raro, cambia de territorio muy deprisa.  
- Está buscando una buena zona de caza – declaró Emmett.  
- No lo entiendo – dijo Alice.  
- Es un cazador, un depredador – aclaró él -. Seguramente está _catando_ el tipo y número de presas y valorando los posibles contrincantes que pueda tener, para fijar su radio. Actúa solo, no va en manada como los metamorfos, así que tiene que asegurarse un buen territorio sin enemigos potenciales a la vista.  
- Exacto – ratificó Jacob -. Por eso tenemos que estar en alerta hasta que se quede en un sitio. Después, podremos atraparle con más facilidad.  
- Aún no ha trascendido a la prensa. Eso nos facilitará las cosas – manifestó Jasper.  
- Sí, pero tiene a la policía en jaque y están bastante mosqueados, habrá que ir con cuidado. Charlie hace lo que puede aquí en Forks, pero no tiene influencia en otros sitios – expresó Jacob, pasándome el brazo por los hombros.

Mi tío asintió con gesto reflexivo.

- Bueno, me voy a cenar – dije, retirando el brazo de Jake y levantándome para ir a la cocina -. ¿Quieres cenar algo, Nahuel?

Jacob se levantó como una exhalación y se quedó a mi lado, mirando a éste con desplante.

- No, gracias – contestó el invitado -. Me reservaré para cazar algo mañana.  
- Como quieras.

Entré en la cocina, con Jake detrás de mí, y abrí la nevera.

- ¿Te apetece un plato combinado o algo así? – le pregunté mientras ojeaba el interior del frigorífico.  
- Vale – aprobó, sacando el mantel del cajón de la mesa -. Ah, casi se me olvida. Esta tarde me llamó Brenda.

Uno de los huevos que llevaba en la mano se me cayó al suelo.

- Mierda – mascullé, posando el resto de los huevos en la meseta.

Saqué un paño del armario bajo el fregadero, lo mojé y lo escurrí.

- Espera, ya lo limpio yo – me dijo, quitándome el paño -. Tú vete friendo eso.

Tiró los trozos de cáscara a la basura y empezó a pasar el suelo. Saqué la sartén, vertí aceite y encendí la vitrocerámica.

- Me dijo que se te había olvidado la mochila y las compras en el coche de… ¿cómo se llaman?

¿Por qué sólo se acordaba del nombre de Brenda?

- Alison y Jennifer – le recordé, aparentando normalidad.  
- Sí, eso – se acercó al fregadero para aclarar el paño -. Pero no te preocupes, ella se encargó de guardarlo todo y ya me lo dio. Lo tienes en tu habitación.

Mi respiración se contuvo automáticamente.

- ¿Cómo que ya te lo dio? – mi voz empezó a sonar algo irritada.  
- Como tú no estabas – me echó en cara -, quedamos en el instituto y me lo dio todo – se apoyó de lado en la meseta, con las manos en los bolsillos, y se quedó mirándome.  
- ¿Te preguntaron por mí? – inquirí para intentar sonsacarle más información sin que se me notara.  
- ¿Quién?  
- ¿Quién va a ser? Mis amigas – resoplé.  
- Ah, no estaban allí. Solamente vino Brenda – se encogió de hombros -. Le dije que estabas enferma, aunque no me preguntó nada, la verdad.

Desvié la mirada. Empecé a repiquetear los dedos en la encimera, esperando a que se calentara el aceite de una vez. Sin embargo, lo único que se calentaba era mi cabeza. Intenté no pensar en ello, pero la imagen de Brenda tonteando con Jacob se instaló en mi cerebro sin poder evitarlo y todos mis celos estallaron.

¿Cómo es que Brenda le había llamado? ¿Por qué tenía su teléfono? El aire se me salió sonoramente de los pulmones cuando caí en ello. Esa descarada había rebuscado en mi mochila y había cotilleado en mi agenda. Ahora tenía su número, seguro que le llamaba hasta la saciedad, hasta que consiguiera su objetivo. Ya había logrado quedar con él a solas, a saber qué le había dicho. Rechiné los dientes con rabia.

Jacob cogió una manzana del frutero y empezó a jugar con ella, lanzándola arriba y abajo.

- Estuvimos charlando hasta que se nos hizo tarde, así que la llevé a casa en la moto – comentó tan tranquilo.  
- ¿Que la llevaste a casa? – le pregunté, sin poder ocultar mi molestia.

Y encima, en la moto. Ya me la imaginaba bien amarrada a él, babeando, sobándolo entero. Mis muelas estaban apunto de romperse.

- Tiene una casa muy bonita, su cuarto es una pasada.  
- ¡¿Entraste en su cuarto?! – bufé, enfadada. Para mi asombro, se rió con satisfacción -. ¡Jacob, no se de qué te ríes! ¡A mí no me hace ni pizca de gracia!  
- ¡Era una broma! – siguió carcajeándose.  
- Eres un idiota – le recriminé, mirándole con cara de odio.  
- Ese aceite creo que ya está caliente – señaló la sartén con el dedo sin dejar de sonreír.

Me giré hacia la vitrocerámica, airada, y bajé un poco la temperatura.

- Estaban todas tus amigas – me explicó, dejando la manzana en su sitio -. Brenda me dio las cosas y me fui.

Aunque no le miraba, podía notar sus penetrantes ojos clavados en mí y empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Agarré un huevo y lo eché tan deprisa, que se me rompió en la sartén.

- Vaya, hombre – me quejé.

Jacob cogió la espumadera y lo sacó, depositándolo en un plato. Se arrimó a mí por detrás y tomó otro huevo. Estaba demasiado cerca, tenía que alejarle, mi corazón ya empezaba a palpitar alocadamente. Me cogió la mano izquierda y me lo pasó, rodándolo con delicadeza por mi palma. Colocó sus manos sobre el dorso de las mías, a modo de marioneta, y me hizo cascar el huevo dándole un golpecito con el borde de la sartén para abrirlo y dejarlo caer en el aceite.

Las dos cáscaras acabaron sobre la vitrocerámica, se me resbalaron de las manos cuando acercó su frente a mi sien y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

- Hoy te he echado mucho de menos – me susurró en el oído a la vez que cruzaba nuestros brazos y me pegaba a él.

Todo el vello se me puso de punta al sentir su ardiente aliento, y mi cuerpo y la pulsera comenzaron a reaccionar como siempre.

Tenía que pararlo, tenía que pararlo. Si no, le haría mucho daño. Cerré los ojos y apreté los párpados con fuerza. Tenía que cubrir mi corazón otra vez con la coraza para que me fuera más fácil no sucumbir. Respiré hondo y me obligué a no pensar.

- Se me está pasando el huevo – dije, soltándome bruscamente de su abrazo. Cogí la espumadera y lo saqué para dejarlo en el plato -. Jake, si te quedas ahí, no puedo hacer la cena – protesté, al ver que seguía detrás de mí.  
- Perdona – contestó con gesto contrariado, poniéndose a un lado.

Eché otros dos huevos; huevos que también se me rompieron.

- Creo que será mejor que los fría yo y tu vayas haciendo el puré de patata – señaló, quitándome la espumadera.  
- Antes voy a poner la mesa – recogí el mantel y me dirigí a la puerta de la cocina.  
- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó, extrañado.  
- Me apetece cenar en el salón.  
- Pero si no hay mesa – me recordó -. Tu padre se la cargó, ¿no te acuerdas?  
- Ah, sí. Es verdad – me mordí el labio, pensativa.

No me quedaba otro remedio que cenar a solas con él.

Puse la mesa y terminamos de hacer la cena. Como siempre se sentaba junto a mí, no le tenía enfrente y mis ojos no enfocaban a los suyos. La mesa era grande, así que ni siquiera nos tocábamos, ya me había encargado de poner los platos lo suficientemente separados. No obstante, Jacob corrió su silla un poco para acercarse más a mí y no me quedó otro remedio que aguantar mi sufrimiento toda la cena para evitar sus atrayentes roces mientras me contaba todo lo que había hecho en el día.

Acabamos de cenar y fregué los platos a toda prisa para subir a mi habitación de igual modo.

Le dije a Jake que estaba muy cansada y que quería dormir, para que no entrara en mi dormitorio, aunque no tenía ni pizca de sueño. Él se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza. Me invadió el dolor en el pecho cuando cerré la puerta y se quedó en el pasillo con el rostro insatisfecho y confuso.

Me apoyé en la puerta, pensando que esto me iba a parecer imposible. Odiaba verle así, tan preocupado y confundido. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que aclararle las cosas, hablar con él para decirle que no podíamos ser más que amigos, pero también me daba cuenta de que todavía no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a eso. Si se lo decía ahora, él no se rendiría tan fácilmente, intentaría convencerme y lo conseguiría. Eso era seguro, mi corazón sucumbiría sin dudarlo, mi coraza aún no era tan fuerte como para soportar semejante embiste. Tendría que esperar un poco hasta fortalecerme y después se lo diría. Le mentiría, si era necesario, diciéndole que no le quería. Con el tiempo, él lo aceptaría, a mí se me pasaría y seríamos mejores amigos como siempre. Podríamos estar así toda la vida y entonces él no sufriría por mí jamás, porque no le habría dado ningún plato a probar.

_Toda la vida así_, se me escapó pensar.

Un nudo se aferró brutalmente a mi garganta y mi corazón sufrió un intenso pinchazo.

_Se me pasará, no pensar, no pensar_, gritó mi mente mientras me llevaba la mano al pecho.

Me separé con rapidez de la puerta y me dirigí al vestidor para ponerme el camisón con el mismo impulso. Me metí en la cama y apagué la luz de mi mesilla. Obligué a mis ojos a cerrarse y a que se mantuvieran así, pero se abrieron de repente cuando percibí el efluvio de Jacob. Estaba por mi camisón, por mi edredón y por mi almohada.

Mi cuerpo se giró solo para echarse en su hueco y mi rostro se hundió en la almohada para inhalar su olor con añoranza.

_Se me pasará_, me repetí, aovillándome para cubrir mi dolorido corazón.

No sirvió de nada. Mi mente pegó otro grito de rabia y el nudo reventó en mi faringe, dejando escapar todas las lágrimas.

* * *

Espero su reviews.

Renesmee Black Cullen1096


	22. Cap 20: Agonía

Espero les guste, besos.

* * *

**AGONÍA**

El final de esa semana y las dos y media siguientes pasaron extremadamente lentas, o eso me pareció a mí. Las clases se me habían hecho eternas. Tal vez se debía a que esas lecciones me las sabía bastante bien, aunque, en honor a la verdad, más bien se debía a que me había pasado las horas pensando en Jacob.

Jacob, Jacob, Jacob.

Ese era mi único pensamiento. Por la mañana, Jacob. Por la tarde, Jacob. Por la noche, Jacob. Jacob hasta en sueños.

No sabía cuánto tiempo me iba a llevar olvidarme de él en ese sentido, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Me pasé los días diciéndome eso.

Tenía que hablar con Jake, y necesitaba ser de hierro. Sin embargo, era tan difícil. Tan sólo mantener las distancias, ya me parecía imposible, no solamente por él, sino porque yo misma le necesitaba. Adoraba sus abrazos, que me cogiera de la mano, que me acariciara… En la primera semana, ya echaba muchísimo de menos todas esas cosas. Pero sabía que si me rendía a todo eso, mi corazón también lo haría. No podría resistir ni un roce de sus dedos, me lanzaría a sus labios sin pensarlo. Jacob era mi droga y no podía ni probarla.

_Se me pasará, no pensar, no pensar_, me repetía una y otra vez.

Cuando salí de clase, Jake me esperaba apoyado en su moto, como siempre. Estaba guapísimo con esos vaqueros y esa camiseta negra, o eso me parecía a mí. El corazón ya me daba tumbos, así que respiré hondo, me despedí de mis amigas y me acerqué a él.

- Hola, preciosa – me saludó, sonriendo, cogiéndome la cintura con la mano.

Él sí que era guapo.

Me separé disimuladamente para coger el casco, que colgaba del manillar, y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

- Hola, ¿cómo te ha ido el día? – le pregunté, sonriéndole yo -. ¿Habéis despedazado a muchos vampiros?  
- A unos cuantos – volvió a sonreír, aunque esta vez su sonrisa era más apagada.

¡Cómo me apetecía lanzarme a sus brazos para que sonriera del todo!

Me puse el casco para que no pudiera ver mi cara compungida.

- ¿Nos vamos? – propuse.  
- Claro.

Mientras él se subía a la moto, me fijé en mis amigas para despedirme de ellas con la mano. Brenda estaba disfrutando con esto. Se la veía contentísima con mi cambio de actitud hacia Jake. Apreté los dientes de la rabia y me monté. Ni siquiera podía agarrarme a él como a mí me gustaba, solamente me sujetaba a su cintura, y eso me ponía más de los nervios, porque la veía sonriendo con descarada satisfacción.

Durante el viaje a casa, su sonrisa desvaída me hizo pensar en que se lo tenía que decir ya. Jacob me notaba esquiva, rara, por supuesto, y eso le tenía preocupado. No podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Tenía que aclararle las cosas, cuanto antes, mejor.

Pasamos los últimos árboles del sendero y aparcó la moto delante del edificio.

Jacob se bajó después que yo y empezó a encaminarse hacia el porche.

- Espera – le llamé. Se dio la vuelta para mirarme -. Quiero… quiero hablar contigo. ¿Podemos dar un paseo?

Sus cejas se fruncieron para adoptar una expresión de extrañeza.

- ¿Hablar? – inquirió.  
- Sí. Vamos a dar un paseo, ¿vale?

Se quedó un momento mudo, mirándome con igual semblante.

- De acuerdo – contestó al fin.

Se acercó a mí y comenzamos a andar para adentrarnos en el bosque.

Estaba tan nerviosa, que las manos me temblaban. Las metí en los bolsillos de mi cazadora. Estuvimos caminando en silencio durante un rato, hasta que nos paramos en una zona menos arbolada.

- Bueno, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó, reposando la espalda contra un árbol para tenerme de frente.

Todas las noches que había pasado en vela pensando en cómo decírselo, no sirvieron de nada. Me quedé en blanco al tenerle delante y tuve que improvisar sobre la marcha.

- Es sobre nosotros – murmuré, frotándome las manos con nerviosismo.  
- ¿Sobre nosotros? – su rostro volvió a extrañarse.  
- Yo no… - agaché la cabeza para no ver sus ojos. El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, parecía que se negaba a que soltara las palabras -. Yo quiero… que seamos amigos… para siempre.

Su rostro se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos mientras me estudiaba con la mirada.

- Espera, espera. ¿Qué me estás intentando decir? – preguntó, despegándose del tronco -. Ya somos amigos.

Le di la espalda, evitando sus ojos, exigiéndome a mí misma que fuera fuerte.

- Sí, pero… lo que quiero decir es que… quiero que seamos amigos para siempre… Sólo amigos.

Jacob se quedó en silencio, sin moverse.

- ¿Sólo amigos? – repitió, confuso -. ¿Eso quiere decir que… no quieres que seamos algo más?  
- Sí – susurré.

Tragué saliva para retener el nudo gigante de mi garganta.

Se hizo otro incómodo silencio.

- ¿Es que he hecho algo mal? ¿Te he agobiado o algo? – interrogó, ansioso, acercándose a mí por detrás -. Lo… lo siento si te ha molestado alguna cosa. Me tomaré las cosas con más calma, no me importa esperar lo que sea.

Lo que me faltaba es que él se sintiera culpable. ¿De qué? ¿De ser demasiado maravilloso?

- No, no es eso – le contesté -. Yo no quiero que esperes por mí. No estaremos juntos nunca, no del modo que tú quieres – me obligué a decir con un murmullo.  
- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – cuestionó, dándome la vuelta por los hombros. Sus ojos estaban confusos, perdidos. Tuve que bajar la mirada para no echarme a llorar -. Creí que te gustaba, tú me lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas?  
- Te dije que me atraías, y me he dado cuenta de que sólo era eso – mentí como pude.  
- No te creo – afirmó con seguridad, sujetándome por los brazos -. Creo que sientes lo mismo que yo cuando estamos apunto de besarnos, o cuando nos acariciamos o nos rozamos con los dedos. Tú también sientes esa energía, lo sé. No me creo que todo eso no signifique nada para ti.

Él sentía lo mismo que yo con todas esas cosas. Y la energía. Mi corazón ya empezaba a palpitar como un loco otra vez. Tenía que pararlo, tenía que usar mi coraza. Obligué a mi boca a calumniar.

- Yo no siento nada por ti de la forma que tú quieres. Te quiero como mi mejor amigo, pero nada más, y no va a pasar nada jamás. Tendrías que buscarte a una buena chica que te quiera.

Me aparté de sus manos, pero cuando me disponía a girarme de nuevo, me agarró por la muñeca y me pegó a él.

- No – protestó, encarcelándome con su otro brazo para que no pudiera escaparme -. Mientes.  
- Jake, por favor… - imploré con un murmullo, mandando a mis ojos que se apartaran de los suyos.  
- Estamos hechos el uno para el otro y tú también lo sabes, también lo sientes, lo sé – declaró, apretando mi muñeca con ansia.  
- Suéltame, me haces daño – le dije mientras intentaba zafarme.

Me miró con ojos resueltos y decididos. Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. Mi pulsera me hacía cosquillas sin parar, sin embargo, yo no podía corresponderle. Acercó su rostro con rapidez e intentó ensamblar sus labios a los míos. Mis buenos reflejos hicieron que sólo consiguiera besarme en la comisura.

Aún así, noté los estremecimientos por todo mi cuerpo, mis labios se morían por girarse y unirse a los suyos. Me enfadé conmigo misma por no saber pararle, por no poder hacer las cosas mejor. Eso hizo que le empujara con rabia y él se apartó.

- ¡Te quiero solamente como un amigo, Jacob! – le escupí, furiosa, aunque el estómago empezó a llenárseme de pinchazos -. ¡Tienes que aceptar que no vamos a ser nada más nunca! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Nunca!

Me llevé un sobresalto cuando se volteó hacia un árbol y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a una rama. Ésta se rompió y salió despedida entre astillas.

Pero los pinchazos regresaron y se volvieron más agudos cuando se giró otra vez y vi su rostro. Algo se me clavó en el corazón cuando vi sus ojos llenos de dudas, confusos, dolidos, heridos. Cada vista era una puñalada.

- Jake, perdóname, yo…

Jacob se alejó lentamente hacia atrás, con el semblante bañado en amargura y angustia, y se volvió para echar a correr a toda velocidad entre la espesura del bosque.

- ¡No, espera! – grité, corriendo detrás de él.

Fue inútil. Cuando avancé un poco, sus ropas estaban hechas pedazos en el suelo. Ahora corría como lobo y ya no podía alcanzarle.

Me apoyé en un pino, los clavazos se retorcían con saña. Eran tan insoportables, que comencé a marearme, así que me eché en el suelo y me aovillé entre las húmedas hojas.

¿A dónde había ido? ¿Cuándo volvería? ¿Y si no regresaba nunca? No, eso no podía pasar. Él tenía que volver, tenía que volver.

Mi respiración se agitó de tal modo, que llegó un punto en el que me hacía daño inspirar el aire. Gemí de dolor y me llevé la mano al pecho. Nuestro vínculo era tan fuerte, que el separarnos de este modo parecía que me matara. _Va a volver, va a volver_, me dije. Los gemidos pronto se transformaron en llanto y eso me alivió un poco. Lloré en voz alta, con rabia y agonía. ¿Por qué lo había hecho tan mal? Ahora estaba por ahí, sufriendo por mi culpa. Precisamente lo que yo no quería.

Agarré un puñado de hojas y apreté el puño con furia. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mala persona? Deberíamos estar juntos para siempre. Si mis sentimientos cambiaran con el tiempo, tendría que aguantarme y seguir con él. Todo con tal de que Jacob no sufriera jamás. Si él era feliz, yo lo sería también, aunque ya no le quisiera de esa forma. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que eso tampoco era justo para él. Porque se merecía a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que lo amase para siempre, alguien que supiera quererle, que fuera suficiente para él. Y yo no lo era. Acababa de quedar demostrado. Volví a gemir de dolor al sentir otro punzón y lloré desconsoladamente.

Unas manos me recogieron del suelo, arrastrándome a unos brazos y a un torso conocidos pero no deseados. No eran mis adoradas y cálidas manos, ni mi pecho caliente y cómodo. Aún así, hundí el rostro en el pétreo hombro de mi padre.

- Esto me recuerda a algo – oí que murmuraba mi madre.  
- Sí, a veces se parece tanto a ti – le contestó papá.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado, cielo? ¿Y Jacob? – no dije ni una palabra. El dolor era demasiado profundo -. Edward, ¿qué le pasa?

Sentí los fríos dedos de mamá acariciándome la cabeza.

Papá no le respondió. Me imaginé que lo hacía por respeto hacia mí, lo cual me pareció un buen detalle, aunque sabía que se lo acabaría contando sin mi presencia.  
En unos pocos minutos, ya estábamos en casa. Mi padre me subió a mi habitación y me dejó aovillada en la cama.

- Cielo, ¿qué ha pasado? – insistía mamá, preocupada.

Me tapé la cara con la almohada para seguir llorando sin control.

- Es mejor que la dejemos sola, Bella – le cuchicheó él -. Déjala que se desahogue.

No se oyó nada más, así que supuse que mi madre había asentido y que habían salido del dormitorio. Eché un ojo para verificarlo y volví a hundirme en la almohada.

Me sentía tan mal, que si me hubiera caído un rayo encima, no me habría hecho ni cosquillas. ¿Es que tenía que hacerle daño de todas, todas? Intenté consolarme a mí misma diciéndome que se le pasaría con el tiempo, que era por su bien, y era verdad, pero, ¿y si no volvía? El cuchillo que tenía clavado se hincó más profundamente y me encogí de los dolores. Me quedé sin respiración durante un instante.

¿Por qué me pasaba esto? ¿Por qué lo sentía tan real? Parecía que alguien me agarrara el corazón con la mano y lo estrujara hasta dejarlo seco. ¿Tan extremadamente fuerte era nuestro vínculo? ¿Estaría Jacob pasando por lo mismo?

_Se me pasará_. Esa frase que antes me repetía tanto en mi cabeza, ahora me parecía tremendamente egoísta. Me merecía esto y más, cuanto peor lo pasara, mejor. Esta agonía era poco castigo si él sufría por mi culpa. Sólo recordar su rostro lleno de angustia y tristeza, me impedía respirar.

No sé cuántas horas estuve llorando sobre mi almohada, pero cuando me calmé un poco, algo me hizo levantarme de repente y me dirigí al vestidor. Cogí uno de sus pantalones y se los dejé doblados en mi puerta. Lo hice sin pensar, ni siquiera sabía si iba a regresar, pero fue un acto reflejo de esperanza. Por alguna razón, seguía notando mi enorme vínculo con él. Tenía que aferrarme a eso. Tenía que significar algo. Él volvería, sentía a Jacob dentro de mí, a mi lado.

Me aovillé en la cama de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta ni un instante, sin pestañear, por si se movía la manilla y entraba en mi cuarto.

_Volverá_, me dije.

Sin embargo, cuando la media noche pasó y él no apareció por allí, mis ojos se rindieron y desbordaron sus lágrimas otra vez.

- Nessie, Nessie – escuché el cuchicheo de una voz ronca mientras una mano me daba suaves meneos.

Era mi voz favorita.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón y le vi sentado en la cama, junto a mí.

- ¡Jake! – me incorporé llorando y le abracé con fuerza.

No pude remediar abrazarle, mi cuerpo se lanzó a él automáticamente, aunque, dadas las circunstancias, podía permitirme una pequeña licencia. En cuanto mis brazos rodearon su cuello y mi rostro se hundió en su hombro desnudo y caliente, todos los dolores y la agonía de mi corazón desaparecieron como por arte de magia. Aun así, me fue imposible no llorar. Casi me parecía un sueño tenerle conmigo y estar entre sus brazos. No me lo merecía. Inspiré su olor para asegurarme de que no estaba soñando.

Qué bien olía.

- Nessie – murmuró, apretando su abrazo.

Me separó, sujetándome por los brazos, para secarme las lágrimas. Cómo me apetecía besar esos labios que tan cerca estaban. Solamente tendría que estirarme un poco y podrían ser míos. Pude contenerme cuando empezó a hablar, sus palabras me distrajeron lo suficiente.

- Lo siento – empezó a susurrar, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Podía ver los suyos perfectamente, puesto que esa noche había luna llena e iluminaba toda la habitación con su luz. Ese iris negro tenía un brillo especial con ese reflejo blanco. Su rostro me pareció todavía más hermoso y tuve que obligarme a respirar y a reprimir todos mis deseos. Ni qué decir tiene que la pulsera ya llevaba un rato vibrando suave –. Perdóname por lo de esta tarde, no tenía que haber reaccionado así, fui un bruto. No quería hacerte daño, sabes que es lo último que haría, ¿verdad? Tampoco tenía que haberme ido de ese modo. Sé que has estado muy preocupada, lo siento. Me marché y te dejé sola. Si te llega a pasar algo yo…  
- No, perdóname tú – le interrumpí -, fui muy brusca contigo.  
- No importa. Lo único que quiero es decirte una cosa – cogió aire y siguió hablando -. He estado pensando en la conversación que tuvimos en nuestro tronco el día que te enteraste de mi imprimación. Te dije que yo estoy en este mundo para ti de la forma que tú quieras – me recordó –, y así será. Si lo que realmente quieres es que sea como tu amigo, lo respetaré y seremos solamente amigos. Te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado y lo voy a cumplir. Pero también te digo que voy a esperar por ti.  
- No, Jake. Ya te dije…

Me silenció poniéndome los dedos en la boca. El vello se me puso de punta.

- Déjame terminar – bajó la mano y suspiró. Yo aproveché para tomar aire –. Estoy imprimado de ti, ninguna otra podría sustituirte nunca. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté de Sam y Emily? – asentí al recordarlo –. Si no fueran pareja, él seguiría a su lado como su amigo, pero jamás amaría a ninguna otra mujer. Sería imposible, ahora lo entiendo. Y eso es lo que haría yo si lo que me dijiste fuera cierto, pero no soy idiota, sé que sí te gusto. Por eso no me voy a rendir, lucharé hasta el final.

Esto no iba bien.

- Me gustabas, pero ya no me gustas – le mentí con un susurro, bajando la mirada.

Colocó su mano en mi barbilla y me levantó la cara para que le mirase a los ojos. Mis pupilas no pudieron evitarlo.

- Sí, sí que te gusto – refutó, después de observarme durante un par de segundos.  
- Jake… - intenté protestar, volviendo la vista hacia abajo.  
- No entiendo por qué haces esto, pero no pienso rendirme – afirmó con ojos decididos -. Lucharé por ti.

No podía negar que en el fondo me moría de ganas de que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, no podía permitirlo. Él no tenía que sufrir.

- Yo no quiero que luches, quiero que seas feliz – le confesé, siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.  
- Soy feliz luchando por ti. Si no lo hiciera, sería un desgraciado, ¿entiendes? Tengo que hacerlo.  
- Te pasarás la vida esperando, Jake – le advertí -. No pierdas el tiempo conmigo, soy una causa perdida para ti.  
- No me importa esperar, tengo mucha paciencia y nada que perder. Además, me encantan los retos difíciles, ya lo sabes – aseguró, sonriendo a medias.

Suspiré, cansada. En realidad, no sé de qué me extrañaba. Sabía que él no se iba a rendir fácilmente. Tendría que resistirme y alejarme de él con todas mis fuerzas para que, con el tiempo, se diera por vencido.

- ¿Vas a volver a salir con esa garrapata? – me preguntó de repente.  
- Sí, este fin de semana – le contesté, un poco apurada.  
- ¿Otra vez? – resopló –. Has salido con él los tres últimos fines de semana. ¿Cuándo vas a quedar conmigo?  
- A ti te veo todos los días.  
- Pero no son citas. Yo también quiero salir contigo.  
- ¿Quieres una cita? – cuestioné, un tanto sorprendida.  
- Sí. Quiero que salgamos un día. O una noche, mejor – me contestó, sonriendo con esa sonrisa suya que a la luz de la luna todavía se veía más blanca.

Era tan tentador y… peligroso.

- Jake, no voy a salir contigo – le avisé con tono serio.  
- ¿Es que con ese tío sales en serio? – quiso saber, algo irritado.  
- No, solamente somos amigos – admití.  
- Entonces, creo que tú y yo también podemos tener una cita como amigos, ¿no te parece? – rebatió –. Creo que yo me la merezco más que él.  
- No creo que sea buena idea.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- Contigo es diferente.  
- ¿Ah, sí? – enarcó las cejas para que le diera una respuesta.  
- Después de lo que me has dicho ahora, ¿cómo voy a salir contigo? No quiero que te hagas ilusiones en vano – le respondí con convicción.  
- ¿Y ese parásito no se hace ilusiones en vano, también? ¿O es que las suyas no van a ser en vano? – me preguntó con acidez.  
- Sólo salimos como amigos y él lo sabe. Ya se lo dejé claro – le expliqué.  
- Sí, ya lo veo. Por eso te regala rosas y todo eso – rebatió con ironía.  
- Bueno, me da igual lo que pienses – resoplé –. No voy a tener ninguna cita contigo. Punto.  
- Vale, vale. Nada de citas conmigo – aceptó a regañadientes, poniéndose en pie para dirigirse al banco-arcón.

Se sentó de lado, con la pierna doblada encima del asiento, y apoyó su antebrazo en la rodilla. Estuvo un rato en silencio, mirando el bosque por la ventana.

Sin darme cuenta, me quedé mirándole embobada. El blanco foco nocturno iluminaba su cuerpo sublime y lo llenaba de luces y sombras. Su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, su torso, sus piernas, hasta sus manos y sus pies, todo era perfecto y hermoso en él. Ni siquiera la nívea luz conseguía endurecer su tez sedosa y lisa, su piel suave y tersa. Podría quedarme así para siempre, observándole, y no me cansaría jamás. ¿O sí?

Ese hombre estaba imprimado de mí, podía ser mío si quisiera, tan sólo tenía que levantarme, sentarme a su lado y besarle. Tres acciones que deseaba hacer con todas mis fuerzas. Y ahí estaba mi agonía, porque tenía esa ansiada opción, pero no podía escogerla. Mantener las distancias con Jacob iba a ser un calvario, todo me atraía hacia él, como la fuerza de la gravedad atrae a cada uno de los elementos al centro de la tierra. Evitarle era algo contra natura, como nadar contra corriente un torrente potentísimo que me arrastraba hacia él, como intentar escalar una gigantesca cascada de agua.

- Esta noche hay luna llena – comentó sin dejar de mirar por el cristal, rompiendo el mutismo y mis pensamientos.  
- Sí, ya… ya me he fijado – le contesté, recuperándome de la visión que tenía delante.  
- Me pregunto si esa cosa será un licántropo de verdad – murmuró –. Las veces que nos encontramos con él no había luna llena.  
- Si no lo es, se le parece bastante. Tendremos que esperar a que lleguen Carlisle y Esme de París – dije, levantándome.

Entré en el vestidor y empecé a desnudarme.

- Espero que puedan averiguar algo. ¿Sabes cuándo van a volver? – escuché que me preguntaba desde fuera.  
- Ni idea – me puse el camisón –. Mi padre dice que se van a quedar una temporada larga con su amigo, puede que un par de meses – apagué la luz y salí del pequeño cuarto -. Al parecer, tienen mucho que investigar.

Jacob suspiró y volvió a mirar por la cristalera mientras me metía en la cama.

- Estaremos vigilando, por si se le ocurre acercarse por aquí – dijo con el semblante serio.

Doblé mis piernas y las rodeé con mis brazos.

- Bueno – se levantó y se acercó a mi cama -, te dejo dormir.

Se inclinó hacia mí, apoyándose en el lecho con las manos, y acercó el rostro a mi mejilla. Aparté un poco el mío antes de que sus labios la tocaran y se quedó quieto, hasta que trasladó su beso a mi coronilla.

- Hasta mañana – me susurró en el pelo.  
- Hasta mañana.

Rozó su frente en mi cabeza al incorporarse y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, me tumbé y me llevé la mano al pecho. El corazón aún me latía a mil por hora y ni siquiera me había tocado.

Sí, esto iba a ser toda una agonía.

* * *

Espero sus reviews.

Renesmee Black Cullen1096


End file.
